Out of the Shadows
by raven716
Summary: "It's not a mutation. It's called a Quirk. Instead of being ninjas or whatever, become heroes." The Gang thought this whole time it was a mutation, to find out it wasn't. Each of them had a Quirk. And with this Quirk could be more than just hiding in the shadows. They could become heroes.
1. Inventation

**Ch. 1**

This wasn't what neither Splinter (Hamato Yoshi) or Kirby O'Neil excepted to happen or really believe. The thought of their children having...Quirks. From what Splinter knew, he and his humanoid turtle sons where mutated into what they are now. A man turned into a rat, living in the sewers of New York City. By a freaky accident. Lived for years and years in secrecy, training his children in art and ways of ninjutsu. Becoming the protectors of New York City itself. Learned to live and stay in the shadows, now was being offered and informed about coming out of that life so his sons could attended a school for those like themselves.

In Japan.

The birth place of himself and family. His old life before coming here to New York. How long had been away for this to happen? Well, living in the sewers could do that. His sons, yes, his sons seem rather surprised by this. Especially by the man who came all the way from Japan to offer the invention. Also, throwing a bonus, Splinter seemingly having a Quirk himself could come back and live as he once did; even having his old home back. And, and...offered a position at this school to teach.

Everything was like package deal. Splinter wasn't sure...sure he wanted this. His sons going to this..school where they would be trained to use their quirk and should they choose to..become heroes. They've faced danger before, the only difference with this one is they'd be exposed to world. The whole world and well..he wasn't sure he was ready for that. Even if the thought of returning back home was oh so sweet.

He wondered...

Just as Kirby wondered, this man...Mr. Aizama. Shota Aizama, who sat across from him on the floor in his apartment. A worn-out looking man, his unkept appearance made one wonder if he lived on the street. With his messy, shoulder length black hair and light facial hair. Eyes that drooped. Even at the sweet lemonade that was kindly placed before him, by Kirby's youngest daughter. That just looked nothing like the man or his eldest daughter who at least had her father's ginger hair color and blue eyes. Though clearly inherited her mother's looks (thank goodness). She didn't even look like the other...man? That stood behind them, wearing sharp black suit and sun glasses to match and hair for that matter. A face so stoic it was hard to tell if he was a wall or not. Yeah, she looked like none of them. Polite looking face. Long, wavy pink hair. A sort of fuchsia color, reaching mid-back. Unlike her um...sister who was fair skin, she was had more a tan complexion. A bronze one. Blue eyes...nope. Golden-yellow ones, bright ones. That just seem to naturally smile and remain open and fresh.

She was shorter than her sister, befitting for one her age. Well she just a bit shorter. But still a healthy height and also...size. Body wise, that made Shota grunt at the thought of one his students...a certain perverted one that would have a field day with her many...assets and other...making a mental note to give her a much larger shirt should she choose to come to the school.

Damn.

Shota's eyes fall to the sweet lemonade, that innocently waited for his lips to drink it. If that wasn't taunting enough, these...these...his eyes slide to the two blondie brownies resting on the saucer just a few inches away. From the lemonade. His fingers twitched to take one, but he resisted. Grudgingly resisted. He wasn't here for snacking.

He was here on recruitment. Well, more so an invite. For the two O'Neil daughters. For their quirks. Which was still rather of a shocker to the two. Cause from what Shota heard and was told, apparently. The eldest April is the product of genetic tampering in her family's DNA throughout generations. Which is why she has her powers (quirk). Moving things with her mind, as she demonstrated to him and sensitivity beyond that of the normal mind. Instantly knowing his desire to just take a drink of the lemonade. So, she could read minds.

For the youngest, May. Apparently her history is that she was built. Artificially created, soul and all shared some of her sister's mental energy which provided her with her own powers (quirk). Though Shota believed it to be her own. She didn't read minds. No. Could she move things? In some sort of...way. Did she sense things? Yeah. She could though as she demonstrated, emit or was produce energy of some kind. Whatever it was, it happened.

Both sisters seemed to have some control over their...'powers'. Good enough for Shota. Made it settled. Just like he did with Splinter...Yoshi Hamoto passed the same letter to them. To attend U.A. High School in Musutafu, Japan. To get a better understanding of their quirks and train to becoming heroes. If of course they choses too. Shota threw in the fact if they wanted to come, accommodations would be made for them to live in Japan. The school kindly would provide them a place to live. Simple living. Most likely an allowance.

Depending.

The uncertainty wrinkled on Kirby's brow spread everywhere on his face. While the other man remained solid, unreadable. Looking at the letter again, Kirby's eyes waivered, his daughters would many miles away...in another country. Away from him. Away from home. The plus side...they'd get better control over their powers. And help others outside of the shadows. Make a difference. Something any parent would be proud of. It was evenly weighed...evenly. What to do...what to choose...

His daughters...they seem happy at the thought especially knowing the invite was extended to their mutant friends. Especially the youngest. Who floated at the thought...literally she did, just floated from her spot into the air.

At least...Kirby thought..they wouldn't fully be alone.

Shota patiently for either parent to decide the course of action they wish to take. The choice they would make for...their children. For their future.


	2. The O'Neil Sisters

**Ch 2**

The sun rose, casting night away making way for the day to begin. Bring warmth melting the chill away, a simple kettle steamed and whistled. Curtains pulled and fastened back. Allowing morning light in, for a new day. A special new day. The birds song seem merrier than usual. Turning the flame down, remove the kettle completely and fill two cups. Adding two bags of tea, actually, thinking about it get out another one and fill it. Add another bag, watch the clear color turn to a reddish brown. The scent and aroma mixed leaves filled the area. Turning back around, take out a skillet add some oil allow it to simmer a bit. While it did that a bowl was brought from the cabinet, about four eggs cracked and broken.

Using a whisk, whisk them till it turned light a fluffy, pour them into the sizzling skillet. Watch them cook rather fast. Using a rubber sepulture fold them, here and over. Adding a some things, adding flavor. Turn the heat off allowing the skillet to finish cooking them.

Leaving that, open the fridge ponder for a moment what to do next. What to make next. This was a special day after, it was hard not smile joyfully at the thought. One could easily loose track being caught up in such things. Now, back to what needed to be taken out the fridge. What was needed...there was the tea, the eggs...what else? Counting mentally inside, while mouthing the words and items, it springs to mind.

Of course!

Reaching in take it out. Grinning. This was needed. But, wait...was there time? Glancing at the clock see that it was.

Good.

Cause this breakfast had to be good. Very good. Would there be time to make...homemade syrup or even better...treats! Yes! What a good idea. That was best to do, it was to show kindness and warmth. Also, it was just nice to do. The idea and thought in mind, began to take out the required ingredients and items needed.

Now, where was that...

 _Address?_ Izuku thought following the GPS directions given to him on his phone. It said it was at least just hundred feet close. Yet, he couldn't see it, better yet find it. Was this even the right way?

Beginning to question, while also pressing for time. He didn't want to be late, then again he didn't want to be rude either. Better, better yet he didn't want to just up and leave, after all he was given this 'mission' by Shota himself. And as hero in the making it was his duty to help others. No matter really the reason or what for. Even if it did seem a bit...well...

Looking back at the directions, reading them. Did he miss a turn or something? Cause, he was not seeing anything by that address really or for that matter anyone matching the description he was given along with pictures. Nothing.

Great.

Just great.

Never the less he kept searching, he'd find them and introduce himself. Welcome them to Japan and UA High. They would be starting today, it was great knowing there was going to be new additions to the school. He was more excited about their quirks. Though only having a bit of knowledge about it, from what Shota gave him. It still sounded cool. Not to mention they came from America. New York City. If that wasn't interesting enough, what they where doing being before coming and moving here was even more awesome. Kind of like super heroes. Just well...from the shadows.

Guess that was fine.

"Is it..." he mumbles a bit confused, looking around. Finding nothing that matched it, even when GPS was telling him where to go. Sighing heavily, drops his shoulders. Scratches his dark messy green-hair. "This is going to be..."

Wonderful!

The last plate was set and ready. Finally done, now for the next part...waking them up. Turning walk to the shared room, open the door lightly peer inside. There they were, sleeping soundly.

Waking them started to feel wrong, but, it needed to be done. Opening the door further, walk in softly clearing the throat. Take a breath. And wake them cheerfully. Smile and all. "Nee-chan!" you call, crossing fingers you where using the right suffix. "Nee-chan! Come and awake for the morning sun. It is time to rise and shine. School shall be starting soon and we must be sure to eat a hearty meal and tend to the regular mornings as do-"

April grunts under her sheets, tossing a bit. Tries to bury herself further under her pillow, in hopes to end your morning words. Her sister's good morning words. But, it didn't stop.

"Duties and obligations we must make way a for a brand new day. For we start school! A brand new school!"

Guess jet leg was still affecting her, smiling to yourself go over and shake her just a bit. Hoping it would help. She moans for you to stop, pushing your hands away slightly.

You get ready to do it again, when the doorbell rang.

 _Thank goodness,_ April sighs. Getting comfortable again, hearing sister's feet walking away.

"I have your clothes ready for you sister!" you shout down the hall.

"Peachy..." April moans in her pillow. No point of sleeping now, up now. Her hair unruly and wildly everywhere over her. Mirror a shaggy dog. That was easy to fix really, yawning.

Took a minute for her mind to process she was awake and another minute hearing a voice. Not her sister's but an extra one. Who was engaging in conversation with May. Thought April had a feeling that May was the one who was doing most of the talking. Hearing her offer food to this induvial. Trying to focus to shake her sleepiness and familiarize the voice, rises from her bed.

Plant her feet on the floor, finally stood. Extending a hand without looking as she walked towards the bathroom drifts a brush over. Grasping it, begins brushing her hair. Smoothing it out. Leaves it to continue brushing it without her aide. Holds her hand out again drifts her clothes for the day over. They float right into the bathroom from her room. Nothing hard, easy really. Having done this many times back home.

Home.

She pauses, by this time their father would be sleeping or heading to bed. After of course he came in to check on her and May. Instead of finding them, he'd find empty rooms. Even though she wasn't there, she knew...felt his heartbreak but also pride. Gave her a sense of ease. Picking up her toothbrush and toothpaste (Arctic Flavor, May loved the tingling feel), squeezes a bit and brushes up and down. Left and right. All around. Last was the tongue. Then spit. Gargle for a bit, spit again. Using the mirror to check for anything else, see nothing, switch from pajamas to the day's outfit.

Dark blue capris pants, yellow tank-top with white strips, brown demin jacket, and white tennis shoes with yellow strips across the front. She decided against wearing the headband. That was okay. She did however clip her hair up. Brushed her bangs to left, stepping back giving herself a good look. Smile approving, leaves to the kitchen/dinning room.

On her way there, she could hear May's sweet and bubbly continuous talking, that just rose each second with excitement. Her mouth was going off and off to whoever the guest was about...exploring the country while also questioning about the suffixes to be used properly. But the most when April entered the scene, May had at least two guide books open and her list of things she wanted to do. As well a history book, where she got it from, April wasn't sure. But, May was going on and on about the guide book, inquiring their guest who sat there lost for words being buried under May's words.

It was clear by their nervous beads of sweat trickling down from their forehead, they weren't sure what say. Looking lost themselves. While May smiled thrilled squealing too about the aspect of such treasury.

"-And I believe I would like to see a tea ceremony. I would much like to enjoy going on the train that is consider anti-gravity. Oh! And would must enjoy the outskirts of the country side to experience a moment of..." you pause for a moment to think. What was it? "I am not sure. But, I would much like to try..."With your finger point to it in the book.

Then flip to another page to show them more. Though it was more like bombarding them, they sat so calm and patience, even as you evaded their space unintentional.

Shaking her head with a sigh, April clears her throat. "May, enough." Both sets of eyes turn to her. One of golden-yellow, the other green. Belonging to their guest. A young plain fourteen year-old, boy. With green messy hair and freckles. He had big eyes, with a kind and friendly face.

Dressed in a full-length grey jacket, green full-length pants and a red necktie.

Though it was covered with uneasiness. Even if he smiled.

"Sister! I mean.." Clearing your throat. "Niisan! Good morning! This is Izuku Midoriya." You introduce him kindly smiling. "He is a current student at U.A., where we shall be attending. Is that not wonderful. Mr. Aizama, I mean, Aizama-sensei has given someone."

The way you said made Izuku look at you oddly. You kept going. "He is to show us around and take us to school. He came while you awoke, so I let him in. And look!"

Izuku suddenly felt himself lifted up from his seat. He nearly freaked out as you held up like an toddler, under his arms. April mental slaps herself. Apologize. Though in a way that nearly startled the young man.

 _Sorry._

He heard not voice nor saw April's lips move. But heard it in his head. Raise a brow. There was more from her...non-verbally.

 _My sister, she means well and well.._ April lightly chucks. _Hi Izuku or would you prefer I call you Miyoriya-san?_

He wasn't sure really, still trying to think carefully on his thoughts. Knowing she was in his mind. April seem to sense it and smirks lightly. With a wink. Cuts the link, turns to using her voice. Telling her sister to put him down.

You as you where told, dust him off too. "There you are well, now." Give him a smile which he returned nervously. Something you picked up, noticing his beads of sweat. Put a hand on his forehead. Not realizing it increased. "Are you not well?"

Before he could answer, you where suddenly lifted unaided and moved away from him. Over to April. Who he realized was the one respoible, her hand out and mildly focused, he noticed her hands had a light blue glow to them. Her quirk was activated. To see this..he was rather impressed. So effortlessly she moved her sister away all the way to their room, he heard the door shut and at the same time levitated her breakfast over.

April stares at the wonderful breakfast her sister made. Of course she'd make something like this...smiling pancakes with scrambled eggs as hair. To make it funny, adding and using bacon as the smile and whip cream as the eyes with a strawberry for the nose. Childish...in a way, but that was her. Either way it was food. Grabbing the plate releasing it from her hold, sits down to eat. All the while Izuku's eyes followed while his mind kind gawked over her quirk. Millions of questions flooded his mind, he didn't realize they came out.

Until April pointed it out. "Are you talking about me?"

Izuku froze with embarrassment. His tongue swelled three times its size. "Well, ummm..."he began twiddling with his thumbs. Sheepishly. "I mean.."Avoided eye contact with her.

Which was fine by April, tempted to read his mind clearly saw his thoughts on his face and smiles. "Hey, do you want to eat? It seems May made you an extra cup of tea so..."

Calming down by her friendly words, Izuku nods taking up her offer. April pulls out a chair for him. He takes his seat and she levitates him a plate over. Setting it before him. Along with his tea that was now cold. Along with a fork with option of chopsticks.

He chooses the chopsticks. "Wow, your sister went through a lot." He said amazed. At the breakfast face staring back. "Not sure if I want to eat it."

April did. Not having any qualms. Nearly halfway done. "Yeah," she smiles to herself. "My sister does." Picks up her tea and drinks it. With a refreshing gulp. Sets it down."So Izuku or Miyoriya-san? You never did really answer my question from before. By the way sorry about freaking you out being in your mind. It was the only way to talk with you over my sister."

"Oh, that's fine." He scratches his cheek a bit. "I mean, well, if it's your quirk then that's okay. It just feels a bit weird." Realizing his words quickly apologizes. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean like that!"

Overrating much, was the face April made. "That's fine. Anyway." She stands up with her plate. "You better eat something, May is going to be ready to go." Walks over to the sink.

Izuku looks back his plate. That smiled back. So he smiled too. Picks up his chopsticks. "Guess I better-"

"I am ready!" you shout coming out.

Izuku nearly choked and spit when you, his eyes widen with confusion at what he saw you in, that you happily if not proudly and innocently wore. That was something only worn for festivals or occasions. Not...an..everyday...thing...but it was clear it didn't dawn on you. The way you stood with such a smile he couldn't tell you no. It just told him you were serious about life here in Japan. To as you said it...'blend with the common natives.'

A hand lands on his shoulders, it was April. "Just let it be. Ready?" she asked.

He nods and stands, about to take his plate, but April does it. Sending it to the sink without touching it. "Sorry, I forgot. Yeah. Let's go."

Getting and grabbing bags, along with slipping on the shoes in your case sandal getas, follow them out the door in your light green kimono.


	3. Arrving

**Ch. 3**

 **I apologize for anyone who's read the first two attempts with this chapter. I just didn't like them. Sorry.**

Mikey's face pressed eagerly on the dark tinted windows of the car, he and his family sat in on its way to U.A. High, their new school. New high school. So awesome! His baby-blue sparkled and hyped transformed to his body. Bouncing up and down on the dark leather seats flatting the fluff, while also annoying his second eldest brother. Raph. Who was already in a foul mood, having to wear this stupid..stupid uniform. That was required for all students to wear that attended U.A. How they managed to make it wearable for him and his brothers was beyond him.

Tugging at the collar of his white shirt, so tempted to rip it off. Instead rip a new to Mikey. "Can you stop!"

Laughing at the annoyance of his brother, Mikey kept it up. Stuck his tongue out as a response, further kicking Raph's anger into high, he flare. Literally. Donnie sitting next to him, jumped to the other side of the seats where his father and eldest brother sat.

"Geez, Raph!" Donnie snaps at his inflamed brother. Began to roll the window down. "You're gonna burn us. Cool!"

His words fell on deaf ears, as always. With Mikey's constantly irritating him, Raph's temper didn't 'cool'. Leo who was reading diligently over the information guide book, provided by the school, about its rules and regulations. To be ready, as well memorizing the campus. The vast campus it would see, tried his best to block out his bothersome brothers. But, it hard, with Raph heating up the car. And Mikey's cackling laughter. He barely could turn the page to the dress code. Before he too snapped.

"Guys!" His voice rises over the others. Fuming. "I'm trying to read here! Can you just...just stop!"

Their eyes turn to him, Raph's glowing heated emerald eyes immediately lock with Leo's sapphire ones. Hard. Transferring his anger on him, Leo remain unfazed by his brother's defiant stare. It was the same, even back in New York. Whenever Raph got like this, he hated being ordered around. Especially when he got flared. Rising from his seat, having sizzled off the seat belt, towers over his eldest brother. With clenched fist. Mikey and Donnie both exchange wide-eyed glances. They felt the tension between the two, as it always was. And with Raph's knowledge of his Quirk now, with all of their awareness of their Quirks. Things where different. His though seem to light quite a lot when angered.

His temper they noticed seem shorter. Ever since that Shota Aizama guy came to them. And exploited their Quirks. Neither realized they had, actually. Raph's been a little different.

"Why What are you gonna do?" Raph demands darkly. His flare blazed more, heating the care more. Donnie and Mikey look to their father who sat calmly with his eyes closed as everything heated around them. Stepping to his brother, with a deep smirk. Itching for Leo to react.

Leo eyes wrinkle in refusal, as the pages of his book sizzled and singed away. From the proximity of his brother. "Dude," Mikey whispers to Donnie. Holding him. "can't you do something?"

That was a stupid thing to ask. Donnie looks at his younger brother. "Umm, no, I can't. You know that. Besides, I think it's the smartest choice to just sit here and prey.." he meekly says to the side. Gulping hard. "It extinguishes."

"But, that's gonna take forever!" Mikey whines, cringing at rising expulsion of heat, Raph kept emitting. Began to feel his skin start to cook. "I don't wanna be charred-turtle!"

Raising a hand over Leo, Raph drives it down yelling. "Yeah!? What are you gonna do?"

"Enough!" Their father commands and in one fluid motion stops his son, hitting a pressure point. Ending his Quirk and disabling him. Raph falls to the floor of the car stunned. Pinching his brow, Splinter sighs at his hot-headed son. "Raphael, this is not the behavior you must present. None of you!" He includes the others, sternly staring at each one. Warning them each. "Do you understand?" His voice whips them into obedience instantly.

"Yes!" They shout in fear.

Good.

Smiling pleased, Splinter sits back down smooths out his dark suit. Fixing his cuffs, over his wrist. How long had been since he wore something like this? For the last fifteen years he wore nothing but a brown-maroon robe. Now, that was no longer the case. He was finally back, wearing something a..man would wear. It was fitted and trimmed to his stature. Custom made. Just like the uniforms for his sons. Provided by the U.A. Everything was provided and done by the school. Even the rebuilt of his family's home. Though with some more current modifications.

An indoor lap pool. His sons truly loved. It built larger than before, given vast acers of land. Though the painful scars of memory hurt, it did not hold such an effect. The school was honorable and respecting, they kindly built a grave site for his love.

Ten-Shan.

It was as lovely is she was. It was the first place he taken too, by the principal of U.A. Nezu, who appearance seem like a combination of other animals. Maybe a dog, moues or a bear. Though seem to resemble a humanoid mink. With a bear-like face and dog-like paws. Blacks with a large scar across his right one. Dressed in an elegant suit (Splinter's was tailored after, sort of), and orange sneakers. A polite...fellow he was. And took a fancy the moment he a Splinter meet. Being the one to provide the tour and welcome them, along with Shota.

His boys teacher, it would seem. Along with another, a man who went by the name All Might. A large man with equally muscular and well-defined physique. Reminded Splinter of one of the heroes in Mikey's comic books. Short blonde hair with two distinct bangs that stood up over his head, that seem to cast a dark shadow over his deep blue eyes. With a giant smile spread across his face. And a rather boisterous laugh. Dressed in his skin-tight blue hero body suit. Decorated with a red symbol designed with a white diamond at its center, with white lines connected to it that trace from his chest to his back shoulders, trimmed with aforementioned red symbol, that appeared to have wings on the side that ran from atop his torso before ending at his lower thighs. A golden belt around his waist. And gold boots to match.

Informing his sons they too, will have their costume. Of course Mikey nearly passed out knowing this.

All Might, as Splinter found out was to be a teacher at U.A. So he would be working with the man. Mikey nearly squealed at the prospect knowing this. The two Nezu and All Might were kind to greet them in return home.

It was good to be back. Japan hadn't changed.

His sons would be going to school, for the first time. Looking at them, he knew each of them where nervous in their own way. Trying to find ways to conceal it. It was understandable, this would be their first interacting with...others for the first time. Besides the few they did back home. They would receiving an education. Not the most normal one, but one none the less. It was a good thing, the had the girls to help them become acclimated to the life of an...actual teenage.

The thought made Splinter smile. To himself. His sons, his eyes fall to each one. Raph was slowly regaining his movement back. Though was burnt out from the over use of his Quirk. His gifted sons, his smile slowly fell.

Yes.

His gifted sons.

"Hey! We're here!" Mikey informs the others, rolling the window sticking his out with a smile that could easily match All Might's. Throws nearly half his body out. Shouting. "Whoaaa! Yeah!" Laughing.

Students entering the grounds of U.A. stopped and turn in the direction of the noise, see its owner. Stare in disbelief at the teenage turtle boy half-way out the window of the dark car. Laughing.

Inside Donnie and Leo slide down. Splinter covers his face shaking his head. Leave it to Mikey to make a scene. And a scene he did, it took the attention away from the pink haired girl dressed in a kimono, walking with Izuku and the ginger haired girl. The commotion was heard all the way to the front hall of the school. Izuku stops and turns to the front gates just before going in.

"What was that?" he asked. Looking to April, then to you.

Neither sister seem to know.

Well, whatever it was or whoever it was clearly drew attention. Up in the building Shota looked down eyes on the newest arrivals and students of U.A. Eyeing each one, from the O'Neil sisters with Izuku. To the Hamato family being greeted by Momo. Who was assigned with welcoming them.

"That's quite a look you have on, Shota."

Knowing that voice, Shota didn't need to look at them. They come and stand by his side. Look down at the new students. The Hamatos thanks to the youngest where surrounded by crowd of students. The two sisters no doubt inside now, being led to class by Izuku.

"So?" They direct to Shota. "What do you think?"

Shota lips remain pressed together. He had his thoughts, he had his information about them. Their Quirks. All of them. They were skilled, taught well. But, this was different playing field. One that was far beyond what their little...club was like back in New York. The youngest better wipe that stupid smile off his face, cause he was in for a whole...new world.

All of them where.

With a smile curled on his lips hidden by his hair, Shota headed to his class.


	4. Rememorable Entry

**Ch 4**

Your heart couldn't stop pounding with exhilaration with each step taken down the hallway of U.A., following Izuku and April before you. While you trailed a bit behind them, occasionally stopping to gaze out the window at something interesting about the enormous campus or you'd stop just to bow and say konnichiwa to nearly every student. Of course this prompt April or Izuku to call you to keep up. Which you did, trailing after them, clenching the light purple container in your arms to your chest. The sound of your goji clunked down the halls, earning a few stares and looks from others.

Wondering why someone was dressed in a kimono. Instead of uniform. "This facility is rather large, Izuku-chan."you exclaimed with a smile. Stopping again to look out the window. "It is most vast."

He stops and turns back to you. The smile on your face was brimming. It was adorable in a adoring way. "Yeah, I felt that way too." He agrees walking over. "U.A. is really great, I know you're gonna love it here. There's," he looks out the window. "so much we're going to learn here to be great heroes. This is only my second week and I can tell you one thing," April comes over to hear his words. He looks to her too, then back to you. "you're both going to do great."

"We'll we've have experience," April proudly says modestly. "I don't think being a ninja is any different than being a hero." She looks to her sister, you smile nodding.

Not sure really what you two where talking about, but from what Izuku heard it sounded like there seem to be some sort of experience or something. Cause the confident gleam in both sisters eyes showed.

Breaking with you April turns to him. "Come on, let's get to class." He agrees and continues leading the sisters to class. On the way answering questions both of them had, especially from the youngest.

Not the only one leading and introducing new students to U.A., Momo Yaoyorozu too was given or in her eyes honored with the task. To welcome such a family, a rather prestigious family at that. She had arrived to school rather early to make preparations for their arrival, even going as far as standing and waiting ten minutes before their arrival in front of the school. Once they arrived, welcomed their formally, nearly swept up upon meeting them. Especially the last living member, Hamato Yoshi or as he preferred Splinter. A tall man...slim yet sturdy mutant brown rat with white and black markings, dressed nearly similar as the principal just with sleeves and dark purple, with stern yet kind and warm reddish-brown eyes that showed years of both wisdom and experience. Splinter was the name he chose and whatever his name, she would respectful speak it.

To bask in such esteem was enough to swept her breath away, she nearly lost it. And when he too returned kinds words back to her, she just...no words could describe such a sentimental feeling. That still filled her as she lead his...umm...sons, clearly adopted, his four turtle sons each of them seeming wearing a different color mask over their eyes to help distinguish them apart from one another, though not full needed as they each green skin of a different shade. From her observation and with the introduction, she was able to see who was who.

Leo or Leonardo Hamato the eldest wore blue. Raph or Raphael the second eldest and seemingly the one with the most attitude and grumpy of the four, wore red. Befitting really. Next, Donnie or Donatello the tallest and thinnest of his brothers, rather nerdy looking, wore purple. Finally, the last of the brothers and clearly the youngest and immature, as he displayed with half his body out the car window, Mikey or Michelangelo wore orange. There was much to say about that one, one being the fact he wore his uniform less kept together, his under shirt untucked and jacket was...wrinkled..neck tie loosely hung, not to mention he had the least focus swaying to the tunes or beats he was spitting out, from the earphones plugged in his ears. It amazed her how he still manage to keep up with her and the others.

Honestly it was quite tiresome, Leo had told her it was best to just let him be.

These four, her eyes glance back at the unsual sons...where part of such a family?

The Hamato.

Splinter must have seen something in each of them to adopt them into his lineage. Either way, they held the man's name. And like herself and few others because of such a last name became admitted into U.A. with recommendations. So, there was something about them...right?

There was something else, she noticed. The way their eyes widen (if trying to hide it) eyeing nearly everything and everyone in pure amazement. There was this wondering look in their eyes, even Raph's who tried his hardest to keep his eyes solidly to the floor.

 _It's as if they've never been or seen a school before,_ she thoughtfully deduced. "I promise," she said, they look to her. Noticing a small smile. "you four will enjoy your time here. U.A. has a lot to offer. You'll fit in just fine."

Leo was shocked at her words, words that reassured their nerves and worries. Grateful he smiles back, looking to his brothers. "Thanks..we...umm..hope so."

Glad to clear that up, they continue their way. Arrive soon to their new classroom. Leo and his brothers stop instantly and look up. Their eyes swirled with mixture of emotions, Momo wasn't sure which one of the many was more dominate than the other. One thing she did know was pushing pass majority of their anxiety and masked distress, there was bright hype of excitement that shone in each brothers eyes.

That spread the widest on Mikey. "Whoaa!" He hollers, thrusting his arms up howling turning heads not just in class but also those in the hall. Ripping out his earphone, waste no time to make a grand entrance, rushing and sliding in on his knees. Hang loose gestures on each hand. Tongue sticking out and everything. Like an actual American Rock Star.

Heads and eyes instantly turned towards the mutant that loudly came in, taking all attention with his air jamming guitar and bright wide smile. Not to mention a wink he added to the first pair of eyes that looked his way. A few students stand from their desk, while others just look on with a quizzed brow.

Clearly taking no mind of care to the eyes on him, Mikey stands running a smooth hand over the top of his hairless head as if he had locks to run his fingers through. His smile still on, Momo and his brothers still at the doors shock written all over their faces. Well, mainly his brothers, Momo was just...amazed. That quickly fell from their faces when Mikey opened his mouth.

And threw out his mind. "Hey! My names Mikey Hamato, I love pizza! Hot Dogs and pretty much anything. Oh! Totally love playing video games!" he lists pointing to himself. Then to the class. Laughing. "what up ya'll?! Me and my bros," he includes them, turning to them. Eyes follow finding them. Donnie instantly sunk with a weak smile and wave. Reminding himself to kill Mikey later. "came all the way from New York! Concrete Jungle!" He jumps and flips back landing perfectly on the teacher's desk.

Gasp came from a few others. Mikey just laughed continuing. Gripping the edge rocking back and fourth. Sticking out his tongue. Doing one more flip, again landing perfectly. "We was once ninjas. My bros and friends kicked a great deal of butt and now, we'z gonna be heroes! It's gonna be totally awesome." he said nonchalantly breath. He sits now. Eyes wide and welcoming. "Ya'll look pretty chill," his eyes quickly slide to the person he winked at for a moment. "we should all totally hangout. My cribs got this really awesome lap pool, ya'll should come over for a swim. Though, my bro Raph has a rash he's a bit embarrassed about."

"Mikey!" Raph roars glaring sharply, flaring his Quirk charges in to tackle his brother.

And again without looking Mikey effortlessly flips over him landing just fine. Causing Raph to run straight into a wall, pointing laughter rang out from Mikey.

"Why..."Leo mumbles in his hand.

Donnie groaned, praying this was all a dream. Momo just took in the whole scene. Flaring more with each laugh that left Mieky's mouth Raph pulls himself from the wall, nothing but blinding rage in his eyes. Showed emitting a small scarlet red blaze from the center of his chest rushed through his veins outlined around him in a solid line. Sizzled and began charring the ground beneath his feet, leaving an imprint with each step he took. Leaving a trail behind when lunged at Mikey. It was so fast, Mikey just barely was able to dodge.

Yelping, he manages to just barely jump over Raph. Still laughing, a mistake on his part. Raph's hand shots up grabbing him by the ankle and yanks his laughing brother back. That instantly stopped from the fear. Screams. "Raph!"

"Guys!" Leo and Donnie rush in with Momo, who gets ready to create something to assist. Seeing the severity of the situation.

With a mighty downward swing, Raph would make his brother pay. Ignoring Mikey's frightful screams and the others, continued with revenge. When something thin and quick wrapped itself around the angry mutant. Binding him like a mummy and canceling his Quirk. That not matter how hard he tried to break out, he couldn't from this...looking down finds cloth wrapped around his entire body but his head. Like a snake.

Grunting and struggling again to get free, barks irritated."Who the smart guy who did this?!" He snarls demanding. Turning an accusing look to the class then to brothers. Who had stopped instantly.

No one said anything, only fuming Raph's already enragement. Opens his mouth this time to roar the question.

"God, you're loud. Woke me up." A familiar stern and apathetic voice filled irritation spoke. Silencing the class. Walks in and over to Raph, gripping the cloth that restrained him. Was enough to even strike fear in the mutant. Evidence with the perspiration that began to show, the closer they stepped. "No Quirks in class!" Shota said. Leans in close. "Understand?" Whispers in his ears.

Raph nods. "Good." Shota snatches the cloth off, unraveling him. Eyes return back to normal hazed self. Turns to the class for a moment, shifts to Leo and his brothers. "You should be in your seats, class is about to start. Or better, is going to start."

Helping Mikey up, Leo nods. "Y-Yeah. We..where umm..."he swallows trying to find the right words under the Shota's stern glare. Instead just gets his brother who was now swirling disoriented. From over use.

Many thought he was going to throw up or something. "Geez, Mikey..you to Raph." Donnie hisses at them both. Following Momo to their seats she instructs them each to. Raph plops down in his seat arms crossed and eyes glared to the floor.

Momo takes her seat right behind Donnie and next to her classmate Shouta. Who eyes watched each brother, from Leo to the last. _Hamato..._ he thought.

In their seats, Shota clears his throat opens. "Alright tod-"

Instantly gets interrupted by the arrival of another who came jovially in, with a smile to match. "Good morning and greetings!" you step in greeting everyone happily. You didn't pay attention to your feet crossing or dragging kimono. Entangle. "And Konnich-" Trip and fall hard and loud flat on your face, before everyone.

Who gasp and most stand at the sight before them. Izuku and April at the door staring wide-eyed like the rest.

Sighing with a dragged eye roll from Shota. "Americans." He mutters.

* * *

 **I hope you all don't mind if I follow the show itself with them in it.**


	5. First Day

**Ch. 5**

The eyes of the students cast on the tall mutant rat that stood behind Nezu (nearly dressed identical) who introduced them to this...new teacher. So far what they learned was his name.

Hamato Yoshi, to a few that was quite a surprise, who went by the name Splinter mainly. This...man-rat-mutant was to be the newest instructor here at U.A. Whom Nezu held with enthusiasm, highly. The way he spoke about their new...instructor was it teacher? Sensei? As if they have been or were old acquaintances or familiarity.

Half the time it sounded like Nezu sales person. The way he spoke. The whole time Splinter stood there solemnly with his eyes closed either in deep focus or just...closed. The students weren't sure, the calm seriousness on his face was so smooth it seem unnatural. This...Splinter wasn't a hero none of them knew about or heard of. It was like he just came out of thin air. Or something. And what he was to be teaching was what many believe to be a joke or something, some even snickered at the aspect about it. Mocking it, a grave mistake.

Their words where quickly picked up by Splinter, his eyes sharply and quickly opened like daggers at the disrespectful one. Felt it graze his cheek, froze them with fear.

The whole class gasped expelling a breath as if pained. Their eyes nervously and frightfully turn back to their...(gulp) new teacher. Who's eyes sternly moved to each and everyone of them. Locking eyes, even if for a brief moment. Commanding obedience and would not tolerate rudeness of any kind.

Discipline.

Was what firmly sat in Splinter's reddish-brown eyes. That hid the sound of his own heartbeat and clammy palms...claws.

 _So many..._ his eyes continued to gloss over the students again. Commanding their attention, stepping forward, they instantly gave it to him. He warmly smiles inside, jittering with a prickly feeling. _I cannot believe it._ So many different faces...physical characteristic on and with each student.

Nezu noticing his internal reaction smiles to himself pleased. "Well, it seems you have everything covered. I suppose I will take my leave." He bows out and leaves. Stopping just before the last foot left, takes a deep breath. "Do join me once you are done with your day. I would much like to hear it. Also," his smile curled just a bit, sending a few shivers down the spines of students. "learn all you can from my adoring collogue. He is a master in many forms of...affliction. Though he is rather modest on using such techniques. The shadows are known for being his best friend."

His words where either a warning or dark tease. Whichever, Splinter his new students fear spike.

Wonderful.

"Oh, one more thing," Nezu added. This time direct to Splinter. "there is no need to worry about your sons, I know they are enjoying themselves. They will be safe, I will make sure to keep my nephews safe, as well the other two. So please, brother, don't worry. No one knows of your inclusion here." Slides a smile back to the rat. Waves. "See you soon." Walks out with the door shutting after him.

Though his words somewhat comforting, did not really ease Splinter's own worried nerves. All he could do was hope...really hope his sons and two students first day was...well...hopefully.

"Hopefully..."Izuku mutters lowly to himself, dropping his eyes to the purple plastic container that sat on his desk. Belonging to May, who dropped it when she took an embarrassing face plant to the floor. Fell from her hold, sliding nearly across the room. He picked it up when she told to go to see Recovery Girl. By Aizama.

Even though she protested, he threaten her to go, which she didn't seem to get at first. Until he made it very...VERY clear. There was...nothing but a smile on her face. Despite the large red floor print across her face and rather...confusion for a moment. Believing himself or April where someone else. So she went to Recovery Girl to well...recovery. After she regained her senses straight. He just hoped...she first found her way as she was new and no one went with her, second that she was okay.

Despite her sunny disposition.

Gripping the container, he could smell just a bit of the baked scent from it. It was something May had brought with her, to present to the class. He was given one on the way here. He was more surprised she made it so fast this morning. It was good.

A...'Gift of Welcome' she called it.

Right now, it was just something that sat in a container. "She's okay." He laments lifting his eyes across the room to April where April sat mid-row by the door. She seem to okay, not at all noticeably worried. Nor did the four turtle brothers. Really.

Especially Mikey, who was just...spaced out making ninja paper stars. Until he heard something that caught everyone's attention in class.

"There," Recovery Girl's lips kiss you lightly on the cheek. A giddy tingle spread through your body, causing you to giggle. Just a bit. Making the short elderly woman smile kindly. "now then..."she goes to her desk and takes out a cold compression. Squeezing it comes back over to her patient sitting on one of the medical beds, no longer with red or slightly bruised face. Rest the pack lightly on your face. "hold this here. It should help just a bit."

Nodding do as she says. She had stepped out the room for moment. The cooling feeling was nice, with a slight shiver. Just a slight one. Half heartedly you weren't expecting to take such a fall. Really. Oh, well. Who would have thought the kimono was so long and dragged. Or was it your footing was off when you tried to rush in? Whichever you where now in the nursey's office. Getting tended too.

"Here we are." Recovery Girl comes back in holding some folded clothes, presents them to you. "I believe this would be much better than the kimono dear."

Taking the compression off look at the folded clothing, your eyes instantly light up. Grey length jacket, white under shirt, red neck tie (long), green platted skirt, and brown shoes. All similar to what the students here wore.

A uniform!

Picking it up admire it, squealing inside. The woman smiles at your reaction. Jumping off the bed turn to her, she points to the restroom in the corner. Thanking her go and change. The last thing you did was slide on the jacket that fit...well. Untucking your hair out from the collar allow it to fall all the way down. Look yourself over making sure nothing was out of place, patting down your skirt softly. Straighten out your tie and make sure your shoes fit well.

Ready.

Well, almost...something seem to be missing. Observing your reflection, eyes looking yourself over slowly...very slowly. Stop and see what it was. Glancing around area search for something...looking...scoping...scoping...there! Take it and add it to your look. There, now you where official done. Gather the kimono and anything else.

Step out. Soft smile and all."I am ready." Announce yourself.

The second someone talking to the nurse leaves. Hearing you, Recovery Girl turns to you. "My" she said sweetly. "you look much better, dear. Look at you...oh!" She noticed what you included. It was small but fit well. Smiles. "You look well. Now then," she turns around to her desk and writes something down on a slip of paper. Tears it off and gives it to you. "here is your pass to return back to class. That should do it."

Taking it read it, it was just like any normal slip from any school. Yet, it felt different. "Thank you." you bow to her politely. She noticed your trembling glee, why? She wasn't sure. But, it was adoring none the less. Coming up couldn't help but twirl ever so slightly. When you remember something. "Oh, is there by any chance that I may an extra set of clothing for my sister? So that she may also have one."

Nodding Recovery Girl gets down from her seat and fetches another uniform for you. "Here dear."

Taking them, thank her once again and leave. She watches you till you turned the corner.

1-A...1-A...that was the name of your class. Izuku told you and what you saw when he took you and April to it. Yet, none of the rooms or doors had it on it. In fact you weren't sure where...you were really...slowing your running feet to a walk...to a stop. Eyes look around for any sort of indication you were going the right way. Or something. But, you found nothing. Where you even on the right floor? The halls looked the same...high and wide. Windows too.

Just...none of the doors had 1-A on it. You managed to get to the nurses off fine, cause you had help. Now, not really. But you had hope, you would find it...eventually.

Fingers-crossed.

Was exactly what Mikey had when he threw his name out like everyone other student in class in the nomination of class representative. To his brothers dismay. April took no part in it. "Alright!" Mikey gets swept up like the others. Writes his name.

Donnie rolls his eyes. "The probability of Mikey being chose the same as an Boron having an extra neutron." Snickers to himself at his own nerdy joke, snorting a bit. Looking around, no one joined him.

Sighing Leo mutters to himself, eyes to his desk. Should he write his name on it? Like most teenagers did? That was what someone in school did right? Or should he...he..."Leonardo," Momo's voice breaks his thoughts, he looks up to her. Finding her holding out a piece of paper for him. "Everyone's casting their votes on who should be representative, as you can see," she turns back to the board with nearly everyone's name on it. "everyone pretty much has included themselves. We're all going to vote now and that includes you as well. Here, all you need to do is just vote who it is you'd like to have and-"

He listens to her guiding and helpful words. Understanding nods and takes the paper, she noticed the slight tremble of his hand. When he took it. The way he stared at it confused for a moment again. His mind rushing trying to decide what to do...raising a hand rest it on his shoulder. He stiffens instantly from her touch.

"Relax." She quietly tells him. "It's alright."

Nodding slowly, he manages a smile. Picks up his pen, stops it just a centimeter from the paper. _Who should I pick?_ He discernment wrinkled on her brows. _I don't really..well me and guys don't really know anyone here. Besides Momo. But, she's just helping us out and then there's...Mikey.._ he sighs. _Not Mikey. Then who..._ his sapphire eyes move around to each student or was it classmate.

They all looked descent. Just...his eyes stop on someone. And that someone was the name he chose.

Was this the right way you chose? Instead of making a left, took a right. Find yourself at a different room. Sighing turn back around to take that left, this campus was greatly vast indeed. Board of walking, took to flying instead though just a bit off the ground not too..much. Coming around the corner find another hall and take it. How long have you been out of class now? Was anyone even worried? What would your teacher think? Did he think you had been playing?

Looking down at your pass, read the time that was put there. Take out your phone see it was long pass the time, nearly panic. "This is not good.."you huff. "I should have found my way back by now...what shall I inform..."Drift down hall with your attention still on the pass. Didn't notice pay attention to the person before you, until you bumped right into them.

"Hey!" They growl. Whipping around.

Instantly you land. "Forgive me, but," your attention still on the pass. "I am currently lost and if you could help me in finding my class. That would be great."

They said nothing, except stare. Believing they did not hear you, repeat it again. They swallow instead of answer, fluster a bit when you sighed. Did they snap out of it.

"Sure!" they shout.

Glad to hear smile, raising your eyes to meet theirs when the lunch bell suddenly rings. Doors and students come pilling and flooding out. Sweeping you away in the current. Much to the latter's shock, their hand thrust out to yours. In hopes of grabbing it or at least briskly.

"Wait!"

You hear them in the noise of the other students. Who pushed you with them, you manage to just barely glance back to catch a glimpse of long grey hair.


	6. Lunch Time

**Ch. 6**

"I have arrived!" you announce yourself entering class 1-A, to find it completely empty. There was not a single person in their seat or anything, the only thing that showed their presence, the names on the board. With tally marks of some kind. Reading it, seeing what it was for.

Elections for class representative and vice-representative. Right away your eyes find Mikey's. Making you laugh, of course he would do it. Though to your surprise Leo's was not on. You did see Izuku's, who won a surprise. Made you smile. And seem another came in second, Momo. Unsure who it was, congratulate them either way. How much of class did you miss? Better question how long where you lost in the halls? To come back to an empty class.

It was a good thing that river of students swept you here, otherwise who knows where you'd end up at. A blessing in disguise. Walking in, look around for a moment. Wondering where your desk was, hoping it was by April or one of the guys. That would be good. Walking among the desks still holding the kimono and April's uniform. If you couldn't find yours, then you could at least find hers'.

No.

Not that one.

Nope.

Going up and down each row, finally stop before one. And smile. This was April's, no doubt about it, how did you know? You just did, the two of you where sisters after all. Though leaving it here, wouldn't do any good since she wasn't here. Nor would leaving your kimono either. With not other choice keep it with you and leave.

Stop in the middle of the hall and look left then right. Where was April? Better yet, where was all of class 1-A now? If in range, April would be able to pick you up and you her. But...that wasn't the case. Sighing, again you'd have to search this...maze of a school. No point of sulking about it, nothing would get done. The plus side of this was that you'd at least be able to get a bit more familiar with it.

With that thought in mind begin your search with a growling stomach.

A growling that stomach that sang high praises the moment Mikey and his brothers where bought to the school's cafeteria: Lunch Rush! A large food court with various venues for all to choose and buy food from. What was even better, the prices where low and affordable. There where long tables, each with ten chairs to sit on. There where Chinese-themed decorations, and the large double doors they stood before. Momo saw their jaws just dropped the moment they entered. Their eyes nearly popped out too.

She could barely keep herself from acting surprised. And smiling to herself. These boys...quite interesting. These Americans...wow. Of course she didn't mean it in any sort rude way. She was just amazed by their reaction to everything. Despite knowing this was clearly their first time in an actual school and it seem to be their first time mingling with others.

Her own questions would have to wait. Right now she was their aide to this new environment.

"Dude!" Mikey exclaims laughing. "There's so much food to choose from! It's like...like..." Overwhelmed he was lost for words. That the hold of smell of the food held him. He could barely hold in the dripping saliva coming out.

Donnie though takes a different approach. Analyzing the area. "This honestly seems, impossible to have a cafeteria this enormous. I mean, I've never actually been in one before. But, from what I know and have seen, this just...well..."He tries to wrap his mind around it all, finding nothing. Except the smell of something enticing. "Is that...that.." Distracting his thoughts.

"There is quite a lot." Leo admits. Surveying all around. Momo noticed his eyes weren't really on the food, just like Raph's. They where on students who just went about their day.

Though of course some of them did cast staring eyes towards them. Eyes that earned Raph's tight frown and clenching teeth. His fist began to ball up and his Quirk began to...thinking quickly Momo comes in front of his view.

Hands up and calm voice. "Why don't we go and get something to eat? I'm sure you must all be hungry."

Mikey jumped to the idea. "Yeah!" He shouts earning a quarter of heads to turn in their direction. Attention that wasn't needed.

Covering their faces Momo and Leo sigh, grumbling at him. More so when Mikey took out his music player and began playing it. Rapping to it, rushing over to get something to eat.

Rooting loudly for all to hear. Donnie running after him to hush. Only made it worse. Raph just grew more...irritated. He snapped. "What are you looking at? Huh?!"

Looking a few students with heated eyes, they quickly turn away and stuff their faces. Momo and Leo remain standing, faces in the palm of their hand. "S-Sorry about my brothers.."he mutters to her.

Taking a breath, Momo raises her head. And smiles cordial. "That's alright. Your brothers are...are.."she tries to find the right words, but they wouldn't come. Not, good. Clears her throat."Why don't we join them? Raphael." She calls to the irate brother. Who nearly flared up his Quirk. If she hadn't called to him. "Raphael." She says his name again.

With Leo included.

Both of them hold their breaths watching and waiting. Taking a deep breath, Raph slowly begins calming down. Withdrawing his Quirk back. A sigh a relief slipped from Momo. Nearly broke a sweat, from it. Wipes it away.

Puts on her smile and approaches Raph. Keeping her voice and words calm. "Shall we go?" She asked, meeting his slight hostile and apologetic emerald eyes. That nod yes. Glad she leads the last two over to other two. Staying close to Raph, hand on his shoulder, just in...case.

"Those Americans are interesting." A student says, watching them. "The orange one is pretty loud. Annoying a bit. I wonder what their Quirks are?"

"Did you see how the red one was? He's got a temper, haha." They chuckle. "It could honestly match you-know-who." Their smile drops from the dark snarling growl behind them.

Ashen, they turn around slowly finding the white scowling eyes of Bakugo staring at them. Swallow the nervous lump in their throat, that remained lodged. They began to choke under his stare and flaring nostrils. Puffing out hot smoke like a bull.

Holding up shaking hands with a smile to match. Try to calm him down. "O-Of course...I meant..." Crap, they couldn't think of anything.

But Bakugo did and made it known. "Those Americans ain't nothing! They're nothing but fancy excuses of bodies! Tokens! They're plain. Boring and nothing but asstards! You hear me? And that one-" he points to Raph across the other side of the room. "Is nothing compared to me! I'll wipe the floor with each and everyone of them!"

He blares. Heads instantly whip to where Americans where, especially the red one. A hush fell, wondering if he heard. It seem not. There was no reaction, good, able to breath everything went back to normal. Back to eating and enjoyment. That the students didn't noticed the crackling lighting arching back and forth between the eyes of Bakugo and Raph. Who smirks confidently at the mutant. Who returns with a snarl.

Huffing ignoring and paying no mind to any of that, there was much more important matters on another student's mind. "Who cares about all that.."Minoru tosses aside. Taking a bite of his food. "what's more important the girls. Those two. The ginger and pink one. The say America is the home of Lady Liberty and it seems Lady Liberty has come here." He smiles lewdly, followed by a dreamy and dark snicker. "I wonder what their costume will look like? Oh!" He rubs his hands together at the erotic that began to manifest in his mind. It showed on his face. "Just think.."his hands out in the air squeezing nothing. "Yes..!"

His fellow classmate sitting with him, just looks on sadly disturbed. Shaking his head. Pushes his tray away unable to eat.

Izuku felt doing the same thing too, he wasn't hungry as he should be. His eyes on the May's purple container he brought with him. Feeling it was best he not leave in class. He honestly expected her to return back within a hour. But she didn't and Mr. Aizawa didn't bother to send anyone to look for her, as he fell asleep. Not even when woke up either. She was lost, he had no doubt about that. Question was where was she lost at?

Looking to April, she too didn't seem to be in the mood for eating. She sat next to him, eyes closed, besides the slight flash of light blue under the her lids. Was she using her Quirk? She had to be. Though which one?

The mind talking or mind moving? He never did really ask her what it was called. That would have to wait. "What is she doing?" Urakaka asked looking at April. With raised brow and tilted head. "She's been like that for..."

"Ten minutes." Her friend Iida said, fixing his glasses studiously. "To be exact. The moment we sat down to get our lunches and after I of course managed to pull myself together after the lost of not winning class representative.."he pauses to hold himself together from his defeat. Not all conceiving. Collecting himself returns back to...normal. "Whatever she's doing, clearly is taking up her attention from us. Which is fine, but, at the same time is rude. I don't want to use this term but," he sighs. "Americans. Really. We have graciously invited her to eat at our table and she decides to ignore us. Instead of engaging with us in talk. I understand how this is all new to her...them. But, does America not have the dec-"

His ranting broke April's concretion. Humors him by answering his...ranting. "If you want to know," she said flatly, directed at tall and serious muscular looking teen. Eyes and all. He returns the look. "I was just trying to search for my sister. Locate her. With my..."it still felt weird saying it. "Quirk. I can normal find, we're connected like that. But, I can't."

"Why?" Urakaka wondered with interest.

April turns to petite brown hair girl, sitting next to Iida, her round brown eyes waiting and wanting to know. "Because she or better we're not really in range of each other." Urakaka wasn't fully following. So April added further explanation. Using her two pointer fingers to demonstrate. "We have to be in a certain radius in order for it work. We can sense the other one. We link in a sense. But, if we're not then we can't well..sense anything."

"Interesting." Iida said rather amazed. "So, that must be your Quirk. Telephone!"He assumes.

"What?" April cocks a brow at him. Looking him up and down. "Telephone? Why would...no! That's not it all."

To his surprise. "Really? Well, it would seem like it would. The way you described it and all. You and your sister able to sense the other. It would be a interesting Quirk, though not one that would..classify either of you as heroes. More like sidekicks..either way it-"

Urakaka quickly shushes him. "Hehe," she chuckles nervously. At April. "Sorry about that. If that's not your Quirk, then what is it? I mean, mine is Zero Gravity," she looks at her hands, mainly her finger tips. "I can..can make things float by touching them, then release them too."

"Gravity?" April guessed. "Wow, that's interesting. Kind of like my own really. See." She shows them, Iruku now his attention on her, with her hand held out a faint light blue outlined her hand. She had directed at an empty chair or chairs. They watch as they lift up on their own, with a slight twirl of the wrist they spin around. And a light dip of the wrist they set back down in their spot. The blue faded from April's hand.

The three where amazed. They were speechless. Urakaka was grinning from ear to ear. "That's so amazing! It-It's like mine!"

April smiles at her flattery. "Thanks. Yeah, it's called," she thinks about it. "Mind-over-Matter. Mr. Aizawa told me. I can as you saw, move things with my mind or communicate or sense things with my mind. Though not simultaneously. One or the other, if I do try to use them together or exceed too much...then, I kind of unpleasant migraines. Those aren't fun."

"That's pretty cool," Izuku praises speaking up. "So, that was why you weren't really that worried about finding your sister in class. Where you trying to locate her then?"

April nods. "Yeah, but, I didn't." Her voice drops with worry. "She's still lost, I know it and well...a bit..."She whistles. "Even back home when we went to school. May was, well...she got lost too. Since she was close, I was able to find her. But, this school is so vast," her eyes drown in her udon noodles. "who knows."

Izuku looks to his friends. They all felt for April. "I'm sure she'll find her way." Urakaka assures her. "Since your sisters and you both share that bond, there's no doubt in my mind that she won't find you."

"Speaking of which," Iida adds. "Please don't take this in any sort of offensive way, but, as you said," he adjust his glasses. "the two of you are sisters." April nods trying to figure out where he was getting at. "How exactly are you both sisters? If you don't mind me asking?"

And asking was what you've been doing right now. Still a bit lost, at least you made it down a few floors. Still, you hadn't found your sister or class. Calling for her didn't seem to work, nor peeping into other rooms. The few students hanging around, you went up to them to ask. But, none of them seem to know or wanted say anything. So you moved onto the next one and next one. Describing your sister and class. A description that caused quite a few to be lost and confused.

Feeling defeated sigh and slump down on the steps, your stomach growled. Just a bit. Wonderful you where in need of fuel. And you didn't have any at this groaning bury your face in the clothes on your lap. Didn't notice or realize some one walking over.

Till they spoke to you. "Hey, you're that new girl? Aren't you?" A deep calm voice asked. "Are you lost?"

Lifting your head, meet aloof heterochromia eyes one of grey and the other turquoise staring at you, belong to a relatively tall teenage boy around Izuku's and nearly everyone's age in class including your own, with short two-tone hair evenly split down the middle. White on one side and red on the other. There was burn scar over his left eye.

You weren't sure who he was, but, it seem that he knew who you where. You hadn't answered his question, so he repeats it. "You're that new girl, from America right?" You nod. He repeats the rest. "Are you lost?"

You give it a thought. A pretty long thought. Slightly testing his patience. It came out in a sigh. That was interrupted by the growling of your stomach. His eyes drop to it. Instantly your arms wrap around it and you fall over a bit.

"Let me guess, you're hungry too." He sighs, shoving his hands in his pockets. "How long have been-never mind." He self answers the question. "So you are lost and you've been in these halls for quite some time. No wonder you never made it back to class."

The second he mention classed you sprung from your spot, startling him, he nearly stumbled back if he didn't catch his footing. "You are from class of 1-A!?" you asked with a joyful smile.

It was rather smothering. "Y..Yes." He answers.

Throwing your arms up happy to hear, jump up and remain floating. To his surprise. Even more so when you instantly grabbed his hands in yours squeezing them (almost felt like crushing). And getting rather in his personal space, causing him to jerk back slightly.

"I am pleased to hear that!" you exclaim rather loud, causing a few heads to turn and see. "It is wonderful to see a familiar face," you stop for a moment. "well not an actual familiar face. Since I did not get a chance to register your facial recognition, within my memory bank." You began to trail off. "But none the less it is truly wonderful! I am May O'Neil! And you are?"

He's mouth closes for a moment, looks down. "Can I have my hands back?" He asked.

Looking down too, you had forgotten about that and let them go. Settle yourself back to the ground. "I apologize. I can get rather excited at times. But, please," you calm down. "your name?"

Your stomach growls at that exact moment. He was about to answer. It growls again when he tries, again. And your whining didn't help. Or hungry body tremors either. He sighs, lunch was soon wrapping up and you needed something. Turning away from you looks around the hall, spot across the way a vending machine. Thumbs over to it.

"Hey, come on, there's a vending machine over there." He informs you.

Following the direction he pointed see it. Smile. "Fuel." Hoping down the few stairs walk to it, staggering a bit. Manage and continue walking. Noticing the lack of energy in you and fearing something else, he decides to follow you. Just to be safe.

A choice that was right, because the second you reached the vending machine, you had no money.

Of course.

Taking out some money himself treats you. "What do you want?" he asked.

There where so many selection to choose from, it was hard to chose. You wanted something from the top row, then something from the middle and two things from the last. There was also something to drink too, you needed to get.

Stuck on a decision, finally make it. "That one, please." Point to the item in the middle the row. Press the combination and just as it started to come, a warning alarmed blared all throughout the school.


	7. Unforeseen

**Ch. 7**

The alarm was nothing more than falsity that sent the whole school in a panic. Once it was quickly cleared up, everything settled back to normal. All was well and smooth. Nothing but the press, still, false or not didn't stop the fear that clutched Splinter's racing heart, immediately he sprung from where he was, sprinted to see the cause for the danger.

Quickly comes to it, finding nearly most of the faculty standing at the front of the school's entrance, before the disintegrated barrier. His heart froze not just at the sight but from what his ears heard before fully reaching them, from Nezu.

"How are ordinary members of the press able t bypass our security systems? Some else must have been behind this." he speculates. "Some villain was able to infiltrate our school. Was this purely a show of power? Or declaration of war?"

"War?" Splinter shouted.

Heads turn to the mutant. His eyes fall straight to Nezu like a sharp arrow of fire. "Ah, _brother_ ," Nezu calmly addresses him. "it seems-"

"What war!?" Splinter snarled, teeth and all. A look that surprised the others. "What war do you speak of Nezu-sama?" He asked again with thinning patience.

The question remained unanswered for a moment and in that moment Nezu's mind quickly sorted through the right words to say to the Hamato. Choosing the wrong one would surely cost him, choosing the right one would further cause the rat to seek more questions. As his eyes keen, so was his mind. So there seem to be no right away in which to respond.

Taking a breath, the words come to Nezu. "Clearly I had chosen the wrong words to speak. I did not mean to alarm you." he apologizes. Under Splinter's studying gaze.

"Then what words did you meant?" Splinter's voice sharply rising, his body had begun to tremble slightly. "My sons are here, they must not be.."he catches himself and anger flaring takes a deep breath, collecting himself. "Nezu-sama…." words trailing to the side, along with his eyes.

Fear was pinched in his dark reddish-eyes. Noticed by the others, but there was someone else who noticed something behind it. Their eyes narrow slightly, trail down to the mutant's clenched fist, hidden behind his back.

Walking to the mutant Nezu rest a paw on his forearm. " _Brother,_ I promise you there is nothing to worry about. There is no war in which I would ever involve your precious sons. Or you for that matter."

"What of the press?" Splinter rounded back. "I was informed it was the press, have they..been aware of my-our return? My family's return?"

Another second silence from the principal. "No, they have not. As I assured you before the start of this grand new life of yours. The return of your family has remained within these walls of U.A. You and your family shall live in peace. The press nor the media has not been informed. You shall remain safe, it shall not happen again."

Splinter's ears steadily take in the words. And eyes observantly take in his mannerism. Not a single hair fur flinched or pricked that he could see. Calming his still racing heart, gives a nod.

Relieved.

"I trust you, Nezu-sama." Splinter reminds him. Turning around to the school in the direction his sons' classroom was. "All that I have given up, I trust you will hold well with your promise and words."

The subtle sharpness in his words barred in the tightness of his calm voice. That flashed for a second in his eyes. Patting his forearm, Nezu nods. "I promise brother, nothing shall come. Your sons and pupils are under the best watchful eyes."

Under eyes indeed, two pairs: big round green ones and cat shaped onyx ones. On the Americans in class, Momo's on the brothers sitting before her. Izuku on the two sisters, thank goodness two. After what happened with the alarm May finally came back. Brought to the room by (to his surprise) Shota. After listening to May tell them about it all, her lost in the school and during lunch to nearly becoming drowned in the panic wave of students (and her still hungry self), she and Shota managed to avoid it. Thanks to him. After it settled they came to class, where Izuku, his friends, and April (pretty much everyone) found her with her hand iced on the wall. To keep her from wondering off.

She was thrilled and happy to see her sister and Izuku, instantly saying in a way that flushed his cheeks with embarrassment and caused eyes to look at him questionably.

Izuku-chan.

Of course he knew she didn't mean it in such a way...she was just...trying to be formal or respectable. Either way the smile she had on didn't help either and when she threw her arms around him, made those eyes furrow with more questions. Not to mention his own reaction. Didn't help, the way he just froze stiffly from her hold and touch.

Not to mention their touching cheeks, she pressed together. April seeing the whole thing didn't think much of it, instead she laughed a little at it. How she found amusement in it was beyond him. Even their other American friends. The temperamental one even cracked a smile. Why May was so glad to see him again, was beyond him. He was glad she was safe too, the churring knot in his stomach could finally untie.

Unsure though how to pry May off from around him, her grip was rather tight he noticed. Cause his shoulders still felt a bit sore from her wrapping grip. It ended the moment Mr. Aizawa appeared and reprimanded May for being hours late to back to class. Threating her on what would happen again if she did it again. Adding something else that even sent a shiver down Izuku's own spine if she didn't get into class. She released him instantly and hurried in. Though took a second to find her seat, which she hoped it would be by April finding out it wasn't.

Or him either, instead it was by Kirishima.

Where she sat attentively listening to ever word that came from Mr. Aizawa. Her eyes he noticed seem to brighten or was it shine excitedly, he was sure for a moment they glowed.

"I'm glad she's enjoying it." He said smiling to himself. Turns to April who unlike her sister was more relaxed, cheek resting on her hand. With a slight yawn in her eyes, stop feeling his eyes.

Meets them. Izuku flinched slightly, April smiled with a light snicker. Her eyes started to faintly glow light blue for second. _Don't be so jumpy._

He hears her in his mind. He flinched a bit. Still wasn't much use to her Quirk. Gives a sheepish smile, scratching his cheek just a bit. _S-Sorry._

She shushes him, both with a finger and mind. _Look forward otherwise Mr. Aizawa is going to catch on._ He turns back to the teacher. _Keep your focus on him, anyway, wanted to say sorry about May. With the way she greeted you._

His eyes almost move back to her, if she didn't hush him sternly. She kept going. _She is just...well very affectionate. Expressive if you ask me. But, that's just how she is. She doesn't meant much behind it. As you can see.._

He notices her eyes cast past him to his sister, now with a hand outstretched up followed by her body. Almost knocked over her desk. Leo and his brothers watch their friend. Mikey snickering a bit, kicking back. Feet on the desk and all.

Points to her. "Haha, May's at it again, guys." He looks to his brothers, each of them with a long face.

Sighing Mr. Aizawa's eyes tiredly move up and down at the bright girl's waved hand. He hadn't even bother to ask a question only told...announced...half way to the students about today. The participation in some rescue exercises. For Basic Hero Training.

Clearly seeing he would not be able to continue unless you've been settled. The urgency was becoming pressuring. Grunting he points. "Yes?"

Your hand lowers, now calm, clear your throat. "Aizawa-sensei," you move from behind your desk to him. The students eyes follow, confused. Reaching the spot lean over just a bit looking directly the shaggy man. Smiles and all. He didn't return the feeling. "this exercise you speak of, consisting of natural disaster," your eyes fall with a questioning confusion. Stare out the window a moment. "how can there be such an exercise? When clearly outside the day is filled with skies of clear and rays of sun. Also, the other instruction in which you speak of, would that happen to be Mr. Splinter? Our sensei?"

He opens his mouth a bit to answer, but you kept going. "With these natural disasters, I do not mean to sound," what was the correct word? It was there on the tip of your tongue.

Good thing someone blurted out helping you. "AWESOME!" Mikey's voice filled the room.

"Mikey!" Donnie hisses him to hush. Flicking his forehead.

Nodding absently you agree. "A correct word, yes." Lightly touch the tips of your fingers together. Still smiling. "My nii-chan as well my friends and I have handle many types of calamities," turn to each of them. Ignoring Leo's throat cutting gestures, Raph's stern hushing fingers, and Donnie's lip zipping. Even April's mental shush. Mikey though jumps up boastfully adding more, coming over.

With a swag like walk. "Yeah, we'z handle many things teach-"

"Teach?" Aizawa's brow snapped.

Mikey nods completely ignoring it. And kept speaking. Something his brothers and Momo wished he hadn't. "We've handle armies of ninjas," he begins to list the triumphs. "like multiple times. Dudes where good, but," he snickers hands behind his head. "we waz better, Yo! We also fought bad hidden mutants...that we might have been the cause of creating...we fought some hidden nasty aliens. Like teeth and all. Dudes looked like brains with teeth."

All the while as he talked, proudly, Aizawa cared less. More irritated than anything. The room could feel it, the students could feel the man's rising and shorting fuse. Donnie and Leo tried to call out to Mikey, but he didn't stop. Wide smile and all on his freckled cheeks. Momo was tempted to make something to cover his mouth. Instead she stared baffled. Izuku did the same with May, who just stood there nodding. He looks to April who now buried her face in her hands.

Clearly there was nothing that could be done.

After a few more words, Mikey finished and you took over. "As my friend has-"

"Best friend!" Mikey makes notice, proudly.

"Yes," you agree. "as I correct myself. Best friend has informed you. We have been through quite a trial of disasters. And have come out well, due to our training. I wish to know if there is any reason as to why must participate in such a exercise? Do not get me wrong-"

 _God,_ someone groans. _She sure talks...is she autocorrect...what the heck are they both doing?_

"Though this experience sounds quite interesting if not wonderful, it does seem like something that we have done before. So I ask again," you present questioning. "must we and why must we participate in such an exercise? Again I am not trying to sound in a pedigree sort of way. I just would like to know, also," you hold the folded uniform. "I have forgotten to give this to my sister."

Looking from you to Mikey lazily, Aizawa's eyes drop to the side for a moment. Come back looking straight through the two of you, back to the rest of the class. "What you wear in this exercise if up to you. I know you're excited about costumes, but," he holds up a small remote deceive presses the button.

Activating slots in the wall to come out, metal cases/containers with large lime green numbers on them to come out. April lowers her hands at the sight and the rest of what Aizawa said. "keep in mind you haven't gotten use to them yet. So they might limit your abilities. This special training if on an off campus facility, so we'll be taking a bus- "

You kindly interrupt him. "Excuse me, Aizawa, but, I have no need for transportation. I am able to transport myself via self flight. You have seen it."

"-There." He ignores you, your words, Mikey too, walks away. Dismissing everyone. "That's all, get ready."

The students rose from their seats, Momo noticed the brothers hadn't. It took a moment for to realize why. Noticing their eyes now on the metal containers. "Our costumes are placed in there." She informs them, they look at her. Standing by them. "Each of us has number our costume is assigned to, with. I'm sure you remember before attending the report you had to send in, asking about your body specs."

They give it a minute thought. "Yeah, we had to do it before coming." Donnie said. "It wanted to know about our Quirk and draw or sketch what we believed would be best suitable for our wear. About a month before coming here."

"That is for your costume." Momo further adds. "So it could be made before coming here. Do you know what number you are?"

The guys look at each other then to her, it was clear they didn't. Not to worry, she was ready and prepared. Smiling tells them to follow her. They do. She takes them over and carefully goes through finding their number. Leo was 21. Raph was 22. Donnie was 23. Mikey who gawking over the prospect of costumes. Drooling over another student's case. Was number 24. Taking them down, Leo and his brothers hold it amazed. Momo gets hers down.

It felt like a dream, Leo couldn't help but...smile a little. Donnie grinned nodding his head, while hoping they got his specs right, Raph groaned wondering how this would fit his body. Mikey, finally called over clung to his like a baby kola. Panting.

"Sweet!" he hums, nuzzling and stroking it.

Raph walks over to him with a hand raise and smacks the back of his head. "Stop acting weird! Mikey!" He barks.

From her seat April rolls her eyes at her friends before standing and walking over to the concentrated Izuku. She stops a foot away cocking a brow at the young boy. His mind was strained on something, knowing she could easily find out doesn't. Instead waves a hand before his face.

Bringing him back. His eyes find her. "Are you in there, Izuku?" she playfully said.

It took him a minute to realize her reason and springs from his seat. "I-I'm so sorry! That's right your costumes!" He nearly deafens her.

Rubs her ear with an 'ow'. "Not sure why you're jumpy but, I kind of need my hear you know. So," looking past him at the metal cases still sticking out the wall with most of them gone except for a few. His eyes follow. "which one do we take? Hmm?"

What was it that Izuku was told...he fumes trying to remember the sisters assigned number. If their friends already had theirs, then the last two..then 25 and 26 clearly belonged to April and May. Which one was the actual question. Scratching the back of his head shuffles over to them, April following though of course not without calling May over.

On the way there Izuku informs them about their costumes and what was done with the design they sent in. It fascinated both girls, May of course showed the most. Stopping before the cases, waiting to see which one was there. Twiddling his thumbs just a bit, April holds up a pointer finger to his forehead.

"I've got it." she said. Her eyes flash a blue hue, he felt that prickliness, that felt a bit woozy. By the time he shook it off, both April and May had their cases. April even had his hoovering next to him. "Okay, we're ready."

Nodding, agreeing with your sister, smile. "Yes. Ready, though I wonder.." tapping a finger to your chin as you follow Izuku and April out the class to the locker rooms to change."why Aizawa-sensei did not address my informant of words. I just wanted to tell let him know that we have acquired skills and have done such a thing in form of rescue. And the reason behind us still participating in this exercise."

Izuku and April had an idea as to why their teacher hadn't bothered to answer your question or what you said. Or at least April did, Izuku about to say something, April instantly covers his mouth. "Just leave it." She said, removing her hand. "She's just ranting, her way of being...ticked off. To put it plainly."

He looks back to you, your mouth was still spilling out words. It didn't seem like there was any way you where or seemed ticked off. He couldn't hear it in your voice nor see it in your face. But, your eyes he noticed did dart here and there, blinking more than normal. He wasn't sure if your mind was still trying to wrap around Mr. Aizawa or something else. It was odd, just a bit. But, he couldn't help but smile to himself turning back around.

Feeling eyes on him, glances to the side a bit, finding April. "See, told ya." she said with a soft laughter from her throat.

He turns back again at you, this time looking closer and saw it.

Momo saw it written all over the brothers whiten faces (especially Donnie's), at the locker room. They each clutched their cases with white knuckles they tired to hid. Well, not Mikey, not that much. All of them swallow the lump in their throats. Time was wasting and they needed to change otherwise miss the exercise or worse face their teacher. She didn't want to be rude or disrespectful either, being as accommodating as she could with them. During all...this.

The questions came to her mind again, wanting to come out. But, she pushed them aside, now was not the time. Stepping to them resting a light touch on Leo's shoulder. His eyes instantly went to hers. She nearly flinched at what she saw in his eyes, that surprised her for a second. Her own eyes quietly listen.

Finding the right words she gets ready to say them, for Mikey to talk over her. "Can we go in now? Bros!" He addresses his brothers. "We get to actually be able to dress in locker room! Just think of all the towel whipping we can do! Or...Or we can even turn on all the showers! Let's get our game faces on! Yeah!" Thrusting a fist in the air rushes right in.

"Mikey!" Donnie tries to grab him, seconds too late. "Leo.." He turns to the eldest.

Drawing a breath Leo quickly collects himself. "Might as well, the sooner we get this over with the better. So," he turns to Momo directing the words to her."once we're done, just meet up at the front right? With everyone, right?"

She nods. "Yes, I'll see you and your brothers there, should you finish dressing before me. There's nothing to worry about, Leonardo. Now, we should hurry up."

With those words she bids a minor farewell and heads into the girls locker room. The guys take a moment and enter the boys, Raph trailed behind, the second Leo who lead pushes the door open all of them heard Mikey's booming laughter and voice fill the room. Along with Iida's chiding him on what he was doing. Instantly rushed in screaming his name at whatever he was doing. The girls could hear the commotion going on next door. Pausing them for a moment from changing. Their eyes on the wall in the direction of the noise.

"Americans sure a rather loud aren't they?" Tsuyu opined. Returned back to changing.

The others do the same, except one who lingered a bit and couldn't help but snicker to herself. Stops again like the rest when the door opens and they hear added voices walking over. All eyes turn to April and you the moment the two of you entered.

Silence washed over for about a second. "April!" Uraraka bubbled breaking the silence, welcoming her. April gives a wave, the two of them exchange smiles.

Walks over to her."Hey Ochaco. Whoa, nice costume." April steps back to admire the girl's pink and black skin-tight suit, with pink knee high boots. Taps a finger on her pink thick round handles.

"Thanks." She blushes a bit, notices you behind her. Welcomes you. "Hey, May right?"

You freeze for a moment and nod with lowered eyes. She couldn't help but laugh just a bit. "She's so different compared to in class." Uraraka noticed still giggling. "Ready to change? I can't wait to see your costume!" She returns back to April.

Holding up her case, April smirks. "Yeah. Come on May, let's get changed."

Setting her case down on the bench, some of the other girls done or partial come over to see the minute April clicks it open. Uraraka's eyes widen amazed at it a huge smile spread across her face, she could barely hold it in. Jumped up and down.

"It's cool!"She praised.

April takes it out and admires it herself, pleased with a bit of nervousness. This was much different than what she wore back in New York, when she was kunoichi. Her thumb softly creases the material. They managed to get everything right, honestly she was just being daring when she did this. Thinking of what her father would say or react upon seeing this, even Master Splinter. It seem like a good mix between ninja style and hero. Feeling herself glow with joy, sets the costume down and starts to change.

The others returned back finish, one of them noticed a certain golden-yellow eye girl hadn't started. Finishing up with changing they walk over. Point a finger at your case.

"Aren't you going to change? *Ribbit*" Tsuyu asked, you look at the short frog-like looking girl. Dressed in her costume. Who's rather wide black eyes stared into yours.

Opening your mouth close it quickly, tighten your hold on the case. She noticed. About to say something when cheers from Urakara took her attention and yours. To April who had her costume on for the first time, your eyes marveled at her looking so...so...

"You look great!" Urakara praises clapping. Despite the light tint of red on April's cheeks, she couldn't help but admire herself too. Spinning around a bit. "Come on."Urakara takes over to a mirror where a few of the girls followed.

One of them, was the invisible girl. Who joined in complimenting April. Whining just a little (playfully) she wished to have something like April. Other than that liked it. She wasn't the only one.

From her reflection April's eyes trail her body, flickered with thrill, sleeveless high-collar dark navy-blue full body suit the bottom shorts, yellow trimming along the edge. With a hood seamlessly attached, with metallic covering on her arms and metallic boots. With the hood off reveled a silver diadem with a small circular stone upon her brow and a small yellow sash around the waist. Just for look. And a small dark holster for her fan attached around her thight.

It was perfect, the fabric breathable and moveable too. It wasn't too tight. Felt like it wasn't even on. Mobility was important, lightly touching the center of the diadem relieved to have it. While keeping fingers crossed it would work and help. Moving her hand down to the collar finding it a bit loose pulls it up covering half of her face.

Ninja and Hero elements combined together.

Awesome.

Still with an unopen case your arms remained wrapped around. Tsuyu turns back to you. "Standing here isn't going to change you, you'd better put on your costume. *Ribbit*"

"I shall..." you mumble a bit. Her eyes linger on you for a bit before walking off. After taking some extra time you set the case down and open it.

Unsure what was taking so long, nearly everyone was out front and dressed for the exercise. Iida in the back giving structure procedures on how everyone should board the bus, Izuku scanned the faces of his classmates. None of them belonged to either of the O'Neil sisters. He as sure they'd be here, he also felt a bit bad for leaving once he finished. Something told him to stay behind and wait. Noticing one of the girls he goes over to them to ask, unaware that another student was also searching for the American girls.

More so hounding for them. Their patience thinning. Minoru's large eyes scan pressingly search for the American girls. His eyes and imagination hot and flaming at the prospective on what they'd be coming out wearing. He could just picture it, the two of them coming out bouncy.

Up and down. Up and down.

Giggling.

Those legs...so slim...a mile long. Leading all the way up...HE NEEDED TO SEE THEM!

Grinding his teeth went on the prowl.

"Okay, thank you." Izuku said worry heavy in his eyes. "They haven't come out yet. I wonder what's taking them so long? Their friends came out just fine."

He looks to the four brothers standing with Momo, in their costumes. They kept their colored masks, wore full body suits that managed to fit their body, their shell remained exposed. In body suits just differently done. Donnie wore a sleek dark purple boy suit with silver tech armored gloves and boots, with a long coat, and a vizor over his eyes. Mikey a dark orange one with what seem to be either dark brown weighted shoulder pads or just regular shoulder pads, brown strapped sneakers. For some reason he had wacky patterns of graffiti designs across his suit.

Leo's seem the simplest of all his brothers, a midnight blue sleeveless body suit with black thin trimmings along it, kind of resembled an attire a Zen Monk would wear, he wore black armbands on his forearm, short sash around his waist, and black split toe footwear. Honestly, he looked like an actual martial arts master. Minus the dark metal template on the side of his head. The last one, Raph completely deep crimson body suit that looked more like something a punk rocker would wear, just a little. He had chain patterns circling around his suit, all of them connected to the center of his chest. Dark blue combat boots and what looked like brass knuckles..maybe?

Each of their costume though did have one thing in common, they each had this thin like dark collar around their neck. Izuku remembered what it was for, their costumes. And another thing, each of them had some sort of weapon attacked to it. Leo twin katanas, Raph twin sais, Donnie a metal Bo staff and Mikey nunchucks.

Anyway, they where done, just no sign of the other two...

"I found them! New York truly is the BIG APPLE!"

The sound of Minoru's shouting joy turned Izuku's head, relived to see the two sisters coming out. With Urakara, who was busy chatting away with April. May was with them, just a bit trailing behind the two. Holding something behind her back it seemed.

A smile appeared on his face when they reached him. "Your costumes look great." he compliments the sisters. The style choices both of them had on fit well, April's kind of reminded him of an assassin, just a bit. The two of them shared a full tight body suit. May's was a white halterless suit with attached long-sleeves seamlessly disappeared into fingerless gloves. With golden over-knee boots, there was a cut out star burst emblem over her naval and sides. Like April and the brothers had small golden holster on her, strapped around her left thigh. With something in it.

She kept her hair up in a pony tail, with bangs swept to the right covering that eye. She still kept that flower accessory in her hair.

"I know right!"Urakara agrees, noticed something different about his costume. It wasn't his actual one. "Deku, why are you wearing your P.E. clothes? Where's your costume at?"

Taking her hood off and pulling the cover off the lower half of her face, April looks at his attire. His black track suit, with thick white lines over his upper body and legs, forming the letters 'UA', gloves, knee pads, with elbow pads, a red belt around his waist and boots. He had what looked like a respirator with a drawn smile hanging around his neck.

"You saw it after the combat training," he explains. "it was kind of trashed. I'm still waiting on the Support Company to fix it up."

"Support Company?" April repeats, wanting to know.

"Yeah, they're the ones who improved our designs for our costumes." Izuku answers. "They really did a good job with yours."

She cocks a smile with a small shrug. "Thanks, honestly I wasn't sure if it would look. But, I like it. Sleek, slim and moveable. Not to mention stylish, it accents well. And this," she taps her diadem, his eyes follow. "Will help me quite a lot, hopefully."

"What's does it do?" He asked curious.

She opens her mouth to tell him, for you to jump in the middle. Nearly in his face."Izuku-chan!"

"Y-Yeah?" he stammers with a nervous smile.

Before you could say them Iida blows a whistle getting everyone's attention. "Gather around class 1-A!" He nearly shouts. "Using your student numbers form two neat lines so we can board the bus efficiently!"

He continued blowing the whistle again and again. "He's really kicking it into high gear as our class rep isn't he?" Izuku said.

Covering her ears April groans at the annoying noise. "Honestly." She nips. "You'd think he was attached to that thing."

Having enough of the whistle everyone boards, that didn't really stop Iida, he kept going while counting and making sure everyone followed his instructions. Till one of the teachers comes over.

Instantly Iida stands respectfully to them. "Sir!"

Splinter gives the young man a nod and points a finger behind him. "May I go in?"

"Yes! Of course."

Stepping aside Iida allows him to enter, stepping aboard the bus Splinter's eyes instantly hone the faces of his sons and students and another. The others turn surprised to him, minus Momo who instantly stands meets his eyes with warm respect. He acknowledges her with a slight nod. Noticing her attention elsewhere, Leo and his brothers look seeing their father and stand right away. Though Leo had to kick Raph.

April and you stand too.

All address at the same time. "Sensei!"

Leave the seats and go to him. He smiles softly at everyone one. His arms open welcoming them. Rest a hand on Donnie and April's shoulders. His eyes fill with pride. "You all look wonderful. I hope you learn and listen well to your teach-"

Your hand raises he looks to you. What you said to Mr. Aiwaza tell him. Though in a whisper. He seem to understand. And whispers something back. That kind of made it clear. Accepting nod.

"Alright." Aizawa grunts a bit walking over. "Go sit back down, we've got to leave." His eyes fall on the group press them to leave. Once they did he turns back to Splinter. "Let's make this quick."

Everyone watches the two adults step off the bus and walk a couple of feet away. Before talking, it seem Splinter was doing most of the talking, with Aiwaza just nodding a bit and stared back. Maybe once or twice his eyes would slide back to the bus. Everyone wanted to know what it was they where talking about. When they finished the two men separated, Splinter went back to the school and Aizawa came to the bus. Everyone quickly dispersed to their seats. With the last person finally aboard the driver drove off.

You didn't get a chance to ask...staring at the travel guide book a finger in one of the marked pages you had. You wanted to ask Izuku, but, guess not...sighing set it aside. Guess you'd have to ask later. Finding comfort looking out the window, sitting in your seat towards the back. It was kind of the only spot you could find really, the front was kind full. With most of the classmates, April included. She sat with Izuku and a few others. Mikey sat with her too. Leo took the front with Raph, closest to the teacher. Donnie took the back with you, he sat next to the classmate with a bird's head.

Leaving you take a seat next to that one boy, who helped you in the hall. The one with the two-toned colored hair. He didn't seem to mind or notice, that is until he assumed you looking out the window was you looking at him.

"Yes?" he asked.

Your eyes fall to him. He stared back waiting. Cocking a head unsure what it was, remember something. "I forgot..."you mumble to yourself. Loud enough for him to hear.

Sighing he asked. "Forgot what?"

"I never did ask for your name. I did introduce myself, but you had not done so with me. So please inform me on what your name is?"

Not what he was expecting, gives a flat stare for a bit, before answering. "It's Sh-"

"Hey, hey we're here."Aizawa announces. "Stop messing around."

"Yes, sir." Everyone complies.

The bus pulls up a large white dome shape-building. Once it parks everyone boards off, you quickly as you could hurry from your seat to April, dropping something that was picked up by another, hurry to your sister only to get cut off rather rudely by Bakugo, who growls at you to watch it. You do so and wait a moment then follow, Aiwaza leads everyone inside. You quickly manage to catch up to April and Izuku and his friends.

Walk with them to the area, kind of marvel at the size of it. Mikey and yourself both had wide matching smiles. That just overcame you and flew up and away from the class to get a better look at it. It was just...just enormous in size and shape. You felt like a spec next to it. Moving closer towards it wanting to touch it, something wraps around your ankle and yanks you back down. You nearly became dazed. Shaking it off a bit, find your ankle wrapped in strip of cloth and shadow standing over you.

Looking find Aiwaza's angry activated eyes staring down at you. "Stay with the group." He said with a glaring warning. Takes the cloth back, blinks, and continues on with the others.

Scurrying up hurry and follow.

Once inside everyone was greeted by two things, one a large training facility composed of eight sections, six of them emulated a particular environmental factor. One for floods, landslide, rocky mountain, heavy rainfall, fire related disasters, and destroyed building remains. The other sections where just the entrance with large blue gate and the central plaza that connected the simulation and the entrance. The plaza was where everyone stood to be greeted by the second thing..

Pro Hero Thirteen.

A kind of astronaut looking one, in a white puffy space suit design, a black helmet covered their face only showing a pair of white eyes and yellow shoes. Quite a few students where taken and awe stricken being in their presence. Izuku and Mikey being among them. Along with Urakara.

"He is rather...fluffy." you whisper behind your hand, with a small laugh. Only to be elbowed lightly by April. "S-Sorry, Niichan."

"Hello everyone," Thirteen said welcoming everyone. "I've been waiting for you. I can't wait to show you what's inside."

"This is going to be awesome." Nearly everyone cheers.

Except for a hand that shot up, belonging to you. "Yes?" Thirteen addresses you.

Respectfully bowing first to the hero speak your words. "Hello Thirteen-sensei, I am May O'Neil. Please do not take this in anyway wrong, but you wish to show us what's inside when we all can clearly see what is inside." Point behind him. Aizawa strains a moan in his throat. "Our optical visuals can see that you have simulations all around, of different disasters, so is there really any need to give a tour? Also-"

"May!" Izuku panics trying to hush you. Along with April, but you don't and tell the hero the same thing you told Aiwaza in class.

Only get half way through, with April covering your mouth. Silencing you. "Umm, yeah, sorry about that." April said with a rather high-pitched laughter. Over your muffled mouth.

Thirteen didn't seem to mind. "Training you say? Well, I assure you and your friends might have some experience but, it's much different when its suddenly sprung on you. Though I wouldn't be surprised considering who your teacher is, a member from clan is bond to make sure their students are ready." His eyes find Leo and his brothers. "Here though is different. Natural disasters can happen at anytime. You never know when, here I created this training facility to prepare you for different types of disasters. I call it the Unforeseen Simulation Joint. But you call it USJ."

"It is pretty amazing." Leo said looking at the different areas. With a small lump forming in his throat. "It does seem a bit different than what, we've faced." He pondered to himself.

Lifting his vizors Donnie stared wide eyed. "It seems unrealistic, to make and have something like this! I mean don't get me wrong I think it's amazing, just the fact being able to replicate these kind of disasters like this. I wonder what kind of tech his used?"

Raph puffs. With an eye roll. "It's not that great, we've faced worse than this. It's nothing really compared all we went through, May's right why do we even had to do this?" Folds his arms with a sour frown. "We're ninjas, we do this stuff like every day."

"Um, no we don't Raph." Donnie flatly disagrees. "We've never really handled an actual natural disaster that just suddenly sprung up on us. We've never dealt with storms, landslide-" he lists.

Raph tunes to deaf ears.

With a finger April points to the area she wanted to try. "I want to try the landslide, it looks good."

You look and see. To decide which one you wanted, shiver at the sight of the water and fire area. Find the one you wanted. "I suppose the landslide as well too. Then maybe...the Downpour one. Or the Mountain."

"...Before we get started," Thirteen said. "let me just say one thing...okay two... three..four..five..maybe six.." he rambles off for a moment. Raises his hand. "Everyone, I am sure you are all aware of my Quirk: Black Hole. I can suck up anything and turn it into dust."

That was..stomach wrenching.

"Yeah you've used Black Hole to help save people from all kinds of disasters before haven't you?" Izuku graces everyone with his knowledge.

"So cool!" Mikey fawns.

"That's true," Thirteen confirms and continues. " A Quirk can also very easily be used to kill." A few of the students gasped at his words. "Some of you have powers that can be dangerous," April and you turn to one another. The guys do to. "in our Super Human society all Quirks are certified strictly regulated. So we often overlook how unsafe they can actually be. Please don't forget that if you lose focus or make the wrong move your powers can be deadly.-"

 _Exactly why you guys are here,_ Aiwaza's eyes move to the Americans. _You where taught, but not teached. I'm not surprised thought, that man would do something like that._

"-Even if you try to do something virtuous. Like rescue someone. Thanks to Aiwaza's fitness test you have a solid idea of your potential and because of All Might's combat training, you likely experienced how dangerous your powers can be when used against another."

 _Another,_ April repeated in thought. _we've only used ours against enemies for that matter. Not actual people really. Still, either way one looks at it, it's still someone. I couldn't imagine if it happened...still the idea of slipping up when just helping someone. We learned, how to use skills to fight, but now that I think about_ it..when _Mr. Aiwaza wanted us to demonstrate our Quirks, it for a reason.._ her eyes trail back to her friends and sisters. Then to everyone in class.

On the side Aiwaza watched her mind begin to understand the severity and realization. Good, at least one of them was starting to see.

"-And other people, carry those lessons over to this class. Today you're going to learn how to use your Quirks to save people's lives. You won't be using your powers to attack enemies or each other. Only to help. After all, that's what being a hero is all about. Ensuring the safety of others."

Feeling your hand itching to rise, hold down with the other. There was no need to ask or say anything, the hero's words clearly rang truth in more ways than one. The idea of...and the act of...one wrong move could cause...your throat tighten beginning to see. Back home everything was done...without natural diesters or the thought of actually harming someone.

But, you would never nor would April or the guys do something like that. Even so, it was a possibility and accidental one.

Taking a bow Thirteen finishes. "That's all I have to say. Thank you so much for listening."

Everyone applauds and cheers, following April and Izuku you do the same. Though not as loud or the same pace as the others. "Right, now that that's over," Aiwaza takes the floor. Pointing to the side. "First-"

He was cut off by lights crackling and suddenly short circuit. Go out. All around the Dome. Casting the room in shadow, everyone glanced up and around at the strange occurrences. Was it just a electrical shortage? Or something else? Was the training starting? The waterfall faltered spurting water irregularly.

Something wasn't right...Activating her Quirk, a blue hue covering her eyes April calms and focuses. Sends out a mental wave as wide as the Dome, straining her. She pushes through gets a painful black lash.

Screams.

Falling to her knees, clutching her head.

"April!"

You rush to her side, along with Izuku, his friends. The guys hurry over stop dead in their tracks stare at the sight emerging down below. "What..."Raph breathed. "What they heck..."

The pain was flushed on April's redden face. She hadn't stopped gripping her head. Whatever it was clearly stunned her well, to your surprise. There was a bit of blood dripping from her nose. That wasn't good, no matter how many times you, Izuku or Urakara called to her, she wouldn't respond. With words only with shuddered breathing.

Urakara's worried eyes look to you. "What's wrong with her?!" She demand the panic in her voice rising.

Unable to read minds like April, only going off your own knowledge and visual before you deduce what you could. While providing your own aid to April, holding her close resting a hand on forehead.

"There must be something or someone that has either or has mental capabilities like my sister either blocking her or fighting her. Whatever the interference it sent a backlash to scramble her mind. To damage it."

Izuku's eyes widen hearing you. "I-Is she going to be okay?"

Your eyes cringe a bit, holding April closer, shut them for a moment. Open them at the sound of April's weaken voice. "S-Somethin...g.." she slurs a bit, getting up from your hold.

You rise with her. Holding her. Urakara on her other side. With a wrist she wipes the blood away. Lightly touching her still stinging temple, her telepathy was no use right now. But, it did help, what she managed to sense just barely saw emerging down below like the rest from a dark purple misty or was it fog like portal. Nasty looking induvials of different kinds. Each one with a sinister smirk on or look in their eyes or both.

It resonated off them, your skin crawled feeling it. Grip April and look at Izuku. "Izuku-chan, w-who are those?"

Swallowing the lump in his throat he answers. "T-They're villains."


	8. Reality of the Unknown

**Ch 8**

 _ **FYI:With this story, I will be changing up things with the turtles and the gang. Their history will quite different as well their Quirks.**_

Kirby wasn't sure what woke him from his sleep at 1:00 am in the morning, whatever it was clearly had the middle-aged man white worry. Rubbing his temple sorely rises and leaves the comfort of his bed and room. Walks down the hall stopping before empty room of his eldest daughter, it was still left the same. Her bed, closet, desk..etc..the only difference it...was...empty. She wasn't in there, working on her home work or typing away on her laptop either at her desk or lounging in her bed doing it. She'd cast her blue eyes to him and smile asking if he needed something or would just give a quick glance and glue her eyes back to the screen. Whichever suited her that day.

Walking away take a few steps further, come to the empty room of his youngest. Her room a bit smaller than his eldest, it was actually his office but he converted it. It had the same items as April's just set up a bit differently. Her bed was by the window so she could always look out at the stars or have the sun's rays wake her. And when they did he was greet instantly with the biggest and brightest smile. Promptly she'd rise and welcome him or greet him to a new day. If later in the day she'd be immersed in her studies or books. Buried in her books mainly, either sitting in the center on the floor or her favorite position sitting on the ceiling in the center upside down or just floating a bit off the floor or around the room. Whichever suited her that day.

Now, it was empty.

Hollow was more like, Kirby felt it clench his chest. He wasn't sure why...why he agreed to it. But, he knew that it was a must. His daughters would become better and...well...at work some would ask how he was doing. He hadn't spoken much about it, just stated his girls where studying aboard really.

And that he was proud. He still was proud of them, both of them. He just...wished like any father...they where well and safe. Because right now something ached in his bones that told him differently.

Differently was exactly what this was...villains...they looked nothing like any you, April or the guys have faced. To add, each of them had a different ability. The villains from back home where...nothing like this mass of villians emerging down below from the fog mist like portals. Each one that stepped out fear rose within the students. Some stricken with it, not saying necessarily that Leo and his brothers where or you and April. Having gone up against foes, it was just...adding more it was the same ones so it was clear who and how to handle them. Also there was time gather intel and study them, form a plan, and should they ambush all of you. It always started with a minimal stand off.

Before engagement. Not to mention Leo would be the one to direct the plan of attack. Also...there where the shadows.

Here, there really wasn't any even though the lights had faltered. Your grip increased on April widen eyes. Izuku noticed your paralyzed stare, a surprise to him. April seem to have it just a bit, taking away the semi-pain expression still wrinkled on her face. Even though May said what it was that caused the ginger pain, Izuku couldn't help but fell...

"Leo," Donnie whispers with a slight tremble to the eldest. "any idea on what we should do?"

The sound of metal unsheathing, turned their heads, Raph had his sais ready and eyes flared. "I say we just do what we do best. They're villians right? We take'em out. Simple as that."

"But we don't know much about any of them." Donnie retorted. "They just stepped out of portals for goodness sake!"

Raph shrugs. "So, we've faced others stepping out of portals before."

"Umm...with lasers and stuff. We knew them. This...this is completely different! They don't have lasers or anything, they each have a different ability we don't know much about if not at all anything they can do. I don't know about you but I forgot to read my book on 'Many Quirks' this morning!"

They glare frustrated at one another. Which was not needed now, both of them had a point Leo considered. Though Donnie was the one that seem to make the most logical out of the two. These villians where a different kind of enemy and also as he observed no one from class had bother to spring into attack. Each of them stayed back here, a smart move cause who knows what could happen should they engage. Then again what might happen if they didn't engage...with these thoughts his hand instinctively reached back and grabbed his katanas. Noticing this Mikey whips out his weapons, giving them a spin and laugh.

"Aww yeah! We'z gonna do it!" He hoots. "About time! Man I was wondering when we where going to jum-"

"No!" Awiaza clipped his hype. With a look to match. "Don't move." Brings his goggles down covering his eyes. Prevent any of the students, mainly the Americans from noticing his hoping from each of them. _Can't_ _allow them to engage._

Recall the conversation between Splinter and himself. Away from the ears of others. The mutant was firm in what he expressed, it was part of the _deal_ anyway. The principal too made sure to sprinkle a bit as well. They come to class, do the requirements. Engage in the trainings and well...this right here was unsuspected. All these villains appearing in on signal area. Despite the situation, Awiaza had to end this quickly as possible.

Possible...seem impossible, there so many, by the time your eyes finished counting some, more appeared. Just a swarm of them, these villains came. Hungry for a fit or pleasure, which ever suited their wicked desire. Made your stomach churn, no, it wasn't them...it was...your eyes widen from this oozing malice that suffused you. It was icky as it was thick. Nearly made you gag.

Clenching your a hand to your chest, Izuku along with another saw your mild shaking. _She's shaking like a leaf?_ they observer. _Why? Like it's affecting her or something. It's almost parallel to her sister. Wait, it's not._

Unsure what to make of this Izuku did his best to offer something to you. "May," he whispers. Trying to swallow his own fear. Reaching to you. "May, cal-"

Like a whip your hand instantly grabs his wrist without looking. He nearly jumped out his skin by such reaction. It like one motions. And your grip was like...iron. He hoped you wouldn't dig your nails into him. Holding in his own rising scream from the pressure you applied. Moves his eyes to you, this time holding in the sharp gasp at what he saw.

Just a second ago. Fear was evident on you, now was replaced with a air of burning focus and calm, or maybe he thought that because your sclera your eyes began to glow. That was all, there was something...he felt slowly and steadily rising from you. It felt warm and lively...radiant? Was that it? He wasn't sure, was this...your Quirk he wondered. The intense focus wrinkled on your brow and eyes honing like a hawk he was sure they seem to be counting or scanning each villain down below.

"Izuku-chan." you whisper his name, turning your eyes to him. They smile at him. "Do not worry Izuku-chan," hold a hand back to him. "it shall be alright. I will not allow harm to come to you. Or," your eyes look to April. Who not had her game face on. "my niichan." There was an underline fury behind you calm words. That sent a slight shiver down his spine. Even more so when took steps towards the villains.

With each step his eyes grew at golden luminesce slowly surrounding you. Dark gold markings slowly began to make themselves visible upon you as well. Others turned noticing the beginning light show.

"Whoa!" One of the students gasp. "What is she some walking glow stick?"

Raising a hand outward towards the villains, Izuku remained frozen watching the energy collect solely in the palm of your hand. _What is she..._ he stares on. _Her eyes..they're...why is she smiling..._ he noticed their sharp focus, felt like it cut.

 _Shit!_ Aiazwa cursed with April and the guys.

Down with the villains they look up at the flickering light atop the plaza. A few them squint their eyes. "What the heck is that?"

Two of them who stood look on with more perspective. The paler and slimmer of the two wearing fourteen disembody hands clasped not just on his face but all around his body on black clothes. Continuously scratching under his chin.

Cocks his head a bit to the side. "What the hell is that?" He hissed irritated.

His colleague glowing eyes slit on the light. "Apparently it seems to be one of the students. Activating their Quirk." Looking closer it clicked. Turns to the other. "I believe this one, is one of _them_ we where told about, Shigaraki."

Shigaraki knew what he meant. Still scratching though it slowed down. "Really? Hmm? Either way, they're not All Might! Nothing but a bug zapper!"

They understood Shigaraki's attention wasn't on the...Bug Zapper for now. Even so Kurogiri knew it wasn't far from his mind. To see them out in the open, this would make excellent data information to see how their Quirk worked. That and something else came to his mind, if one was here then...that means.

Focus, check. Internal emotion check. Clear mind and jovial, double check. Essence or Aura, ready? Check. Even part, ever nerve and cell ignited inside. Feeling the others rising fear, the pain upon your sister...you where ready to release. Everything around you faded and pinpointed upon the target, you had to make sure you kept feeling.. _it_ , otherwise it wouldn't work. It started as a glow from inside and expanded outward, almost, ALMOST similar to Raph's just different.

One, you didn't produce heat. Second unlike him, what you did required a trade...yes you had some of your sister's mental energy. But, it that wasn't what provided you fully with your Quirk. This one was...you just hoped not to overdo it. Too much and...precision and _it_. Was all you needed, feeling your hand had collected enough get ready to release, inhale(shut your eyes for a moment, yes you could feel...everyone...April...the guys...Izuku-chan...these villains...they hurt, they where...this was the most logical..) and...

Everyone just stared at the American girl, it was true what she and best friend, Mikey where saying. "What is she doing?" Momo asked the guys. Studying May. Expecting an answer, gets none.

The guys bolt from her side to May, shouting her name. April releasing herself from Urakara does the same. To her sister, forsaking her own pain cast a hand out with a blue hue surrounding at May.

"May!" April shouts.

Izuku wasn't sure what came over him, his feet pushed off seconds after April to the surprise of the others. With a swipe of the hand April sends what seem like a pulse of telekinetic energy at May. Something swift and fast reaches May first, binding her arms, canceling out attack and her. Yanks her back to the others, it was like a whirlwind the way you spun and crashed back with the others. Right into someone, who managed to catch you with a soft touch.

"Gotcha." Thirteen said, looking up find yourself in their hold. He sets you up on your feet.

Dizzy for a moment. There was something else with you condition. April and the guys hurry to you. "She's good Aiazwa." Thirteen reports to the man, who had not time for harsh words towards.

Not with more pressing matters at hand. "Good." He turns back to the villains. "Thirteen, get them out of here and alert the main campus. Actually if they got the ability to block our sensors they might be jamming our regular communications too." Address one of the students next. "Kaminari, you try using your Quirk to contact the school."

Following the order given Kaminari raises a hand to his earpiece. Determined.

With things secured Aiazwa gets ready to face the villain, Izuku in a panic. "What are you going to do? You can't fight them all alone! There's so many of them, even if you nullify their Quirks your fighting style isn't suited for this. Your power works best in stealth and one-on-one fights, it's not gonna help with a group."

Seeing his reasoning, Leo steps up. "I agree, sir," he draws his katanas, ready. "please allow myself, brothers and friends to assist you. We're pretty good when it comes to group attacks." He looks to each of them, trying hard to suppress the rising smirk itching to show. "We work very fluidly, they'll follow my lead and commands-"

"This isn't your fun weekly or monthly get together!" Aiwaza nips back. "This isn't New York where you and your pals take down the same person over and over again, where you know them already. This is a complete different playing field where you don't get to have luxury of observering from afar, go back and make a plan to counter them later."

"But, sir," Leo refutes. "we're well trained an-"

Aiwaza's voice struck like ice silencing the teen. "Enough! Trained or not, your master, father might have taught you. Tsk, it more of a practice. But, he failed to actual teach you. This isn't some game, you're trained but reckless. Now," his voice returns to semi-normal. "I appreciate the concern, but you don't become Pro-Hero if you only have one trick." Reassures them. Though it seem more directed at Izuku than the sunken Leo. "I'll leave it to you Thirteen." Leaps off down into battle.

"I'll take her." April tells Thirteen, taking hold of you. "May,you okay?"

The sound of her voice recovered you enough to give a nod. After blinking away a few stars manage to set yourself up. "Yes, I am...well. Thank you."

Relieved to see that, April knew the danger wasn't over. "Come on. Stay close, we gotta leave."

You and her follow Thirteen leading the students out, Donnie and Mikey hurry too. Having to push and drag Raph from his spot. While Leo stood dishearted and still affected by the words the man. Momo remembering him quickly turns back around and takes him by the arm, pulls him with her.

"Come on!"

Izuku stayed for a moment behind watching his teacher. Astound at what he saw taking back what he said. Realizing he hadn't followed Iida yells at him to come on. Hearing Izuku you stop right away and turn back. Hurry to him.

"Wh-!" April realized you left her side, stops and tries to grab you back, but you a few seconds before her reaction.

Taking to the air hurry to Izuku. Hand outstretched to him. "Izuku-chan! Please, take my hand!"

Hearing you, he looks and grabs it. Relieved both of you, flash each other a smile. Seeing he was fine fly back to the others, drop Izuku among them and land too. Your body stiffens for a moment from the dark and purple swirling mist presence that emerged, from the floor appearing before everyone. Blocking the only exit out. Halting everyone instantly. A few geared themselves ready, Raph being among them. April too. Her hand out and hand glowing.

"There is no escape for you." the mist with flaring yellow eyes spoke in a dark and icy-calm voice. That oddly polite. struck fear in a few of the students. Made your heart clench. "It is a pleasure to meet you," he spoke with formality. "We are the League of Villains, I know it's impolite but we decided to invite ourselves to this Haven of Justice to say hello. And besides isn't this a fitting place for All Might, the symbol of peace to take his last breath? I believe he was suppose to be here today and yet I see no sign of him." Kurogiri's eyes spot six interesting face, locking eyes with for a second, pleased. Intrigued too. "Despite that, it seems faith has been kind and presented us with a gift."

 _So, those are the four. Of the Hamato Clan._ He stays on the brothers, then moves to the sisters. _And those must be...well. What a pleasure indeed. That old man is back, well..._

"There must have been," he returns his attention back to the others. "some sort of change of plans. We could not have foreseen. Ah well in the end-"

You hand clasp on the wrist on whoever it was next to you. Squeeze it for a moment, something was coming, looking back to April briefly she read the action in your eyes. Shakes her head and mouths: NO! Yet it did nothing, you release them and go airborne.

"-I suppose it doesn't matter." Kurogiri spreads himself vastly. Gearing for an attack. Just as Thirteen does. "I still have a role to play."

Stops the moment three of the students hastily attack the villain. Bakugo and Kirishama being of the two, the other one Raph. To his brothers surprise, Donnie tries to call him back, but Raph lept with them. Quick blazing, the three of them together hit their mark.

Come back. "Did you think where just going to stand around and let you tear this place to sherds?" Kirishama stated confidently.

Using his arm to cover the debris Raph smirks equally confident under it. "That was it?"

Those words quickly dry up, from the dust Kurogiri emerges unharmed. "You truly live up to your school's reputation. But, you should be more careful children" he said the word mockingly. "or someone might get hurt."

"You three get out of the way right now!" Thirteen orders, their Quirk ready, but seconds too late.

Activating his Quirk Kurogiri expands his mist. Engulfing everyone."I'll scatter you across this facility! We're you'll meet my comrades and your death!"

At that moment you shout out with your hands thrusted forward. "NO! Repel!" A golden light takes form around the class managing to push back Kurogiri's attempt.

"What!?" He stops drawing his mist back, looks up spotting you airborne concreating and producing the protection. His eyes narrow at you.

The others look up at you teetering in staying in flight. Straining in keeping yourself solid. But, it was clear it was a struggle. April could feel it. "What is she doing?" One of the students asked.

Adjusting just glass Iida realizes it. "She's providing shielding."

 _Keep it up. Come on, May. J-Just..._ you push yourself. Trying to hold on, you didn't think this through, only reacted. And it was costing you. Feeling yourself descending, try your best to hold on, but, it was slipping.

"She's not shield." Donnie and April say in unison. Their eyes on you. Donnie explains further. "She just repelling, keeping it at bay. From a bit. It's draining her, April!" He whips his head to her. "She didn't think about it!"

She knew and tries to remain calm. Trying to think of a way to get her sister. "Draining her?" Urakara repeats. "What...what are you talking about?"

Before any of them could fill her in or the others, you scream grabbing your sides and fall to the ground. Lucky for you, it wasn't that high of a fall. "I-It hurts..."you cradle yourself crying. But, try to remain strong.

With you down, the repel stopped. "May!" April rushes to you, hearing her push yourself up and run to her.

"N-N-Niichan!"

Free now, Kurogiri spreads his mist encasing everyone in a thick fog, April reached out meeting nothing. You where the same. Screaming for April, nearly fall to your knees. You couldn't exert too much otherwise...hearing the words of Master Splinter resonate as a reminder. Curse yourself faintly apologizing to him. Feel yourself falling through something, there was nothing around for a second but darkness. Sent you in shock, your heart leaped wildly.

Not the dark. Not again!

"No!" you burst, falling out of the darkness into another location. Hit the ground hard, pick yourself up and find yourself in a place you dreaded. Gasp."No.."

Mikey did a double take around his wet surroundings, not his first pick but it was fitting. Another portal opens and Donnie falls out, using his Bo, shoves it into the side of broken builds, prevent himself from meet the ground and fate. Exhales. "So close..."

It was hot, Raph looks around at the blazing fires surrounding him. Along with the villains, pumped up and unafraid takes out his sais. Snarling with a smirk at them. "Come and get some."

Seperated from his brothers and friends, the only person he knew and was with, Momo. Leo was lucky enough to get transported with her and two others to the Mountain Zone. Just like all the other Zones there was no doubt in his mind they where crawling with villains. Gripping his katanas firmly, as the enemy approach. None of which he knew, realized at that moment what Aiazwa meant.

Focused, he hoped the others where alright, without his leadership and guidance. The same thought crossed April's mind, no where close enough to sense her sister or the others. Left atop the plaza with Urakara, Iida and two others from class, and Thirteen. With her telepathy still jammed, April was left with a slight disadvantage. Turns to face Kurogiri who blocked their path and ready for their demise.

 _This defiantly isn't New York,_ she swallows. Reaching back gripping her fan. Praying all Splinter taught her would fair well, because she needed it.


	9. Whole New Ball Game

**Ch. 9**

 _You where taught not teached!_

Aizawa's words echoed in April's mind, even as she evaded a strike from Kurogiri. Flinging her fan in unison with telekinesis (the only part of her Quirk that worked), with a flick of the wrist and quick thought turned into a buzz saw. Slicing and cutting any elongated attack the villain shot out. Preventing him from doing anything further. Remembering to keep her distance and mind sharp. As Splinter said, footing quick like a fleeing rabbit. Sprung each time, countering quickly. Though it was clear, her attack had no effect upon the fog. It just went straight through.

Not really the best strategy, but it worked for now.

At least.

Jumping back to huddle with Thirteen and the others left (at the entrance) who weren't teleported away (lucky she supposed) like majority of the class. Including turtles and her sister. Who where scattered all throughout the USJ's zones. Shoji was able to confirm that, using his extra arms to see and hear. He wasn't though able to actually see where each of them where. Some new was better than none.

Gripping her fan firmly, lock her eyes to the villain. He wasn't anything like Shredder or Kraang. Or the Foot. This was a completely different...league. There was much she knew about him or any of the others for that matter. Besides Kuorgiri could teleport others somewhere or anywhere. That was all. The rest she was going in blind and without Leo...or Donnie to analyze something...she was left blind again. And with the training from Master Splinter...she wondered if was going to be enough? A kunoichi, a ninja needed to stay to the shadows and deliver surprise attacks. Swiftly and effortless. There couldn't be a single hiccup or thought. Everything was one motion.

Everything was in-sync. Fluid.

Right now, that wasn't the case. It was stop then go. More stop than go. Each passing second seem to lag. This wasn't really what Splinter taught her...them. Aizawa's words again repeated themselves in her mind. It was hard to shake it, when it was repetitiously going over and over. Like some old recorder. Was this what the man meant?

Was it?

 _So,_ Kurogiri hummed with furrowing eyes upon the group before him of students behind the Pro-Hero. Glossing over each of them, stopping upon in particular. That made his eyes for a moment gleam sardonically. _that's_ her. His eyes settle upon April. _It seems she had indeed inherited her mother's Quirk. Though it seems on a much..potent level it would seem. They will be rather pleased. Out here enrolled. So much hiding, for all them hiding._ Eyes flash a simmering dark laughter. _I wonder how well they each are?_

While he remained for a moment in his own thoughts, the others used this as opportunity. "Iida," April whispers sharply to him. He nods lightly. Sliding his eyes to her hidden pointed finger. "he's distracted right now. Get ready."

The others caught on. Even Thirteen, though without her telepathy still being blocked, she had to rely on hand signals. Hopefully they others could understand it. If Leo and the others where here...they would. Hand signs and signals would work, but, she reminded herself. They weren't. Trying to make it as simple as possible, doing it again and again.

Till it clicked! In Uraraka's mind! At least...she did. That was April's plan..she believed...nodding exchanging eye glances with the girl. Relies the best way she could to the others. What she told them was both impressive and a surprise. Mina's yellow eyes nearly widen, instead wavering grin with a nod.

"Are you sure?" Idia whispers his voice shuffling. Glancing to the ginger.

April just nods. "Yeah, it will. Just," she steps an inch forward, before the others. Iida's hand tries to stop her seconds too late. With her fan ready and spinning. "move on my mark!" Pushed off from the group, rushing Kurogiri. It was so fast, like instant snap.

The others where taken back for a moment. "Whoa!" Escapes from Hanta.

 _Got to be quick!_ April side steps avoiding Kurogiri's steam attack. Ducking under launches her fan, it sliced through his fogged arm. Cutting it. One might say. "Go!" She shouts to Iida.

"Right!" He drops reving up his engines. Pushes off, faster than April he whizzed right by her.

At that moment she flips back, giving a flick the wrist her fan returns to her. She launches it again. The second time, that was Uraraka's cue with Hanta. Shots some tape at Kurogiri.

"What?" He creates portals before the pieces hit, sending them back.

Everyone moved out the way just in time, Iida had to redirect his trajectory. April nearly lost her footing, if not Iida who just in the nic of time came and swooped her up. Bringing her back to the others.

"You okay?" Mina asked. "That was close."

April growls low with a stiffing nod. It didn't work...it was suppose to work. Normally it did, with the others...Splinter taught her that...them that. Again Aiwaza's words repeated themselves again. It wasn't the time for that! Shaking them away, if she had the others then that plan would have gone well. None of them...her eyes move to each of her classmates..none of them where skilled like her. They weren't...fine tuned.

"That was rather impressive," Kurogiri voice cut across her thoughts, more so whipped them. Made April burn even further. Her eyes flash to him. His eyes slit more, expending himself. "girl. The Hamato taught you well."

What? Spread across April's face. Thirteen pushes her further behind them, pointing a direct finger towards the villain. "Your plan was good," Thirteen compliments April, "but, you've got to remember it's not just about a single-minded thought. Taking the foe down instantly and expecting a swift victory. We can't read your mind. We can only get out one, we have to work together. You're not a ninja, anymore, you're hero. I mean no disrespect but, your Master taught you well but..."

She got it. "Yeah." Her head drops a bit.

Glad to hear, Thirteen still themselves before her and the villain who now expended himself blocking any way of getting through. Touching his fog would be disastrous at best. Still, they had to get Iida through. If only she had access to her telepathy then...her eyes look to the villain. Then she'd be able to know.

Know his thoughts and what how he knew Splinter. The desire flashed in her eyes, Kurogiri saw and gleamed. The bait was set, now..."April!" Uraraka's hand comes down on her shoulder, the ginger turns finding the burnette smiling. With a hand out clenched into a tight fist. "We got this, come on!"

Another hand comes on April's other shoulder. Turning to it finding Mina with a confident smirk and thumbs up. "Yeah!"

The fire in their eyes reignited April's, standing firm, a smirk etched on her lips. "Alright, let's do this." _Got to act like a hero..not a kunoichi._ Her eyes glance quickly at the others, they where ready too. With no knowledge on their skills or abilities besides information given by Uraraka and Iida, she had to be ready. And do her part.

Fan out! Whirling around, picking up speed with each spin. Faster and faster it became it started to emit a buzzing sound. "Iida you've got to be ready, okay?"

He was, but the tightness and sinking feeling weighing not just in stomach but also his legs said otherwise. Wrinkled upon his face, opens his mouth to object, closes it seeing no words would sway his classmates decision, he was the one to do this task. It was already decided, what more could he do. He had to be the one to go and get help in this unexpected chaos. Everyone here, was willing to help give him that chance. He had to take it...he...

"I'll be your shadow." April's cool words break this weighing thoughts. Under her mask he was sure he saw a smirk flash. It showed in her glowing blue eyes.

Her words struck something in him. The calmness relaxed over her face was equally impressive. There not a single crack he could see, it caused someone to squeal internally.

"You've got to get out, Idia." She continued. Taking a few steps forward. He noticed she didn't distance herself this time. Again. Standing with Hanta and Rikido . Iida tries to say something, April wouldn't let him." everyone's counting on you. I'm counting on you, to see my sister and friends. You're the only one who can do this. We've got your back, Class Rep."

Grinning Hanta couldn't agree more. The others shared April's words. "Use your Quirk to save others!" Thirteen restates their philosophy from earlier nailed it in Iida.

The heaviness he felt before vanished, nods. Adjusting himself ready, the hums of his engines tell everyone he was. A sound that spread April's smirk more.

"Even if this your only option, are you really foolish to strategize in front of your enemy?" Kurogiri voice rose, unleashing and expending his mist towards everyone.

With a lifted finger pointed and aimed at the villain, Thirteen releases a small opening at the tip activating their Quirk. "It doesn't matter what we're planning or not! Once I'm done with you! Black Hole!" Beings sucking the mist.

It was amazing! Nearly sucked away the small gasp April released. This...Quirk was powerful. Her mind and eyes process what was happening before her. Nearly lost her focus...these where...this was...

Wasn't right, Kirby felt it in the stiffness in the back of his neck that he couldn't stop rubbing. Even at this hour sitting silently at the family round dinning table, he still remain restless. Shoulder's slouched. A warm glass of coffee didn't help. Maybe because he didn't make it right, his youngest was good at making it just right. She'd come into his office with it, there was steamed foam over the dark liquid and scent of mild robust coffee. With a smile, she'd walk over and set it next to him on the desk. Those bright eyes brimming every time (they look just like...them), would move to whatever work he was doing. Instantly those pink brows of her would rise and next thing her mouth would be asking question after question. He could barely remember all of them, that alright. Her question would catch his eldest daughter's ear and she'd come in.

Wondering what was going on, though already knowing. April, looked so much like her mother, though just with his ginger hair color and blue eyes. She didn't have crow feet in the corner like he did. Every time his eyes laid on her, for just a moment he saw his wife.

For a moment.

Quickly reminded himself it was just his daughter. Or daughters. April would come in and join. Leaning over his shoulder, right one. May always enjoyed the left one. For some reason she did. Both girls invading his space. His work. That never seem to get done with those two. At times at least. If it didn't then the three of them would just go to the living and watch some television or he was able to get it done. They'd leave him be. Only to come back with dinner. Again provided by his youngest.

April would throw in she did the drink or poured it. After that if it was one of _those_ nights the two of them would go out with their...friends over the city. He'd be sitting back home waiting for them. At this exact table, he'd sit for a bit...then stand if he heard a noise he thought it belonged to his daughters, stand to sit again realizing it wasn't. Without anyway of knowing...unlike them he didn't possess any..what was it Aizawa said? Called it..or right, Quirk.

All this time he just thought it was just something done because of...then again. Thinking about it...what time was it now? Oh, it was that late, he glanced at the clock across the room on the wall. He still had work, soon. Being like this wasn't going to help.

He needed to keep his mind busy, even it struggled to focus. Standing, cup in hand walks to the kitchen sink and pours the coffee out. Yeah, he didn't make it right. Sighing, sets the cup down.

Kunochis first and now...heroes. Why did his daughters have to live...such...why where just like...why did he let them go? Splinter was there so there really wasn't much to worry about. Just the fact the nest was empty and this unshakable feeling humming through his bones.

A feeling that was equally shared six-thousand miles away, by Splinter. It took its form wrinkled upon his brow, growing deeper matching the frown creased on his lips. Strong enough it could crack a stone.

This set intuition...this 'sensitivity' (he promoted) was rarely wrong. After all he was a Hamato. Standing before one of the windows in the hall, overlooking the vast campus and the students down below. No class right it was a...free period. This gave him time to be with his rooted thoughts. His sons...though Nezu gave his word it just...from this morning that disintegrated..no decay gate was no...mere need to worry. It was clearly a sign someone was trying to get in. That alerting alarm was no mere tripping of accident.

No.

His mind knew there was more to it. No matter the words the principal said. Just as his eyes where sharp and toned, so where his ears. "Perhaps this was not best.." his voice falls. "My sons...you must remain safe. Should..."A thought he wished not to say, biting his lip preventing the words from coming.

They'd have protection..that was promised. Stepping foot back here in, back home still had not settled well. Should...should they...his family and then...the girls. They...his throat tightness, took a deep, pained breath, closed his eyes as his ears folded.

"...My...sons...please be safe."

Standing in the same hall about halfway down, having just stepped out after rather...long rest and lecture from the principal. All Might (in his normal scrawny-thin angular form) watching the Hamato from a distance. Remaining as still as he could, slowly and lightly did his feet begin to move. Begin careful not to attract any sort of attention, the mutant seemed rooted upon something. The way his eyes heavily reflected back. A part of him wanted to say something, the other part told him no. Moving further and further in the opposite direction, leaves the Hamato to his thoughts. Only to release a breath when All Might felt he was clear and distance. His presence didn't go unnoticed.

By Splinter.

Nor did another's approaching him, raising their white paw pat it upon Splinter's hip. "Ah, _brother,_ " Nezu said. "something seems to be troubling you." Words that clearly where true by the sharp look Splinter slide to him. Which was overlooked. Chuckling a bit, Nezu takes his paw back and stands next to Splinter. Looking out the window too. "Since we're both here, how class been going with you so far? I hope the students are appreciative of your knowledge, it is quite informative. Did you introduce them any new lessons?"

Splinter said nothing. As expected. Nezu kept going. "I'm sure whatever lesson you provided was well, some students I heard some are quite fearing of your methods. But, I know," he takes a moment putting the right words together. "what you teach is essential for the growth. That there is nothing to worry about, as long as they apply your teachings which I know it will greatly prepare them for any task they will or shall face. Right, _brother_?"

Nezu looks up. Smiling.

Splinter's eyes did not meet his, but that didn't mean he didn't feel them and ears didn't listen. The words Nezu used was all...so very true. Indirectly the principal nailed...it showed in his shifting eyes. That sighed and settled meeting Nezu's smiling ones.

"Ah, you seem much better, _brother_." He cheers lightly. Raising paw points a finger down at Splinter's feet. "Now, about your shoes, I insist you wear orange, much like myself so that we can truly match. Hmm? What do you say? Or better how about we talk over some tea? I would much enjoy that."

Grumbling, Splinter nods. Follows the animal..correction...brother. "I hope you enjoy Chai, I've come to find it...prickly."

"Indeed." Splinter said. "Indeed."

Indeed this wasn't really...how Mikey expected a field trip to turn out. With villains attacking, becoming separated from his brothers and friends, winding on the ship in the middle of the Shipwerck Zone, surrounded by...well water themed villains. All with hungry and devouring eyes. Ready to attack the moment he and the other three transported with him: that green hair kid, Izuku. that really short and big headed kid with hair resembling grapes, Minoru, and that cute girl with the frog like appearance(cute she was, though not as cute as the other one), Tsuyu. They didn't land on the ship with him, ended up in the water, well except for Minoru. Tsuyu and Izuku came aboard. The All four of them like sitting ducks with razor sharp teeth waiting to just sink their teeth into their skin. Murderous smiles on.

It was both amazing and well...shuttering. Though the smile spreading from ear to ear on Mikey said otherwise. His eyes looking upon each villain that just remain still and waiting. This was nothing like the Foot or Shredder in anyway. He wondered what they could do? While also thinking about it. Takes out his numchucks, giving them a twirl.

Jumps and flips back landing on the roof fairly easily shouts laughing. "What up, villains! Y'all ready to get your butts whipped?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10**

 **For those who have already read this chapter the first time I put this out, this is just a re-do of it.**

No matter where you turned, no matter which direction you flew, hoped or tried to land. There was fire and flames, heat and shadows everywhere. You just wanted to get out of here any way that you could. But, with flames at nearly every turn and heat pushing back it seem unlikely. That wasn't all, thee villains as well. The moment you pulled yourself and lifted off the ground, more and more of those black misted portals came, and they stepped out. All different shapes and sizes, but each with the same dark and twisted desire wrinkled in their eyes and spread across their faces. Spread further the second their eyes noticed you hovering above. Activated their Quirks.

Engaged.

One managed to get some good height almost swiped you with their claws? Nails? Whichever, you dodged and kicked back with a coated energy leg. Repelled them. Sent them straight into the side of one of the buildings. Stunned the others for a moment, which was good for you. Took off, seconds after they noticed your absence. Didn't stop them from hunting you down, that was fine, at least you had some good distance between you and them...for now.

It wasn't that you didn't want to engage, you just wanted to...to find a way out and find the others. Fanning yourself from the rising heat, this was place was to be part of a training exercise? How could some place like this be considered a natural disaster? Back in New York, you had never experienced such an environment before. A place constantly on fire. Sure, you've seen the buildings where a quick fight was done with Foot, but you stayed back (it was best) while the others went to handle it. Providing the support and assistance should they needed it. And if you did contribute it was to produce coverage, cutting off the oxygen around the place to settle the fire.

Right now there was too many fires that needed to be reduced, you couldn't remain back and Leo hadn't given a order. Or April. Left your mind jumping. That you dropped out the sky to the ground. Quickly tucking and rolling managed to cushion the fall. Not that it hurt much, more like a very small...breezy sting. Pick yourself up.

"Check over there! She couldn't have gone far!"

You hear one of the villain's shout not too far. They where closing in fast, you needed to keep going. Flying wasn't quite an option right now, it would give you away instantly. And you couldn't have that. So by foot it was. And not to late either, the second you spirited away, the villains came finding no one. Not even seeing the tip of your pink hair as it turned the corner.

Though someone's small black eyes did, from on top of a lamp post. "What?" Squinted their eyes to further see, pass the flames. Yep, that pink hair and white and golden jumpsuit was uncanny. Jumped to the next to the post and the next one towards her direction. "So, she got sent here too." Whipped out their grappled onto the next post, swung, flipped themselves up.

The moment they did spot two villains heading in the same direction as themselves. "Not good." They needed to hurry and assist them. Using their tail push off with his tail propelling over a few more post, at least four. Kick off the top of one land on the roof, use their tail again and propel themselves.

The instant they do hear a scream, lurched their heart. "No!" That wasn't all, the moment they landed on the edge of the roof something large flew up, almost knocked them back. "What?" They jump back as another figure followed after, with a golden burst. Use their tail to quickly shield their eyes for a second.

Quickly removed it when the two figures...no..bodies dropped back down.

Shit!

They were falling fast! They needed to reach quick and move otherwise risk being crushed!

That couldn't happen, from below a something zipped up towards them, leaving a stream of golden-yellow behind. With a hand outstretched gripped them by the collar of their white karate-like outfit, yanked them out of the way just in time. It happened so fast Mashirao wasn't sure which happened first? The bodies that crashed down in the spot that would have been his grave or the stream of light? That hadn't let go, kept a firm grip on his collar, that wasn't all either. Feeling there was nothing solid under him and his feet dangling, looked down nearly jerked (didn't considering the position he was in).

Everything was under him as he passed over. Scratch that flew over. "Are you unharmed?"

A voice broke through his attention, turned him to the owner. Finding it was you. Flying over, with him in your grasp, that seem to tighten he noticed. And tremble. That wasn't all either, he noticed something else about you...your physical appearance. Was like back at the entrance when you stepped before everyone activating your Quirk. Become surrounded by the golden luminescence, that softly covered you and...those dark golden markings...that looked like twisting vines becoming visible, slowly winding themselves around your fingers. He wasn't sure how far they had gone.

With no response you asked again. "Are you unharmed?" Mashirao gave a nod. Good. Notice his jerking and rapidly blinking eyes, look for a place to land. Each place you saw, caused a small shiver down your spine and along your skin. That transferred in gripping Mashirao's collar tighter, he began to cough did you release it. "My apologizes."

Giving a few more breathing coughs he gives a small smile. "That's alright, how about a lamp post instead?" He suggested pointing at one.

Following his finger see it, would it be enough to hold you both? Well, at least him. He seem to noticed your thought and assured you it was fine. Adhering to his words do as he said. Take him over and carefully set him on the post. The larger part. While you hovered.

"Thank you." he said with a smile.

You give a nod. "You are most welcome, I did not realize you where nearby when I defended my self. If I would have-"

He chuckled with a shake of the head. "No, I'm just glad you're alright. I spotted you when turned the corner. I was trying to reach you, before the villains. Seems you took care of it yourself. Guess you where right."

"Hmm?" Tilt your head.

He repeats your words. "That you have training, already."

"Yes, well, myself, sister and friends have been trained...to handle many things."

The way you said it, he noticed the way your hands slightly...trembled. Even as you smiled. "Are you-"

"I must get out of here." Cut him off. "And search for my sister and Izuku-chan." Mumbled another part to yourself from Mashirao's ears. "Have you located such a way?"

He shook his head, to your disappointment. "Though I'm sure there is a way." He assured, resting a hand on your shoulder. "Right though, we should focus on finding out how many villains are still here? I've counted at least..four so far and with you that's two. All together equals six."

"Nine." You correct. To his surprise. "Nine, villains. Earlier I managed to subdue one that came to attack. The others followed me once I created distance. You must have encountered them. And managed to defeat them."

Give him a pat on the shoulder, one he tried not to take offensively. "So, that means they're all taken out." He concludes.

A thought. "I suppose they are. They are not ninjas so they will be easy to spot. Even so, their Quirks are each different and unknown. Meaning that...it leaves you a bit unprepared." Mishirao's burrows almost furrowed. "Me as well. If I knew what their Quirks are then I could better prepare myself. I wish to be able to sense them-"

What you said rose a brow on Mashirao. "Sense them?"

He seem surprised. "Yes," turn forward. Reach a glowing hand out. "I wish to sense them. Then I would be able to know where they are."

"The villains?"

You shake your head. "No. Not them, my sister and Izuku-chan. My friends. Everyone else from class. But," your lip quivers a bit. "mainly my friends. They are too far away or something is preventing me from sensing them. The villains as you inquired.."pause for a moment, a golden-yellow hue filled your eyes. A soft and radiant rippled itselfs from you. Spread out.

Mashirao wasn't sure what it was, but what you did had some effect he couldn't describe. Everything in him felt...was...bright...no. It was calm...no...was something else that felt like joy of a rising sun. Melted any negative feelings away. Produced a small smile. He nearly got lost in. It was the same when you produced that shield.

Was it the sun? He wondered. Looked to you. _Is this her Quirk?_ He thought.

Your hand returns to your side. He noticed the slight wrinkle on your brow. "I could not sense much...only those who we have taken out. There is still-" turn to him brows drawn together. "Niichan...Izuku-chan." Clenched your fist, nearly dropped out the air, if Mashirao didn't catch you. Realizing what almost happened release yourself and retaining your hovering. "I must find...I must find them!"

Declaration nearly took him by surprise. Despite your attempt to remain and be calm, your frazzled eyes said otherwise. "If I cannot.."No, you couldn't think like that...shaking it away push through and smile.

A smile that threw him by surprise, just a moment ago your eyes where sunken and you voice...wasn't trembling. In fact there was not a single trace, washed away. "I shall find them! My Niichan and Izuku-chan! Everyone," affirmed. Thrusting your hands up, giggling. Giving a small spin. "Then I shall look for my turtle friends, with Leo, he will be able to devise a plan and we can finish off all these villains. Protect everyone, it will be a slice of bread."

A saying that left Mashirao confused. He was about to correct you, but you kept going. "There is nothing that I and my friends cannot do together. Izuku-chan will be safe! And when he is safe, then we shall make sure to do all on the list and in guide book! Especially, seeing a..."you trail off stop yourself. Clear your throat, getting a little ahead of yourself, how silly.

Taking a steady breath calm yourself, refocus. Gaze around in each direction, there had to be an exit here, you just knew it. Though...if Leo and others where here then it would much quicker to find a way out. Leo would instruct everyone to split up either in pairs or individually. When it came to that...Donnie would have...a way in which everyone would stay in touch. If not...April would come in (as long everyone was in a good range). Then you'd follow after her scanning for any nearby auras that were not welcomed.

Yeah, with them here this would be so much easier. Because...because..."Hey," Mashirao's voice cut through your thoughts. You turn back to him. Find his a warm smirk and soft eyes meet with yours. Your had to turn away.

Mutter an apology. "It's fine." He words came out kind.

Eased you a bit. Even so, you shouldn't be acting like this...all...all freckled and...rolling stomach. It was just...it just like New York..you began to repeat in your mind. Over and over again, pumping yourself up. It was just like that. Everything would turn out fine. It would...you'd find everyone, find Izuku-chan and he take you around like he said. He would...

He would.

Focus!

You needed to focus, yeah, that was it. That's what you needed to do right now. Find that damn exit and get out of here. Out from these flames...and...heat. That continued to cause a faint shutter upon your skin.

It didn't really go unnoticed, by the way you kept drawing yourself back. Slipped your hands behind your back pulling on them just a bit and shaky glances you kept giving to the flickering flames. Flinched at some that popped or flared too high.

Held that whimper in well. Kept that smile on. "Will you be alright?" you turn to your classmate. "If I am to leave? And search?"

There was no point in answering, Mashiaro saw it clear in your eyes the decision was already made. Even so you insisted on asking. "Yeah, I'll be fine." Felt yourself bubble from his words.

"Thank you." Bow your head to him. Before flying away, stop remembering something. Turn and go back. Stare him in the eyes. "If you do not mind," slightly get into his space, he shifted a bit scratching his cheek while his tail slightly stood on end. Shot straight up when your hands clasped on his face. Felt something strange rush through and between you and him.

It happened so fast, ended before he realized. Left him stunned and with powdered cheeks (didn't realize something slipped from him) and...touched his face...it was warm!

What did...what just happened? About to ask found you gone. Only a faint trail of golden-yellow left, in the direction in which you flew over the flames. Was like an arched sunray.

"Hey! There's one! She's going that way!"

A villain shouted, pointing upward at the trail, Mashirao instantly looked at them and leaped off. With his tail whipped them hard, before they could further their plan. Knocked them back a few feet, flipped over before another one charged from behind. Taking out two, two more came. Guess, you were right, there was still some more.

It didn't matter, setting himself in strong stance, gets ready. He'd hold them off while, allowing you to pursue what you desired. Hoping you'd fine the exit soon. Jumped out the way of a one of the villains that tried to get him. Pushed off with his tail, back to the lamp post, latched on it. Flipped up and around came down with a single kick, knocking that villain back.

Back was what itched at you, as flew across everything. Doing your best to ignore flames, you hoped...hoped Mashiaro would be alright. To loosen the tightness in your throat and flipping heart. Close your eyes for a moment, stop, send out a that soft ripple wave. He wasn't that fair...and he was...alright! With a hand to your chest, sigh.

He was going to be alright, there was no need to worry. Opening your eyes continue. Search an search, finding nothing really...nothing that resembled an exit of had the words. Only paced your heart more. You needed to calm down, otherwise you drop again. It was going to be alright...it was going to be just like New York. Everything would turn out fine.

Turn out well.

Like it always did.

April would be fine. The guys would well and Izuku would be safe. Everyone would be safe. The moment you got out, search for them...locate them, meet up with Leo..gather everyone together and finish the day like nothing.

Return back to...the lair...well maybe not this time. Return back to school, you supposed. And then from there maybe have some pizza and all would be well. Perhaps the others would like to join in the celebration. hopefully, they like jelly beans on theirs. Mikey did.

Nope.

No exit.

Turning away search again. Come across nothing, with each turn down your heart to just shrunk. And...and you just...with a balled up fist drive it forward into the wall, busted hole. Not a bit one, but a decent size one, for you at least...still you, gasped!

Hands clasped over your gapped mouth. Master Splinter would be so disappointed if he saw what you did...and Thirteen's words echoed briskly echoed in your mind ...did you hurt someone?

Yelping hop out right away, look left and right. There was no one. You buried them! Grabbing pieces the crumbled concrete, throw them over your shoulder. Till you reached the floor. Find no injures.

Good.

Wiping your brow set the large piece you had down. At least you had an exit. Just one that...turning around to the hole, move your eyes along the large crack going upward...the school had money to cover this...right?

That answer would have to wait, right now there where more important matters. You'd handle fixing the hole soon, turning heel rush off to locate someone. Anyone. Emitting the soft wave, close your eyes for moment, there was a small flash of golden-yellow hue under your lids and pulse!

Stop. What was that...

Eyes snap open fall to your hands for moment. "What?" Whip your head around a dark figure charged, rammed you hard in the side. Knocked you back across the floor, nearly sent your body into shock. Twisting mid-throw set yourself right. A bit dazed for a bit, almost left you targeted for another tackle. If you didn't evade out the way just in time. The villain zoomed right by you, using this jumped up and drove a kick in their back from behind.

Sent them crashing. Good, rubbing your shoulder, there was a brisk tinge. That tackle felt like being hit by a car. Should have put up a shield. Then you wouldn't rubbing the soreness. Giving a deeper rub, this time with some energy. Feel the pain fade away, nearly staggered a bit. Caught yourself.

Hold your head. "I must be careful. I m...must-"take a step, slightly sway for a moment, catch your footing. Stand up straight. Shake it off. Rest a hand on your chest felt _it_ the tightness grip inside. Bite down for moment. "I must not over-" _If I had the others then..._ Taking a few breaths, set yourself straight.

Turn back to the defeated villain. If they hadn't come at you, while you where searching then you would have to had...you wouldn't be in this position. Stare at your hands that began to shake. Press them together, against your chest...remind yourself to be...be...with that reminder... Start counting, up to thirty. Stop halfway, sense someone. It was faint due to their distance, but enough for you to turn in their general direction.

Get ready to close your eyes, I _have not fully..._ stop. That would take up too much. Still, you needed to at least track them in some sense. You could recharge later, right now, closing your eyes, this was more important. Their aura fizzled in, it was...coming...actually, there seem to be two...both of whom you knew. One that brought a smile.

In light of this fly to them, you had enough for that at least. Pushing through the air, eyes locate the area, land among the slop terrain. Steady yourself, shiver the second your feet touch the ground. Yelp jump up, remain hovering. Look down surprised finding a good part of the was covered in ice and the villains curled up, shivering, defeated.

"What?" Cock a brow. Who could have done this? From your own records, that you knew from one of the two auras you sensed, their Quirk could not do this. No. Having seen it first hand. It was impressive and befitting for them, but they could not produce ice like this. The ice was beautiful, like pure glass. You saw your own reflection the closer you got to it.

Taken by it, reach out slowly, when a hand gripped you by the wrist. "May!" Stopping you.

There was no need for alarm, you knew that rather stern-nasal voice. Donnie. Turn to him, throw your arms up and wrap them around him. Giving a squeeze. "Donatello!"

With his arms pinned down and cracking bones. And struggling breathing. Couldn't respond, till you let him go after a few seconds. Sucked in air like gold. Realizing what you did, touch him. Set it straight. Just a bit.

"Thanks," he said between breaths. Rolling and rubbing his arms. "did you get transported here?"

You shake your head. Frown. "I was where there was fire all around." Glance in the direction of the Zone, quickly turn from it. Your shiver didn't go unnoticed.

Earned a light touch on your shoulders from Donnie. "Sorry, about that, May. Glad you made it out. Wait?" He noticed something, the dragging of your hovering. When you bobbed up and down seem weighted and the minor sagginess in your eyes. You should have reacted when his grabbed your wrist but didn't. "May, are you okay?" Looked closer, seeing just slight...very slight discoloration on you.

Put a finger under your nose, realize what he was doing move away. "Yes! I am fine!" Pump an arm up. Giving a twirl. "There is nothing to concern yourself over, now," turn to the villains. "who did this? Clearly not you, was there another here? I sensed their aura as well."

He nods. Verifying. "Yeah, that student in your class with the two-tone hair. You know, the one with white one side and red on the other." It sort of rang a bell. "He has a scar over one eye. A burned scar. You sat by him on the busy."

It clicked! "Oh! Sh-chan!" Say Shoto's name incorrectly. But, you never knew or got his name. "Where is he?" Look around. "He was close as I was coming, he must have been the one that left. I cannot sense his aura right now."

"Yeah," Donnie confirms. Pointing in the direction he believe Shoto to have gone, using his staff. "he was question the villains about their plan."

"Plan?" Give ears to Donnie.

He nods. "Yes, something about All-Might. The number one hero. I wasn't able to get much, but that's what I heard." Pinched his chin looking up. In hopes to remember something. Gave a shrug. "Have you managed to locate the others?"

Your eyes and chin drop to the side. "No. I have not. I cannot sense my sister really, with her telepathy still being blocked has left me in limbo. I have not been able to locate...Leo or your brothers..."he noticed your hands clench with each word. And voice slightly rise. Grunt. "Neither...neither...Izuku-chan! They are not close enough...but, I will find them! Find them all! And once I do, once I find Leo and the rest, we can clean up this fight with the enemy and be done. We just..need Leo's guidance. And all will be well, we will come out of his unharmed. Head back and enjoy delicious pizza for a job well done." Smile, turn to the villains. "They might our current enemy, but they are not different really from the Foot Ninjas and Kraang. We have the training for this, just like back in New York."

Donnie just stared you, every word you said was...was just...like New York? It was...this...dropping his eyes to his staff...the villains he managed to fight against coming out fine. With minor injuries were nothing really like the ninjas from home or aliens. True, they weren't well taught or trained in fighting, but their Quirks made up for that. There was not single bit of data on them and...here you were talking like it was...simple and fine. One thing he did agree with you, he did need his brother, Leo. And the rest.

And hopefully...get away or...this was nothing like New York in anyway. His mind could wrap around. This was High School?! Was what screamed in his mind, that you calling his name.

"Hmm?" He looks to you.

"I was saying, that maybe it would be best that we try to locate the others, since it is the two of us, or, see if others have finished and soon to meet up. Since I have not fully registered the auras of our 1-A classmates. Except for Izuku-chan and Sh-chan, and of course my Niichan and you guys. Oh, I have managed to registered a new fellow classmate, the one with the tail." Point to your tailbone.

Donnie gave it a thought for moment. That was interrupted. "Yo! Donnie! May!" Mikey shouted. Turning you and Donnie, find him at the bottom walking pass with that frog girl from class and that short grape haired kid, waving with that wide goofy smile on, throwing up Hang-Loose. Donnie's face fell with an eyeroll.

"Michelangelo!" You exclaim hurrying to him down below, Donnie followed. Reaching a few seconds after you. "You are unharmed!" Throw your arms around him, almost knocking him over. He managed to keep himself from falling, despite the looseness in his legs. Which you noticed. Actually felt. Put a hand upon his forehead. "You are shaking! Are you okay-" Gasped noticing Tsuyu and Minoru where carrying. "Aizawa-sensei!" Hurry to the unconscious man, badly beaten. Bleeding rather profusely, from his head or eye.

You weren't sure and his elbow...it was..you could see his muscles. That wasn't all...where the skin of elbow where it should and the clothing that should have been covering it was...disintegrated.

It was...horrible. "Aizawa...Aizawa-sensei." Reach out, lightly touch him. Snap your hand. "His..his aura it is..." Find Donnie's eyes. Tsuyu and Minoru weren't sure what was happeng. The looks being exchanged between the Americans left them out. The only thing they got was the soft whimper from you. "There is not much...that I can...I mean.." They watch you stare at your hands. Reach them back out towards Aizawa, and softly glow the same with your eyes.

"Whoa..." Minoru gasped softly. Tilting his head just a bit. Noticed an opening start to appear over eye, the same one as Aizawa's. Waiting a bit more a bit of blood started to surface. "What is she doing?"

A question that Mikey was ready to answer, but you speak instead. "There is not much that I cannot do...his aura is...I mean..." Stop, dropping your hands. Wiping your brow.

"Then we've got get him out of here*Ribbit*."Tsuyu said, moving through. "To get him help. Whatever you tried to do, isn't working. If we keep standing here he's going to die.*Ribbit*."

She made a point. "Yeah," Donnie agrees following. "Come on, May."

You follow stop for a moment and stare at your hands. That gets held by Mikey. "Come on." He said thumbing over to the others. Nodding slowly follow them. Donnie and Mikey where _both_ safe. That was good, you were glad. All that was left...Leo and April. And...Izuku-chan.

 _Izuku-chan.._ your thoughts wonder, grip Mikey's hand a bit more. He..the two of you with April where going to...this morning the moment you opened the door find him standing there, meet those big green eyes and nervous smile. Scratching the back of his neck. A smile instantly lite across your face, glowed the second your hand clasped around his and yanked him inside.

The second you did your mouth fired off with so much. Shoved the travel book in his face, pushing him to the table. Almost caused him to trip. Luckily he didn't. He just sat there listening, even when the three of you headed off to school. You skipped/hovered next to him..around him. Upside down asking him so much and speaking so much, unaware he and April held their own talk. And when the three of you arrived, nerves shot through you. Instantly calmed when he held out his hand and April rest a hand on your shoulder. But, more so from Izuku.

When he smiled...made everything okay. That once you took his hand couldn't wait! Nearly burst!

Now...now...looking at your empty hand felt nothing. Was..he okay? Was he..

"May! Donnie! Mikey!" April's voice breaks through, the sound of her voice your heart leaped. Release from Mikey and hurry to her. Arms out throw yourself on her, she managed to catch you with one of her arms. While the other one was rubbed around her thigh. She chuckles a bit, even as you knocked her down. Falling on her. Burying your head in her chest. Through the sharp pain, she managed to return your affection, patting your head lightly. "Glad you're okay too."

Those around, smile at the reunion between the sisters. "I could not sense you sister, I was worried, but I also knew you were alright." You sniff, sitting up with her. Give her a smile. Which she returns."Yeah, you had me worried too, till Shoji here,"she nods to him. "was able to tell you were just located somewhere else. I see you managed to get out fine." Her eyes look you over. "Not a scratch on you, good." Pats your shoulder.

"Hey," Mikey noticed, pointing. "that mist guy is gone."

Donnie and yourself look around. "Yeah, you guys got ride of it?" He asked.

Uraraka shakes her head. While Shiro filled in. "Kind of, we just held him off enough for Iida to and get help. Then that guy disappeared. After he took out Thirteen." He steps aside showing the injured hero. You spring up from your spot and go them.

Wave a glowing hand over their body. Touch it lightly. "Their aura...it is...weak. But," bit your lip, putting an ear to the suit. Listen. It was faint...very faint but you heard something. "they are fine." _It will be fine...it will be just like New York..._ your eyes fall a bit. _All of this will...just like...like New York._

April seem to be able to tell what weighed on her sister's mind, seeing it in her heavy eyes. That tried their best not to cringe or wrinkle. Even more so fall. If not for the smile you wore. Sighing April stands with Shiro's help, walks over to you.

"Where..where is Izuku-chan?" you asked looking around at those gathered here. Noticing his absence. Stand. Race to the steps. The others just watch. Donnie tries to calm you down. "May," reaches to take your wrist. But you snatch it away.

Whip around to him. Grip him by the wrist."Izuku-chan, where is he? Not everyone is here!" Release him, when Minoru answers your dire question.

Points to Central Plaza. "He rushed back, to help All Might against the villains."

Your heart dropped, Minoru didn't realize what he said where the wrong words. But, April and guys did. "May! Wait!" They shout jump to stop you, to be seconds too late. You pushed off like a blaze, leaving a streak behind you, fly towards Izuku's location.

"April!" Donnie said.

She knew. Throws her hood back over herself. "Come on then." She stepped forward firmly. Donnie and Mikey come on either side.

Uraraka realized what they about to do, stands. "Wait! You can't go down there, you'll get...get..." She plead. "Let All Might handle it."

Smiling under her mask, April turns to her locking eyes. "Don't worry." Turns back around, giving Donnie and Mikey a quick glance. "We've got this, just make sure the teachers stay safe. Now!" She orders. Leaping off. "Let's go you two!" They follow right behind.

Uraraka and the others try to stop them, only to be late. She watches the three of them race after the stream of light.

 **I just wanted to let everyone know that I won't be putting titles on the chapters anymore.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11**

It was crazy as it was suicidal, but, Izuku didn't care. It was the furthest thought from his mind. His feet and heart took control, turned him around, rushing back to the central plaza. Where All Might, his mentor, engaged and took over fighting the villains. Any by villains the main ones, top ones. The dangerous ones All Might came to save Izuku, Tsuya, Minoru, and Mikey from. Before any really damage could be done to them, or worse...though much couldn't be said about Aiwaza. Who took much of the beating, not from going up against the...lesser villains. But, from engaging with briefly with Shigaraki (whom was thought to be the final Boss), widely mistaken. Aiwaza's injuries came heavily from the large black-muscular humanoid villain. Who's strength would have easily broken the teacher, if not for the timely arrival of All Might. U.A. would have been short a teacher and the world short of Pro Hero.

Thankfully that was not the case, All-Might managed to get Izuku, his classmates, and teacher away from the battle (now happening) to a safe distance. Making sure Aiwaza was taken care of first. Instructing them to do so, which his words where followed (despite Izuku's protest and Mikey's...Mikey's...insisting on staying, to add his...rad skills jokingly, which All-Might outright and sharply refused). His words would have been followed...if Izuku didn't know the truth about his mentor. The truth that might...might expose and could possibly end All Might and his career as a Pro Hero. He couldn't let that happen, he...just couldn't. He had some knowledge about that mindless large villain...Nomu. That could be very beneficial and he could...could help too. He had too.

He just had too.

Even if he didn't have much control over...his Quirk just yet. It didn't matter, he was working to become a hero, thoughts like those...they didn't matter. All that mattered was helping others no matter the situation.

And the situation didn't seem to tip in the fight with All Might and Nomu. The villain was able to keep up with every punch and speed of the top hero, producing shockwave after shockwave. That surprised the hero at how well a foe this Nomu was. With each strike All Might managed to land, the villain absorbed its impact. Over and over again. Like it was nothing.

A feat just left the hero...a bit...puzzled. Puzzlement that Shigaraki answered, no matter how many times All Might delivered a punch on the villain, it would just be absorbed. Again and again. And with strength equally matched with the Pro, the hero now had a match. One that he could not easily defeat. One that could with each punch All Might delivered, return it with the same force. This wasn't good, not at all, All Might knew he had to do something against this...mindless and cruel creature.

Fast.

Time was running short with him, he could feel his limit approaching faster. Luck for him his mind devised a plan quicker, one he knew had to work. If punching wasn't going to solve anything or subdue Nomu, then the best thing to do was to...immobilize it.

Wrapping his arms around the creature's waist, All Might with a heavy and mighty heave, lifted Nomu over like a wrestler, and piled drove into the ground head first. With such strength it shock the area.

It was victory!

Or so it seemed, once the cloud of dust and smoke began to settle from the attack it wasn't a victory. Having read through All Might's plan, Kurogiri used his warp gate just in time to save Nomu from being buried and immobilized. Half of Nomu's body was through the portal, while the rest remained in an under arched position, like an upside down bride, under the hero. Coming out the other side, Nomu used this opening and grabbed hard onto the Hero's weak point. Squeezing and breaking skin, blood started to seep through the Hero's white shirt. Pain shot through All Might like a fire, he wanted to scream but held it in. He couldn't show the pain that wrinkled inside.

Otherwise risk being exposed.

Grunting as Kurogiri's portal and Nomu slowly started to drag the hero into the gate. Where Kurogiri would finish him, by means of crushing him no...slicing him in half, ending the hero.

It couldn't end like this, Izuku...he couldn't...he didn't want it to end.. _I won't..I won't let them kill you_ he cried. _There's still so much I want you to teach me. I can't be how it all ends! I just can't!_ Memories and emotions overflowed through him. From the moment All Might took him on as his successor. From their training to everything! _I'm coming!_

Your body reacted to his declaration, like an electric current of some sort. Your heartbeat quickened. _Izuku-chan!_ You could feel it! You could feel him! Like a strong wave, his emotions where..they were spiked in levels you could barely realize...it was like...you could feel him tremble from the distance. Even though you where closing it. Eyes locked like heat missiles where Izuku was.

Central Plaza.

His own fear mixed with determination was a strange mixture that flooded you with uneasiness within your stomach. That you nearly lost focused for moment and fell from the sky. Lucky you managed to refocus at the last second.

Izuku was reaching closer...wait! Something was wrong! His aura spiked again, this time it was..out of...was it...it had to be..fear? Yes, it was. It was unmistaken, he was afraid. It nearly screamed at you.

His aura.

For a moment you stopped midway for a second, the trail behind you halted too. Bringing your hands together in prayer, whisper Izuku's in them. Over and over again. After the fifth time, continue. Not the best idea, you had to admit, but...had to reach Izuku so he could come back safely. Finish the mission and enjoy pizza with your sister and friends. This would all go away, just like it always did.

These villains where nothing really, lesser than the subordinates of the Foot Clan. From what you've witnessed and encountered. So dealing with whatever might be causing this spike within Izuku, could easily be handled.

Or course in (hopeful) polite way.

Thank goodness you could repel. Enough of that now, Izuku! He needed to be cared for. Fueled, race through the air. Like a shooting star that Leo noticed out the corner of his eyes. He just barely managed to spot May zip overheard, while keeping his attention on the matter before him. With a mighty kick, send the villain back hard to the ground. The Mountain Zone provided some...well...it wasn't concrete jungle but he had to adapt fast with this terrain.

Lucky for him, he managed to. Barely, his footing was a little off but he got his balance back enough to deliver some hits at the villains he, Momo, Jiro, and Kaminari where surrounded with. Jiro holding a sword Momo created thanks to her Quirk, to defend herself. Leo could see clearly she was not trained in its melee combat. Unlike himself, but she held herself well it. Thinking on her feet with hit.

Momo created a staff, like Donnie's, as her weapon. She seem to be handling herself well with it. Not to Donnie's level but it was enough to get his appraise. And those dark sharp and intellectual eyes, analyzing the situation before them was impressive. Her mind and Quirk where an excellent pair. And with his sharp mind...Wait!

What was thinking!?

Shaking the thought away, refocused. Just in time too. Sliding to the side, just in time as a villain swung (badly) their mighty fist at him. Leo swept the villain's legs from under, delivered kick to their back. Sending skidding across the ground. It was hard not to grin, but he did so quickly.

"Leonardo!" Momo shouts.

His head and ears respond. Turn to her and the others. They where a few feet away, he hadn't realized, he'd become separated from them. Hearing Kaminari's shriek, Leo's leadership rushed over him and sprinted over to aid his classmate about to be attacked. Momo and Jiro managed to hold off their attackers, kicking one back the punk girl, grunts annoyed. Gripping the hilt of her weapon, holding her ground. Kaminari nearby still shrieking in fright at the approaching villain, having enough Jiro gets ready to snap, when the sound of metal clashing mixed with Kaminari's stunned gasp held her words.

Turning to the sound finding Leo, standing before the blonde with his katana as a shield pushing back against the villain. That for a moment seemed shocked at the feat Leo was doing. Kaminari felt the same, Leo's eyes like steel on the villain. Ready to cut like a blade, sent a small shiver through the blonde. It was a good thing the mutant was on their side. The villain was rather large, but Leo paid no mind. His instincts took over, fear left him like a simple breeze, stared the villain equally hard back.

This was some sort of joke? The villain smirked, a mistake on his part. It happened so fast, barely anyone blinked, Kaminari had to do a double take for a second after catching his breath. At what just happened. Momo too. She knew Leo was skilled, as many from the Hamato clan were known for, but she didn't except this. Then again...it was to be expected when he used his quirk. After all.

Something Leo still was trying to get a grasp on, it showed...when the villain raised his other large hand and threw from the side a Leo. Whom he thought was solely focused on blocking him, was gravely mistaken. Leo's other hand like lighting grappled the villain's wrist, twisted back it crunched, like something out of a movie scene. Flipped the villain over, landed his knee to their stomach. Kaminari was sure he heard the villain's stomach burst or something. Whatever it was, defeated the villain. They dropped instantly from Leo's strike. The second the body hit the ground did Leo come out of his...trance like state. The silverish hue lampshading his blue irises, faded, returning his eyes back to normal.

"You okay?" Leo asked turning to Kaminari, the boy nods.

"Dude than-"

"Later!" Leo cuts him off, snatching him by the collar pulling him back with Momo and Jiro, the four of them together. Each with their weapon out except for Kaminari who was still panicking. Fussing over the fact he had no weapon unlike the rest of them and what he could do. _Clearly,_ Leo groaned slightly annoyed by the blonde. _He's never experienced battle before. Not to mention.._ his eyes quickly move along quivering Kaminari, _lacks grip on his emotions. Now is not the time to be acting like this._

Focusing back to the villains starting to corner them, Leo's mind reminded slightly divided. Having seen May fly overhead towards the direction of All Might's fight made his mind scream at was she was thinking. And why? He had an thought, it was because of...she knew she wasn't suppose to react suddenly like that. Not without him at least giving some sort of guidance or plan. But, with everyone separated he at least hoped they would just meet somewhere safe with others in their class after dealing with their villains. Wait for him and should they need to engage then...they would.

But, he kicks back another villain Kaminari kind of using him as a shield to behind, right now his mind was here. And his mind needed to stay as focused and clear as it he could make it. His quirk counted on it, managing to do just a few minutes ago to save his classmate. It was just intuitive really, then again, Aiwaza did explain it to him what he believed was just natural all these years, was not.

Sliding a foot back, Leo crossed and locked his katanas up defensively. The silverish hue returned, drew a quick breath, holds himself ready against the approaching threat.

A dangerous threat at that, still Izuku hurried to All Might, the hero saw boy coming to his aide. The mix of worry and fright plastered on the young hero's face, all for the Pro.

All Might didn't want this, trying to get out of Nemu and Kurigiro's hold, he wanted Izuku and the students to get out of here, to protect them. That was his job, his duty as a...hero. The number one hero to that. Not having his pupil coming back to...Izuku truly was selfish.

Reaching a hand without thinking, all Izuku could think about was aiding his mentor. Saving him, without a plan in mind, he just needed to reach the man and...a poor decision, Kurogiri instantly appears before Izuku cutting the boy off ready to warp him.

 _Izuku-chan!_ you shrieked. He was going to be...

Warped!

The coldness...the darkness...Izuku he was going to be...

It didn't matter, coldness and darkness wasn't going to stop Izuku. His hand remained outstretched towards All Might. Even with Kurogiri presenting himself before him. With every ill intent to end the boy.

A deed that almost happened. If not for the unexpected arrival of Katsuki. Blasts the villain back pinning him to the ground. Izuku avoided his end. Another one of his classmates comes, Shoto arrives and freezes Nomu. Being careful not to get All Might.

To the hero's surprise and the villains. "One of your poorly trained thugs," Shoto revels "told me your here becomes you think you can kill All Might."

With Nomu frozen All Might uses this chance to free himself from the villain's grip. At that moment another student or better students enter the fight. Kirishima tried using a sneak attack on Shigaraki, to no avail. The villain easily dodged it. Earning a scoff from Raph, who came in a few seconds after. Ignited from head to toe, sais too! Thrust one directly at the Shigaraki, again the villain dodges the mutant's strike. To Raph's surprise.

He was sure he came in a lot more stealthier than Kirishima did. After all he had the training for it. Even if he did somewhat lack shadows around him, his footing was quiet and quick. Shirgaraki moved faster than a mere Foot Ninja, Raph noticed. Jumping back giving himself some distance.

 _Damn!_ All Might cruses noticing Raph. He hadn't expected him to actually...he wasn't suppose to be here. Actually, none of them should be here when all this started. Yoshi's words and adamite words rang in the hero's mind. If their father...he had to finish this quickly. Tempted to call out to Raph, bite it back. Otherwise...he'd risk...He just hoped the others stayed away and remained safe. Hopefully Mikey reached the entrance with Aiwaza.

How annoying the turn of events. "Kurogiri, how could you let these brat get the best of you?" Shigaraki chaste his partner. Still pinned down by Katsuki. "You've put us in a real jam."

"You got careless, you dumb villain." Katsuki scoffs. "It was easy to figure you out, some parts of you turn into that smoky warp. You use to the mist to hide your actual body. Kind of like a distraction. Thinking that made you safe. That made me think, that's why we missed. But, if you didn't have a body you wouldn't be needing this neck armor." Pressuring down armor around Kurogiri. "You're not immune to physical attacks that are well aimed." An observeration that was right one, the moment Kurogiri tries to move, Katsuki gives off a few small exploding warnings. Daring and threating the villain not to move other wise he'd be blown away.

It was degrading. As it was embarrassing.

"They escaped uninjured, captured my two strongest men," Shigaraki complimented. "These students really are amazing. They make these villains feel like amatures." His eyes slide for a moment to Raph. Grunts. Turns to Nomu. "Can't have that. Nomu."

At the sound his voice, everyone watches in horror as Nomu frees himself from his icy hold, easily, twist himself up and out of the warp gate, shattering the ice encasing part of his body. Regenerates the missing limbs instantly.

"What the-!" Raph's mouth nearly fell opened. Held it shut, preventing any gasp from escaping.

Fully repaired Nomu attacks Katsuki, on his master's command's. Almost meeting death at the villain's hand if not for All Might's coming in at the right time and taking the brunt of Nomu's attack from Katsuki. Saving the young boy. The power from the villain released powerful shockwave knocking the others back. Everyone was safe, Raph's where wider than ever...the lump in his tightening throat. Clenched further at the damage he saw laid before him.

The damage Nomu did...it's power was different...on a much different level than anything...back home. _There's just no..._ Raph swallows, tries to swallow the lump. While ignoring the trickling beads of sweat that started to appear.

All Might...he was still standing from such a powerful blow. Raph trying to catch his own breath, looks to the hero. Thrown into one of the walls, with minor extra damage added from saving Katsuki. And not just that hot-headed boy, but also...all of them. The flames around his body started to simmer, Raph could feel it in his core...his time was reaching its limit with this Quirk. Feeling himself becoming just a bit light-headed. No matter how he tried to shake it off. Used too much back in that Zone with those other low villains.

Went out too much.

Hopefully none of them got 3rd degree burns.

That was a thought that didn't matter right now. Shaking off his trembling his knees gave off, stands. "Here." Kirishima helps him up. To Raph's surprise. "You okay?"

Raph gives a solid nod. To grunt from Katsuki's side snicker. Raph's fist flinches to react, drops, no wasn't the time. Right now, they had something bigger than pity pride to worry about.

Gripping his sais, stands with the others. Ready to assist All Might in taking down the villains. Quietly and swiftly, Raph swallows a breath of air, fueling his flames. This should hopefully last him a bit longer.

And how much longer before you reached Izuku-chan? Where you too late to reach him? No, you could sense his aura just fine...yet it was still...wild...yet at the same time calm. He wasn't the only aura you felt...Raph's, you felt his! He was alright too! Upset, but alright. There was a slight drop in his for a moment, and there was one more, that boy. From class, the two-colored one. He was there too, with Izuku-chan.

Pushing forward and faster, closing in, open your mouth to call, get hit back by a powerful shockwave. That nearly knocked you out the sky, if you hadn't surrounded yourself in a sphere. Still, it wasn't enough to hold up against the power. Such raw power, your own heart nearly sunk from it. Collecting yourself, drop under the next wave just in time, it just barely missed you. Diving up come up, continue.

There!

Up ahead, you spot them! Your heart jumped with joy, upon seeing Izuku and Raph well. As far as you could see, taking another look notice they along with two others from class, where struggling a bit against the producing shockwaves of All Might and Nomu's fight. Without thinking speed to their aid. Hand out. Drop down suddenly, surprising them, stand before the five boys. Produce the same golden dome as you did before back at the entrance. There was a small difference, Izuku noticed, you didn't say the word: Repel.

The walls of the dome came up, stopping the powerful shockwaves. "Whoa.."Izuku stared wide-eyed at the protection May produced. She stood there calm, her eyes featureless. Golden-yellow hue covered her eyes completely and those..markings again...and..that smile. Calm smile on. He knew she was focusing on keeping the shield up, so...effortlessly.

It was so warm and...Izuku almost became swept up by its effects. Was he dreaming? Because this felt so..."May!" Raph's cries snapped Izuku out of whatever he was in. "Put it down! May!"

"What?" Izuku turns to you, nearly gasped at what he saw worried the mutant. She was...May...the dome was cracking! She was...the force and power of the shockwaves...they where...

They were going to break your dome! One hand wasn't good enough, you realized...each punch the hero and villain delivered was stronger than the last. It lashed against the dome. This much force...power was...another one came. Slammed against the side, slide you back. Almost lost your balance. Thinking quickly dig your heels in the ground and pushed back.

It was hard to tell if where struggling. You had to keep this up, despite the shakiness in your arms and...it didn't matter...the others...Izuku-chan..Raph...protect them. Keep it up! Everything was going to be alright! It's just like back in New York.

Yeah.

You just had to keep them from...you needed to use the other hand...itching to use the other hand...refuse. Did you have enough to do this? Sliding your eyes to try and follow All Might, whom Izuku-chan was clearly worried about. It was ringing off him. Your mind was nearly screaming. Raising your other hand, you do it then!

That way then...it hurt so much!

But, not as much as...you needed to ease the aura.

Raph's eyes screamed with his voice for you to stop. He broke from the guys, dashed over, amazed them for a moment how fast a turtle could actually move. Raph kept shouting for you to stop, but, it was clear either you didn't hear him or turned a deaf ear. You hadn't stopped, with your other hand out aim in the direction the fight was happening an small orb began to form (you needed just a bit more to do this...even if it was...), slide your eyes back lock them with Izuku.

Smile.

To him and him alone.

It was a smile that...left this stung something in Izuku, he couldn't quite...it wasn't the way smile gleamed softly on your lips or the way your eyes warmly assured him. It was the words that came from your lips, that pushed his legs to reach you.

The words seem to come out muffled, but Izuku heard them from you clear as day. Even when you spoke his name, with suffix at the end. He wasn't sure what it was you were planning on doing, but, he just had a gut feeling it wasn't...good. Raph knew, the panic wrinkled on his brown. Izuku wished to know, those markings on you seem to creeping further up along you, and...something else.

It flickered...from ends of your hair.

"May!" Raph and Izuku holler.

A holler became nothing more than an fading echo, smiling softly to yourself. Apologize and whisper, "Reflect..." Turn from them, a warm light swallows them. The others cover their eyes from the blinding light.

All Might delivers his final blow to Nomu, sending the villain straight out of the USJ. Shaking the whole place, April and the guys stop feeling the vibrations, and spotting Nomu being launched out.

Mikey's mouth fell to the floor with a huge smile. "Dudes! Nice!" He laughs.

Donnie lift his vizors in awe and lost of words. The power was just...wow. April stared too for moment, when she remembered her sister. "May!" Rushed off, the others follow, Donnie had to pull Mikey with them.

The villain defeated, there was nothing left. All Might stood before Kurogiri and Shigaraki as smoke slipped from his muscles. There wasn't much time and he hadn't the strength to move another inch. Nothing left to do, but bluff. Standing before the two and students behind him. Protected by the golden transparent dome, decorated in thick long cracks all over.

 _Hmmm, so it stood._ Kurogiri took noticed, eying Raph and May. _They will be rather pleased._

The cracks moved up further on the dome, shattered the second All Might barely drew a breath, and a your body toppled like a sack to the ground.

Almost.

Izuku dives to you. "May!" Catching you. Raph hurries and drops to his side. Shaking you furiously. Calling to you, but there was no response. It was like shaking jello-o. What did you do? "May? May!" Izuku cries in hopes something, but, nothing. Those markings...remained. They...seem to faintly glow...just a bit. He wasn't sure what that was for...he wasn't sure if you were breathing...was your heart...

Shaking you some more, Izuku gasped. "She's..."His eyes wavier to Raph. Holding you more. "She's cold. She's numb!"

Those reached the ears of the others. _Damn it!_ All Might cursed. That wasn't suppose to happen...

What an interesting turn of events. Kurogiri's eyes slit. _Unfortunate, they won't be happy._ He looks to Shigaraki, it was clear the young man cared little about the information.

Or so he thought. "The bug zapper went out." Shigaraki mocks starts scratching his neck. "Never liked bug zappers."

"Enough!" All Might raises his voice, glaring hard. Warning him.

Izuku kept trying to reach you, but, no response. He wasn't sure what he should...holding a motionless body in his arms...just what did you do? And...what about April? How was she going...she'd be devastated to see her younger sister like this. The look...Izuku didn't want to imagine it, but forced itself in his mind. Yes, he saw it...the grief twisting itself on April, her eyes...her blue eyes staring to sink seconds after. She'd fall to her knees or come running crying.

For sister.

Cries that would fill USJ. Cries that made him cringe. Would he carry May's body to April? So she wouldn't have to run all the way over here? Or would..be to ashamed to pick himself up and go over to her? He wasn't sure...he wasn't...May...all she wanted to do was tour everywhere. He promised her that much, even if she did gear him into promising...that's all she wanted...in just one day...she was so thrilled to start! It showed in her eyes, she hung on each word he said.

Excited about every turn, every corner. It amazed her beyond anything he could understand. And when she stepped foot on U.A. campus she was just...she could barely contain that brimming smile that radiated. That turned into a gleeful giggle. After her nerves melted away. She was just so...

The others watch Izuku cripple. Trying to remain strong, but the way he held the body spoke volumes. He'd stop calling out her name. Raph did too. Yet, unlike Izuku, Raph seem oddly calm. He set his sais to the side and held his arms out to Izuku.

"Give her to me."

He told him. Izuku wasn't sure why, about to object, if not for the firm look Raph gave. Complying Izuku hands him the body, trying hard not to shake. Taking you from Izuku, Raph rest an ear to your chest...sighs.

Raises a hand, stops. "She's alright."

Words that swelled in Izuku, that turned to confusion. "What?"

There wasn't time to explain, following Raph's eyes, Izuku looks down to you. Those markings where slowly fading away and...he noticed the tip of your fingers slightly moving. Followed by your chest slowly rising and falling.

"She just...she was just being stupid." Raph said, with no further explanation. Stands. "She just has to, recharge. She'll be fine."

The breath Izuku held, finally comes out. Even the few tears in the corner. He wipes them away. "That's good to hear. But," remembering the situation around them. With you out, left them some what vulnerable. Someone would need to keep you guarded.

But, who would? From what Izuku knew, you're the only one who can really produce protection. And if someone had to hold you while they defended themselves would leave them at a huge disadvantage...meaning they would...

"I can encase her." Shoto said. They look to him. He explains. "I can use my ice to encase her, giving her some protection. It'll be cold enough to keep the others came and maybe provide some defense. It's the best choice we have right now."

It was a thought. One that didn't need thinking. What choice was there really? "Yeah. Okay." Izuku agrees. Though makes sure it was alright with Raph. Who grudgingly agrees.

Setting you down, Shoto quickly and carefully encases you in ice. "There. She'll be fine. For now."

With one task taken care of, now on to the more important one. Facing the villains.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch. 12**

This should have been over, by Leo's thoughts, at least. It shouldn't have taken this long, to take out some villains. Not being forced to surrender by one of them. It was...humiliating, to say the least. All his years of training and for what? Being cornered, holding up his hands dropping his katanas? All because the plan, Jiro's quick thinking plan in using (kicking) Kaminari's electrification quirk to taser the villains. It worked up to a point, including the side effect his quirk leaving him rather...short-circuited (Leo called it brain damage), after he completely discharged. Luckily though Momo had managed to make large insulant blanket...best not to think about that. Protecting them, but, allowed Kaminari to get capture by one of the villains.

Who just so happened to be unaffected by the latter's quirk. It was clear, it was the same villain who jamming the communications. Though it wasn't the one, Leo realized, blocking April's telepathy. This was just one mystery solved.

But, being in sort of defeated position like, Leo fumed at the outcome. If he had his brothers and friends, none of this would happen. He'd give an order that would follows, plus all of them together worked rather...flawlessly together. Their skills wouldn't allow them to be in a predicament, not to mention the defeat of these villains would be swift, like any ninja.

Breaking away and handling these villains on his own, wasn't ideal. Clearly. But, standing here like this...wasn't ideal either. There had to be someway to get out of this and also get to Kaminari. The only idea that came to the mutant's mind was a distraction.

Jiro's thoughts exactly. "You know you two dudes are so lucky, with electric type quirks your destine for main success."

"What are you doing?" Momo whispered.

Jiro kept talking. Praising the villain. "I mean if you didn't want to be a hero, there are tons of jobs you can do in the city right? Your kind of quirk is in high demand."

Leo wasn't sure what or why she was doing this. He kind of wished she would stop. Opening his mouth to say something, stopped. Noticed the movement of her earlobe. Moving downward towards her stereo boots.

 _That's...surprising._ Leo gasped. He wasn't the only one who noticed, Momo too. _Distracting them,_ he smirks mentally. _Not bad, better get ready then..._

"So, I'm wondering," Jiro continued. "why become a villain in the first place? You don't have to answer, I just thought it'd be interesting to know." Her ear-jacks reach her boots.

It was now or never, Leo and Momo kept theirs eyes and face straight on the villain not giving any sort of indications of the plan being done. Once Jiro connected to her boots, she could attack, and after she did that...Leo devised a plan, he'd grab his katanas, rush the villain taking him, and freeing Kaminari. He had it. The plan would work, taking a breath calmly clears his mind. Waiting before activating his quirk...the villain wouldn't know what hit him.

"Nice try." The villain saw through her ploy, held electric hand to Kaminari. "Think you can distract me? Big mistake sweetheart-"

 _Damn,_ Leo sneered.

"-I'm not some dumb thug that can be outsmarted by some kids. You need to learn to take hostage situations seriously."

Other villains began to recover.

"So here's the new deal," the villain demanded. "either this idot's going to die or you are. How about that? You can save either his life or your own?" He walked to them.

So much for the distraction. They needed to get out and end this fast.

Yet, you wondered, who where those two people standing a few feet before you? Squinting a bit to make them out, managed to see...a woman? Yes, it seem like a woman...in a white lab coat...with dark heels? You couldn't really make her out. Shadows concealing her, and with her to back didn't help. Was this some sort of dream? You weren't sure, did the woman know of your presence? Who was that other person with her? Their back to you as well, they where younger...a child? They remained close to the woman, their small hand gripped the woman's lab coat. You weren't sure why, but, there seem something...vaguely familiar about this woman...their aura...seemed...was...it felt...no...it was the melodic humming the woman was doing...it seemed...wanting to know reach a hand out to them...

Hit something solid and cold.

Your eyes snapped open...ice!? Ice was covering you, like...coffin? Or something enclosed. Why where you encased? Why...why where you entrapped? Why..did have to be a small space? Why?! Your hands hit against it, a small crack produced. You didn't want to be in here! Your heart racing, ready to explode. Where was everyone? You began to claw.

April? The guys? Master Splinter? Your father? Everyone? Where did they go? Did they...where they gone? Why couldn't you sense them? They couldn't be gone, you didn't want to be left...alone...you...you….the thoughts swirled wildly in your mind...you needed to get out...those voices...where they coming from outside...you weren't sure. You couldn't see. You couldn't... slamming your hands again against the ice, with more force, producing more cracks. You didn't want to be here. Anything but here!

 _April!_ you screamed.

Instantly April stopped from the trembling jolt she felt. "April, what is it?" Donnie asked stopping too, with Mikey just a few steps before her. April said nothing. She stood still, worrying the brothers. Donnie goes over to her. Reaching a hand out. "April, what is it?" The moment his hand touched her shoulder, drew it back..she was shaking. "April! What is it?" He turns her to look at him, nearly jumped back. Her face was deprived of color. Paler than normal...she almost looked ghostly.

"Is she okay?" Mikey asked, voice low and shaky.

Donnie wasn't sure, waving a hand before April. She remain unresponsive. Something, there seem to be something that gripped her. But what? "April," he gives her a little shake. "what is it?"

Hesitant and unsure, Donnie gives another light shake. She comes back. Blinking a few times, shaking the haze away. "Wha-What happened? What..." Groaning, touching her brow slightly. "My head...it feels like it's on...fire."

Donnie and Mikey look at each other. Exchanging unsure looks. "April, you okay?" Donnie asked.

She looks at him. Giving a nod. "Yeah, why? And.."Looking around. "What are we doing?"

That was surprising. The brothers look at each other, brows arched. "Going to help, May." Donnie tells her. "Remember?"

April gave it a quick thought. "No, that's not right. May...she's back at the entrance." Thumbed over her shoulder. "I told her to stay there."

"Umm, no you didn't." Mikey steps in, she turns to him. He points down the plaza. "May flew down there, to help that Izuku dude, from class."

That didn't seem right, April gave another thought. The more she did, a quick, sharp pain shot through her mind. She could almost hear her brain neurons sizzle. Flinching, stopped.

Tried shaking the pain away. "Umm, no, that couldn't be right...May, she's..."

Donnie and Mikey exchanged looks again. Lost as April was. Why didn't she remember, nearly there to the area. To stop all of sudden, that just didn't seem right. April's telepathy already canceled out, so she couldn't really search her mind to see...Donnie had a thought, it must be a side-effect of who or whatever is preventing April from accessing that part of her quirk.

April tried again, finding it blank. Empty. Bleak. Shaded. Blotched.

Looking to the guys, meet their eyes, trying and searching for the truth in their words. It was, they weren't lying. Her sister...as she actually...to make sure April cast her eyes behind them to the plaza. Squinting, spotted Izuku...Raphael, three others from class, All Might standing before the two villains. Kurogiri that mist guy and the other, odd and rather frightful one. Who seem to be in panic about something, she wasn't sure why. Going over the rooster down there, April saw no sign of her sister whatsoever...there was however a coffin like case made of ice behind the guys. The size of a person.

But no sign of her sister at all. Biting down, cursing herself, with no way of sensing May. April was left in the dark. Even so, Donnie and Mikey's words rang truth, her sister had to be down there, somewhere...but where? If she was, was she hurt? Did she overdo it? Was she...so many thoughts overwhelmed April, her muscles tensed and tighten. If she went down there to help Izuku, it made perfect sense. She was oddly attached to him, of course April knew why. And if her sister was attached to the boy then...she'd be driven only by that, logic out the door. Damn her quirk, this was why they had her remain as support on outings, only engaging if needed.

Where was she?

At that moment Izuku's screams cut through her thoughts, the boy sprung to intercept the villains' attack on All Might. Kurogiri warps Shirgaraki's hand through his body near Izuku's face. Did April get her answer, that ice coffin burst and the person that sprung up and out, glowing eyes, filled with fright and panic.

May.

Her chest rapidly rising up and down. It lasted for a moment (after a good couple of deep gasps), with a fist raised they smashed the rest of the ice. Tossing it aside, quickly get up nearly stumbled back, caught their footing at the last second. Took a moment to catch their breath and settle their body tremors, before noticing the situation happening before. The moment those golden-yellow glowing eyes landed and saw Izuku, sprung up and race to him. Almost again, nearly stumbled, she hadn't fully recovered.

Slightly staggered to Izuku, shot her hand out. In his direction, used one of the guys (not Raph who yelled for May to come back, she didn't) jumped and vaulted off them cast a golden-yellowish sphere around Izuku. To protect him. A surprise to him, she even managed to get a flickering sphere around All Might too. Surprising the Pro Hero as well. Shirgaraki's hand touched the sphere instead of Izuku, had a shocking revelation, not because his touch decayed the sphere's but, because it had an effect May. It was causing her pain, even if she clenched her teeth to hide it, it showed...on her shoulder.

"May!" April exclaimed, rushed over. At the sight of her sister.

Donnie and Mikey followed. Jumping down the last steps, April pushed off using her telekinesis to give her a boost, left the guys behind. Shouted for her sister. "May! May!"

The moment April's foot hit the ground, something fast whizzed past her, hit Shigaraki in the arm. That wasn't all either, in the Mountain Zone, the same thing happened to the villain holding Kaminari, shot in the shoulder. Momo knew who it was and what that meant, turning to the entrance, there standing with their pistol out...

Pro Hero and teacher Snipe.

With his fellow colleagues and the principal. It was a relief, but Leo's heart dropped when (and Momo) realized who was also there too...Yoshi (Splinter) Hamato. With eyes of calming fury at the villains. Leo swallowed the lodged lump in his throat. Mikey and Donnie who stopped, saw their father do the same. Raph too.

That he cursed under his breath.

"Sorry everyone," Nezu said."we're a bit late but I got the teachers over here as fast as I could."

"Your class rep has returned!" Iida announced. "I have fulfilled my duty and I brought reinforcements!"

Taking their chances the low level villains charge the staff, to be easily beaten. Each teacher active their quirk, Splinter on the other hand preferred his skills over quirk. Sprinted down the stairs, any villain that was in line of sight, he struck swiftly. Knocking them out, concerned more for his sons...his sharp eyes search and find them. Donnie and Mikey first on the stairs. Relieved he rushed to them, fist back, drove it straight into the villains jumping to attack from behind.

Splintered pounced and delivered his punch. Ordered his sons to meet with the other classmates. The sharpness in his voice, both sons comply and run back up the stairs. With two sons safe and accounted for, Splinter like an arrow shot through the villains coming his way and searched for eldest. Reaching the bottom of the stairs tackled one, easily taking them out. One villain tried to come up from behind, Splintered evaded their attack, whipped his tail at them. That didn't stop a few others from trying, this needed to end fast...sliding his eyes back quickly making sure his sons' back remained to him...good they where. Now, turns facing the villains, he could use his quirk.

Losing his neck-tie addresses them with a subtle warning. "I would not engage as you have neither the skill or mentality. But, should you wish," he stands firm and tall. "then understand this, I will have domain over this entire fight."

The villains didn't know what he meant, of course they didn't. Not taking Splinter's warning, the villains attack. Sighing, Splinter took control.

With the tables turned now, Shigarkai ends the mission. To be shot a few times by Snipe, Kurogiri quickly covers him. Preventing any harm, begins to warp them away, to be sucked up by Thirteen. The hero tried to prevent them, but with their weakened state it didn't last. Kurogiri and Shigarki managed to escape.

Good.

You could put the shields down, canceling them. Latch onto your shoulder, that ached and winced in pain. If Shigarkai would have remained touching your spheres then...

"May! May!" April's shouts turned your head. Find her telekinetically running over, she rips off her hood. "May! May!"

Tired you manage a smile. Walk slowly to her."Niich-" Stop and remember..."Izuku-chan." Turn around, spot him on the floor. Rush to him. "Izuku-chan! Izuku-chan!"

You didn't get far or close to him, your body still lagging energy, and with this injury. Legs lock and you fall. Luckily, your arms shoot out and catch yourself, a bad idea. Pain from your shoulder spiked. Your hand instantly clamped on it. Squeezing it. Why couldn't you be numb now? Why?

It hurt. Like fire. It...it...

"Here, let me see." Shoto said.

Looking up, find him standing over you. His hand looming over your shoulder felt rather chilly. He goes to touch your shoulder. You move away and jump up. "No! I am okay! There is no need for an aide."

He just stared at you. "Then why are you still holding your shoulder?"

Realizing you where, quickly let it go. "I am well. See? Thank you for your concern, but I am well." Give him a light bow. He was about to say something, the second you came up.

April's arms threw themselves around you. Giving you a squeeze, you held down the throbbing pain. "May! Are you okay?"

Pushing the pain down, give a slight nod. Praying she'd let go. "Yes, sister I well. I did not mean to leave."

As much as April wanted to chide you about such a reckless action, held it off for later. Instead sighed. "Good. You idiot. Come one, let's go with the others." Leads you towards the rest of the class. Keeping you close. "May, you know you shouldn't..."

Having escaped just barely from the Pro Heroes, Shigaraki and Kurogiri make it back to their hideout. Injured and upset, Shigaraki groans about the wounds inflicted.

"Shot in both arms and legs, are those underlings wiped out and even Nomu was beaten!" He fussed. "We failed! Those kids where so strong. The symbol of Peace wasn't weakened at all. You were wrong master."

Looking to a blank with words: SOUND ONLY.

"No, I wasn't." A calm, low husky and gruff voice replies. "We just weren't as prepared as we should have been. I agree we underestimated them. Thankfully we failed under that cheap League of Villain's name and not our own."

"And what about the creature the Master and I created?" Another voice asked.

Followed by another. A more cool and feminine voice. "And what of my projects? Did you happen to gain any sort for inquiring samples? For further research?"

So many questions, Kurogiri answered them. "He was blown away. It was All Might's doing. Without coordinates to his precise location I couldn't use my warp to bring him back. We didn't have any time to search for him."

"This a travesty! And after all we did to make him as powerful as All Might."

"Well, I suppose it can't be helped unfortunately."

Again the female spoke their question. Kurogiri answered. Shirgaraki hissed. "That damn bug zapper of yours got in my way!"

"Development is well, but clearly lacking the fundamentals." Kurogiri takes over informing them. "They are...tamed."

A sharp grunt was heard from the female voice. Who chuckles softly. "As expected, that damn fool as domesticated them. It's sickens me. What of the other one? Her? Is my product better?"

"That has yet to be seen, but level of power shifts in their favor."

A displeased grunt came from the screen. "I suppose it can't be helped, time to add a little shade to that light."

Kurogiri kept going. "The Hamatos are here as you stated. Should there be a step taken?"

"No. Leave them for now. The same with the others, for now. Until the time is right."

Understanding commutation ends after a few more bit of information was exchanged and orders given.

The whole ordeal at USJ hit the news, besides that everyone from class came out alright and fine. No one was really injured besides Aizawa and Thirteen. Splintered reunited with his sons and after having them checked out, instantly took them home. April had you seen by someone, even though you insisted you where fine. Your main concern was about Izuku, wondering if he was alright. Which caused April to snap at you to be concern about yourself and how stress you gave her. After getting the okay and some medical attention (not really needed), Uraraka came to check up on you both.

April told her the two of you would be heading home, but everything was alright. You asked to stay to make sure Izuku was alright and to see if you could help. But, April wouldn't allow it. Now with access to her telepathy, threaten for you to listen or she would use it on you. Once her eyes started to glow you sigh and comply. Though ask that your wellness wishes be sent to Izuku. With that April drags you away.

The moment you and April make it home, the sun was setting a bit. It was rather quiet. She told you to take a shower while she tired to prepare dinner. And by shower a long one. Doing as she said gather your clothes and take a long one. Washing your hair too. As you rinsed the shampoo out, close your eyes for a moment see that woman again and child. Hear that humming, there was something different though this time...the woman was a child now too and held the hands of other child. It was weird...

"May!" April knocked on the door. "Come on, dinner's ready. We're having...hot dogs. Finish up."

"Y-Yes sister!"

Turning off the water, grab your towel, wrap it around and dry off.

April began setting the table, as she waited. While she was, she couldn't help but think about that moment of...blank space. That was weird. Forgetting about her sister, where she was...what she was doing. That never happened before. That severed connection...burrowed a hole that winced in pain. Starting at her reflection in the cup, forgetting her sister...she just...

"Niichan, I am ready." you come out dressed in large New York t-shirt. Hair down and lose. With dancing pineapple socks. Just cause.

She smiled as you both take a seat a the table. Hot Dogs, her specialty. Clasping your hands together, thank her merrily. Pick up your food and take a bite.

"By the way May, it's Onesan for older." April corrects. Laughing a bit. "Also, what you did today was just...just.." she sighed long and hard. "you can't going around doing things like that. You know this!" Her voice tremors.

You stop eating. Eyes drop. "Yes...I...I.."you had no words.

"This isn't like New York, May. You can't just be careless all the time. You can't just react. I wasn't around to help bring you in, back."

She was right. Each word she said made your shoulder drop. "Imagine what dad would say if he found out? Huh? You've got to be smart, about this. This...this...new route we're taking is...well...it's different."

You had no words really to say. Eyes still down, nod slowly understanding. All while silver eyes watched the two sisters.


	13. Chapter 13

It was around 9-ish in the morning when Kirby arrived to the office. The second he entered, the secretary George; a young man in his early twenties, with neatly combed short chocolate-brown hair to the side, dressed professionally. Pushed up his square glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose, back up so his hazel small eyes could see who was coming in.

Smiled seeing Kirby. "Good morning, Mr. O'Neil."

Kirby turns to the young man, gave a quick mild nod. "Morning, George." Continued to his office, quickly asked the young man of any appointments today. That he might have.

George swirled around in his chair to his computer, moves the curser to today and clicks to see. Scheming through the screen, mutter to himself. Kirby waited tapping his foot with little patience at the merry young man.

"Well, you don't have anything really until...eleven. Then again," he reads off. Adjusting his glasses." at one and the last one is two-thirty. That seems to be all." He doubled checked. Before turning back to Kirby, with a mild bright smile. "Nothing else. Though Doctor Basil has a file she'd like you to go over about a patient of hers', also..."

Kirby tuned him out. Not to be rude, he just wasn't in the mood right now to hear any of this. His mind was dragged down about another important matter. After all the call he received, from Splinter. About the attack that happened with some UA, students and villains. It was pretty much all over the news, a class had an encounter with the villains on their training exercise field trip. They where trapped inside the USJ for quite some time, before any assistance arrived.

The class...1-A. The same one his daughters where in. Kirby knew he shouldn't be worried, but, he couldn't help it. And after what Splinter told him over the phone only...worsened it.

"Mr. O'Neil."

George clears his throat getting the man's attention. "Mr. O'Neil, this also arrived for you."

Kirby's eyes fall to what George held out to him, a blue envelope, addressed to him. Taking it, reads who it was from: UA. This wasn't about...tuition or anything? He was sure about that, Awiaza assured and informed him that there was no fee he had to pay. So why send him a letter?

Not trying to be noisy, George stretched his neck catching a glimpse of the sender. "Wow! U.A., I heard that school was top-notch if you wanted to become a hero. I didn't know you had a quirk." He joked the last part. "I would have loved to have gotten into that school, but," his shoulders shrug lightly. "had another calling. Also, don't think my quirk would allow or make me a hero. Is it for your daughters?"

Kirby nods opening the letter. Two things fall out, one was a ticket to some sort of sport event and another a letter. George again involved himself. Saw the ticket, his eyes gasped.

"Wow! Aren't you lucky, sir."

Kirby rose a brow to him and the letter he was reading. George's mouth burst with excitement. "Going to the Sports Festival, what I would give to go. But, it sells out fast. Your daughters are going to be scouted by all manners and types of heroes. Through the different competitions. Just talking about it gives me chills of excitement. You must be very proud, are you going to go?"

A question that didn't really need an answer, going to this festival, Kirby knew he'd be able to see his daughters again. Even if it was just for a bit, that's what put a smile on his face, what dropped it was the idea of them being apart of the event. Going to school to learn and hone their quirks to become...well 'heroes', thousands of miles was one thing, but, this...

He could help but feel..indifferent. After the attack. He wondered, what Splinter decision was on this. Tucking the ticket and letter away, gives George a nod and headed to his office.

Mumbling, Mikey stomped heavily over to the open suitcase on his bed, shoved a couple of things into it. He didn't want to do this, it wasn't fair. Sniffing, wiped his nose. All because of what happened at USJ, it was just one thing and now...now! Stomped back to opened drawer, grabbed another arm full of items to shove in the suitcase...now he and brothers had to leave U.A. Their father made it plainly clear they would be returning, Splintered was enraged at the situation that happened. The moment they came home after waiting a for about an hour, Splinter retired to his office and called Nezu. All of them could hear their father's roaring voice towards the principal, that struck them each.

Well, maybe not Raph who was the mot eager follow their father's order.

They where all going to leave and head back to New York, back a life of...running across rooftops at night and living back in the sewers. Back to a life that wasn't exciting at all. Huffing Mikey stopped in the middle of his room, dropped what he was holding onto the floor. Sat down arms folded tight.

"This isn't fair," he grumbled. "just cause one thing happened. We gotta go back!" Threw his hands up. "It was soo cool fighting all those villains. Totally felt like a hero! Got to use my cool new power, I mean quirk. Them villains didn't know what hit them!" Punched the air.

Dropped his fist at the sound of knocking on his door. "Mikey?" It was Donnie. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

Donnie opens the door and takes one glance around his brother's...umm...decorated room. He wasn't sure if it was already dirty before or after he started to pack. Or how old that half eaten crust was. Even with a new, cleaner, larger room. Mikey managed to mess it up.

"Honestly, Mikey," Donnie kicks an empty soda can. "you need to..you know never mind. Did you finish packing?"

Mikey's brows knot together. "No." Crossed his arms. "And I ain't gonna either."

Donnie sighed. "You know you have too, we all do. Father said."

"I know, but, Donnie!" Mikey protest, big eyes and all. "I was just one thing and it was sooo cool! The villains! The fights! Way better than anything back home! The rush was so cool! I never been so pumped in my life! Well," he thinks about it. "that one time when I had ice-cream with marshmallows, three cups of sugar, gummy bears.."he starts to list.

Donnie did his best not to retch, held up a hand for Mikey to stop. "Okay, okay enough. Look Mikey," Scratching the back of his head. "I...I don't really want to leave either, but-"How could Donnie put this, adverting his gaze to the wall. Away from Mikey's big misty eyes. "-what choice do we have. I mean, we got a feel of school and all. Maybe, we just weren't cut out for this. Did you ever think about that? We're, ninjas. Not really," turned back to Mikey. "heroes. Those guys we knew nothing about them and well..."

"So!" Mikey refutes. Jumping up. "So what if we didn't know anything about them, that's the best part!"

Donnie was at a lost at his brother's logic. Mikey continued. "We are totally cut out for this! All of this! School! Everything! Those villains just shows us we've got more to look forward to! I wanna learn as much as I can about my quirk! We finally found a place we can fit in, after all these years really," his voice calms down. "hmm...I wonder why we never knew about this place before. Oh well," shrugs it off. "This place is perfect for us. Villains out there way better than the Foot. We can walk down the streets without even feeling ashamed. We can actually make a difference, without being in the shadows. Don't get me wrong, being a ninja is cool and all, but..."his turns to the signed poster of All Might on his wall. A huge smile came to his face. "we can be so much more."

Leave it to Mikey to turn it around, to change Donnie's mind. Seeing things at different angle. Chuckling to himself, Donnie smirks. "You've got a point. But, still, Splinter said that-"

The door bell rung, the brothers look at each other, before racing into the halls. Leo and Raph who where in their rooms hear the bell, open their doors and peer out into the long hall.

Raph cocked a brow. "Who's here?"

Clearly none of them knew and clearly they wanted to know. Curiosity getting the better of them, glances exchanged between them all in agreement. Nod, lightly as they could go see who it is.

Hiding in shadows of the hall, remain quiet and still. As their father walked pass the hall his sons hid, with their guest(s).

Two.

Nezu and All Might. Donnie slapped a hand over Mikey's mouth before he squealed giving away their snooping. A reaction Donnie regretted feeling Mikey's drool coating his hand.

In a whisper Leo pondered. "What is the principal and All Might doing here?" Quickly covered his mouth as one of the maids walked by, yes they had help in their home.

Just a few to help tend and care for the home when they where out. It was strange at first, meeting the whole staff. Having other cater to their needs if needed. Mikey though enjoyed it.

"Should we follow?" Donnie whispered.

All eyes on the eldest, Leo nods. "Yeah, come on. But, be careful." He told them, though it was meant for Mikey more so. "I mean it."

Whimpering with excitement, Mikey tries to calm down rapidly nodding. Stopping only from Raph's threat. Careful as they could, they make their way to Splinter's office, where he no doubt took the two. With a finger to his lips, Leo gestures his brothers to be quiet. All of them press an ear to the door to hear. As much as they could, this door was rather thick and solid. So if someone was talking calm, good luck.

Inside, Splinter sat behind his chestnut desk, eyes hard on Nezu and All Might, while his ears listened. "Brother, I believe we need to talk." Nezu started, Splinter's glare sharped All Might wasn't sure he could keep his smile up. Began sweeting from the mutant's glare. "You seemed a bit hasty and quick to judgement on pulling your sons. I know the agreement was broken, but you must understand none of had expected such an attack to occur. We are all as equally surprised and concerned for the safety of the students."

A small growl slipped from Splinter. All Might flinched a bit. The mutant wasn't one to play with, especially a Hamoto. Not with his quirk.

Nezu though seem to remain unfazed by the penetrating glare Splinter held and kept going. "Your sons protection is very important to me, brother, which is why I believe they should continue their education at U.A. It would be an utmost shame to loose them and you as well. The teachers and I held a meeting about the whole ordeal and know there must be extra precaution taken to ensure the safety of everyone."

"And just what are these precautions?" Splinter asked sharply.

All Might held his breath, Splinter's ear twitched hearing it. Shot a look at the pro hero who's eyes dropped down to his fumbling thumbs. Before sliding to Nezu, who remained smiling. Was he going to tell the Hamato? He'd better soon. All Might wasn't sure how much longer he could take under the mutant's pressuring glare.

Outside the guys could barely hear anything, much to annoyance. "Sorry guys," Leo said. "but there's nothing else I can hear really."

Mikey's heart dropped as quickly as his face. "This is so unfair." Sniffed, wiping away his scrunched up tears.

Donnie rest a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Fine by me." Raph said, without a care. Stood. "Hated this place anyway. Rather go back to home." Walked away.

"Come on," Donnie patted Mikey's shoulder. "let's go finish."

If only they could hear more, then...sighing Leo stands with defeated shoulders shagging. "Yeah, let's go."

The three of them walk back to their rooms, when another ring came. This time one of the butler's went to get it. Curious to see who it was, the brothers walk to the front. Surprised, especially Leo, at who it was. The turtle lost for words when they entered. He hadn't expected them here, did they know what happening? They had to, otherwise what was their reasoning for being here? Feeling a rise in heat, Leo tugs a bit at the collar of his shell. Fanned himself. Tried to figure out the right word or words to say.

Instead came up blank. Even when they addressed him. He stood there speechless, the same back in class. Donnie and Mikey couldn't help but snicker at their flustered leader. It was too cute. Pink on green.

Though their guest hadn't noticed, just believed something was up with Leo, asked for their father. With a shaky finger Leo pointed in the direction. Thanking them, head there. The same butler who greeted them, took them.

Leaving red-hot Leo, who couldn't believe...Momo just stepped foot into his home. There was a reason to stay at U.A.

After the whole incident, with the school closed for a day. It left you and April to go and do some sight seeing. Well, actually it didn't turn out like that. April wanted to stay in for the day, to rest up and relax on what happened. In other words she was punishing you for your reckless behavior. At least her telepathy was back. That headache was gone too. Staying home wasn't a bad thing, it allowed you both to enjoy some time. Playing games.

Card games.

Go Fish!

A game the two of you would play back home with Kirby. One of the few. You had about...three matches, while April had five. She was much better at this than you. Some times you wondered if she was using her telepathy to cheat? No one could really be this good.

Sitting across from her, on the other side of the coffee table in the living room. Both of you dressed in pajamas. It was your turn, intensely staring at your cards, trying to decide which one to pick.

Five? Seven? Ace? Jack? Two?

So many to choose, so many...so many...which one did she have? Humming, tongue tapping your upper lip. A habit that made April laugh, she knew that meant you where trying to deuce the ratio of what might be...what you might get. Always with the logic when it came to simplest of things. No wonder April won all the time.

It was decided, you knew which one you wanted. Lifting your eyes from the cards in your hand to your sister, smile. "Ace, oneesan, do you have an ace?"

A smirk slides on April. "Nope, Go Fish."

How unfair, but you chose wrong and pick up the card. And not a single match to any that you had. April went. "Do you have a two?"

She knew! How did she know? The instant widen of your eyes told her yes. Trying hard not to laugh she holds out a hand for her reward. Which you hesitantly give. She goes again, asking for a six.

Smiling, you shake your head. "No, I do not. The Fish of Gold!"

April pinches her brows, you said it completely wrong. Not a surprise. "May," she groans, you said it wrong. Again.

Did you, repeating what you said to yourself, realize you did. "Oh, how silly of myself." Chuckle a bit. Clear your throat. "Then I shall say it properly. Go to the Fish!"

Again, it was said wrong. Dragging her hand down her face, April let's it go. Clearly her sister was not going to get it. Picking a card from the pile, April got her three. Put the match down.

"Alright, guess I'm winning again." She said. Snickering. Stopped noticing your sullen eyes. "May, what is it?"

Your eyes shuffled. "Is it your shoulder?"

"No, my shoulder is fine. There is no need to concern yourself over it, anymore."

Which was true, your should wasn't hurting any more. The effect wore off. If it wasn't that, then it was something. April saw it all on your face, something was dragging it down. But, her sister wouldn't say. April asked if you where home sick, you said no, not really. She threw out some other assumptions, it was no to them all as well. If you wouldn't say, April knew there was another way, one she didn't like to really use unless needed.

Her telepathy.

A last resort with you, but one that was necessary. Sighing, she sets her cards down, about to do it, when you snapped out of it. Smiled at her. "Alright, my turn! Do you have a...seven?"

Baffled for a moment, April gives an eye roll. Picks up her cards. "Yeah, here you go."

Finally! You got it! Taking it set the match down. "Oneesan, do you think being a hero is going to great?"

April looks up from her cards. "Well, it will be different from being kuounchis, so yeah. I mean there might be some similarities and stuff."

"What kind of hero do you want to be?"

"I hadn't thought about it, though if I where to choose I would say one that's well...available."

You didn't follow. "Available? What do you mean?"

"There, here. Like how I am with you."

"Oh, so you wish to be a hero, like an older sister?"

April couldn't help but chuckle at your thought. Shrugs. "Sure, why not. A big sister type hero. Available and can help guide others."

You gush. "What a wonderful reason to be a hero, then I would much enjoy being apart of that with you. We shall together, correct?"

Looking back at her cards, April nods. "Yeah, together. Now, hand over that ace I know you have."


	14. Chapter 14

After a day of school being closed, it resumed the next day. Students allowed to return back, well, most of them. Green eyes noticed the absence of the two sisters the moment he stepped foot on campus. He thought they'd be here, having gone by their place to get them, after all he was assigned to help them. So going to their place to pick them up for school was part of it. When he went, knocked on the door even rang their bell got no answer at all. Which was odd.

What was odder he didn't hear a single voice, especially from May. Who no doubt would have known of his presence, would swung that door open taking it off its hinges (he wasn't sure if was her actual strength or the thrill just boosted her petite self with it) and came flying at him. Either picking him up or throwing her arms around him, squeezing him like toothpaste. Before yanking him inside and dragging him to the table, firing off with her mouth on many things. April was correct she was rather active and excitable. Almost like a child, he thought.

But, that wasn't the case, that didn't happen. There was no response. He even tried calling April, she had given him his number on the first day. On their way to school, why he wasn't sure. April didn't pick up, after three times of calling, left it alone. Turned and headed to school, he didn't want to be late, and thought they'd both maybe left and would be here. To find out that wasn't the case, he began to worry. Was the first day too much for them? No, that wouldn't make sense, after what May said and April informed him. They've faced dangers before, Foot Ninjas, yeah. So facing dangers wasn't something knew. Then again these dangers had quirks, something they probably never encountered. Or was May still injured? Had she not recovered fully? It became so bad, April had to take her to the emergency?

From what Uraraka and Iida told him, both sisters left a bit after. Slipping out. May's shoulder did look pretty bad.

Why did Shigaraki's quirk have that effect on her? She grabbed quickly and nearly cradled it. The same when she shielded everyone when Kurogiri attacked them. Cradled her sides.

Izuku could still hear her cries. Stopped suddenly. The pain she was in, was it because of him? Uraraka told him, May flew off when she found out that he wasn't present. The girl just flew off, dropped herself down before him and the others, shielding them against the shockwaves of power being exchanged between All Might and Nomu. That clearly was more than she could handled, but managed to uphold it. She even smiled through it all, her words...that came from her lips he could still remember. They where directed at him, pitted his stomach. No wonder he pushed off after Raph to her.

Reflect? What was that, that she did? Whatever it was, cleared and protect all them from the powerful shockwaves.

April had to have taken her to get medical attention, it only made sense. Even so...Izuku's mind whirled, she would have...he should have called her yesterday. Actually, he was waiting for April to call with May on the end or in the background asking if he could give her a tour that she clearly wanted. Which he wouldn't have mind, but, he didn't get such a call.

A knot tightened in his stomach, where could they be? Entering school, made his way to class, he noticed a few things the moment he entered. Everyone was discussing their appearance on the news from the attack at U.J.S. Everyone seem excited. Another, quite a few chairs remained empty. Six to be exact, two though he paid more attention to than the other four. Guess the Hamatos weren't here either.

The sisters weren't here, maybe...just maybe they might be running late. His stomach dropped, again. "What's going on?" He mused to himself. They were only in class and school for one day and now...eyes downcast to the floor. Mumbled."I didn't do a good job..." Sighed and took his seat.

With the sisters still on his mind, he remembered something, reaching for his backpack unzipped it and took out May's purple container. Cleaned, the least he could do and empty. No one was able to enjoy her 'Welcome Gift', he had a feeling even if she saw the condition the treats it might upset her but she'd still want to share it with everyone. Yeah, a small smile tugged on his face, she'd do that with April in the back eyerolling and most likely giving him a nudge. Followed by an internal snicker towards her younger sister. The thought made him lightly chuckle for a moment.

A moment that quickly dropped, he hoped they'd come soon.

Hopefully.

"Everyone!" Iida's authoritative voice boomed throughout the class, commanding everyone's attention as he stood in the front. "Morning homeroom is about to begin! Stop talking and take your seats!"

Which everyone was, other than Iida himself. Something Kaminari pointed out, amused. "We're already in our seats. You're the only one who's not."

Realizing this, Iida stiffened and quickly sat down. "Dang it." He grumbled nerved.

"Don't sweat it." Urakara assured him. Yet, it seem to do little. So she changed to another topic, looking around eyes landing on the seat that belonged to April. Leaned over to Iida. "Hey," she whispered. "April and her sister aren't here."

Hearing her Iida quickly glanced around noticing the empty seats of the two American sisters and also the Hamato sons. None of them where present. Momo was here, but not the brothers. Izuku was here but not the sisters. "Strange," he said pushing up his glasses. "I assumed they would have been here by now. From what April and Izuku informed us, he is their escort for the time being. To not see them with him is odd."

Urakara agreed. "April did leave right after the villains came." She informed him. "I know her sister was a bit injured."

"Really?" Idia was a bit surprised. Turned back to her.

She nodded slowly. "Yeah, I called April that night, she said May's doing okay. Still a bit sore but okay. I'm surprised considering what May kept saying how they have training already."

It was puzzling, Urakara and Iida weren't the only ones wondering about the missing students. Their heterochromia eyes noticed before the others, though kept their lips silent. But not his mind.

That begged the question where the Hamatos could be. Their father did show up with the other teachers and Pro Heroes. Shoto hadn't gotten a chance to see Yoshi in action, but what he did see on his way back to the rest of the class, villains laid out...cold. And the man standing there without a single mark or scratch on him. Not to mention he was completely calm and composed. No sign of exertion.

It was both awing as it was trembling. The Hamatos...a family that many though where going...a family that...the four sons of the family wasn't only thing upon his mind. There was something else Shoto needed to do and if they came he'd be able too.

"I hope what I said," Momo laden quietly. Lifted her eyes slightly from the book she was reading. At the empty seat before and the other three remaining empty seats. "eased their father."

She set the book down for a moment, in thought. After the incident at USJ, she had a feeling the moment she saw Splinter the look in the man's eyes was like heated steel. Even his words, she happen to overhear. He was furious despite his calm demnour and left in such a hurry. That spoke volumes. Volumes that she hoped to lower and the man would hear. It was the reason she went over to his family's home and address him personally. By the look of it and packed boxes she saw the moment she arrived, not to mention the look in the brothers' told her everything.

They were going to leave.

It was her duty to make sure they would….after all..it was their first time in an actual school and it seemed even for a brief moment they enjoyed it. So hopefully her words had some effect. There was still time for them arrive, before their teacher.

Who hadn't arrived. Everyone was informed of their injuries Aizawa's injuries so it was obviously they would be having a new face. Rocking back in her, Mina went back too far, luckily Tsyu who sat behind her stopped she completely did.

"Hey Tsu, so who do you think is gonna teach class today?" Mina asked.

Tsyu gave it a thought with a finger on her lip. "No idea, Mr. Aizawa is still in the hospital. Recovering from his injuries."

The door opened and a small grunt followed. All heads and eyes turned surprised seeing Aizawa standing there, covered full face and it seem body in bandages. His hair and eyes the only part of him that showed.

"Good morning class." He greeted everyone. Ignoring their surprised reaction, Aizawa walked...more so limped in and stood behind the podium. Idia expressed his gladness in seeing him well, while Urakara expressed her concern. "My well-being is irrelevant. What's import is that your fight isn't over yet."

A misconception a few in class took, believing the man meant they might still have to fight..."I mean the Sports Festival." Aizawa clears up. "It's about to start."

"Ah, why did you scare us like that!" Most of the class shouted. Aizawa let it roll off. The class kept going in unison."The Sports Festival!"

Many became pumped.

"Alright let's go kick some ass!" Kiriashima shouted, to be hushed and shoved in the face by Kaminari.

Quickly asked a question. "Wait a second..."

"Is it wise to have the Sports Festival so soon," Jiro added. "after the villains snuck inside?"

More concerned question come out. Expression their simmering worries and minor fears on the event, though they where excited about it. Hearing them Aizawa settles them.

"Apparently the admiration believes this is a good way to show the threat has been handled." He explains. "The school is safer than ever, plus, they're beefing up security compared to pass years. This even is a huge oppurnity for all students at U.A. It's nothing we can cancel because of a few villains."

Minoru freaks. "I'm sorry, but why not? It's just a Sports Festival."

Surprised Izuku turns around to him. "Mineta, don't you know how important this competition is?"

"Of course I do, I just don't want to get murder."

Aiwaza kept talking. "Our Sports Festival is one of the most watched events in the entire world. In the past everyone obsessed over the Olympics, but them Quirks started appearing. Now the Olympics have been reduced in terms of scale and viewership. For anyone who cares about competition there's only one tournament that matters. U.A. Sports Festival."

"That's right" Momo directs to Minoru. "top heroes will be watching. This is where you get scouted."

Minoru gave a side comment. "Sure unless you're dead."

More explanations was given, those who graduate there many join agencies as sidekicks. The more talk and information about it, rose the mood of everyone. Their excitement was on the rise for those who choose to show it.

Aiwaza added what his students said. "It's true joining of famous hero agencies greatly can garner your experience and popularity. That's why the festival matters. If you want to go Pro one day, this event can open a path for you. One chance a year, three chances in a lifetime, no aspiring hero can afford to miss this festival. That means you better not slack off in your training."

Everyone agreed. Class was dismissed.

For lunch.

And during lunch the students eagerly talked about the upcoming Sports Festival. That many couldn't wait for it to be here, to show off their quirks and skills. Pro Heroes alike would be...the thought was pumping. Everyone had to bring their A-game. This was the big times, in some way. And a certain brown haired individual was more pumped and excited than anyone in class.

With a fist thrusted up and fearsome voice and face, Urakara was ready. "Deku! Iida!" They turn to her finding a darken if not serious game face on shocking them both with what seemed to a battle pink like aura around her. "Let's do our best in the Sports Festival."

"Urakara," Izuku pointed out nervously. "what happened to your face?"

Mina jumped in at Urakara's sudden change. "Seriously, what's up? You're totally like the most laid back girl ever?"

Minoru standing next to Tsyu was about to say the dirty thought that came to his mind from words Mina, to be silenced by a smack from Tsyu's tongue. Urakara kept going keeping her fist thrusted up, shouting and declaring to everyone she was going to give it her all. Rallying everyone in class who joined in. She shouted her declaration again a few more times, though not with everyone as a few started to worry, question if she was alright.

Once she settled down and ready for lunch, Urakara, Izuku, and Iida left to enjoy the rest of their lunch. Walking through the halls, Izuku asked her for reason as to why she wanted to be a hero and attend the school. The question was a slight surprised, but she answered it. Rather slightly flustered, her reason was for money. She wanted to make money. Surprising her friends, but they understood when she further told them the reason behind it, was to help her parents due to their struggling construction business. Believing it was silly, Izuku and Iida assured her it was admirable. With that question out the way another was brought up.

"Say, Deku," Urakara turned to him. He gives her his attention. "April and her sister, do you know.."her eyes drop a bit. "they are?"

He jilted a bit, she kept going. "I mean, I know they're fine, I called and talked with April yesterday afternoon. Asking if everything was alright. I'm just surprised they aren't here. Aren't they suppose to be with you and stuff?"

Before Izuku could say something Iida jumps in. "Yes, it is quite unusual really. I mean the idea of them missing...from the looks of it I'd say April isn't the type who would skip out of school. Though I have been told American's can be rather..delinquent when it comes to their education. Consider their rating in education."

What a way to show his concern, Izuku wasn't sure really how to answer Iida's...um...question and explanation. Just as he opened his mouth to answer, Iida kept going.

"I'm not saying the two sisters have low grades or anything. I mean the fact they are sisters is still.."he paused for a moment giving it some thought, thinking about what April told them. Shrugged and kept going. "They aren't here, have you been relived of your duties with them? They've only been in school for one day, I highly doubt they know their way around here yet. The youngest already demonstrated that to us. The whole class."

How could anyone forget. May was rather slippery, Izuku had made a mental note of her...trailing.

His friends finished waited for him answer. Swallowing, Izuku wasn't sure what to say, since he didn't really have much an answer himself. "I'm not.." he said lowly. "I went by this morning to get them, but there was no answer. I thought they'd be here already."

Iida and Urakara look at each other, both with concern and confusion on their faces. "Are you sure?" Iida asked to be sure.

Izuku nods slowly. "I thought," Urakara pondered. "...it couldn't have been because of what happened at USJ? I thought they've faced villains before? I know those four brothers, their dad was upset and stuff. Took them away instantly. But, April and May they're not really under his care. I hope they come soon, it would be bummer if they miss out on the Sports Festival. It would be great to see them in action. Especially April."

"You said you had her number?" Iida brings up. She nods. "Then maybe we should all give her a call or something to see. It would be ashamed if they missed the event. Or we could go by later today after school and check up on them."

Izuku couldn't agree more. "Yeah, mayb-"

"Young Midoriya!" All Might's voice valent voice boomed across the halls. Suddenly appeared before the three friends. Large smile on and everything. This surprised the students. Asked Izuku if he wanted to have lunch with him.

Accepting his offer Izuku goes with him, leaving his friends, to see what the hero wanted. With just the two of them, All Might takes Izuku to the Teacher's Lounge to discuss an important matter. One that would push Izuku further.

And he wasn't the only one either, in a disclosed location a slim figure dressed in all white lab coat sat before a large monitor screen. Their fingers busy at work typing, their sharp illustrious eyes taking every ounce of data that appeared on screen. It was as they thought, clench their jaw. How infuriating. What a disgrace...it was THEIR fault after all. Taking THEM away. It only made sense they'd be at this level, when they should have been higher if THEY had remained with them...they would have been great...wonderful! Not...this...mediocre...this impudent excuse of an...

Catching their rising anger, stopped, inhaled and released a slow breath. How unprofessional, running a hand over their matching hair color, THEY too had, texture and everything. Though unlike THEM, their's was shorter. Long hair was nothing but a weight. A weight of the past. A past they would prove...prove they where...still...stopping their typing fingers. Raise one and press a button, an picture came up.

An old one...years ago...when the world, life was simple and happy. When...the two of them were even. When loved wasn't...how long ago...their eyes still on the old photo, those two small innocent smiles. Their dark green eyes that beamed with sweetness and silliness, that blonde hair...like the sun tied up into two pigtails. Everything matched THEIR personality. That round face their daughter had inherited. The daughter was looked nearly identical to them...in more ways than one...how sickening!

Enough!

Pressing the button again rids the screen of the photo, now was not the time to remain in the past. Not when they had more pressing matters on their mind. They needed to make sure they where pushed, after all these years...a small smile curled on their lips. Yes, they would push them beyond..they would ignite and showcase the power that was given to them! After all it was the Sports Festival, everyone needed to bring their all. Luckily they had that covered.

That push.

Indeed that push.

Returning back to typing, a silhouette slipped in and crossed the room over to them. A hand raised, dropped the bag they had been carrying. Acknowledging their presence. Earned a sigh of annoyance from the other.

The figure just ignored them. The feeling was mutual, not that it mattered. Lifting their silver eyes to the monitor read the complex information. Sighing, they knew what it meant. Groaning with a wicked smirk, this was going to be fun indeed. They could hardly wait.


	15. Chapter 15

The Sports Festival.

It was nearly here, two weeks to get prepared. Everyone had. All eyes would be on the upcoming heroes to see what they had, what the new generation was made of. It was exciting as it was nerving. It was all anyone could talk about and focus on. Everyone was going to be apart of it.

Well, almost everyone.

During those two weeks of preparing, something was stirring, something was happening.

Holding a finger out to the doorbell Izuku rang it. The chime dinged from inside, he waited but no one came to the door. So he rang it again, this time adding a knock.

Again.

Still no one came. So he called out, again. "April! May! It's me, Izuku." He waited a few seconds. "I just waited to know if well..."What was the point? How many times had been here doing this?

Ringing the bell? Knocking on the door? Calling out for them to get no answer, these pass two weeks he's been doing it. Even calling April's cell to leave messages finding he couldn't anymore, the box was full. Even May's. Urakara too had been calling April, Iida included himself. Both of them came with him a few times to see if they where home, finding no response at all. Iida though kind of almost made a spectacle nearly pounding on the door, neighbors came out to see what all the pounding was about.

They quickly hurried away before anything further happen, legally happened.

Class still went on as normal, it just felt...well Izuku couldn't really explain it. Just in school for one day to no longer come back, well hopefully they would or maybe it was just something for right now. Still...his eyes slowly fall to his feet, it couldn't have been that bad for them to be taken out...taken away. Defeated, yet again, let a sigh slip through his lips, walked away.

They lived on the fourth floor so it was just a few flights he had to go down, the first day he...they started walking to class together. May decided to fly down, jumped right over the side like it was nothing. He nearly freaked out, if not for April who assured him it was alright. Her words didn't really help, he raced to the balcony and screamed out May's name. She came back instantly, popped right up actually with a questionable look as to why he was in distress. He saw what April meant, May was completely fine, hoovering there in mid-air like it was nothing. To suddenly giggle at his concerns, assuring that she was alright and dropped back down like nothing. Meeting April and him down at the bottom, kimono and all.

"Man," he muttered to himself. "what's going on? Where did they go?"

Question after question rose in his mind, he wondered for a moment if Momo came across the same lost as himself. She hadn't said anything about the Hamatos being or their whereabouts. Focused on the questions he didn't see what was in front of him.

Bumped right into it, them. Knocking himself and them nearly off balance. Snapped him back. "Ah!" He exclaimed looking up. Sweating. "I'm so sorry!" Quickly goes to help them...picking up what they dropped.

They said nothing, just picked up their fallen items. Collecting the scattered papers and pens. Putting them back in the folder they came from. "Here." Izuku hands them what he gathered.

A gentle, slim hand covered in long white gloves reached out to take them, and in a voice that rushed red to Izuku's cheek and left him sort of a daze thanked him. "What a kind young man, thank you very much. I apologize myself, I was not clearly watching when I should be."

Smiling softly, they leave.

Blinking a few times, Izuku found himself alone. "What...the.."He looked around, it was just him and no one. Yet, he was sure he heard a voice. He could still hear it and there was something else..."that feeling.."lift a hand to his cheek. "it felt familiar...warm. Like some sort of glow." He took a moment to recall, he was sure for that brief moment, for just a second he caught a glimpse of their hair. It was color that was similar to...no it couldn't be...it was just weird.

Not thinking much of it, left to go train. To bad thought, he was sure May would have enjoyed going to Dagoba Municipal Beach Park. Maybe...next time.

It was finally here.

The Sports Festival, everyone, every student from U.A. from each class department was here. To in a way keep it 'fair' everyone wore their P.E. uniform. People and heroes gathered for the exciting event soon to happen. Taking seats and clamoring. Security was increased as promised, a few Pros where hired to do so. The place was packed, it was hard not to have rattling nerves. This whole thing...their performance could many so many open doors...it could mean...

With time creeping closer to the start of the Festival, Iida hurried to inform the others it was almost about to start. Hastily making his way to 1-A's waiting room where everyone was getting ready.

When a familiar cool voice called to him. "Iida!"

He stopped instantly and whipped his head around. Gasped. At who stood there smirking a small laugh slipped from their lips, dressed and ready for the event. A surprise to him. Actually, both where a surprise. He blinked a few times, even lifting up his glasses to make sure. Before a glad smile appeared welcoming them.

"Well," he began adjusting his glasses. "this is quite a surprise."

They chuckled softly. With a light shrug. "Yeah, I suppose it is. We're not late are we?"

He shook his head. Lightly smiling. "No. Not at all, in fact I'd say you're on time. I was just about to go and inform the others."

"Studious as ever," they snickered flicking him in the shoulder playfully. "We might as well go with you. Ready, May?" April turned to you, floating next to her.

Hearing your sister nod jovially. "Yes, very much so. I cannot wait to see Izuku-chan again! And of course everyone. Come," you fly around Iida and April before them. "let us go and get everyone so that we may all be ready to partake in the festival!"

Before Iida or April could say anything, you flew off. "W-Wait!"Iida tried to call you back, but it didn't work. You were gone, with only faint trail of golden-yellow was all they saw.

April couldn't help but laugh, while Iida stood there at a lost. Pinching his brow. "Does she even know where to go?"

Shaking her head, April just shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not, but..."she closed her eyes for a moment. Touched her temple lightly for a moment, opened her eyes. In less than a few seconds you came back. "May," She rested her hands on your shoulder. With a slight stern voice. "you've got to stay with me. Remember?"

That's right. You forgot. "Oh, yes. Forgive me."

"That's alright." April gave you a light pat. "Let's go."

Nodding stand by your sister's side and wait for Iida to lead. He was surprised for a moment how you instantly changed. What did April do? She used her quirk to bring you back, then again she did tell him she and you could communicate via certain distance. Well, you where here that's what mattered. Straitening himself leads the way to the others.

Which you could not wait and followed happily down the hall. Stop suddenly and turn around, something felt...fading...yet at the same time familiar. Sent a prickled tremble through your body, you winched. What was this...familiar fading feeling? Why did it feel so familiar in the first place and...blink a few times weren't sure if your eyes where playing a trick on you, rub them...for a moment you saw something, no, someone...a person. No a child..and some adult...you weren't sure. Except they had silver eyes..well the child did. Sharp silver eyes. Empty eyes. Staring right at you like daggers.

They seem so familiar.

Continuing rubbing your eyes, a voice came from a distance. Almost like an echo in the wind, spoke your name. In a voice was...familiar. It was smooth and honeyed, calling for you. It held you. You weren't sure why, but an instant chill shot up your spine. You almost yelped, when a hand came down on your shoulder. Jerked instead.

"Whoa, May you okay?" April's voice brought you back, laced with concerned.

Blinking a few times she comes into vision, Iida too. Color and a smile rushed back to your face. Release the breath held in your throat. Remaining smiling brightly. You still hadn't answered April's question, so she asked again this time with Iida.

"Yes, I am well. Very much." you said.

Iida and April look at one another not swayed. You saw it and your smile turned into puffed out cheeks. "I'm just," your mind thinks quickly of what to say. "filled the many butterflies swarming in my stomach."

"You mean butterflies in your stomach?" Iida corrects you. You nod.

"Yes, that one. The many butterflies in my stomach. They are flutter around, because I am just filled with tension that is ready to burst. Also," your right ankle began scratching the back of your left leg. Look down for a moment. "I was just thinking that if..."Lift your eyes to April, round with worry, "well..."

April understood and rolled her eyes. With a hand on her hip. Flicked your forehead. "Seriously May? You gave me a scare. I thought something was wrong, don't worry I'm sure they're fine. It's not that hard to get lost here, besides remember they'll have someone there to escort them. So there's nothing to worry about."

Rubbing your head where she flicked you give a small smile. "Yes, of course."

Wondering who this person you and April where talking about Iida was about to ask, but April spoke over him. "Well, let's go. You said it nearing the time, besides," she thumbed over her shoulder at you. "May's been dying to see Izuku."

The mention of his name all you felt vanished and your radiant came back. Jump up and down on the balls of your feet. Clapping your hands together. "Izuku-chan! I wish to enjoy some yummy substance with him. Come let us go!"

You start to push Iida forward, to his surprise you pushed him with ease. April's hand whipped out and pulled you back by the collar. Shaking a finger before you. "Stop it."

From her firm eyes you do and calm down. But that didn't stop the joy from bouncing inside. With that taken care of Iida continued towards the room, you and April behind him.

A silhouette stepped out their eyes following the two sisters. Lock on one in particular, clench their hand to a shaking fist. Turn and melt back into the shadows of the hall. Their presence didn't go unnoticed by someone's blue eyes.

In class 1-A's waiting room, everyone was ready. Dressed and all. Some talk among themselves on what the festival might have for the events. Excited about their thoughts. Ready himself Izuku looked around the room, at all the faces.

To bad though, not all the faces where here. He wasn't the only either, Momo focused a bit of her mind too wished for four other faces to be here and partake in the festival. It would be an honor and wonderful sight to see a family such as that to present themselves to the world. Then again...Splinter's words and Leo's repeat themselves in her mind. Maybe it was best they didn't...still...thought...

"Everyone!" Iida announced opening door, "Get your game face on, we're entering the arena soon!"

A hand on his chest, Izuku let out a relieved breath from the mild fright Iida gave. That was all. Thank goodness.

"Midoriya," Shoto called his attention approached him.

Izuku turned to him. "Hey, Todoroki," Kept calm under Shoto's calm yet cold glare. "what's up?"

A thick pressure filled the room around the two of them, the whole class listened, especially Bakugo who sat not to far away gave attention to the two. Taking a few more seconds, Shoto spoke, "From an objective standard it's fairly clear that I'm stronger than you."

"...Yeah.."

"However, you've got All Might in your corner helping you out. I'm not here to pry on what's going on between you two, but know that I will beat you."

Tensions stiffen further, Kirishima stood up and tried to defuse the situation between them. "Hey, what's the big idea? Trying to pick a fight and right before-"

Shoto rolled him off. "Where not here to be each other friends," His words made Iida remember something, done Shoto turned and walked away. "don't forget this isn't a team effort."

Musing over Shoto's words for a moment Izuku spoke up. "Wait a sec, Todoroki," Shoto stopped to listen. "I don't know what's going through your head or why you think you should tell you'll beat me. Yeah, of course your better than me. In fact you have way more potential than anyone in the hero course, that's why you go in so easily."

"Midoriya, maybe you're being to hard on yourself." Kirishima said. "And us."

"No, he's right you guys. All these other courses, they're coming at us with everything we've got. You're all going to have fight to stand out. And," he raised his eyes filled with declaration and drive at Shoto. "I plan to aim for the top too."

"Fine," Shoto accepted unfazed.

With that set straight, it was time for the even to start. Everyone began walking out the room, Izuku heart raced and mind focused. He didn't notice someone slipped in his thoughts.

 _My goodness so serious, Midoriya or do you prefer Izuku?_

Izuku snapped from his thoughts, looked around, and found April standing not to far looking back smirking that turned into a grin. His face lite up. Knowing he was about to scream her name, April puts a finger to her lip.

 _April!_ Izuku exclaimed. _I-I...wait a minute?_ He looked around. _Where's May?_

At the mention of your name, you fly in with your arms open. "Izuku-chan!" Wrap them around the first solid thing. Squeeze hard. Though not to hard and lift. "Izuku-chan! It is so goo-"

"Umm...May." Izuku cleared his throat and pointed. With a slight nervous laugh. "That's not me."

Hearing him, take a look at who you hugged instead and find to your surprise and confusion (Iida face palmed himself with a sigh, while most of the class gasped) Shoto. "Oh," you set him down and release.

He gave you a quick cold glare. Then sighed and walked away. Try number two, rush and throw your arms around...whom you hoped to Izuku. It was firm, like Izuku...but it wasn't, Izuku pointed it out to you. Again. April just laughed with Urakara, Iida just didn't know what to say. Look and find it was that spikey red haired boy from class. What was his name...Kirishima or something. Or was it Red Haring?

"You are not Izuku-chan." you said.

He gave a slight nervous laugh, scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah, no." Thumbed over his shoulder to Izuku, following his thumb you see Izuku just a few feet behind.

Your face lite up, in an instant you released Kirishima and rushed to Izuku. Nearly if not almost knocked him down, he didn't seem to mind or the iron grip you had around him.

If you had a tail, it would be wagging. From the joy that radiated from you. "Izuku-chan. Izuku-chan!" you chirped. "It is most wonderful to see you again."

Managing to get an arm free Izuku gave you a light pat on the back. And through breaths express his sentiment. "Y-Yeah, you too."

Hearing those words, you squeezed tighter. He heard a crack or it was just his imagination. "Okay," April stepped in. "eno-"

"Enough!" Iida cuts in, pushing April to side(she gave him a look), taking over. Came over, prying you away. "We don't have the time for, it's about to start. Come now, we must be on time!"

Suppressing a growl and her rising temperament, April agreed. "Yes," her voice hissed, Iida who didn't notice. "let's go." Cleared her throat back to normal. "Come on May, we've got to get our heads together."

Adhering to her, go to her side. Walk with her, with the rest of the class. To the Sports Festival.


	16. Chapter 16

Raph nostrils kept breathing out hot air, many would think he was a bull. It only rose the longer he his patience and annoyance lingered. This was stupid, so stupid in the mind. Why did he...he and his brothers have too...life would have been much better if they hadn't...each thought only angered him further. Balled into a fist, he wanted to throw so badly, instead his flames began to emerge. Slowly taking over him, but sped up the more he remained angered.

At the fact that...why did he have to be...there where so many people and...all this dang cheering...the loud fireworks shooting out blasting overhead...mixed in with the shouts and cheers of others. Felt a flush prickle his skin, if he had his way...he wouldn't be doing this nor would he here...again if it was his choice he'd...

"Raph." Leo called to his brother, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, getting upset about this won't do any good."

His words only fumed Raph a bit and soured his mood further. But, also rang truth, he released a heavy heated sigh. Blowing away his flames. Rubbed a hand over his head.

Shot a side glare at Leo, who ignored it. "Well," Raph said. "it does something. So, it's good for me. I mean why do we even have...do this?" Crossed his arms huffed.

He knew why and Leo didn't really feel like explain it. Only gave a short answer. "You know why, we should be lucky if you think about."

Raph didn't need too nor did he consider it luck. It was more of a punishment, they weren't this...all of this...even with their...powers. So close, he thought for a moment looking up. They could have left this all behind and be on their merry way. Back to what he knew, they all knew. He and his brothers, his father too, they could return...well April and May...they were under a different sort of authority. It was less than likely they'd come, still, it would be nice. The gang would be together. But from what he's seen so far the sisters seem to enjoy themselves...like his brothers. Well, two of them, Donnie was sort of up in the air.

They were ninjas! Why didn't any of them see this or seem to remember. Doing something like this...going out in public was just...living where no one knew about you, was better than having eyes on you. Watching. Maybe, just maybe there could be another slip up and...sometimes he wondered how they managed to find him and his brothers. When their father kept them so well hidden.

Guess that question would have to wait, right now he had to get ready.

It was about to start soon and Mikey's constant hooting and yelling, along with his constant bouncing from foot to foot was about to reignite his flames. With a hand raised and coated (along with the rest of his body) in flames aimed at Mikey to hit. Dropped it, the announcement came for everyone to make their way out. With his feet rooted, Raph refused at first. Until Leo came, shoved and nudged him to go.

"Fine," he grumbled, reached up and to show his protest and...feelings to put plainly ripped off the sleeves of his P.E. uniform. Smirking walked out with his brothers, Mikey up ahead.

The stadium of Sports Festival was filled completely by many. By fans, heroes, and many alike. It was a good thing it was huge to house such an enormous crowd. The cheering from so many echoed like a rock star concert. The spirit was living at best, if not more. Venders from all around came, set up outside selling more than just food. Merchandise of the event and of Pro Heroes. It was an awing sight and gave Kirby some thoughts on what he'd like to do with his daughters. Spotting a few places to eat, he was sure they'd might like. Having arrived, would have gotten lost if not for meeting up with Splinter and another staff member of U.A. and teacher, Snipe. A western theme cowboy like hero, escorted him with Splinter inside. Expecting to and believing that he'd sit with Splinter, to be surprised he wasn't. As Splinter needed to be seated elsewhere, but assured that Kirby did get a good spot.

Before leaving him, Splinter and Snipe told Kirby if needed something to seek them out. With that Kirby took his seat. Riddling with nerves, drowned out the cheering happening all around him. Only focused on his daughters and spot where they'd be walking out of. That he failed to notice sharp familiar eyes on him, that narrowed. He did though feel a haunting chill run down his spine, turned around scanned across the crowd saw no one. Turned back to his focus.

"Hey! Make some noise!" A loud, thrilled and enthusiastic crowd pleasing voice boomed. Startled Kirby he almost popped out his seat. Turned to the large screen sitting overhead on the stadium, where a tall, slender man with long, spiky blonde hair and a small mustache; with a pair of headphones and sunglasses on. Dressed in a black leather jacket, his collar upturned, there was...speakers covering his neck completely. "This year where brining you some of the hottest performances in Sports Festival History, guaranteed. I've alone got one question, before we start this show, are you ready!"

Cheers bursted from the crowd. Kirby did his best not be in the way of anyone who stood up. But, it was difficult.

"Let me hear you scream, as our inspector Mic ushers them to the big stage!"

All eyes and heads turned to gate where the students, 1st years walked out. Each one of them dressed in their P.E. uniforms. Kirby rose from his seat, began looking for his the faces of his daughters. Scanning over those that didn't register, the same eyes that noticed him did the same among the students. Smile when they spot them. Kirby's face lite up spotting his daughters. Both of them walking side by side, April with her forever mellow yet wholesome self and stride. With an assured look set in her eyes. May with her brimming lightness and merriment. Those eyes of hear wide and joyful, that softly giggled. Kirby was sure she was egered to start jumping up and down. Though she walked out calmly like the rest, he saw what she wanted to do. Even if she didn't want to show her own jilting nerves. That only settled when the two sisters looked at each other quickly and smiled.

Kirby wondered if they noticed his presence up here, he didn't stand out like many of the other colorful...individuals. His plain dark brown and nearly faded jacket that spoke his profession and personality altogether. Even his age, near late forties. Not to mention he had no...well quirk to help him get their attention. They knew he was here, he did arrive a week before the festival. Both of them where so elated upon his arrival. He smiled, glad to have come...being so far away from his girls knew no words of longing and emptiness. Standing as tall as he could, leaned over a bit, it was a good thing he had such a good seat.

Raising a hand waved to get their attention. Even calling for them. "April! May!"

Nothing, he tried again a few more times. But, the cheers of the others drowned him out and the man on the screen too. He gave up and set back down. Stopped when he noticed the eyes of his daughters casted his way. It was brief, but they locked.

A smile came to his face, he raised a hand and waved. May's hand shot up and waved back, almost knocking someone, if not for April who pulled it back down and refocused her.

Chuckling to himself, Kirby set back down. Content and ready to cheer on his daughters.

Splinter though where he sat with the other teachers of the school, was not in the same way as Kirby. He saw his sons come out, curled his tail. Not because of how they did, Mikey throwing up hang-loose signs, Donnie's skittish and rather board expression, some of it was towards Raph's defiance. Ripped sleeves of the uniform. A few of the teachers turned to him. He felt their eyes on him, quickly turned when his eyes shot back. Hard. Raph would be given a talking to, Splinter reminded himself, the rest of his fuming anger was from the choice he decided. He shouldn't have reconsidered, Nezu was rather crafty, he had to acknowledge that at least. His words managed to sway if not simmering his anger. Along with All Might, Toshinori, their words together along with the words of that girl Momo who came in after to seek an audience with him. Put further words. She was a respectable girl, speaking on behalf her sons and taking reasonability for what she believe to be her share. That and his sons.

He'd give it once more, this...try...it once again. Of course with adjustments. That Nezu agreed too, but made Toshinori a bit nervous. But, Splinter was set on it, so it was given.

Watching the students come out, he saw the O'Neil sisters. Smiled a bit. Once all the students came out, gathered in center, Midnight one of the teachers and...Pro Heroes. A rather...risqué. That showed in her not just her personality but her appearance that spoke for it as well. One that was similar to dominatrix, if not for the thin white bodysuit that covered her under the breastless leotard. The small flogger-whip added to her. Splinter shuttered silently when she entered as the Chief Referee of the festival.

Addressing and commanding attention, not just by voice alone either. Nearly every male became enthralled the second she took the stage. Even a few of a younger age, though they tired to hid it. It had a different affect on you, one that took your attention and kept it fixated. You began to lean as your lips parted slowly, that quickly slammed shut, when Midnight's eyes swept across each student. Your heart suddenly froze, then pounded in your ears. The way she stood...so...confident and...and proudly. Smiling and all. So...even when she spoke, her voice was...

"Onee-san," you whisper to April, making sure Midnight didn't hear you, tugged on April.

She turned to you, taken back by the sparkling look in your eyes. "Umm...are you okay?" She whispered back.

Your lips pressed together, quiver just a bit. Hold your breath and shut your eyes. Whimper slightly, trying to find the right words, squeezed tightly on April's arm. You didn't realize how hard, until she tapped you. Did you let go. Open them to the sound of Midnight's voice. Turn to her, felt a rise in your cheeks prickle them for a moment. You began to fan yourself.

Yelp and bury your face in your hands when April lightly poked you. A yelp that cut through the booing from the from the others. Turned heads when you shouted. Expressing yourself. "You are very pleasing!"

A heavy wave of silence swept over, a few stared if not everyone stared wide eyes at what you said, you believed Midnight heard. April face palmed herself, as you buried yourself more in your hands. Izuku stood there he was one the few who's mouth fell open and eyes wide. Shaking in shock at what you just said. Especially at who the words went too.

Did that just...he was trying to register what you said. Of course you didn't know...hopefully. Afraid to see their reaction on stage, Izuku slowly slide his eyes to them...they where stunned for a moment that quickly bared into anger on their face. Explosive anger, that locked you in their radar. It intense Izuku became afraid for you.

Coughing, Midnight takes the attention back. To announce the first preliminaries of the Festival. "Now, without further ado, let's get started! The first faithful game of the festival!"

April busy with snapping you back, managed to, just in time too. The first event was picked. You and her look, surprised and a bit confused at what it was.

Midnight kept going. A hologram board appeared behind her, with a large slot bar that spun rapidly. Stopped. "Tada! Obstacle Course! All eleven classes with participate in the treacherous contest, four kilometers around outside the stadium." She whipped her whip. "I don't want to restrain anyone, at least in this game," your hand found April's, squeezed. Then reached out for another's. Midnight kept going. "As long as you don't leave the course, you're free to do whatever your hearts desire!"

The crowd cheered.

"Now then, take your places!"

The gates began to open, everyone went over and stared up at the green lights the moment they beeped on. Everyone paused and waited. You remained close to April, she did the same with you. The rapid heart beats of others, pounding against their chest filled the tensed focused silence. It felt nearly suffocating. You began shaking all over, swallowed hard. Gripped more with April.

Your display was pathetic, in the eyes that spotted you and April. That itched to react, but held back, swallowing the thought. Focused on the start of the festival.

The three lights over the door, began to drop one by one. It was about to start...all of it. April got her focus ready, each of her muscles flamed reaction. The same with Leo and his brothers. You too...if they hadn't began shaking and if your mind and eyes hadn't begun to wonder. Glazing over the many faces...look for and single out Izuku. Smile, that dropped he was focused too. Just as much as the others. Everyone.

The second light dropped...Kirby held his breath and crossed his fingers, whispered of encouragement and safety...Splinter's eyes stayed on his sons, each of them...the third light dropped.

"Begin!" Midnight shouted.

Everyone raced through the narrow corridor, getting packed in. Trying to get out and away from others, pushing and shoving one another. Not caring how they did it, an elbow came and knocked you in the face. Separated April from you. You try to shout and reach for her...anyone you knew...called for them..got nothing. Except more thrashing about.

You panicked. Screamed, shoved back hard. Sent many out your way, gave yourself room and took to the air. Flew straight out the corridor, calling for your sister...anyone, you lost your focus hit something hard...cold and...metal. Not to mention massive, you shrunk at the sight the massive bot that towered over you and everyone. Left you frozen, in its gaze it locked upon you. With its red leans.

Raised one of its large appendages, smashed it down. On its target, into the ground.


	17. Chapter 17

How pathetic, what a simple disgrace...this was what...what their power they where given..what...just a simple disgrace it was sickening. They simple froze and coward under the sight of a simple villain bot. Weak. That was the right word to call them, weak. They would not stand for it! Weakness would...no it should be an ounce in them, yet here it showed. Unlike...the other one, who managed to get out with their...mother's inherited powers.

Just with a simple flip of the wrist, focus, and mighty pull ripped off a good amount of the villain bot, proceeded with the rest of the students who managed to get through the first corridor, despite the ground being covered in ice by that Todoroki (quite a strong quirk, not surprised) kid, followed behind quite a few others. Looking like their mother...damn her...in all their glory. Just no blonde hair or green eyes. But, the facial structure was the same, they shared that together as well. And the drive in their eyes gleamed the same. When focused.

Quickly left, April's eyes the moment she heard the yelps of May. Whipped her head around, just in time to see in horror her sister smashed into the ground by one of the villain bots. April's heart lurched, Kirby's stopped and froze. He shot up from his seat. Eyes locked on the screen, as April's where on the dust that rose from the horror, rushed back against the wave students pushing the way opposite way.

Her hand out, screamed. "May! May! Hold on!"

Leo and his brothers, all together managed to pass. Donnie was the one who got them through, switched with Leo who took front again, stopped from the shouts of April. Each of them felt the ground tremble from the heavy impact, turn their heads around. Just as April pushed telekinetically passed them, the bottom of her feet glowed with a soft blue hue. Sending her like...an arrow back in the direction, hear her screams.

The brothers stop, Splinter where he sat brows knotted then one rose at this, listened to President Mic commentate the scene of events. "Most students managed to get through the frozen trap, not face off against the villain bots. Though it looks like not all, ohhh...like a fly it seems UA's little firefly was swatted before it all began..and oh! What's this? A sister's love turned O'Neil around to go to the rescues."

Through his bandages Aizawa's eyes narrowed at the action. Fading out President Mic's words, most of them. Following April's choice to turn around and go to her sister's aid, projected so much.

Admirable was one of them, from those who looked on, her choice surely caught the eyes of a few heroes here. Though not with the crowd he was sure he could hear April's name pass between their lips. Not to mention her quirk, the way she ripped off a bit of the bot to get through. He wasn't sure if that was raw power or not, one thing for sure...the strength of it mirrored if not greater than...her own mother. Her actions though, where of another. The same with May, her actions... Aizawa sighed with a grunt.

 _Just like those two,_ he expressed to himself. Continued to watch scene, April had managed to make it back and in toe the brothers. _Not a surprise, disappointing._ He frowned. Shifting his eyes to Leo, who directed his brothers on what to do. They nod and split up. _They all work well in-sync but it's a foolish thing to do. They'll be left behind and considering they haven't even worked together using their quirks. If May hadn't gotten distracted and panicked then she would have been fine, but her actions come with price._

April reached the spot, ran through the thick dust cloud that had began to settle, shouted for her sister. Fanning some of the cloud out the way. There was no response, she kept shouting and shouting. Kirby stood from his seat and shouted for her. Though it was pointless from the cheers of the crowd.

Still he kept going. Splinter noticed him and the grim fear washed on his face. Bothered Splinter's heart, the other teachers around turned slightly to the mutant surprised themselves. Splinter paid them no mind, his attention remained on his sons and students. They weren't really using anything he taught them, well his sons did at least. April seem, keeping her senses up it seemed. May, did not. This was different, from back home...things sprung on them suddenly. No shadows to conceal them...he couldn't...

See anything really, the dust was rather thick, so April stopped for a moment and closed her eyes. Touched the temple of her head lightly with two fingers. Searched for May, felt her...she was here she was...cold? Wait what? Cold? No, April pushed further, this feeling was...this blotch feeling...what was she doing again? Opening her eyes, looked around, why was she back here at the corridor? She should be up there with the others, her sister and friends where. Turning heel hurried away.

Stopped when soft grunts reached her ears. She knew those grunts, turned around to the dust cloud, puzzled and surprised who came out with a few other students. Slightly carried by Mikey on one side.

May.

May! "May! What are you doing back here?" April hurried over to your side. Taking you from Mikey quickly looking you over. There was nothing wrong.

Her reaction wasn't what you expected, look at her with a quizzed expression. "I was," you try to explain turn around pointing back to where you had been. Lucky you put up a defense before being smashed. "indented into the ground, from the bot's attack. I had to keep it up to make sure that myself and others where safe."

April sighed. "Of course you did, but we've got to hurry. Come on. We've lost distance compared to the others."

That hurt, but you understood. Release yourself from her hold. Staggered just a bit, bounce back and fly up. Hold out a hand. "Come, I shall make sure we recover the distance and time."

Smirking, April took hold of your hand, you put out your other one. Leo grabs it, Donnie held on to him, Mikey with April, and Raph grudgingly did so. You dipped a little but too much. Tell them to hold on and fly off. A trail of golden-yellow blazed behind you. Cover the others in your aura, focus on the task before you. Eyes locked to nothing but making out, across the finish line. Though you mind wondered just a little...about Izuku...if he was alright? Did he need your assistance? Ho far was he?

"May," April chides you. "stay focus. Don't worry about him, I'm sure he's fine."

Her words gave little comfort...nodding you kept going. Unaware of eyes catching a glimpse of you from down below. A few other eyes too, look up at the American's flying over head, some mouths dropped and other scratched their head wondering how...how someone of such a petite size was carrying..that amount of passengers.

"Guys," Donnie said. "people are looking."

Leo and the others look down, Mikey threw his head back howling and laughing. Raph shoot everyone a flared glare to hide his own uncomfortableness. Scoffed. "Idiots."

Ignoring him April looked up ahead. "We're coming up to the next obstacle." Pointed.

Eyes and heads follow. There was a canyon up ahead with...squinting...tightropes. No big deal. "May," Leo looked to you. You quickly meet your glowing eyes with his. "Do you think you can get us across?"

Giving it a thought for a moment...nod slowly when...

WHAM!

Something blasted you right out the air with the others, unsure which direction it came, crash to the ground. The others fall faster. "Brace yourselves!" Leo shouts, getting himself ready.

The rest do the same, April though had more concerns.

You.

Whatever it was that struck you, was a force that stunned you. You dropped lifelessly. "May! May!" she shouted, in hopes it would wake you. But nothing. You were going to crash hard and...who knows what else.

She wasn't anywhere close enough to get you. With no other choice, bit her lip, called you through a mental blast. _MAY!_

Nothing she did it again. This time with more force. _MAY!_

It was like an blast of thunder, ruptured in your mind, snapped you awake. Saw the ground became closer, tucked and twisted just in time. Cushion the hard impact, shot a blow through you. Dazed just a bit, with the wind knocked from you. Scramble up, what was that? That hit you? It...it...felt...shaking your head to regain vision and focus. From the double vision you where seeing, stand, fall down.

A hand presents itself before you. "Here." A distorted mellow guttural voice offered. Your hand raises to it, they quickly grab it and help you up, and dust you off. "That seem like a nasty fall. There." They finished.

"May!" April's voice cut through. "May!"

Looking over their shoulder, see her coming, and leave your side. Seconds later April came to you, quickly checked you over. Held your face in her hands turning you to look at her. The daze was still there...she saw it. "May! May!" she snapped her fingers before you.

In a few seconds, your eyes and ears follow her snapping. Another few she came into view, her blue eyes wide with wetness, smiled seeing you back. Hugged you quickly.

"You're okay." she sighed, tightening the hug.

Blinking a few times, slowly look around. At the students passing. "April," you speak. "why are we...we..."you pause for a moment, your head was...throbbing. What just happened? And...you lift your hand, stare at it for a moment. Front and back. That touch...it seem...

A small hand reached out and took hold of another, with a familiar sharp guttural child voice followed behind. "May!" They hold tighter.

Tighter...you remain staring at your hand...that touch...it was...

"May!" April's voice returned you back. Her eyes stared into yours, you looked back. She said nothing but her eyes searched yours...carefully. "..." Cupped your face gently in her hands.

The scene was...all too familiar. A few had to do a double-take, a few gasp slipped from the lips of others. It was so uncanny...like history was repeating itself at that very moment the way the sisters remained. Even more so when April pressed her temple lightly on yours. A warm ting melted through you and...you...

"Onee-san." You cry. Smile.

Hearing you call her that, April smiled. "Ready?" She asked, taking your hand. You nod, hold hers' tighter. "Good," she smirked and took off. Explain the situation to you. "We've got to be careful when cross these. I know you're not up to flying over right now, so I'll get us over okay?"

"Okay."

She lead the way, you followed. Softly smiling, that grew warmer looking at her. Your sister was always here. Reaching the canyon, April stops for a moment, a few other students went by. Idia slide by with careful balance across the rope, Tsuyu walked on all four across, thanks to her quirk. The guys you noticed where up ahead. They briskly ran, jumped, then flipped off to the next pillar. Everyone was finding their way across. To get there...to the finish line.

"Alright," April stopped, for a moment analyzed the obstacle, formulating a plan. You look and see it...reminded you of the telephone wires back home and a training Splinter put everyone through.

Realized it. Tug on April. "Onee-san, onee-san," she turned to you. Pulling her down whisper in her ear.

"Okay." She smiled, pulling you close. "Stay close." She held out a hand outlined in a the blue hue at a few wires, breaking them and brought them over. Connected them. With at least five, you and her cross. She did the same thing with the others. All the way to the end.

That came the final obstacle: The Mine Field.

"We've got to be careful." Leo stated to his brothers, having reached the area with others. Watched them carefully tread across. A few already stepped on them and exploded.

This would be much easier if they had Donnie's staff or his katanas. But, they didn't and had to go about this carefully. "One misstep," Donnie theorized. "we could lose our lead and who knows. So, Raph-" he turned to his elder brother.

Who dropped his frown further. "- keep a cool lid okay?"

All his brothers turn to Raph, agreeing with Donnie. "Fine.."Raph grumbled. Crossing his arms. "Whatever."

Words were cheap, but they hoped Raph would hold to it. Turning back to the mine field, Leo knew he couldn't really go first...if they had waited for April and May then they'd at least have some sort of advantage. But, they didn't, this was a race after all and their time was eaten up twice...they had to make up for this. Not to mention they had to uphold their family's name.

Hamatos.

"Mikey," he called to the youngest. "you better go first, your quirk might actually help us right now. I get really get my focus right now."

Getting it, Mikey flipped before his brothers. Almost, just almost landed on a mine. Nearly made them scream. "Dudes," Mikey laughed. "don't worry. I got dis. Just stay close. Y'all."

With a crack of his knuckles, a twist of his back, and confident grin on, Mikey stepped out onto the field.


	18. Chapter 18

Mikey remembered...it was the coolest thing! When he found out about his Quirk, it was even cooler when he first used...actually saw it in action. Under the close observation of Aizawa, for each of them back in New York. The man took them each of them to empty designated area, where they would be...tested for the U.A. for the Entrance Exam and Quirk Apprehension Test. He wanted to see their quirks, each of them. No fathers around, no longer in the heart of New York sewers, it away from all that. The moment he told them to start, one by one, they used their quirks. Leo went first, being the leader, followed after was Raph, then Donnie, April came, May right after, and the second it came to Mikey's turn, he couldn't wait.

What he did was super cool! What Aiwaza called was even better: Fortunate. He didn't realize this whole time he had it, though it did make sense why he was able to make it out of things well or with luck. It only lasted for a bit and required in a sense...absent-minded focus as Aizawa put it. It would work out. If others where with him, they'd be okay as long as they stayed within it or followed right after.

This was why, Leo wanted him to lead in the mine field. His brothers stayed close, following the best they could his movements. It was fun if not enjoyable for Mikey, his thoughts nearly everywhere, if not for Donnie to snapped him to stay on the task at hand. They nearly set off a mine.

"Sorry, bros." Mikey apologized with a smile.

They frown hard at him. With a glare. "Sorry doesn't cut it if we're blown up!" Raph snapped. "So quite playing around! Or your burnt turtle!"

"Calm down, Raph." Leo stepped in. "We don't need you blowing a cap, that's only going to make it worse, but, seriously Mikey you've got to focus or something. So we can get done with this and hopefully make to the next part."

Mikey stopped a few feet ahead, orange glowing foot prints behind were he stepped. His brothers each landing on them, while the ones behind them vanished. "Don't worry, I got this. Besides," he thumbed over. "we're almost there."

An explosion went off behind them, with a few yelps, they looked. A couple of students stepped on mines, exploded, not actually they just became covered in a pinkish-purple paint..like mist. Donnie sharply points at the scene.

"See!"

Mikey did. Blows it off. "That's nothing, we'll be alright. Ya'll just got to follow my lead and we'll be good. Come on." He hurried off laughing, his brothers follow him quickly and carefully.

Stepping on each foot print he left. They weren't that far up ahead, but close enough. Another explosion went off not to far behind them, Raph snapped at Mikey to hurry up.

Something April knew she and May needed to do. Still holding your sister's hand, you both finally reached the mine field. A disappointment to a certain person in the crowd.

Pointed it out. "You see that, Novan," they said to the one sitting next to them. "that is disgusting. They should have been further." They sigh, their sharp eyes lock on Kirby. "...You did this."

Feeling eyes on him, Kirby left it alone, focused on his daughters. Seeing them fall out the sky and nearly injured themselves, stopped his heart. Luckily, April thought quickly and they managed to come out unscathed. Well, at least April. May fell rather hard, but not too hard. Thank goodness for Splinter's training, she managed to catch herself just a bit. He knew it wasn't much, that didn't stop his mind from hoping she was alright. They crossed the second obstacle, now it was mine field. That didn't settle well with Kirby. Though the mines from what he saw when they exploded weren't harmful, which was good he supposed, it still didn't stop his nerves from rising. May hadn't seem to recover her flying, which he knew would be helpful right now. She did seem to recover some of her quirk. Her favorite and specialty, producing protection. There was no doubt in his mind, the moment his youngest saw what the mines did and heard what the next obstacle, covered herself and April in a thin outline of golden energy. It would make it easier for them to get through should they step on any.

Both of them working in tandem, he couldn't be prouder, with May offering protection...April could use her telekinesis to move any mines she believed to be around them. A wonderful plan! He smiled proud and pleased. Those eyes narrowed further at him, sickening, for a moment as a smile curled on their pressed lips. Kirby, what a fool, what a nostalgia fool. Those days...were long gone. He should know that by now, they'd make sure of it. Folding their arms sit back in their seat, noticed a certain flame person out the corner of their eyes in the crowd, their lips slowly curled into a smile. Rose a well manicured nail to their chin, tapping it a few times.

Rose from their seat. "Stay here, I'll be right back." They tell the other. "I've got some..investment to do. Pay attention!" Leaving them.

Listening to what they where told, turn their silver eyes back to the screen. It was still anyone race, really, besides the fact Shoto and Bakugo being first. Their eyes study the two, it was clear one of them would be first the way they fought over first place. For the rest, they carefully went over the mines, some it was a challenge, some had trickle of sweat beads roll down, others quivered it seemed...only a few stuck together as teams.

The ones from America, the Hamato brothers and the O'Neil sisters. From a certain perspective, their idea was a not bright, staying together would drag them down. This was a competition, even that boy...that green haired boy still carrying a slate piece of villain bot tied to his back was by himself. He stopped at the mine field and begun digging with the piece of green metal. For reasons unknown to them.

Keeping a tight hold with April's hand and the protection up for the two of you, you and her crossed the mine field. April managed to use her telekinesis to move the mines before stepping on them. You and her weren't far up ahead, you hadn't spotted Leo and the guys. Meaning they where up ahead.

Hopefully they were alright, actually you hoped everyone around would make it through without an explosion happening. But, a few did, one was rather close to you and April.

You almost let go of her hand to go assist them, but she held you back, telling you sternly no. Even if you tried to plead, she still said, no. It just didn't make any sense...as heroes weren't you suppose to help? That's what you and the others did back home, even if it was in the shadows. You'd help, now...that didn't seem to be case. It was...everyone for themselves.

It sat an unflavored taste in your mouth. Still, there had to be some way you could help...noticing a few others from class as you both ran by, reach your hand out to the one in your sight.

Whisper. "Repeal."

A faint glow of energy left you and went to them, covered them like you and April though in a thinner line. That they did notice and stopped for a moment, looking at themselves for a moment, this color...they knew who it belonged to, looked up finding you up ahead. Did you just...puzzled a bit, shrug and carefully tread the field.

Smiling to yourself, they were alright, turn back around keeping your focus on you and April's protection. It was hard with so many who needed.

"May," April tugged you a little, you looked to her. "keep a straight focus. We're almost there."

You reluctantly nod. "I am one-san. I promise, it's just well...so many...I know you have already told me that we must keep going to get ahead. But, I am just-" A large explosion went off shaking the ground, startling you, nearly caused you to let go of April's hand. She quickly gripped down harder. "S-Sorry."

She didn't respond, her attention was capture by something else or better someone else. Propelling themselves over everyone, the owner of the huge explosion, you look up too, surprised at who it was. Riding the piece of metal they used for protection from the mines, taking the lead over everyone still making their way through the mines.

Izuku.

He was...in your mind flying...it was amazing. You couldn't take your eyes off and inability to fine any words. All eyes, all widening eyes stayed on Izuku, stunned at the sight. It froze everyone for some time, only came back from another large explosion up ahead.

"Come on!" April shouted, yanking you.

You nearly lost your footing, but managed to get it, hurried with her. Everyone seem to now, it seem as thought cautiousness was out the door...everyone...the rise of their determination was like a heavy wave. Each of them pushing themselves to get there, to the end.

To make it.

Everyone's heart pounded hard, rushing with energy that flared. Keeping you focus while trying not to loose it...April kept increasing her speed, it was like she was dragging you, your feet almost a couple of times knotted together. The first few times, she tugged you to get focused. It worked while also...it worried you. She wasn't normally like this...she would get...this extremely focused. She wouldn't keep yanking you forward. Every few seconds.

The pinched, tension-filled expression on her face, was hard...your lips began to tremble at the sight. "May!" April yanked.

You winced, to get struck by something...or someone. It almost cost you to loose focus. But you didn't. Not even from the hard laughter from whoever did, they came at you and April again. April yanked and threw you forward, spun around with a swipe of the hand pushed whoever attacked back.

"April!" you shout back, catching your footing, raced back. "April!" Threw your arms, dive out to catch her. "April!"

She heard you, your panicked screams, she had a second to do this. Thank goodness her body reacted on its own, thank goodness for muscle memories and..training. Arched herself back, put her hands down on the ground, heard a click, pushed and flipped off backwards. Just as a mine went off, narrowly escaping the explosion, reached out and grabbed you by the collar, snatched you back. Tucked you close and with her telekinesis applied force against the explosion, yelled for you to hold on smirked thanking Izuku. Those in the crowd, watched the two sisters from the explosion launch their way pass the others.

Kirby stood up mouth open smiling. Clapped seeing the quick thinking of his eldest. Rooted. Even more noticing her smirk.

"May!" April yelled through the rushing air. "Get ready!"

You knew what she meant. "Yeah. Okay!" You shout back, it was hard to give it focus but, with April's help...surround you and her in sphere of energy.

Hit the ground, bounce off a few mines, setting them get launched again. You kept the sphere up, despite roughing you felt. You had to keep it up...just a little more...a little more...you could hear the roaring and cheering of the crowd. A fast pulse raced surged through you. You didn't want it to stop...the sphere hits the ground again, and gets blasted. You and April hold onto each other reaching the end, your strength...the sphere was...just a little more...it bounced once more...

"Yes!" Kirby jumped up cheering and applauding the moment his daughters cross the finish line.

Still bouncing a bit, it stopped and sphere went down. You and April...made it...you made it. Relieved breath, turn to April, she turned to you and smiled sitting up. "We did it." She held up a hand for a high-five. "Good job."

Overjoyed, you tackle her laughing and cheering. She caught herself from your weight and smiled. Hugged you back. Laughing with you. "April! May!" Donnie called. "You made it!"

He and his brothers come over, they made it. "Nice entrance." Mikey joked. Helping you up, Leo helped April.

You smiled, he threw his arm around your shoulders, you do the same. Soon include the others, all friends made it...they made it pass the first of the events. Here together, and together they'd make sure to take on the next, this time as a group.


	19. Chapter 19

Splinter sat with a marveled and proud smirk quietly on his lips, his eyes rose the same at accomplishment of his sons and students. They made it through the first part of the Sports Festival. Seeing them embrace each other on a job well done warmed his heart, to relive such a moment warmed his blood. Recalling for a moment...how he felt coming across the line...though it was a different set-up than what the current students went through. The feeling was still same, the cheer and clamoring of the crowd was quite a joy to soak in.

Yes...he remembered standing the same age as his sons and students where now...in the arena, smiling from ear to ear on a job well done. Though he remained calm and studious he couldn't help but raise a hand...and feel their cheers. He was a Hamato of course so, it was expected of him, and he showed just how well those of his family where. He had too and was glad too. He made through...they made it through...now, his smirk lowered...now came the next part. He wasn't sure what it was, he knew...this feeling knotted in his gut that their cheers wouldn't keep their joys...especially when it came to the last part of the Festival. The part that everyone couldn't wait to get too, it would show just how well...everyone, correction the few who managed to get to the last part, how well they truly where.

There wasn't any doubt in his mind, nor on his face that Toshinori could see. The mutant was so calm and filled focused confidence on his sons and sisters. Which he had every right to be, considering his...masterful lineage, he had to have put the six of them through some sort of training. Being trained by a Hamato.

Feeling his eyes on him, Splinter whipped his eyes to the Pro Hero who quickly turned back to the arena. His eyes fall to Izuku who was surprised jumped by May, nearly frightening him. She clung to him like a kola, smiles and all.

Her friends and sister not too far, watched her behavior that made them smile and one smirk with an eye roll. Izuku though he didn't seem to mind began turning blue from her tight grip around his throat that was instantly caught by April, who using her quirk lifted her sister from Izuku. The youngest really was either drawn or attached to Izuku for some reason, reasons that not many couldn't put a finger on. She seem to illuminate in his presence. Like a fly to honey...one could simply put it. It was hard not to laugh a bit at it, so Toshinori smirked shaking his head. The youngest was different from the eldest, April, those two girls from America...quite a pair. The same can be said for the four brothers.

The sisters...how they both resembled the other two sisters many years ago. Those...two...sisters. Competed in the Sports Festival...it's hard not to forget, how could many forget?

It was the Chariot Race, both sisters came out and made it to the next round. The eldest with her...quirk blasted their way through, her sister next to her. Hand in hand, as the O'Neil girls, those two sisters...how could Aiwaza forget? Watching them...the eldest...was...beast, especially when it came to the last event of the festival.

One thing was for sure...those two sisters...a gift ran through their blood. They fought their way...completely. They finally...

Made it through, the students crossed the finish line. Everyone, but only certain amount would move onto the next round. Which was sad, but, understandable. This was a competition after all, despite the name of the whole event.

"It is quite unfortunate," you said sadly looking around the others who did not make it,."that not everyone will not be allowed to move onto the next round of the festival."

Raph scoffed. "To bad for them." He shrugged. "You don't get what you want, so oh well."

"Raph," Donnie chided with a sigh. "ignore him, May. But, he does have a point though, it is unfair," you turn to him, eyes filled with emotion for the others. "but again this is a competition, so those who make it do and those who don't, don't."

You rebuttal. "But, if the course and spirits weren't so high within everyone they could have come in, I am well aware this is a contest, but at the same time..."your words fall to the side with your eyes. The words you wanted to say, realized would not change. So you left it alone.

"At least we made it." Mikey came in to cheer the mood. Throwing an arm around your shoulder, squeeze you close. "So don't fret, girl! Just cause the others didn't make don't mean they still ain't go skills. It's all how you use it, like the way you and April came in like some sort of pin pong." He threw his head back laughing.

A laugh that turned a few heads, Izuku who was still rubbing his throat a bit, turned to the six American friends, and smiled. He was glad to see the sisters made it and the way they came in was interesting. If not creative.

He wasn't the only one. Back in the crowd, in the stands, business was being...conducted. Or better persuaded. Standing side by side with the mighty flame hero, a sardonic on their sweet lips, while the hero's remained hardened. Even as they listened to their words. That...held their interest, very little. Eyes gazed down at the Americans. On a particular one.

"I see nothing. They're nothing, as you say. Why would I want something dependent and weak? Hmm? Who couldn't even manage to get pass the first obstacle? They're nothing like you say they are. I expected more. Compared to your," their turquoise eyes slide sharply to them. "others."

They could see why, the hero thought that. A crafty smile on, nodded. "Yes, I agree," Shrug. Sigh, slowly shaking their head. "it's to be expected. After all they've been gone for a few years. It's only natural they'd be this feeble." Tuck some hair behind their ear. "Being raised away, across the seas, forced into life of oppression, what is to be expected. Sure," their eyes narrow sharply at a certain induvial in the crowds, sitting. Hiss. Calm, clear their throat. "they've had some...form of training by the Hamato. But, it still limited them. Their lifestyle, their roots taken from them. Snatched away." They sniff, dabbing their eyes tenderly. With a voice to match. "I can still remember."

This was a surprise, the hero wasn't expecting this from them. "This is new, coming from you." With a brow arched. "Showing such tenderness, still," their eyes turn back to the American children, to a particular one. "that doesn't excuse their weakness. From where I stand it seems to me they power is diluted. Apparently, it seems so. They have nothing to offer and neither do you. You're wasting my time. I'd be better off with," they point one of the other American children. "them. Clearly they've inherited a powerful quirk. It was passed down well."

Remaining calm from the hero's words, give a small laughter with an edge. "I can see how you would see that, true," they look to the same person as the hero. Their eyes narrow hard. Smirk. "their quirk is powerful. I won't lie, but, if you recall it from time before. It also fell flat. It became weak. Which is why they never made it to the hero level. Remember?"

That was true, how could the pro hero forget. What a waste. Grunt, look back to the first one their turquoise eyes laid on.

Good.

"So," they inch closer slightly to the flamed hero, being careful as well respectful. "back to the matter at hand. What if, I could get them to untap what they have suppressed? Hmm? They just need a little push, to unlock it. Get through that maze and burst out. Then would you consider? I promise you will not be disappointed."

The hero's stern face cracked a small smirk. Fell flat, at what they saw. "What about them?" Pointed with their words. "They seem rather fond of that...boy."

Turning to who the hero was talking about, that...green haired boy. Bare their teeth to the side, they nearly forgot...of course they would...how could they forget that as part of their equation. That attachment...clearly was...biting their nail. How to explain this...this right here..before them would ruin everything. They couldn't have it. No, they couldn't.

"No need to worry," they simply say. Confidently. "it's merely nothing. Just a flux, which can easily be seared." They hold up two fingers, cut the air. "There is nothing to concern yourself over, now, back to that demonstration? I have it place if you'd like?"

"So I saw, they managed to take a rather good hit on them." The hero said. "Caused them damage. Then again, I shouldn't be surprise, the way in which you have them. Quite the conflict."

What could they say, with a proud smirk. "I just wanted to ensure they had to prove themselves, each of them. The same with you, sort of. So," they chipper. "you will see that the stock is well and strong. To your liking. Even after all these years, I present you a proud mare. Afterwards," they start walking away. "we can discuss further details."

The hero wasn't done. "Wait."

They stop and turn to the hero. "...Yes?"

"How will you take charge? Again? Should I consider this? Since you are not the one who has it."

Those words...ran with bitter truth. The hero waited for their answer. Saw it on the smirk that curled their on their lips. The same one as before, meaning they had it figured out. "Do not," they tap their lip lightly. Smile. "I have that covered." With a wave to the hero return back to their seat.


	20. Chapter 20

The second round of the festival was to begin shortly, those who made it remained in the arena. During this time Leo gathered everyone together.

"Alright,"he began strategizing. "the even it about to start, we weren't fully prepared for the last one. Kind of blew us up by surprise." Mikey snickered behind his hand, nudged you. You join him a bit, April shot you whipped glance, stopping you and Mikey. Leo continued. "Though we don't know the next one, all I know is that we've got to stay together." He was serious. Looking at everyone. "This element is new to us, all of us. It's best if we stay together, sorry we left you two."

He looked to you and April.

"It's fine." April told him casually. Pulled you in. "We got each other, so there's nothing to worry about."

That was good to hear. "I know," He kept going. "but, we work better as a team. We can't leave each other behind. If we want to make to the next event. Everyone's really pumped, they want to each being the top. Quite frankly-"

"Quite frankly," Raph butted in snarling. Surveying sharply the others who made it. Each of them mingling and congratulating the other on making it. Some with nervous looks on their faces. The weak ones, he figured. Easy to take out. "we shouldn't be here. None of this should matter. Being looked at.." he paused, huffed, crossed his arms. Opened his mouth, but no words formed.

You reached out to him. "Raphael?" you said softly.

He turned a shoulder to you and the others. Mumbled. "It's nothing. Let's just get this stuff...done and over with."

Everyone exchanged looks, clearing his throat Leo began again. "So, as I was saying. frankly we have a better chance staying together. We don't know much about everyone, but from what we've seen so far." His eyes bounce to a few others. "We've got quite a few strong opponents, who crossed before us. We might have made it, but that still doesn't mean we're solid. Not to mention we're still," he looked at his brothers. "trying to get an understanding with our own quirks. Which we still need work on, we've gotten better with them, if it wasn't for father. That's our little hiccup. Other than that we're pretty well oiled. As long as we stay together. Father did say the next event majority of the time involves a group. So, this is how it should be done. May," he looked to you first. "you provide the protection. Got it?"

You nodded. "Yes. I do."

He smirked, moved to Mikey. "Mikey, you've got to work in-sync, sort of. You've got to make sure our way is clear."

"Aye-eye!" Mikey saluted. Cheekily.

Donnie was next. "Donnie," Leo gave it a thought. Donnie's shoulder's and head dropped a bit. "you can," he gave it further thought.

The tall turtle postured stooped. Eyes caught it, a smile curled on their lips. Leo was still trying to figure out what use Donnie for. The longer he did, the more Donnie shoulder's dropped. April stepped in.

"Donnie can be our surprise." She suggested. Leo looked at her, then to his brother. Then back to her, gave it a thought. Nodded. April patted Donnie's shoulder. He gave her a weak, thankful smile. "Now," she took over looked to Raph. Who remained moody. "You're our best to deliver some attacks, we'll go together."

"Actually," Leo took over. "April, you can be our satellite."

"Excuse me?" Her eyes stared at him flatly with a brow arched and stern look in her eyes. "Come again?"

Feeling her flare, step between her and Leo. Who stepped back, quickly made his words understandable. "What I meant was, use your telepathy to read the minds of others. Anyone who gets close enough. That way we have sort of an advantage."

"Calm, calm." you whisper to April, patting her cheeks lightly. Smiling. Her eyes fall to you. You kept your smile up. "Better?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I suppose. Alright," she agreed with Leo. "Makes sense."

Mikey though gave it his own thought and interjected. "Wouldn't it better if, well, May was the heavier hitter than Raph? I mean," he looked to his brother then to you. "She does repel better. Raph will just burn everything."

Raph pounced. "Enough!" Leo stepped in stopping the action. Addressed Mikey's thought. "That is true, but, we need the protection so May is better doing that. Though May if you can, maybe switch it up?"

"Umm," you frown, looking down. Twiddling your fingers. "well..."

April stepped in. Pulling you behind her. Before you could finish. A fixed stare on Leo. Brows knotted. "Leo," she hissed softly. Between her teeth. "why would you ask that?"

He held up his hands. "It's a thought, she doesn't have to do it. And yeah I know. So calm down."

"I don't mind." you speak up.

"Yes you do!" April's spoke for you. "You can't do that, so it's out of the question," turned around to you. "okay?" You said nothing. Her voice rose. "Okay?"

Slowly you nodded. "Y-Yes...I do. S-Sorry."

April's eyes soften, rested a hand on your shoulder. "Sorry, I didn't mean to get like that. It's just..."

"It's okay," you clasp your hands together, smiled. "you are just worried. Which is correctly understandable. There is no need to worry, I shall not do such a thing."

Glad to hear, a slow smile stretched on April. "Good. So," she turned to Leo. "that's our plan?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it should work. Besid-" your hand shot up. "umm...yes?" He pointed at you.

"Can we include Izuku-chan?" you gushed, with wide-starry eyes. "Can we? Please? It would be very wonderful if we do include him. I know he will benefit from us and will truly be a wonderful addition. Plus I-"

Raph's head whipped around to you. Heated glare. "No!" He said flatly. Your joy blew away. "We're not including some outsider?"

"But..."your mumble. "It would be..."

"No!" He snapped. Took a breath. Calmed down, clearing his throat. "I mean, no. It just wouldn't be right." Folded his arms. "It's best if we just stick together. We've done back home, we keep it going now. Like Leo said, we follow his idea. His plan. Nothing else. We have a better chance on surviving all..."his waves a hand around. "this! "

He had a point...but...you still. "Raph," Donnie speaks up. "it's not like it was back home. You don't have to be so hostile about it. May just wanted to include someone. That's all. We'll eventually have to accept this. All of this. Right?" He looked to Leo.

"Yeah," Leo agreed. "but, Raph has a point too. If we want to make to the next event, we've got to stick together. Inviting someone else, well, sorry May."

Your shoulders slumped. Nod your head slowly. April and Mikey came and patted your back comforting. It did little, but, someone's voice taking the stage and crowd, brought you back.

"The first games for the first years is finally over!" Midnight took the stage and attention. All heads and eyes turn attention to her and on her. "And what a game it was!"

Your heart quicken at the sight of her. Lay a hand over your heart, and other on your heated cheeks that burned. Fix your attention on her, lips parted, and wide eyes. She was just...so...the way she stood so...strong and...the confidence that radiated off...it was just. Your heart pounded against your chest, that smile...it was..everything faded around you. Only Midnight stood before you, in a spotlight that your mind conjured up. She was even more, glorious.

Shivers ran down your body, you yelped silently. If you could just...just some how...

Remain aware, instead of distracted, you would have known and noticed a figure approach you. They raised a hand and shoved your shoulder. Barked. "Hey! You!" A deep, aggressive voice spoke. To the point it almost sounded like yelling. They shoved you again.

You stumbled a bit forward, luckily you caught yourself. Turn around, flinch a bit with a step back. Find furrowed red eyes glaring at you. From that loud and rather explosive blonde spikey-haired boy. The boy who snapped at you, back on the bus for the field trip. You weren't what his name was...Baku...Baka? Give it a thought.

"Hey!" His voice snapped you back. Jabbed a finger in your shoulder, your hand itched to reach, but you kept down. "Are you deaf or something? Didn't you hear me?" He stepped forward towering over you. You said nothing, but stared at him. Furthering his scowl deeper. "God, you American's are stupid." He growled.

What did he say? Your eyes narrow a bit. He ignored it. "Are maybe it's just you." He said. Pointed a finger in your face."Listen Face-Floor,"

That wasn't your name, and it was a weird name to say the least. He kept going. You raised a hand to opened your mouth, he smacked your hand back down. "I didn't like what you said, earlier." He stepped forward, leaning further over you. His shadow nearly covered you. "Whatever came out of your mouth, was stupid. You're gonna owe me for that comment."

Owe him? What in the world...

"You're gonna carry me for the Cavalry Battle. I don't know what the hell your quirk actually is, I don't really care. If it can serve me getting to the top, then it's mine. Understand?"

Honestly, you didn't. But, one thing was sure, the way he looked at you and the way he talked to you...was unsettling. Also, your eyes cross for a moment in thought. Look up to him. "Cavalry Battle? What is your mouth pouring out?"

We're you joking? He looked at you confused for a moment. You were serious about this. Growled. "Serious?"

"What is going on?" you look around noticing everyone pairing up with others. Also...you were by yourself. "Wait?!" You gasped, realizing, others pairing up...the next event of the festival was forming. The others...April...Leo and the guys weren't around...you did it again! Slapping yourself mentally. Scan for the others, run off. "Excuse myself," you call to the boy. "but I must find my friends! Good-bye, Baka."

Baka?! What did you just...Bakugo flared. "That's not my name! You damn idiot, Face-Floor! You're dead! You hear me!"

You didn't, your mind was on finding the others. How did you miss out the whole...speech and explanation of the second event of the festival. While you looked for the others, managed to get bits and pieces of this Cavalry Battle. Students must form teams of either two or five. There was one rider and the rest the horse. Everyone student was given a point value, on a white headband. You wondered what this was on your head. Your points: 210.

That seemed like a good number, anyway back to finding the others, with further information being said about the event. Apparently, this next part after forming teams, they would go after one others and steal their headbands to accumulate more points, in thirty minutes, one could not allow the other teams to fall on purpose. It seemed...understandable. Searching still for any sign of April or the others, the team had to be made...all of you or some of you had to stick together and...you stop. Find the guys, all four of them together. Donnie was on top as the rider, they had their teams...your stomach wrenched. Maybe...there was still April...

"Sure, I'll join."

You hear her, turn around find her walking off with Urakaka. Your heart dropped...what was going on? "Onee-chan!" Call after her.

She stopped and turned to you, "May? What is it?"

Your chin trembled. "I thought we were to remain together? Remember the plan?"

"Plan?" April repeated back. "What plan?"

"The one that all of us came up together, for the second event. We would stay together." You remind her, lean in. Holding your eyes to hers'. "That was the plan."

April tilted her head a bit, "Umm..."she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't remember." Your face fell. "Look, I'm going with Urakaka alright? For this round, but I promise you, next event we'll team up? Alright?"

A small gasped escaped from your lips. April wasn't sure what was with your look of shock, patted your shoulder, told you to hurry up and find someone others, walked off with Urakaka wishing you good luck. She left you...there by yourself. Your mind called out to her in hopes she'd hear...but she didn't. She didn't turn back...not even once.

"...Onee-chan..."you mumble softly. Reach out. "Sister..."

Not too far, a pair of black eyes notice the lonely pink haired girl, behind their messy gray hair. Their heart leaped, rushed color to their cheeks. Something their teammates noticed. Looked up at them, then to what held their fixed attention.

"You want to add her?"

"She's from 1-A class, that American student. We should leave her alone."

"No!" They shouted. "We're adding her to our team." They jumped off without a second thought, hurried over to you. Stopped dead in their tracks, when her eyes briefly looked in their direction. Whipped around and hurried back to their teammates. Who shook their heads.

Everyone was being taken...who could you join with? April was with someone...the guys with each other...and you all alone. You had to find someone...but..who? Everyone you knew...they were...holding a hand to your chest. Someone noticed you out the corner of their eyes. It surprised them, seeing you alone...they expected you with the others. The other Americans. Not by yourself. If you were by yourself then...they give a moment remembering your quirk. It was pretty good. It could work well with them. Provide protection like it did back at the USJ. Musing it over, a figure approached you.

Reached a hand out. "Excuse me?" A familiar mellow voice.

That turned your head, find steely, heavy-lidded silver eyes, and a shaky hand out. Of a boy. Either your age or a year younger, with short wavy glossy, dark silver hair."...Yes?" You asked, taking a step back.

"Oh," he chuckled nervously. Scratching his cheek, with a small grin. "Sorry, didn't mean to do that." He slouched, with a shrug, your eyed this boy...this rather laxed boy. "I saw you by yourself, well, actually I saw you during the race. I helped you up. After you got shot down."

It took you a moment, but...it was him...that voice. He helped you up, presented a hand to you. "Oh! Yes! Hello." You smile.

Their lips push a smile. "Yeah, hey. I was afraid you'd forgotten me. It's cool seeing you alright. Kind of had me worried, you'd be too injured, you wouldn't make it to the next event. That thought bummed me out."

"Oh, well I assure you, that I am well and fine. Thank you for your concern."

Their smile spread further on their light-brown face. Leaned in a bit. "Yeah." Chuckled. "That's good, I wanted to make sure you got here. I can finally get my chance."

"Chance?" you repeat.

He nodded. "Yeah, that maybe we could team up. Seems like you and I are the only ones who haven't found anyone."

That was true. "Yes," your shoulders fall a bit. "so it..it seems. A team with us, seems well."

"Really?! Sweet, yeah, alright." He held a hand out. "Cool, names Jun. By the way. "


	21. Chapter 21

It was a few years ago two children ran hand in hand together, as fast as their tired sore little feet could carry them across the cold hard floor. As far away from this...place, this dark place as they could, but every twist and turn they made. Every decision they did, lead to a dead end. Still, their hands held tighter, wouldn't stop. They'd find a way out of this...craze of a maze. There had to be a way, even the creeping fear of the unknown was around each corner. They had to be ready...they couldn't be scared...show a single thing. With eyes up high meticulously watching them, every movement they made. Judging their performance. Another pair eyes watched them as well.

The children didn't stop...they couldn't. No matter how trying their legs became, for if they did then...it was a thought that sent a fearing shiver down their spine. The one in the front, leading them braved the unknown. While the one behind, quivered...quivered tears began rising in their silver eyes, moved a hand to wipe them. Get jerked. Warning them not to do it...to show it. Otherwise they'd have to...face...it. Understanding, they chocked and swallowed back their tears. Crying wasn't going to do a single thing, doing this, they had to be numb...become numb and focused.

Fade everything out, every single thing. It was the only way to get through. Even if it...hurt. At least, their silver eyes drop to the held hands, they had each other. Yeah, they had each other, always and forever. They could get through this, they'd get out of this maze, they'd get through anything and...

That's what they thought, find out it was all a lie. All of it, how foolish they were to, years ago to have such a idiotic idea. It was quite clear they where the weakest...they left...left everything. Which was good, they managed to find their own way out. Out of everything, become strong, if not stronger. Numbed themselves to everything, faded everything out, the same as them.

In their new life...new family. They numbed their past, faded it out. Repelled it, like the selfish bastard they became. All smiles..all goodness...all new friends...all..the things that was sickening if they could spit, it'd be acid. How their very nerve itched to beat them down...to just...just...keep punching them over and over, again and again. A smile on their face and in their eyes. It would be glorious, they wouldn't be able to repel anything. They became too weak over the years, they didn't deserve anything that traitor, but, unlike that traitor who fled. They did not and stayed. Became stronger, better. Became fueled. With a power that provided them with a higher level, the traitor might be older, but that meant nothing.

It meant nothing at all. What mattered, was subjecting them to a world of hurt and pain. They would you take away what the traitor held dear. And laugh with joy. As they broke before them. Leave them empty...and...oh so much more.

But, that would have to wait, for now, they had another task given. They had to follow, it pissed them off, even after all this years the traitor was still...looked as needed. It made no sense...it made none at all! The more they thought of it, the more enraged they became. Taking a breath, calmed themselves, it wasn't time yet, the had to stay to the task at hand. Show they were better.

They'd would, drop their eyes to their hand for a moment...wondered for a moment...a brief moment if the traitor might...just..No! They hiss, clench their hand, sentiment would get them nowhere. Nowhere at all!

Return their focus back, it was about to start.

The next event was going to start, everyone, every student that made it gathered and picked out their teams. It surprised Izuku really, that April decided to join him. Not that he wasn't grateful or anything, it was just no one really wanted to join him due to his high points and the target he wore both literally and figuratively. She didn't seem to mind, stating it wouldn't be fun if it wasn't a challenge.

The confidence was amazing, but, something puzzled Izuku's mind. "Hey, April," he asked, she looked to him. "what about May? I thought you both would be paired up together."

April crossed her arms. "I can understand why you would think that, but, May will be fine. Don't worry, we can't always be together. Besides this is a contest or something." She shrugged. Smirking ."Kind of need to take risk in order to get ahead right?"

Those weren't the words he expected to her from her, it...sounded rather...different if not off. No doubt May was bothered by her sister's choice. Musing his thoughts, Izuku wasn't sure if April should be here with him or not. But, it seem as though she didn't want to change her mind. Also, he didn't want her changing his, if she could do that.

Still, he looked across the teams, his eyes searched for something pink. No, not Mina, a darker, mild pink color. Or those bright eyes and smile. Which he prepared himself to see misty and heavy. Saw, nothing. He didn't see her or anything. He did though...feel eyes, sharp piercing eyes coming from where. Sent a cold shiver down his spine. Those eyes...he felt were...

"Izuku," April's voice cut through. He shifted his eyes back to her and the rest of his team. Consisting of Uraraka, April, Toyoyami, and Mei from support. A crazed, who loved her 'babies' gadgets and didn't seem to understand the meaning of personal space. "ready?"

He nodded, climbed up to be levitated by April on all four of them. She and the others would carry him. Nervous, Izuku readied himself. A smirk on, April got herself ready, looked to Uraraka who held the same expression. Both girl give one another thumbs up.

Leo and his brothers where ready too. Donnie was on top, they'd carry him. "We've got to get to the next event, be focused!" Leo said.

"Right!" They agree.

Everyone was getting ready, though with five, some with four, three, and two. Only a few with two, Kirby noticed. He also noticed to his surprise May and April weren't together, odd, he understood why the turtle brothers remained together he was just surprised his daughters didn't. Also, who they chose. April with the green-haired boy, brown haired girl, boy with a dark bird's head and a girl with salmon pink dreadlocks wearing red and gold steampunk like goggles and other gadgets. While May paired herself with...Kirby shot up from his spot...he couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was impossible..there was just no way that...it couldn't be? He squint his eyes, it was a little hard to tell, the boy had his back slightly turned away from the man. But, the hair..there was no mistaking it, that hair color was still same. Meaning and this was just a hunch, if that boy was...then that meant that...no. He told himself, again, they couldn't be here. The boy now lived with a good family and...everything was well.

It was, Kibry made sure of it. Retook his seat, eyes watched him with a smirk and dark vengeful thoughts. Enjoying the cold trembles from the man, it was hard not to laugh, now, back to the second event. Their eyes attentive to a particular team. It had better go well, they'd better get to the next and final round. To show case what they had, otherwise their reputation would be ruined and that would not have that! Not in the least, hopefully their years apart hadn't diluted them..hopefully.

"You okay?" Jun asked. Looking up to you sitting on his shoulders. "Up there?" You said nothing, he noticed this distance and clouded gaze in you had. Like something held you. "Hey!" He bounced his shoulders up and down, brining you back. "You okay up there?"

Blinking a few times, rubbing them, nod. "Yes. Forgive me. I was just..dreaming in day of light."

He chuckled. "You mean day dreaming, right?" You nod. "Really, what was it? It must have been interesting if you zoned out for that long."

A downcast expression swept your face. "Well..I do not really know. It was dark.." Trembles ran along your body. "there was running and.."

BUZZ!

The alarm blared, time was up in making the teams. Everyone should be with someone, it was time to begin the next Calvary Battle. Up in the commentator box, Aizawa had nodded off.

"Hey, hey, look alive." President Mic tapped him a bit. Aizawa woke up. "After fifteen minutes of teammates to talk strategy, fourteen Calvary teams are prepare to go head-to-head."

Indeed it seemed, leaning forward a bit Aizawa was little surprised at the team ups."I see some unexpected student combinations."

"Come on!" President Mic rallied. "Get your hands up in the air it's time for a arena of UA showdown, let me hear you scream!"

The crowd roared with thrill, they couldn't wait, pumped, hearts of students pounded against their chest. Some kept their cool, others their focus repeating the strategy once again in their mind. While looking at whom to go after first, it was quite obvious many eyes targeted Izuku, even with out using her quirk April could see it in their eyes. The moment it would be time to start, she knew what she'd do. Hopefully it'd help. Leo geared himself ready, it was tempting to after Izuku mostly everyone would, no doubt, getting to him would almost be like a wild fight. Everyone would be gunning, they just needed to take a few headbands, he and his brothers points together equaled a good amount, was it enough he wasn't sure. Was Momo okay?

No! He flushed a bit, now was not the time to be thinking of something like that. Head in the game! Head in the game! He nearly shouted in his mind, focus...he had to remain focus and clear minded. Looking to his brothers, Donnie kept wiping his brow fanning himself, Mikey just kept grinning and waving others in the stand...not a surprise. Lastly, Raph, well he was...had an intense fevered stare locking on a particular ash-blonde. If Raph could shot fire from his eyes, he would. At least he was...well focused in a way. Leo just hoped he'd stay focus enough and not let his own anger wouldn't become his only focus.

Otherwise it'd cost them. All of them, Leo knew they had to make their father proud and the name they carried. Though he didn't have super hearing, he knew murmurs whispered through the crowd. The name Hamato, it held honor, though he wondered for a moment what else it held?

You wondered, rubbing your arm pulling on it a little, why April and the others..mainly April though brushed you off. The plan, not that you didn't mind Jun, you just..well wanted your sister. Your mind buzzed, was it something you said? Would she and the others make to the next round? Hopefully they did, should you go after them? Honestly, you didn't know. You didn't really have a plan, despite Jun formulating one, you had tuned it out.

Jun kind of figured, with your slight stooped posture, and gaze that flit around the arena at the others. Stopping for a moment, lingering on April's team and the guys, watched your eyes fall to the side. Being like that wasn't good, it was going to drag you and him down.

"Hey." He called. You look at him. He gave a half smile. "You gotta get through this, I mean we gotta get through this. K'ay? To make it to the next round, so we can compete."

He was right, a part of you did want to go to the next round and maybe the others would make it. "Yes.."you agree. "I do wish to make it, so we can compete." Your smile returned, Jun's curled. "I shall provide the protection we need." Tighten the headband a bit more, get your game face on. While also praying for the others, April, the guys and pretty much everyone to be well.

President Mic started the countdown, mixed in with the cheering of the crowd, the moment he said one. Midnight shouted, "Begin!"

Many of the teams charged straight for Izuku, thinking quickly, April activated her quirk, looked swiftly at the teams coming. Smirked to herself, so that was their plan. One though..caught her attention.

Alerted Izuku. "Hey!" He looked to her quickly, she nudged her head towards Tetsutetsu's team. Mainly at the pale skinned boy. with the teeth slits on either with no discernible lips, giving a skull-like appearance. "The ground! We've got to move!"

"Midoriya." Tokoyami called. "What is your move?"

That was easy, Izuku knew what to do. "That's easy! We're running away!"

"I don't think so!" Tetsutetsu shouted.

Using a foot, the pale-skinned boy, just as April found out and wished Izuku would have been quicker with his decision, soften the ground were they stood. Trapping them, they began sinking. Struggling seem to make the sinking faster.

"April!" Urakara called to her. "C-Can you.."

More focused on freeing herself, April knew what Urakara was asking. There was just a problem, her mind was more focused on this...which wasn't going so well. Remembering the jetpack, from Mei, Izuku activates it and managed to him and his team out and airborne. That didn't stop Jiro, she tired using her Earphone jacks to attack them, with his Dark Shadow Toyoyami blocked her.

"Damn!" She hissed, a hand came and behind her team. Reached out to the headband.

Toru shrieked. "Hey!"

Jiro and team whipped their heads around, moved just in time, the hand barely grazed the headband. Thankfully, it wasn't snatched off. Still, the fact they came up so silently and nearly...that was a close call. Leo smirked and charged with his brothers, minus Donnie's frantic pleads to be careful, at Jiro and her team.

They were quick! Jiro saw it, they worked well..like an oiled machine. They stayed on her team like a missile. Donnie had his hand out, almost snatched the headband, if Toru hadn't leaned back. "Keep it up!" Raph pushed harder. "Hurry up, Donnie! Get the damn thing!"

"I-I'm trying, Raph!" Donnie shouted back. Throwing his hands rapidly, Toru managed to duck just time. Jiro and the others kept pushing back, remaining on the run. "But, she keeps moving."

"Oh course!" Toru claimed. "I don't want you to get it! AH!" She shirked ducking down. The tail of her headband remained up, Donnie saw his opening and snatched it right off.

"Yeah!" He boomed, holding it up. "Got it!"

Toru freaked, touching all around her head, the headband was gone. "No!" She whined.

Mikey winked. "Thanks!"

Donnie secured the headband on his head with his own. Counted the points mentally. Smiled big! "Hey! We just need, like two more and we're good! We'll make it!"

"Yeah!" Mikey thrusted a fist up. "Let's go after," his eyes search, find their next target. "Them!"

Leo looked, shook his head. "No, everyone's going after him. We need to stay in a reasonable and realistic approach. We stick with the plan, sneak up and snatch. With everyone's attention geared there, we come in and take theirs. We might not have the shadows, but, we have the stealth. We're goi-"

"That one!" Raph growled, Leo looked to see who he was talking about. It was him. "We go after that arrogant punk! Thinks he's better than me! I'll show'em!" He began to flare. "Snatch any chance he has to making to the next round. Stupid Americans, huh?" He scoffed.

Leo tried to calm him. "Raph, let's not focus on that right. Okay?"

It fell on deaf ears. Raph's eyes burned with anger. "No!" He roared, changing course charged towards Bakugo's team like a charging bull. A blazing charging bull. Left scorched marks behind them, others moved out the way. Just in time. Donnie screamed from the burning pain. While Leo and Mikey did they best to try and keep up. Only to stumble a bit.

Leo barked at Raph to stop, but, his hot-headed brother didn't. A hot white glow in his eyes, instead of green, barged his way straightforward. "Hey!" Raph yelled across the arena. "Hey! I'm talking to you! You cheap rate, Firecracker!"

Like a hurricane Bakugo whipped his head around, burning eyes locked with Raph's. Roared back. "What did you call me? Damn American! Huh!"

"Oh no.."Donnie whimpered. Grabbing onto Mikey. Screamed. "Raph!" Stop!"

He wasn't the only one either, from Bakuago's team Kirishima tried to talk some sense into him, but just like Raph, it wasn't heard. Both of them changed course and charged at each other. Their uproar nearly filled the stadium, heads turned and eyes widen from others. Watch the two raging students collide explosively.


	22. Chapter 22

It was nearing high noon in New York.

Aiwaza stood in the empty open lot a couple of feet of the American teenagers, the Hamato brothers and the two O'Neil sisters. The...'sisters'.The only two human looking compared to their turtle friends. It was assessment of their quirks, part of the requirement not to mention to register their quirks. Clearly they were using them...well illegally. Of course they wouldn't know, why should they? After all their master should have informed them, guess it just some how slipped his mind.

Tired and unmotivated in doing this, Aiwaza had no choice, since he was chosen for this. Special assignment his ass. The American teens stood there waiting, it was clear to see each their personalities by the way they stood, and looked. The turtle with the red had a scowl harder than steel and eyes hotter than fire. So much disrespect, yet crafted discipline in them...sort of. Those light green eyes bared hard at Aiwaza who clearly didn't care at all the way he looked. Unfazed really.

"Better get this started," Aiwaza said to himself. Raised a hand and pointed a finger to Leo, he was first. Raised his voice so they could hear him. "come on! Let's begin. You, you're going first."

Leo swallowed, gave a light nod. Stepped forward.

Leader clearly, Aiwaza observed. Noticing Leo's stalling breathing and slight...trembling limbs. His quirk was an interesting one, befitting for him. It made sense that he have it. Watching Leo display his quirk...a bit badly, but it went some what well. Some what, wrote it down while also making sure it was recorded. Next, Raph. Who was shoved forward by Leo.

The delinquent brother dragged his feet, but came. His scrunched face hadn't left smoothed over, arms crossed. Tempted he seem to flick Aiwaza off. Though it would be hard to tell, with three fingers and all.

Setting up the camera, he was ready to see it. The others watched and waited. The pink-haired one, May floated instead of standing. Seem to be a habit of hers, anyway back to Raph.

Five minutes passed and he still hadn't shown his quirk. It wasn't suppressed so there was no reason not to show it, sighing in his scarf, Aiwaza knew there was one way in getting it out. Having noticed it when he went to the family. Clearing his throat, shuffled the words in his mind, found them.

Opened his mouth, spoke them. The second they hit Raph's ears, a sort of..light green flicker emerged from his chest into a blaze of fire surrounding him. His eyes turned hot-white. The others stepped back, avoiding the flames Raph's body emitted, but it didn't save them from the rising heat and the waves it radiated. Aiwaza had to give himself some distance, quite powerful. Wild too. It fit Raph well, the flames rose higher and higher. With Raph's emotions. The ground and air began to sizzle.

It only stopped, from two things, one when May's yelps where heard did the flames settle and second when Awiaza stepped in and canceled his quirk. A quirk like his was, well...

Untamed, watched the his two hot-headed students charge one another, from where he sat in the announcer box, like bulls Bakugo and Raph went head on despite the silent protest of their teams. They threw themselves at each other, only seeing the other and no one else. There was a simmering dislike between them, he caught the side glances they gave one another. In class, on the bus...all in one day really.

Now, it was coming out. All of it, well hopefully not all of it. Raph with his flamed aura, Bakugo with his explosions..rushed and...bounced back? Wait what?

Their attack just...bounced back...no it didn't bounce back..they recoiled, but by who? What was strong enough to bounce back two strong attacks like that? Searching the teams, Aiwaza saw who it was. He should have known better, that light golden-yellow flash, there was only person he knew in his class that could produce protection and use energy colored like that.

May.

Finding her with that boy, her glowing hand out in the direction of Bakugo and Raph, not too far but enough to where she wasn't that much noticed. She cast it pretty well, any second later there was no doubt both teams would have been out. Girl was rather quick, Aiwaza had to give her that and that fierce calm look she had on was...uncanny. The way her glowing eyes locked on her protection. Guess she wasn't as clueless as he thought. Then again, the written assessment did say other wise even if her...demeanor said otherwise.

She kept that shield or whatever it was up, it left both hot-heads stunned and confused. It was a good thing they hadn't noticed the refraction of it. But, someone did.

Sticking a hand out, Bakugo touched the air felt something solid. Thin but solid. "What the hell?" He growled, placed a whole hand on it, saw what it was. He knew that color! Whipped his head around, locked his eyes on his new target. Not too far away, their hand still out emitting the barrier. "Damn Face-Floor!" He hollered. "Think you can protect your damn, Americans! You wanna get in this! Then fine!"

He slammed his hand on the barrier, blasted it. Shattering it. "You'll take his beating then! Get her!" He ordered his team. For a second they were hesitant but do as he said.

Bakugo was coming and he was coming fast. You hadn't expected this, you just..just reacted and well...now he was charging at you instead. He blew and shattered your barrier like it was nothing. Then again...it wasn't strong, still...the fact he noticed it. Wasn't good. No wonder your heart was racing, wanting to explode. He looked like some sort of madman...crazed man coming at you. Your mind couldn't get itself straight on what to do. Not that you weren't use to others coming at you, they didn't really charge.

The ones you and the others went up against came fast but...with finesse. You could read their movements, this...this was nothing...no sort of form. No nothing. Just raw and...emotions. Emotions so strong, you couldn't get a hold on them. You had tired to get a sort of read on his aura to be overpowered by it. But you held yourself together, you had to be quick...very quick or...

"Die!" Bakugo roared, threw a hand at you, you had just a second to think a second was Bakugo needed. Blasted you! He smirked, then frowned. Disappointed. "Weak."

Jun chuckled, a slight shiver went down Bakugo's spine, his eyes wide for a second. Through the smoke he was sure for just a moment...saw a smile a...twisted dark smile, that seem unnatural. It echoed softly, faded when the smoke fell and to his surprise, you there, arms crossed...unaffected from the blasted attack. Encased in a sphere shield, that had...just a very small hairline crack. That quickly healed.

You managed to produce a shield just in time. He hadn't expected that nor...the strange look in your eyes that locked with his. A look that seem contrast to the eyes you normally had. They glowed...but there was this...sort of darkness in them, he wasn't sure or it could just be the markings etching themselves slowly on you. That grew speed the moment you opened your mouth. Took a breath..

He knew what was coming next, "I don't think so!" Threw a hand ignited another blast, the second the word left your lips. Reacted with this blast, blasted you and Jun away from him and his team.

Thinking quickly, Jun dug his heels in and just barely managed to prevent you and him from falling out of the event. That was close, catch your breath. Your shield still up, it had a good amount of cracks in them. A good amount, it didn't shatter, but his attack was powerful. Thank goodness you managed to get distance from him. If you had time to just finish saying what you needed to say, before he blasted it then he would have been the one blasted back. But, he knew...which wasn't good.

"Hey," Jun's voice cut through, getting your attention. His silver eyes stare up at you. For a moment you found yourself lost in them and thought you saw something...that seem familiar. What was it? "you okay?" Jun's words snapped you back. "You ready to go?" You give a slight nod. "You sure? You see a bit lost, just wanted to make sure you're with me. Can't lose you, again."

The way he said it...was rather...offsetting. But not much to think about. "Yes, I am." You get yourself back. "Now, let us complete this event! We need another one to make to the next event!"

A curled smile on his lips, Jun couldn't agree more.


	23. Chapter 23

Disappointing...how disappointing their sharp golden-yellow eyes simmered with it, started to flare despite the smooth calmness their face expressed. Every second they set in the crowds watching the...them below embarrass themselves being almost easily dispatched by those of lesser abilities than their own. Watching them just...just scratch the surface of their potential...took ever ounce of them not to rise out of their seat shout from the crowd at them. It took even more restrain to not get up and go over Kirby...that damn man...and end him for all he...no, they fume, not just him...but her as well..what they did. Taking away what wasn't theirs to begin with and converting them into...this disappointment before them. Their performance so far wasn't living up to anything they expected nor, their eyes slide back to the flame hero lock with his turquoise one gritted with disappointed the same as their golden ones. He expected to see something so far. But there was nothing being shown, breaking from him look back to the cavalry battle, become further frustrated at what they just did...they nearly shot from their seat. Holding it back, take a few breaths, now wasn't the time, it wasn't.

Smoothed themselves out. Relax. Raise a hand and rest on the small head sitting next to them that remained still. Gently yet chilling stroked the top of their hair softly, with a light pat.

"Pay close attention child, you see it as well as I, they are lost and misguided. Just look how flawed they've become." A hard sigh falls from their lips. "Be thankful that you have not been separated from me. They have our blood running through their veins, yet it's been tainted. Through ideology that is false and weak. Do you understand?" They asked.

Small eyes watch their lips as they speak, raise a small finger give two taps on the arm of the chair. With a nod.

They were glad to hear. Pat them a few more times. "Good, good. Now, let us finish the rest of this...disappointment."

Turn their eyes back to the remaining time of the cavalry battle. So far, from what Kirby saw and Splinter, their children where doing well. A few times almost got eliminated, Leo's team was almost blindsided by the team with the young man who turned his whole body into metal. He almost rammed them, luckily Mikey was able to get them out of it in the nic of time. With Leo's quirk which he seem to have a slight trouble concentrating with all the ruckus going on around him, he just managed to pull through...just a bit and provide swift capture of another headband. Raph's quirk helped out too, with it being the offense slightly burning others, being careful as careful as he could get without going to...wildfire on others. Used his heat to immediate others or throwing them off their balance. It worked well, when all of them worked together. Donnie who rode just kept the headbands safe. He hadn't displayed his quirk yet, from the look of his downcast face it spoke something else. Aiwaza noticed.

With Izuku's team, they had to keep moving with many hot on their tails, utiziling her telepathy April was able to give sort of an advantage figuring out what others wanted to do. Giving their mind a quick and brief scan at the one she managed to lock eyes with for a second. Sort of preventing any element of surprise. Especially with Shoto's team who remained hot on Izuku's team trail. The only way they managed to avoid capture staying on Shoto's left side and April's extra help. With only one hoover boot still in tact and the jetpack now fried thanks to Kamanari unleashing his volts. Left them sitting ducks. With another electric blast unleashed coming their way almost struck if not for Tokoyami's Dark Shadow taking it. Poor thing got hurt.

That wasn't all either, to make matters even more...how to put it...barricaded Shoto formed a large circular ice wall that caved them in, blocking them from getting out. It pushed the team to the end of the field, if they hadn't stopped quickly they surely would have been out. Luckily that wasn't the case, the only thing right now was how to get out of here being cornered by Shoto's team and avoid the headband from being taken.

Ideas ran through each of their minds, Izuku's the most. One thought that did and stuck with Izuku was the only choice his team would be alright. Staying on Shoto's left side and keeping their distance.

Remaining focused on Shoto, Izuku spoke to April. "April," her eyes quickly lifted to him then back down, side stepping for a second when Shoto's team moved towards them. "can we talk?"

Understanding, she nodded, eyes flashed a blue hue. They could talk.

 _Shot,_ she said.

 _Do you think you can keep us on Shoto's left side?_ He inquired.

She wasn't following he further explained. What he came up with it, she was surprised for a moment yet equally approving. Nodded. Gave him a wink, turned a smirk to Shoto's team. A smirk that was noticed.

"What is she smirking about?" Kamanari pondered out loud.

A question that Iida answered. "They've formulated a plan." Eyes fall to him for a moment. He continued. "April's dual quirk allows her to communicate with the mind, the way her blue eyes flash an equally blue hue for that brief second means she and Izuku just talked, and should it do it again like it did just now she no doubt informed everyone of some sort of plan they will doing. If I'm to guess, they'll be using April for it."

Shoto listen carefully, one thing stuck out from what Iida said. "Duel quirk? She has two?"

Iida nodded. "Yes, I believe she called it Mind over Matter something like that. The second part of her quirk besides communicating with the mind as well reading them. She can also move things too. Expel them away, that part of her quick is rather versatile. Back at USJ she used to increase her movements. Meaning-"

"She can most likely do the same with her team."Shoto concluded. "Do you know how long it will last and how you can tell? When she's about to use it?"

Iida quickly glanced at April, locked eyes for a less than a second. Damn, April hissed. "I'm not sure," he admitted. "all I know is that her eyes glow blue though instead of flashing the blue hue they stay longer. Her hand does glow with a faint blue outline and possibly whatever she is about to move."

Kanamari scoffed a bit. Resisted throwing his head back and laughing it away. "Seriously? That should be easy, we can see her coming and know what she's doing."

"We can't." Momo burst his assumption. He looked to her. "Didn't you hear what Iida said, her other part of her quirk she can communicate with her mind and read them. So, even if we saw when she's using her quirk we won't know what was said between them, so it can be anything."

"Not to mention," Shoto added. "she along with her sister and friends are also students of a Hamato. We need to take that into consideration. Her prowess isn't one to be taken lightly. She might just instruct the others what to do and most likely if possible forced her mind to do so. Giving her sort of control. And if she has, they'll be able to get out and free."

Kamanari understood though there was still something else. "Hey, she doesn't know about what we plan to do. Why don't we just take her first?"

"She can read minds," Iida stated again. "I said that. That's how, if you hadn't noticed the team has been able to avoid and dodge others, including us. She's reading one of our minds."

It made sense, Shoto gave it a thought. He realized it made sense, whenever his teamed moved in, Izuku's team moved. There was also the times before, thinking back to the other teams...yeah, he noticed a few times some teams stopped and Izuku's team just raced by them. Not even realizing it. It all made sense, it all clicked! She was doing it, April.

 _She's crafty,_ Shoto summed, _if she's been reading one of our minds, then who's?_ Nearly tempted to make eye contact with her, remembered what Iida said and kept his eyes away and on Izuku. _I haven't looked her, Iida did for a second, it must take a few seconds for her get in their mind. Momo? No, Kamanari?_ He looked at each of his team members. Any one of them could have fall under April's mind reading. If that was the case then..

"Iida."

Iida looked to Shoto. "Yes?"

"How fast can April scan a person's mind? Do you know?"

Iida gave it a thought. "I am not sure, but, it seems rather quick then again," he thought of that time she was looking for her sister. It took her some time, but then again they weren't in close proximity of each other. Still, she remained focused on finding her, through it all her face slowly wrinkled with exhaustion after some time. He had asked and she told him, it was because she jumped to other's mind looking through to see if anyone of them had seen her sister or something about her. She had rushed through which took it's toll.

Then there was...USJ when they fought the villain when she connected her mind with the others on a plan against the villain. She looked at each of them, though...she had trouble for a moment when it came to his mind. Because...

"I know what to do." Iida presented. "I know how to get past her, I'll meet her eyes. Leave it to me." Turning his eyes focused and locked them April. The moment they did April instinctively scanned his mind.

A mistake she realized. Iida saw it flinch in her eyes, good, if he what he planned will work then it will surely bring Shoto's team victory with time running out. It was the only way.

"Everyone we only have sixty seconds," he announced. "I'm about to do something that will make completely useless-"

Biting back a grunt, April cursed between her teeth, out of all the members of Shoto's team Iida had to make eye contact with her and now...biting her lip trying to figure out what the heck he was thinking, he knew she couldn't...with her telepathy and she fell for it. With the other members of Shoto's team they didn't look at her, not even the electric kid. So much for easy street.

Sensing April's frustration, Izuku and Urakara look to her. "April," Urakara called to her softly. Enough for April to hear. "what is it?"

Brows knotted hard and jaw clenched they received no response from her. Just...deep long sighs from her nose. There was one way to get to her, clearing his throat Izuku managed to get attention and she understood what he wanted.

Connected with him.

 _April,_ Izuku asked, _everything okay? What's wrong?_

April grunted mentally. Before answering. _I can't get a read, I don't have an opening. Iida meet my eyes and well..._ she fumed. _His mind is_ _rather...well.._

What she told him, shocked Izuku for a moment. _I see, well, will you still be able to.._

 _I'm sure...I think so_ she responded with a bit of uncertainty in her words. _If we stick to the plan, I should be able to. We just have to go on your mark, then I can give us that push and Toyokami can cover. We should be able to get out._

Izuku nodded. Swallowed a bit, the plan should work, calculating the amount of time it should hopefully take. The rest of the sixty minutes. Even if they only get half way over, by the time they jump over the Shoto's team and hopefully over the ice wall the time would run out and they'd be in the clear.

It would work! It had too, everything was riding on it! The same with Iida, he had one shot at this, he had to make it count. Getting into position, eyes straight and focused. Heart racing! Now or never!

Forced a powerful torque and RPM from his engines pushed the power of his determination out, felt the heated burn of engines, blasted a burst of speed propelling Shoto's team like a blur across the distance created by Izuku's team faster than the eye could see for what it seemed. It came so fast Izuku and the team didn't have time to react! April couldn't get a lock on him!

Damn it!

Matching his speed, Shoto managed to steal Izuku's headband with ease. Taking away all his points and the highest in the processes. April was just...stunned. Her breath was literary snatched away by the power she just...saw and...felt. Her mind was stalled just as Iida's legs had become. The roaring cheering of the crowd brought her senses back and mind back to the event.

Okay, the team just got their points stolen. Now they had none, that wasn't good. Time was ticking away faster than ever, if they didn't get the points back or some points they wouldn't make it to the next round.

And...she couldn't have that, she and the others promised to make it together. Yeah, they did. At first...she mused for a moment running with her team as they charged Shoto's, at first she didn't think much of this...all of this. This whole thing really, but, now her blood was pumping more than when she and the others ran across roof tops back in New York.

This..this was a different feeling the same back in UJS, the moment she stepped off the bus and saw the whole place. How vast it was...how amazing it was. She could hardly sleep that evening, and now this! Yeah, she smirked pushing harder. Holding down a laugh that rose in her throat, she wanted to win this! Not just cause but...it was just amazing!

They'd get their points! They'd get them back, the team would claim victory! They'd go to the next event and...and...

Your hand shot out and snatched another headband, you weren't sure how many points it was. You just snatched it, muttering an apology, fastened it around you. "So," Jun asked through breaths. "how many points do we have?"

Holding onto his shoulder you didn't have time to see how many points you both had, so far you and him managed to capture at least...three. Yep, three, their points..you weren't sure of them. Just hoped it was enough.

Jun saw it on your face. "So, you don't know.."his tongue clicked. "that's fine. We'll just have to get another one. We've got-"

Your eyes dropped a bit. "Less than thirty seconds." Lift them to the other teams throwing themselves around at one another trying to grab headbands as quickly as they could.

Another team tried to do the same with you and Jun, luckily they didn't get a chance. Jun saw them and stepped back just in time, they narrowly missed. You repelled them away. Before Jun could do anything, his hand lowered seeing you did it. Smirk to himself.

Now down to just twenty seconds, Leo and his brothers had at least four headbands, Donnie turned his attention to counting up the points. It was hard with his brothers running and doing their best to avoid others form getting theirs. Also, Raph's yelling didn't help. Having seen all the points, Donnie's mind did the best to count and add them up, with only three fingers there was only so much he could do...muttering to himself over the numbers, time ticked and ticked away. The pressure was on.

Hands swiped. Hands snatched. Hands grabbed! All at once. It was nearly anyone's game, hearts pumping with exhilaration about to explode...

"Times up!" Present Mic announced. "And with that the second round is official over!"

And just like that with those words, the second event was over...the results was anyone guess.

Those who made it appeared on the screen and the those going to the next round...


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry everyone I put up the wrong chapter the last one I put up was an older one I took down to redo, here is the redo:**

Right now, after the buzzard rang ending the second event, two things mattered. Finding April and Izuku, the guys too, and figuring out where Jun went off too. Okay guess more than two things then, but seriously you weren't sure where Jun went. After he let you down from his shoulders, congratulated the two of you in a way that seem weird for making it, disappeared for the second you turned your attention from him. He was gone, there was no sign of him being there, but his name was on the display board, maybe he just got shy or was tired. After all, thinking about it for a moment logically he did do most of the leg work, no pun intended..so maybe he just needed to rest his legs.

Yeah.

That seem right. Still, you wished he'd stay or something. Guess, he just didn't, so pushing that to the other side of your mind search for any sign of Izuku or April, the guys too. Your eyes scanning each and every face in the sea of students, some wore long faces (the ones who didn't make it) while others had uplifting faces (happy they made it.) There was no visual or in your case optical visual of either Izuku or April, pretty much anyone in that case. Not even the guys, which was odd. So, you opted into finding them another. Stopping for a moment, take a soft breath close your eyes and hum quietly inside. Nothing but darkness you saw, a small shiver ran your spine for a moment, that was okay. It happened that way, focusing your thoughts wait to see them...wait to feel them, feel each unique warmth of light that shined..some glowed others illuminated. Which ever the case, it was there and once you managed to see them, then knew they were close you just had to guide yourself to them.

The only problem, you didn't sense anything...nothing. It was cold. Dark...silent. Not a single flicker of light to be seen in the dark. So, you tried harder, still...nothing. You go for it again and still...nothing.

It was, opening your eyes, strange.

You should have been able to sense someone or something by now, but, no presence came. Nothing, it felt...blank. Like someone covered you with a heavy blank of shade so thick..it stripped your breath. A touch that was both cold and oddly...familiar. You weren't sure why, but this feeling...caused a painful tightness in your throat, that burned just a little.

That wasn't the only thing burning, among the students a pair of cheeks inflamed with red when their black eyes noticed the pink-haired American girl standing there...alone again. Their heart thumped rapidly against their chest, they were sure it was heard, hopefully not though. That..that wouldn't be good. Even so! She was standing there, alone, no one around her. This was this was their chance to...to go over to her, yeah! That's all they had to do, was just go over, reach out a hand to her shoulder and give it a light tap.

Just a simple light tap, nothing to heavy they didn't want to damage her shoulders with their strength. Considering her petite size, which as cute if not adorable. So..so KAWAII! They couldn't stop themselves from screaming inside, felt it about to explode outward. Swallowed it, last thing they needed was for her to hear it...though, they gave it a thought if she did, she might turn around to them..their eyes would meet like it did back in the halls of UA for a brief moment before their moment was interrupted by the lunch bell and she was swept away by the students before a single word could come from their lips to her.

She was gone.

Now! Now they had a chance, this time though they'd better not freeze like they did before the second event, they couldn't freeze! They wouldn't freeze!

Inhaling deep, turn fulling in her direction (despite her back being to them) walked boldly over. It was simple..so simple in what they had to do. Playing the motion over and over again in their mind, yeah, it was going to work, they knew it. Okay, they breathed, just a few more feet...closing in the target..get their hand ready to reach out despite its itchiness. Ignore it, now...just a few more steps and...they blink for a second, a mistake on their part, the moment their eyes open find two things..one momentary moment of darkness that flashed and her...gone!

She was gone!

No longer standing in the spot she was just a second again, she was gone.

Again!

"Damnit!" They roared with a clenched fist to the sky. Scream. "Damnit!"

A few students overhearing them, turn to see...him in such an uproar. Unsure why leave him be. Defeated, once again...for the third or maybe this was the fourth time, count their loss and follow the other students out of the arena.

Standing outside the arena by one of the enters/exits looking among the faces of the other students as they walk for two familiar ones, Kirby. He hadn't spotted any sign of his daughters, they hadn't emerged just yet. So far, quickly glancing at his watch, five minutes have passed for the lunch break and he wanted to spend the bit of time they had with them. Explore the many vendors that his youngest has pointed out when they arrived. Insisting on trying some, enjoying a festival was one thing she had on her list of things to do here in Japan. A list she introduced him to when he arrived...actually now that he thought about it was more like a book that she lost, so what she showed him was just a rough draft. Of the many things she wanted to do.

Eating at different vendors, why not? Chuckling to himself at the thought of it, she was so...a small warm smile slowly grew on his lip fondly, his youngest she was...the way she has turned out wasn't anything he expected to happen but, after everything, he was glad she finally was able to experience such simple bliss and the fact she smiled more than she did, before.

Yes, he thought back for a moment, he could still rmember her...remember the day that she came into his family's life. Those at first dark, yet innocent eyes that firmly stared back into his blue ones, he understood why.

He did.

She had every right, the way those hands of hers..those small hands of her clenched into a fist charging up ready to attack, standing before...them. Refusing any passage, she had ever right after all...

It was so long ago and now, Kirby came back to the present. Now here his youngest was, the stirring fear that swirled in his stomach about sending his daughters here eased.

There wasn't any sort of evidence of...their presence so far.

Now, back to looking for his daughters, still no sign of them...wait! He spotted April, raised a hand. Called to her. "April! April!"

Hearing his voice April stopped for a second and turned his way. A smile rushed to her face. "Dad!" She exclaimed, making her way through others over to him. "Dad!" Hugged him the minute they meet up.

He hugged her back, tighter than her. Held her close. "I was worried I'd miss you," he chuckled softly. "you hadn't come out yet."

April chuckled a bit. "Sorry, I was stayed back for second to talk with Urakara for a second, and Mei. The ones from my team. Urakara wanted to see if I wanted to get lunch before the next event began. I had to tell her no, just for now. Didn't mean to keep you waiting."

"That's alright," he gave her soft squeeze loosened his hold on her, realized something and looked around. "hold on? Where's May?"

April rose a brow, turned around back the way she came. "I thought she'd be here by now, I didn't get a chance to meet up with her after the event. I thought she already left and came to meet you. She didn't?!"

Kirby's heart stopped.

His youngest wasn't here, she didn't even come out. He'd be able to spot her with those eyes and bright smile, but there was nothing. Noticing her father's pained gaze, April didn't need to use her quirk to know the thoughts of her father.

"We shouldn't be that far," April assured him. "I can sense for her okay?" Kirby nodded, her eyes covered in a glowing blue hue April searched for her sister. Seeking that familiar signature.

Gasped.

Nothing, she found nothing, except a small sharp pain that lashed back. It stung, disturbing her search. She wasn't sure what it was, except it left her mind for a second hazed and head buzzing.

Doing her best not to show it, otherwise her father's worry would increase. So she did the only thing that could think of, "Maybe she just got distracted, you know how she can be."

That was true, Kirby had to agree, still...the swirling feeling in his stomach rose. Prickled his skin. "I'm going to go and look for her." He told April. "Stay here."

Hearing the firmness in his voice covering up his trembling words, April didn't argue and did as he said. Watched him hurry back to the entrance of the seats and disappear.

Heaving and huffing, Kirby ran as well as a middle-aged man his age could. Each step he took increased the speed of his heart, the thumping of it faded. The only sound he heard, his harden breathing that wheezed the longer he kept running. Feeling the burning in his legs, quickly tiring wanting to stop...he wasn't built for this, still pushed forward.

He wasn't going to stop, he had to find his youngest daughter. She was here, somewhere. He knew it, he felt it, even if didn't have a quirk. He knew she was here and...

"May!" He called. "May? We're are you?"

There was no response, but his own echo. He still kept shouting out. "May! May! May Aurora O'Neil!"

Still, nothing. Even with her whole name being shouted through the halls. The further he went, the distance the festival noise became and the higher his worry increased.

It shouldn't really, but, it did.

"May!" He continued calling out, the same results returned.

Soon enough his legs caught up with him and he had to stop running. Rest himself on the wall, taking a few breaths. Catching it the best he could, lungs flamed and expanding rapidly. Sweat dripping down, he reached into his coat and took out a handkerchief, patted his forehead and neck. Began fanning himself just bit to cool off, yet, it seem to do little effect. For some reason the temperature increased where he was. Which was odd considering, these halls where air condition.

Still fanning himself and patting his forehead, didn't notice the large flamed hero approaching from behind, till Kirby felt it and saw the shadow cast over him. Turned around to the Pro Hero, staring hard at the meek average man before him. A look that rose a sort of unsettlement in Kirby, at the same time rooted him where he stood. The hero remained before Kirby like a stone wall, arms crossed. Flames going, his turquoise behind the flamed mask harden with each second that passed without words being exchanged.

They pressured upon Kirby, who felt its weight, yet did his best to stand firm. Cleared his throat, broke the silence. "Y-Yes? Can I help you?" He simply asked.

Watched a flamed hero's brows knot further together. Took a step towards Kirby, who took a step back. Mainly from the flames, noticing the small glimmer of fear that rose in his blues eyes, the hero's nose wrinkled a bit. As if disgusted or something. Grunted hard, Kirby flinched slightly. But, still held his ground.

Clearing his throat again, Kirby repeated the same question. "Can I help you?"

This time, the flame hero did respond in a voice that reflected his powerful status with arrogance. His answer shook Kirby's heart with nearly every word. Yet at the same time...slightly just a bit confused him, but he didn't show it. Yet, the flame hero saw it. Repressed the grunt he wanted to give after the last word left his mouth, with nothing else to say. The flame hero walked around Kirby and left.

Leaving the man in a state of...haze. For a few minutes forgot his search for his youngest. What that hero said...reminded him for a moment what his wife explained to him, he didn't want to believe it, but...giving it another thought that puzzled him, how in the world could that be? He wouldn't allow it, no, being the parental figure and all, there was no way...but again what the hero said, the words he used churred Kirby's stomach.

His stomach wasn't the only one that was acting funny, your stomach hadn't stopped growling and grumbling, it was hungry. There was no doubt, holding it, you wanted to eat something. But, at the same time (despite all the delicious smells) you wanted to find someone...anyone really. But, you hadn't found them, still that didn't stop you from searching knowing eventually you'd stumble upon them.

"Leo and the others must have meet up with sensei," you muse to yourself. "so it is logically they'd want to spend time with their father. Though," you stop for a moment look around. Unaware of eyes following you from the shadows. "as for April and father, Izuku-chan too," your voice dropped. "I cannot seem to find any of them. It's as if," your voice lowered more to a near whispers and whimper. Bit back your trembling lip. "they have been obstructed from me. Where could they be?"

Lifting your head glance around at the many faces all around. While your nose filled an abidance of savory aromas. That increased your hunger further, your stomach more pain. If you did not get some food in you soon...you might just...if you didn't find someone soon, anyone then you'd just...unable to finish either thought with hunger taking its hold. Huff, hard. Didn't notice a figure approach until their well manicured hand lightly tapped you on the shoulder, startling you.

Your shoulders jumped a bit, "Oh, forgive me," a kind silvery voice dipped in honey spoke. It was beautiful, that was sure, a voice equally matching the owner. Who was just that, turning around you find a woman. A beautiful older woman in her 40's or so, that took your breath away, her dark amberish-golden eyes behind small glass that where sharp, yet kind. Reminded you of Summer's brightest rays, and seem familiar.

Short, asymmetrical cut, silver hair to her shoulders framing her heart-shaped face well. She was just..breathtaking, all the way to her smooth cinnamon skin, that was complemented well with her pure white sharp skirted business suit. Blazer and all. Even down to her heels, that gave her at least three extra inches, added to her slim yet endowing mature figure. Your heart thumbed against your chest, felt your cheeks burn just a bit. From the light smile she presented to you, it was...cute. Even with the white lipstick on, it was still cute.

Even the small laugh she gave. Your eyes dropped to the ground. "My, dear, please." she said kindly. "Lift your head." Listening to her words rise your head. Meet her eyes, they lock for a moment. Her smile grew and the heat on your cheeks too. "I hope you I didn't scare you too much, dear."

You shake your head. "N-No, " you finally find the words. "I was just distracted. That's all. I apologize if I caused you to worry."

"My," she gushed a bit. "what lovely manners you have. It's been quite some time since I've heard such manners." You weren't sure what it was, but there was a...a slight accent in her voice. That seem familiar. She cleared her throat. "I was hoping to find you, my name is Dr. Mary T.," she introduced herself pleasantly. "I was observing you in seats and I must say," she rested a hand on your shoulder. "I was quite impressed." With a finger pushed her glasses up, reflected the off for a second. Her smile remained.

"Really?" you asked with a shy smile. But happy none the less.

She nodded. "Yes, your skills and quirk are remarkable." Your smile beamed a bit further. "I do hope I am not being too forward, but, as I sat in the audience I captivated by you, your progress is wonderful. You see, I specialize, I mean," clearing her throat corrects her words. "my organization specializes in biological fundamentals of quirks. It sounds rather silly, yes, I know but, we pride ourselves in our research. Finding ways to explore and further push the boundaries of quirks. I'm sure you've been told that during the festival others are scouting young heroes in rising. And well, I know my organization isn't hero based, we do come across quite heavy amount both hero and citizen alike to help either help them understand their quirk or push its potential if needed. And seeing you and potential of your quirk I think you'd be wonderful to come for an internship. There is a hero I believe that is tied with us, he would enjoy your presence. Goes by the name, Twi."

You weren't sure what to say really, the festival wasn't over yet and here this woman...doctor was offering you an internship already. Just after seeing you, which honestly you felt you hadn't given much, yet she was extended this offer. Eager and hoping you'd accept. The way her smile pushed more on her lips.

Fumbling with your fingers, give it a thought. It was very generous, yet...something in you insist that you..."Thank you, Dr. Mary," you kindly start. "but, well, our teacher informed us that should anything come up, it has to go through the school first. I-I apologize."

"That's alright," she responded. "I understand, it's good to be safe." A soft chuckle came from her. "Wouldn't want someone or anyone that shouldn't offer," her hand moved from your shoulder to the side of your face. Sent a small chill down your spine. " after what happened with your school or better your class at USJ, it's quite best to take precautions. Wouldn't you agree?"

You weren't sure, your tongue suddenly...froze. And body tensed. A lump suddenly rose in your throat..for some reason when you blinked found yourself...running..running the dark. Twist and turns that...had very little lighting. And the sound of..frightening whimper, behind you.

Gasped, for a moment, opened your eyes finding Dr. Mary's eyes meeting with yours. Smiling and waiting. Waiting for your answer, yet, the words would not come. Noticing this, Dr. Mary let you go and stepped back. Raised a hand a set it lightly on your head.

Your body jumped just a bit. She chuckled. "I will inform your school of my interest in you. Alright? Do not fret little one, alright?" Slowly you nodded. Glad, she turned, gave you a wave, walking away. "It's was quite a pleasure meeting you, dear, I look forward to reunion soon."

All you could do was nod, in haze like state. A state you remained, it rid you of your hunger and took your attention away from another figure approaching you. "There you are, *ribbit*" Tsuyu appeared. You turn to her, there was something she noticed something off with you, that quickly went away.

"Oh, you were?" you asked, surprised. She studied you for a moment before nodding. "Why?"

A finger still to her lip, mussing what she just saw, before answering. "All the girls are needed," she said lowering her finger. "it's something the teachers have requested. Your sister is with us, we found her, but not you. She left with Urakara and the others. I offered to find you, so," she thumbed over shoulder. "let's go."

April was with Urakara? That was what you focused on, why...why was she with her? Why didn't she try to find you or...Noticing your stalling, Tsuyu stopped and turned around. The downcast look held in your eyes was enough to tell her, she didn't say a thing, just walked over and tugged you to follow.


	25. Chapter 25

The Third and final event was about to start for the Sports Festival, Present Mic announced, people began wrapping up their lunch and hurried back to their seats. Though the final event hadn't started, just yet, recreational side games where offered to pass the time. Those who wanted to participate could.

And Mikey couldn't pass it up, sprung to the opportunity, walking with the others back onto the field. Hands up throwing the peace sign, waving his arms, with blown kisses. His family watched...covering their faces with a hand, grunting. Not at all surprised, but still...effected by his behavior. Not caring as usual, Mikey continued on with himself. Wide smile and all, even throwing in a few winks.

"God, could he..."Donnie grumbled to the side, with a long sigh. "Honestly...at least April isn't here to see this. Speaking of which," he looked around for a moment among the crowd. "Leo," called to his brother.

"Hm?"

"Have you seen April and May?" Donnie asked, "After the last event, I haven't seen them."

Raph grunted. "They had lunch with their dad, remember? Geez, and you're suppose to be the smart one."

Grunting back, Donnie ignored the urge to respond. But, shot a sharp glare at him. One Raph matched harder. "Enough," Leo told them feeling their tension. "We don't have time to squabble, we've got to keep our minds focused with the final event coming up. So, save that energy for then, okay?"

Raph opened his mouth to say something, for Splinter to speak. "Your brother is correct, you must not fight among yourselves. That must be saved for this final event. Keep your mind studious and keen. Even if," his eyes drop to Mikey now flexing his muscles and laughing. Forced a groan from Splinter. "some minds are elsewhere."

Splinter was right about...the mind being elsewhere. Leo's was that at the moment, elsewhere or to be frank...his mind was elsewhere on a certain person whom he wished to have paired with in the second event, but...she..he meant with red rising on his cheeks, they! They, paired with another from class and because of that made it to next round. Which he was glad for, her...again...his mind screamed correcting himself, them, he had not doubt they would make to the next one. He was proud knowing, even if wished to have...his fingers begin twiddling, wished to have congratulate them...her...Momo.

But, he swallowed the rising lump in his throat, he didn't get the chance. Mikey shoved him out quickly from the arena before he could even move an inch her way. Mikey's stomach was more important the words Leo wanted to speak.

Curse his brother...for ruining his chance.

Guess, he sighed, he'd have to wait and eventually tell her. Sitting back where he sat, uninterested in the event or games about to start, turned away about to close his eyes when he heard Donnie suddenly gasp.

And tap him on the shoulder. "What?" Leo turned to him.

Both Donnie and Raph's eyes where wide and mouths dropped open. Neither of them looking at Leo, not sure why, the only clue Leo had was from Donnie's pointed finger to the arena. Following it, Leo looked. His mouth nearly dropped like his brothers, instead he his cheeks ran hot red over green. From what he saw, others where surprised too, Mikey down below had to blink a few times to make sure he was seeing this right. He wasn't sure if he should laugh or...well...this was just something he wasn't expecting at all...

Something you agreed with Mikey despite not knowing his thoughts, this was quite odd despite you know what the purpose of it was. Still, you didn't expect to do something like this, even though you had wanted to try it before after seeing a few movies and did a try-out back at your old school, though was not deemed adequate. Now, that didn't seem the case and...you couldn't stop smiling in such an outfit. While April didn't share her younger sister's...enthusiasm. It was more as her face read, mild annoyance wrinkled with anger that sharply held in her eyes like steel. The moment she and the other girls from class stepped out into the arena wearing...the same orange cheerleading uniform the hires where in. To the choker, to he white stockings, and two pom poms. She even put her hair up into a bun, Urakara suggested.

April felt something was wrong, when Urakara told her, at first April didn't want to believe it but Momo being vice-president of the class assured her it was request given by their teacher. So it had to be followed, also April felt Momo was the type that followed the rules so there was really no arguing.

Now, her muscles quivered just thinking about it...those damn two...Kamanari and Minoru, she'd get them for this. Oh, she was going mess up their minds so bad...she was...was...

Just thrilled! You were thrilled beyond anything, you couldn't stop waving enthusiastically and bouncing up and down on your toes that you soon just floated and illuminated..literally.

You were glowing in an aura of golden-yellow, gushing from ear to ear. Next to Tsuyu and Mina (the pink skinned girl), April stood next to Momo and Urakara, fuming. Locking her glowing eyes at Kamanari and Minoru, ready to send what she wanted to at them. About to when she heard her sister's delighted laugh, turned to her smiling face.

Calmed her down, seeing you. Smirked to herself shaking her head. As you kept waving to the crowd, Kirby who sat back in his seat smiled seeing you and that smile. While a few others scowled hard. Their eyes watched you, look to the actual cheerleaders and study their movements, trying to mimic them. Flew over to join them, settled right to them and joined them. Though your kicks where a bit...lagging you managed to follow. Momo and Jiro spotting you, shout for you to stop well...Jiro did at least. But, you didn't and kept it up.

From where he was Izuku couldn't help but smile to himself seeing you. It made him chuckle. For some reason he wasn't surprised by your reaction to it all.

"This is quite fun!" you exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Didn't notice a hand reaching for you, snatched you back by the collar of your uniform. Pulled and took you back to the others, released you. "Don't enjoy the embarrassment." Jiro said.

"But, I am not feeling that way." You inform her, smiling. Something she told you to wipe off you face. But, you didn't and kept it on.

"May," April raised a pom-pom, gestured you over. "Over here, hurry up!"

Listening you go to her, she was standing with Iida and Izuku. The minute you arrived, jumped on Izuku, taking him by the arm. "Izuku-chan!" you squeal giving his arm a squeeze. "I found you! At least, I did!"

He smiled awkwardly for a second, before realizing what you just said. "Huh? Wait, what do you mean?"

You didn't get a chance to answer. Present Mic took over. His voice boomed through the stadium. Riling up and explain the final event. All the teams that made it, the final event would be a one-on-one match. You, April, and the guys...hearts just dropped. That was unexpected, noticing the flushed look on both sisters Izuku addressed it.

"Are you two okay?" He asked.

You and April exchange looks. Before answering, April did. "It's nothing," she smiled a bit, "just didn't think the last event would be one-on-one. I mean, if we think about it," she looked to you for a second. "it's kind of like sparring really. So..."

Giving it a thought, it seem like such. "Yes, I agree. Like sparring. And like our sparring we improve ourselves."

Iida and Izuku look at one another for a second, exchanging worried looks. "The one-on-one," Iida started. Pushing up his glasses. "are quite different from a simple sparring session. It requires those who've made it to go up against one another, till their is a victor. Using our quirks, considering the face if either one of you are pitted against one of your friends you will surely have to give it all and-"

 _Shh!_ April hushed him sharply. He looked to her, her eyes glared hard back, warning him not to say a thing. Dropped them to May, then back to him. He didn't follow, Izuku did and his heart dropped a bit.

Something you noticed. "Izuku-chan," call to him softly, look to him. "what's wrong?"

His eyes fall to you, opened his mouth to close and give you a smile. "It's nothing."

It had to be something because...he seemed heavy inside. Your eyes try to search his, but his smile made it rather...challenging. So, you accepted it. A few students behind you, eyes pinned upon the American girl, hard. They had to restrain themselves from acting upon the brutal thought surfacing in their mind. Now was not the time, it wasn't.

They reminded themselves, grudgingly. If they acted right now then..it'd be for nothing, plus, with them watching from the seats making sure it was going well saw they had decided to well..to go rogue it wouldn't be pleasant. The mere thought of it sent a cold shiver down their spine. If that wasn't enough, knowing who else wouldn't take their...choice well would be far worse. Swallowing the rising lumps stuck in their throat, they couldn't go rogue. Just follow the orders given, the direction, the right direction. Unlike a certain person, their eyes remain on them, the choice the decided to make was wrong. To think when they were little, how they use to follow them to lead them out. They use to hold hands, their eyes drop to their own hands linger on them. Even after all this time...they could still feel it, though faint and nearly...nearly cold it was still there...that warmth, felt like a tingle on the tips of their finger.

And their voice that was filled with comfort and kindness, while also layered with hope and determination. Providing the light for them both, pulling them along through the many twist and turns through the darkness. Never letting go, they promised that. At least, they did. Before...it was only them who had to find their way their way through, with not hand to hold onto. No more words to guide them, no light...follow.

Like they needed, clenched their fist, they made their choice and yet...yet..lift their eyes up towards the crowd, just as they thought those sharp eyes pinned on them. Flashing a warning, clenching their teeth hiss softly to the side so they would not see and give a nod.

Now, they take a breath, time to put on their game face. Turn to the front where Midnight now taking over, and again the pink-haired American stood there with bright eyes and her hands lightly on her chest, for the Pro Hero. Reason unknown. Every word Midnight spoke the girl just...leaned closer taking them in. Holding a box Midnight instructed those who where in the final event, the one-on-one to draw lots in order to organize match-ups. By then Leo and his brothers joined the others, Leo slowly inching to Momo.

Students ready, until one raised his hand. Mashirao, withdrew himself from the competition. Shocking everyone, you turn around with the others (still holding onto Izuku's arm something a certain flame hero did not approve).

Wondering why Mashirao would take himself out, he informed everyone his pride would not allow him because he couldn't remember anything really from the Calvary Battle until the end.

"But," you jump in, he looks at you. "you and your team won. You gained quite enough points, also," you smile. "you did well. Helping out your team, why would you say you don't remember? If you'd like I could recall my own memory and relay in detail your involvement."

"I appreciate that, but, no." he declined. "If I don't know how I did then, or if it was through my own strength then I cannot move further."

That wasn't right. "But-" you protest.

"May," April hushed you, shaking her head. "leave it alone."

You wanted to, but it was hard. About to open your mouth again, feel April's hand rest on your shoulder. Stopping you. So you didn't say a single word and let Mashirao withdraw him, he wasn't the only one a person from Class 1-B also withdrew themselves. After some thought, Midnight accepted their withdraw. With the spot needing to be filled, so the next team was chosen. From Class 1-B, Team Kendo. However the team decide to give the spot to Team to Tetsutetsu. With the teams all complete and lots drawn, the match-ups were set.

Izuku vs. Shinso

Shoto vs. Sero

Shiozaki vs. Kaminari

Iida vs. Mei

Mina vs. Aoyama

Fumikage vs. Momo

Bakugo vs. Ochaco

April vs. Leo

Donnie vs. Jun

Raph vs. Hisui (a girl with light green cracked skin, orange eyes, and black mohawk)

Mikey vs. May


	26. Poll

There is a poll to take if you want to on my page. For the story.


	27. Chapter 27

The first match of the Final Event was about to start, with the recreational games filling in the passing many of the finalist used this time to prepare themselves. Leo took to mediating, which made sense considering his quirk. Raph didn't seem to care nor was in the mood despite his opponent coming over and introducing herself, Donnie sat with wreaking nerves. Mikey was well..he included himself in the recreational games despite not needed too. April took to preparing herself too. As for yourself, preparing yourself was something wanted to do with April but she left before you could even get the chance, so you where left on your own and continued with the other girls in cheerleading. You being the one most into it.

Cheering the loudest among the girls of your class, cheers that reached a certain spiky grayed-hair hero in training. Turned his attention you, the minute he did a hot rush wen through him. That is he changed into his other form it would surely melt.

 _She's so..._ his thoughts nearly screamed, gulped _she's...she's...damnit! Get yourself together! Acting like this is beneath you! Suck up and be a man, go over already! Talking to yourself does nothing, go talk to her. Just say hi damnit! It isn't that hard. Just a simple hello! What's the worst that can happen? Huh?_

"Excuse me?"

Your voice enters their thoughts. They froze. Though you hadn't noticed and kept going. "We are to start the last event are you not apart of the next event?" They said nothing their back to you gave a slow heavy nod. "I assumed as much, I came to get you," their heart skipped a beat hearing that. Taking it another way then what you meant. "as you remained the only one still standing. Your fellow classmates had tried yelling for you, but you did not respond. So I came, we must leave. Are you coming?"

Swallowing the lodged lump in their throat, it was now are never. Not the spot they expected to do this, but...but fate was giving them yet another chance after so many before. They couldn't mess it up no matter what, yes! They would turn around to you, open their mouth and say the first thing that they've wanted to say for so long. The moment they did, you'd at first be stun but that cute bright smile will appear with hopefully a bit of blush on those cheeks and you'd respond back. From their...the rest of it would play out..all the way to the end.

Yes!

Building up the courage, turn around, open their mouth and...find the spot empty. The American wasn't there, she was gone.

Again!

Damnit!

Defeated, again, with no choice but to accept...walk to their seat with dropped shoulders so the first match could began.

Everyone took their seats, waiting with anticipation for the first match. Cementoss finished building the fighting arena, now it could began, stakes where high for this last event. Presentation was everything, if not more. Should they preform below expectations...well that just wouldn't do. Not at all, their reputation could not be tarnished if they wanted...this transaction to go on as agreed. Their product would shine and show as much as they could even after the long years apart, they'd present a display that would prove all every equation and formula they formulated together to create...well...to create what the produced.

To prove once and for all...who was more superior, after all that's what it came down with quirks anyway. Adjusting their small framed glasses, focus their sharp amber eyes on the match soon to start. A pity, they frowned softly, it couldn't have been...their products first. How unfortunate, then again the probability of either of them matching up in the first round wasn't high. It was anyone's game really, the same as they remembered...years ago...many years ago...

A bore.

Yet at the same time thrilling, standing before the eyes of many to display the flashiness of their quirks. Only those strong and smart enough made it to the final round, and they made it. Carried themselves...with another to the final. It was just the two of them...back then...and back then...they scoff hard, back then it was them who...who shined. Not the other way around!

Slammed their fist down, made the small body sitting next to them flinch slightly. Ignoring it, their heated amber eyes remain on the arena, steadily. Watching the two who would start come out, the one with messy indigo hair they could care less about. It was the boy with the green hair that held their attention. Such a weak looking child, it amazed them how far he came without showcasing any use of his quirk.

Why their product latched to such a ridiculous...thing was beyond them in more way than one. But, clearly there was something, yet at the same time they knew it wasn't a good look, slide their eyes back to the flamed hero. Who's eyes set flatly upon the green-haired boy. Shimmering with other emotions they cared less out only paying attention the disapproval gleam held in those eyes.

One they both shared.

Something had to be done about that green-haired boy, he entered the arena now, crossing their leg sharply over the other one mused to themselves. Yes, something indeed would have to be done about the boy, the attachment formed would ruin everything. Hopefully, they sighed, their _other_ product would...correction child would meet him in the next round should he pass and dispose of him. Having talked with their child already on what to do next during lunch. They knew the plan and knew what to do, going over it a few times just to make sure. Idiot child had a thick skull like lead but was hollow like a barren land. Pitiful really, to know their genes ran through them, it was such a disgrace...

Even when they were younger, always crying and unable to do damn simple thing. The weakest among all their products, lagging behind in every...every single damn...lesson given. Every assignment. Every test. No matter the amount of...tutor that was given. They simply just did not excel in anything. Markings low...barely...just barely increased after the years the missing piece of the puzzle was gone. It was a small percentage, not one to get excited about. Just enough to allow them this...much freedom. Thinking about it now, they should have sent in their last and latest product, dropped their eyes to the small figure sitting silent and still next to them.

Those small round golden-hazel eyes focused sharply on the arena. Like a hawk.

Good, as expected.

Raising a hand, rest it lightly upon their head, stroking their short wavy sliver hair gently for a moment. "Let's hope subject #3 can do as presented."


	28. Chapter 28

The first match was soon to start, Splinter sat back with other teachers minus Present Mic and Aizawa. His eyes remained forward and focused on the arena Cementoss nearly finished constructing. Once it was done, then the matches could began and he...wasn't all that thrilled about it, despite displaying such when his sons made it to the last event, as a father should be. Yes, he was proud of them back home for their accomplishments, here though...he did not share in the joy that one would expect him to, even if he Nezu agreed to his terms and he had his reasons why. Reasons that turned and knotted his stomach each time it rose and worsened each time he pushed it back down. There was a reason why he wanted his sons to remain in the shadows, now, they've been in the eyes for all the world to see.

He just hoped, despite knowing and having a feeling in the back of his mind they already knew, that they might not give it much thought. But, he sighed to himself it wouldn't surprise him if they did. His youngest, was the most thrilled of all his sons about making it. To be scouted, to be sought by heroes. He was leaning to All Might taking him under his wing and offering an internship or something, despite the hero already a teacher so it wouldn't workout. Never the less Mikey was determined to make himself known.

Something Splinter was against and quite frankly hoped none of his sons would advance beyond their first matches. The only peace he had was knowing he eldest and youngest where up against April and May. Familiar faces so it wouldn't be much to worry about. Hopefully his students would treat it like a regular training session.

Hopefully.

As for Raph and Donnie, their opponents he didn't know much about. The young woman Raph was against seem, well despite her...rather rough-cut edge appearance. Did go over and introduce herself to Raph, she seem to posses sportsman qualities. As for the other, Jun, the one who partnered with May during the Calvary Battle, set a slight quiver in his stomach and Splinter wasn't sure why. The boy seemed...alright. Not much he could read off him, besides the laid-back and seemingly friendly approach he presented there wasn't much else to read. After the second event ended, he was gone. Splinter noticed despite his attention on his sons and students. There was no presence the boy was even there, not even during lunch at all that could be seen, he only appeared when it was time to return. He walked in with the other students, though trailed behind them a bit. Lingering oddly close to Hitoshi Shinso, then again, from what Splinter could recall from the few classes he's taught so far (even if for one day and half), that boy...Jun was from the same class as Shinso.

The General Education area, yes, Splinter mused carefully watching the young man now sitting with the other students in his class. His eyes where closed as if sleeping or board. He seem calm and quiet, even when Splinter first laid his eyes on him. Yet, behind that presentation, Splinter felt something lofty, it gleamed slightly in those silver eyes that reminded the Hamato of vengeful seeking blade. That was masked in its sheath.

Worried Splinter.

Even more so knowing Donnie was the one to go up against Jun, the young man hadn't shown his quirk or what it might be. Not even during the Calvary Battle, Splinter expected that much, but there was nothing. Did he show it in the first event, Splinter was unsure. He couldn't quite remember, there was a shade in his memory that he couldn't recall. The more he tired...the thicker it became. So he didn't bother despite having a feeling he was sure he saw the boy use his quirk. Whatever the case, he prayed Donnie would fair well if not then that was fine as well.

In his seat, Jun sat two seats away from those in his class, eyes closed and earbuds he slipped in blocking out everyone and everything. Listened to the tunes, bobbed his head slowly to their tunes. A thin smiled edged his lips, but he hid it well so others wouldn't see and by others he meant them in the crowd. Closing his eyes and popping in some tunes helped to block out their eyes he felt. He knew he should be paying attention to what was happening right now, but...honestly he could careless. That wasn't his main concern, no, he only cared about one thing. Well, one person really...there was the other one _should_ they make it pass their first match and he'd be luck enough to get them first before getting his prize.

After all...he could finally get his chance, he did make sure they got this far after all.

It was the...least he could do after all years ago they carried him all the way to the end, he could finally return it. He would have been able to sooner, if he was...saddled in General Education. But, he was...how degrading really. Such a level was beneath him really, all those here not just in this department but...the school in general. He wasn't sure how much he could actually handle it...being around...opening one eyes peeked out at his...chummy classmates all excited on the prospect one of their own, Hitosho Shinso made it this far. They were proud of him too, not like he needed their praise really. None of it mattered, though it was interesting that Shinso did make this far.

Then again it wasn't much a surprise.

Jun dropped his eye to Shinso down in the arena. Standing there nonchalantly, hands in his pockets and face that spoke boredom. A brief laugh left Jun's lips, not sure why it did, but it did. Closing his eye back returned to his own serene place.

And there he saw...saw memories that covered his thoughts in a blinding light...their light was always blinding no...it radiated every time in the darkness. That light...that warm light that guided him to a place of security..false security now. That light that always casted protection against anything that came at them with everyone uncertain twist and turn they were forced to take...to endure. They always repelled it...everything bad.

And once they did...Jun's mind went further in memories, they held their hand out...that damn hand he wanted to crush the second he held out his and they...they took it. They...shook it with that pissing smile on that use to...to be for him back when they were younger. A smile that left him, a smile that now he realized mocked him. He knew why they always led with him following behind. Why they left...left...everything and never looked back. Threw out every memory that was...there.

They stopped their trails, test, and tutoring...they were weak. Acting as if they were strong, back then. When in reality they just got up and ran away. It sicken Jun knowing they shared the blood. It was as _they_ said: they've become domesticated. Yet, despite those words...they...they...he snarled softly...they still held this highness for them after so many years. When...when he stepped forward to take their place and show them he was better. Those...those...their eyes just cast over him, the second they saw...them on the news and moment they felt them knew for sure...their missing piece had come back and that's when...everything about him was forgotten. All attention turned back to them...it was unfair.

It wasn't right!

He slammed his a fist down on his armrest, causing a small dent. Opened his eyes quickly, looked around, good...no one saw him. Taking a breath, breathe, he couldn't get upset...not now. It'd ruin everything, he couldn't have that...not when what he was doing could show them...show them how good he was.

Opening an eye again, this time directed at...class 1-A. At a particular American student, not that weak Hamato he was to fight (which to be clear wasn't a challenge), but to the other American. Who sat wearing that...cheerful smile that danced in those eyes. Shaking those pompoms in the air for Shinso's opponent...that curled Jun's lips in a flat frown, Izuku. That cheering was all for him, the weakling looking freak, he didn't understand why...why they where attached to him when they use to be like that with...no! He shouted in his mind, that was in past.

That was when he was weak, when they were weak too.

He didn't need that anymore, he didn't need affection from them. He wasn't six anymore, closing his eye, drown deeper into this mind.

Pushing pass...everything that he no longer needed. Only stopped in the part of his mind that fueled him, he'd make sure they both make into the next round.

After all...reunions were a good thing.


	29. Chapter 29

What just happened? You weren't sure, just a second ago Izuku's fight began, you couldn't wait. Cheering for him on the side lines from your seat. Pompoms up and waving, shouting his name again and again. To suddenly find it over, all you did was simply...blink and the match was done. Izuku came out the victor, which was great. It was just that...you couldn't remember how, in that momentarily of darkness something happened, no matter how many times you tired to play over and over in your head you..just...couldn't remember..

Like some sort of shade draped over and everything...faded away...and for a moment something...you saw something now..heard it. A voice, not any voice but...a _voice_ that your body felt cold. It trembled with it, your chest more so over your heart began tighten. Crippled pain sprang from it, your pompoms lowered and you just...stooped. Your posture just stooped. There was not an ounce of excitement or anything, nothing around you was heard...only that.. _voice_ , a voice that cried and cried. It cried your name in voice so frighten and scared, your heart clenched you. There was something about that voice that caused you to stare at one of your hands, pass the pompoms.

This emptiness...you felt, yet at the same time something in you felt as if there should be something there. A touch, no, a hold of some kind that...

"Now that was a twist," April chuckled, nudging you. "what did you think?"

You said nothing, for a moment. Blink a few times, register April's question for a moment. What where you to say? You weren't sure, no words came to mind. Yet, you needed to say something if not, April would know something was wrong. Inhaling quietly, raise a smile. "It was most wonderful!" You exclaim waving your pompoms. "I am glad that Izuku-chan won. There was no doubt in my mind that he would not come out victoriously!"

April studied you for a moment, you kept your smile on. Hoping she would take it. "I'll be honest," she turned back to the arena smirking a bit. Shrugged."I had my doubts. I mean that Shinso guy, his quirk was interesting. He gave a command and next thing Midoriya was about to walk out the arena."

You gasped slightly.

She kept going. "Not sure how, but he managed to snap himself out. After that, well he took down Shinso. Threw him out the ring. It was a twist."

You nod, settling down, turn to the arena where you see Shinso being congratulated by his classmates. It was a warm and touching sight, you couldn't help but smile. A smile that boiled someone's blood, they turned away to avoid it other wise they'd might just...do something. Taking a deep, hard breath, exhale and count backwards. Until the fire in them cooled. Remind themselves it wasn't time yet, not yet. Just a few more matches then...then they'd have their chance and make...them pay. Taking another breath, a small smirk curled on their lips. The way your face looked, lost and confused at what happened. Brought them some joy, it was small but they enjoyed none the less. It was hard not to snicker, so they did.

"What's so funny?" Shinso's voice cut through their enjoyment. Approached his silver-hair and isolated classmate.

Jun turned to him, no longer snickering. His smirk remained, gave a shrug. "Nothing really." Shifted in his seat, cast his eyes to the arena. "Sucks you lost," he smirked mockingly. "came all this way to lose in the first round. Thought you had a powerful quirk?"

Ignoring him, Shinso took the one of the many empty seats by Jun. "You should worry about your own match, isn't it against a Hamato?"

Jun closed eyes and scoffed. "It's not a real Hamato, so there isn't anything worry about."

"It's a Hamato none the less." Shinso countered. "Considering who his father is, I wouldn't be surprised the training they've done. So you might just have your hands full."

Jun half laughed at the words. Opened one eye in Shinso's direction. Chuckled. "Hamato or not," he leaned back further in his seat. "still not a match for me in anyway. Besides," he relaxed. Arms behind his head. "I'm more interested in someone else."

Cocky bastard was what Shinso wanted to say, but knew at the same time it wouldn't do anything. Jun would just either roll it off or laugh it off. For someone in General Education, he sure held himself high. Then again, Shinso gave it a thought, he sort of had every right. In a way for those who knew, knew of his quirk that at first glance didn't seem like much. But, that was nothing but a ploy. That and not to mention some other factors. Which begged the question, as to why someone like Jun was in General Education?

A question that he wasn't aware would eventually be answered. The same with you, if Izuku was alright. When you asked about him, Iida and Urakara told you that he left to go to Recovery Girl to get mended. So you rose and left to find him, April told you not to take too long. You promised her that you wouldn't and went to find Izuku. You needed to congratulate him.

Hurrying down the hall in the direction of Recovery Girl's Temporary Office, your feet pick up speed to see Izuku. When you saw him, you would say all that April told you, so he would know that you saw him. Even if you...didn't remember a moment of it.

He didn't need to know, feeling yourself getting closer add more speed. It would be easier if you flew, but it was best if you saved your strength for your match with Mikey. You laughed a bit at it, you and Mikey against each other. Like a simply sparing match back home, though the way you and him did it was different. It might come to a shock to everyone when they saw it.

Hopefully they would be able to understand, anyway back to Izuku. Spotting not to far ahead Recovery Girl's Office, your heart swelled. Throwing up your pompoms, get ready to shout.

When you hear two voices from inside. One was Recovery Girl's the other one, you weren't sure yet their presence seem familiar. They seem to be talking about someone, you weren't sure who. You didn't want to be rude so remained quiet.

"So, he saw you?" Recovery Girl spoke first.

The other gruff voice answered. "That's a good thing."

What was a good thing? You wondered, a question that wasn't as important right now, raise a hand an politely knock. "Excuse me, Recovery Girl-sama, may I come in?"

A bit of rustling was heard and a raise of panic for a moment before the door opened. And All Might was standing there big smile and all. Towering over you in all his might. You were so busy looking pass him that you didn't notice the beads of sweat upon his brow.

"May, dear," Recovery Girl greeted you with a warm and welcoming smile. "what can I do for you?"

You didn't answer, your eyes were looking around every inch of the room, there was no sign of Izuku anywhere. He was here, he had to be the others told you. "Well, umm," you stammer a bit. Walking in a bit. Arms to your side. "I came to find Izuku-chan, but," your voice drops a bit. "it seems he is not here."

She shook her head. "I'm afraid not dear, he left just a little while ago."

"Oh," your eyes and heart dropped. "I am late...well..."

Both heroes exchange looks for a moment, drop their eyes to you. "I'm sure you can catch him," Recovery Girl said, pointing the cane in the direction he went. "he shouldn't be that far."

Her words brought your smile back a bit. "Yes," you nod. "you are correct. Perhaps if I hurry I can catch him, thank you." Giving her a polite bow and All Might take your leave.

The two heroes watch you, after a minute All Might releases himself from his larger form. Wiping his brow. Sighed. "That was close."

Recovery Girl chuckled softly to herself. "I highly doubt it would matter to her, what a sweet and adorable child she is. A bit spacy at times, but, I'm glad."

Toshinori nodded. "Yeah, honestly I was surprised really, when she came back with the O'Neil's. They've treated her well, compared to before.."his voice dropped. "and it seems her quirk has been, well..."he looked to Recovery Girl.

She understood. "Yes, it's good though. Elizabeth, did a good job, it's a shame on what happened to the poor dear. She such a caring woman, it does please me to see her daughter here. The darling looks like her, though of course her quirk is a bit better than her mother's." A chuckle slipped out. Toshinori shared with her. "She made a life of her own," Recovery Girl kept going. "a family. Hero life was never for her. Never the less she stayed by her sister's side."

"Speaking of which," Toshinori changed topic. To much serious note. "has there been any word of...well you know?"

Recovery Girl gave it a thought. Worry wrinkled on her brow. "No, nothing. After what happened all those years ago, I'm not sure only that I've heard rumors she's reformed. If she's caught wind of her child being back I wouldn't be surprised if she tries. That woman is driven and crafty. Brutal too. I worry if found out, what that might mean for...her. That child I'm thankful doesn't remember the horrors. Elizabeth did well."

"If she has caught wind," Toshinori spoke rather weary, "do you think there is a chance that she might...just...I mean she..."

"We just need to keep our heads and eyes open," Recovery Girl said. "that's all we can do. For all of them."

For some reason a chill ran down you spine suddenly, you weren't sure why. Ignoring it, continue searching for Izuku. You hadn't reached him, yet, it seem rather hopeless. You tried to locate him, but nothing...which was just strange. Hearing the announcement for the next match to start, you could care less. Turning the corner still focused on finding Izuku you didn't notice the large, board figure before you and run right into them.

"S-Sorry," you apologize rubbing your nose. Shaking off the slight sting. A shadow cast over you. An imposing one, that commanded your attention. Lifting your eyes find two gruffy and hard turquoise eyes staring back. They looked familiar, just much older. "...I-I...ummm..."

Who was this flamed man? Who stared at you in this way? It was clear you didn't know him, Endeavor saw it as his eyes sized you up and down. He took a step closer, you held in your flinch take a step back. He took a step again, you did the same thing.

He scoffed. Even more when he saw your pompoms. The flames on him increased, produced a small yelp from you. He ignored it. Leaned in and spoke in words that left you confused. "Don't you disappoint or make a fool of me. You'd better be worth the amount, girl."

"Amount?" you repeated, confused. "What amount?"

He said nothing further, just simply moved aside so you could go. Still no answer, seeing you were not going to get one take the exit and hurry away. Not once looking back.


	30. Chapter 30

"Onee-chan!"

April turned around in her seat to the sound of her sister's voice, relief swept across her. "May," she stood up, Izuku who had returned turned around glad to see you back. Urakara and Iida as well. "Where were you?" April asked hugging you the minute you got to where she was. It was tight so you couldn't answer.

Even if you wanted to, what could you really say? What could you tell her, about what that flamed hero said to you in the halls. Or the fact that you couldn't even find Izuku nor sense him or...anything it seem for that matter. You became lost for a bit, before finding your way, it was like a maze. A feeling that sent a familiar tingle down your spine. That you held in, April didn't need to know that, you knew, your eyes fall for a moment. An expression that was noticed by another, you knew that if April found out it would cause her to worry or assume something. You didn't want that.

So, you did the best thing your mind quickly put together, smile and look up to her. "I was most amazed by all that was around me, my thoughts became lost."

"You mean, you became lost in your thoughts," Iida corrected you. Pushing up his glasses.

You nod still smiling. "Yes, that is correct, I became lost in my thoughts. I am sorry, I did not meant to cause you any worry."

April raised a hand and sent on your head lightly. "That's okay, just, try not to get lost in them again? Okay? If you did, you might have missed your match with Mikey." She thumbed over her shoulder at him.

Hearing his name, he turned and flashed you a wide smile with a hang-loose hand gesture. With a loveable chuckle. One you returned though with less spirit than his. "It would be a shame should I miss our match," you look back to April. Lifting your pompoms and giving them a slight shake. "I cannot wait for your onee-chan, I will make sure to cheer the loudest."

She chuckled. "I'm sure you will, now," she turned around to her seat, letting you go. "let's sit down. The other matches will begin soon."

Abiding you follow and take your seat right behind Izuku. Once you sat down, he turned his attention away from the arena for a moment to you. "Sorry May," he said. "if I know you were coming I would have waited." He whispered.

"That is alright," you smile whispering back. "I just wanted to congratulate you, on a job well done. You have made it to the next round how wonderful."

He scratched his cheek with a bashful smile and light nod. "Yeah, well, I'm glad too. It was tough for a bit, but I managed to break through. Thanks for cheering for me, I really appreciate it."

A light heat rushed your cheeks from his words. From the small appreciative smile he had. That held your attention. His smile, it was...it..clicked something in you for a moment. A face, a young face, a child's face tired...bruised and streaks of dried tears staining their cheeks. You couldn't make out the upper half of their face it was obscured, but you could see their smile that was just like Izuku's just tired, but the same regardless, and hear...a voice.

They spoke your name and...

Hot, sharp pain shot through you mind. You nearly lost consciousness for a moment. As quickly as it came it went, and everything all your surroundings came back. What brought you back to your sense, was a strong, cold nearly freezing feeling in the air. It was as if the temperature suddenly dropped and Winter came. Wrapping your arms around you a bit, to warm yourself find the source of the sudden temperature drop. Looking up, your mouth nearly dropped at what it was, down in the arena a massive amount of ice shooting out from one corner of the arena nearly out the whole stadium cast a large shadow over a good amount. It was amazing as it was frightful, caused you to shutter and shiver from it. Your limbs couldn't stop shaking...this was...who made something like that?

Your question received an answer. Down below Midnight covered herself slightly in ice announced the winner of the match, Shoto.

Leaning over a bit to see, notice it was the two-colored hair boy from class. Two things, one you finally found out his name and second...why were you suddenly afraid of him?

Noticing the ashen look spreading on his sister's face, April reached out and calmly set a hand on yours. Felt you jolt a bit from her touch. "May," she softly spoke. Enough for Donnie who was close by to hear and Izuku and Urakara. They turned to you. "are you okay?"

There was no response from you, April asked again, this time her eyes began to glow slightly. Stopped when Izuku spoke. "It's okay May," he reached out and moment the tip of his fingers brushed on your hand, you shot up from you seat.

Startling them.

April rose with you. "May, what is it?"

You still said nothing, turning away set your pompoms down, excuse yourself and hurry away. Ignoring April's call.

What was wrong? You weren't sure, all you knew as you walked quickly down the empty halls fanning yourself a bit, was your heart was racing, nearly exploding and your stomach felt rock hard. On top of that you mind kept screaming: _No more, no more!_ All because of what you saw, you couldn't shake...this feeling. Your mind became heavy and swirling, the more you thought of it, the more your heart raced and stomach knotted. The trembling of your lip and chin hadn't stopped. Even when you tired to make it, a part of you wanted to...cry but...another part wanted to scream. You weren't sure which one to do, so focused on what was happening internally, you didn't pay attention to what was before you and knock right into something solid and...angry...but also sad.

Falling back, land on the floor. Not that it hurt or anything, you still rubbed your lower back, when a familiar hand reached out. Followed by a familiar voice that froze and rooted you in your spot.

"Sorry," Shoto apologized. His hand extended. Waiting for you to take it.

Your heart thumped and eyes widen up at him. Held your hands close and for a moment remained still. Before shaking your head and finding the right words. "N-No, I'm fine," your words came out in a tremble.

He seem not to pay attention and kept his hand out. "I can see that, still, here." He moved his hand closer, you weren't sure what happened.

You shirked! "No!" And slapped his hand away, the echo rang through the halls.

Shoto stood there a blank look on, he wasn't sure what just happened or why you reacted like that. You didn't either, quickly you pick yourself up and take a few steps back, drop your eyes down for a second shut them, turn around and hurry back the way you came. What in the world just...you didn't under what just happened...it didn't make sense and...

WHAM!

You hit something solid again, this time almost knocking them over, if arms hadn't wrapped around you suddenly. About to go into flight mode, raise a fist and..

"Whoa!" Izuku shrieked a bit. "May, it's me!"

Registering his voice, blink a few after the fifth one see that it was him. Staring at you with eyebrows drawn together. "I-Izuku-chan?" you stammer in a question, blink once more. "Izuku-chan, w-what.."you look around confusion knotted in your eyes. "What is going on? And why," you notice his hands on either of your shoulder. "are you holding me?"

Realizing this he lets you go instantly. Red rushed on his face. "Sorry! Sorry!" he exclaimed, creating a foot distance between you two.

"That's alright," you give a light smile. Remember your question from before. Look around. "what is going on? Why are you here?"

He was taken back by what you said, rose a brow to it. "I was going to ask you the same thing. Are you okay?" You tilt your head at his question. "You ran off suddenly, you've been gone for about fifteen minutes and well.." he bite his lip a bit. "is everything okay?"

Your head remained tilted. "Yes, why would it not be? Is something wrong?"

Trying to read you, Izuku was sure if you meant it or you were just...either way the way you spoke and the tone of your voice told him you were. "Well..." He began.

"Midoriya," came another familiar voice down the hall, "did you find her? Oh," Mashirao appeared and walked over carrying your pompoms, "you did. You okay?" He asked setting a hand on your shoulder. You nod. He smiled. "That's good, here," he set the items in your hands. "you might need these to cheer on your sister, her match is starting soon."

And he was right, April's match was the next one up. After Iida and Mei, she and Leo rose from their seats hearing and seeing their names and headed down the arena. Both entering on opposite sides, the crowd cheering and roaring. Except for two. Kirby and Splinter, they sat in silence watching their eldest child walk up the steps a wave of calmness and focal in their similar blues eyes that flickered with a small flame of determination. Those from class 1-A watched, some leaned in while others held in their comments and breath. A few mummers swam through a couple, but that was it. Donnie and his brothers watched too, Raph was more eyes closed as he didn't really care what was happening. Wishing it was all over.

Mikey nudged Donnie. With a big grin on. "This is going to be good!" He laughed a bit. "Leo and April, duking it out," he threw up his fist and gave a few jabs in the air. Donnie scooted over a bit to avoid being hit.

Kept his attention on the two down below. "It's going to be more than 'duking it out' they're both using their quirks. April's had more training with than Leo. Then again," he noted. "Leo has far more training than April in combat. So it could be seen as fifty-fifty. Really."

Mikey fanned that away. "Bro, April's mental. Her quirk, she's dual type. She can mess with Leo's mind or just easily push him out with a simple hand wave. Remember our training with teach."

Donnie remembered and countered. "Even if April's is mental, Leo's can prevent hers. Remember?" Mikey took a second to think about it, as Present Mic introduced the two. Gave a small nod. "See?" Donnie stressed. "That's why I said it is fifty-fifty, though we just found out about out quirks, which I'm still wondering how we never knew about them before," he said to the side. Cleared his voice and kept going. "what one lacks the other has. It could be anyone's match. Besides we know how good Leo has become since using it."

"Oh yeah," Mikey chuckled scratching the back of his head. "it's a good thing sensei had us train before all this. If not we wouldn't become so good with our quirks."

Donnie's eyes dropped slightly to the side, "At least you guys have good ones," he muttered to himself. It pained him saying those words, but, he knew it was true and the fact was there. Soon, his match would come up and...and if he didn't perform as well as his brothers and friends...then...what good was it having the Hamato name.

Besides, recalling what Aizawa said after his evaluation on each of their quirks. Their sort of entrance exam in some ways, without the robots, when it came Donnie's Aizawa wasn't shy in holding back and said what still stung the turtle. Compared the others...his quirk was...not really up to caliber. Not that it wasn't good it was well...maybe it would be best if he just dropped out and well avoid facing being humiliated in front of everyone. At least Mikey out of all people had a quirk that would work in the path of a hero or ninja.

Leo's most defiantly, thinking of his elder brother, Donnie returned his attention back the arena. By now both April and Leo made to the stage, standing on either side. Their eyes locked, if looked closely there could be a small smirk on April. While Leo remained calm. He had too, otherwise well, his quirk wouldn't really work and right now he needed it too.

This wasn't going to be like normal sparing between them. Not that they haven't spared without weapons it was just, this time their weapons required a different approach and handle.

 _This will be interesting,_ Aizawa observed closely at the two. His eyes shifting from April to Leo. _Let's see what the young Hamato will bring. His quirk is an interesting one, befitting for his role. It requires concentration, something he clearly grasped. But, his hold can be a downfall. Even so, it's still strong. Now, for her, with her dual type she might have to rely on one. Never the less it could still work. She's has the most understanding and usage of her quirk than the others. Even more so than her mother. She just has be able to multi-task, without what's in her sight she can't really do much. This match might just fifty-fifty._

His thoughts where shared with another, sitting in the stands. Their eyes sharply upon April watching closely, tap their well done manicure finger on the arm rest. The small figure sitting polished next to them, slide their dark wide innocent silver eyes to the gesture. Quietly, their eyes watch the gesture of them, questions swell in their eyes and bottom lip trembled wanting to say something but, swallowed it down. Remembered to remain silent. It was wise not to make any sort of gesture when...the person sitting next to them act like this.

Though it didn't show there was fury in those eyes, like heated daggers ready to plunge themselves into their victim. A look someone else had. Turning away look back at the arena. Their eyes stay on April, so, that was the girl. Though they had limited knowledge about her, they had enough their young mind was able to make an understanding. Still, they often wondered what type of person April was despite all that was said about her.

So focused on April, they didn't notice a hand raising up besides until it rested lightly on their hair. Their body nearly jolted if they didn't hold it back, knowing that touch, sent a shrilling chill down their spine. Still, they remain still and listen. As they calmly stroked their hair.

"Let's see what my dearest Lizzie has left her child," they said with a hint of mockery in their voice that shook with quiet fury.

A fury that remain rooted even after all this time. Sitting up straight they adjust themselves well and run a hand out over any wrinkles upon their white blazer. Fix their glasses a bit. Produce a small thinning smile, sat back and watched.


	31. Chapter 31

That tinging feeling jumping from the tips of his fingers was the same Leo felt back in New York. When he stood before Awiaza. During his quirk evaluation was almost the same the feeling. Sort of there when he first started off as leader and he and his brothers went to the surface for the first time in their life. Standing here in the arena with hundreds, if not thousands including those watching, eyes on him right now. April too, but he was feeling it more. Yeah, it was sort of like that feeling. With his heart rapidly beating in his chest, and small beads of sweat building on his forehead, he still remained calm on the outside. April seem that way too, from the way she stood there, with a small smirk on. A playful one but serious none the less.

It set him a little bit at ease, he was sort of glad it was a familiar face who was his opponent. Then again he sort of wish it wasn't, what he had in skills in the physical aspect she had in the quirk aspect. Even so, he had become pretty well adapted with it so far. Out his brothers, he seem to grasp his quirk and able to use it well. He just needed to remain calm, clear, and focused.

There was a reason why Awiaza called it and classified it as Zen.

 _I can't have anything break my focus_ , Leo tells himself, _I've got to remain singular. I've got to fluid and like the wind free. Nothing can trip me up! No doubts! No distractions! But, keep an anchor._

April smirked a bit more, she didn't have to read Leo's mind to know what he was thinking behind those calm blue eyes. Still, she knew not to take him lightly, a thought she kept reminding herself, though not as much as the worry that remained sunken still. May, was still gone. With her mind parted off focused on her sister, made focusing a bit of a challenge. Though Izuku and Mashirao offered to look for her, still didn't settle her rising nerves. That twitched on her fingers.

 _They'll find her,_ she breathed calmly. _I know they will. Damnit May, why did you go up and run off?_

A question she knew the answer too and one that shouldn't have crossed her mind, because she missed Midnight's signal to start. Leo rushed her taking advantage of her distraction. Kirby held his breath, Urakara gasped! Iida nearly jumped out his seat, Leo was so fast like an arrow! He thrusted his palm at April, she just barely managed to jump back and dodge. She only had a minute to rest, the moment her foot touched the floor, Leo was on her like a heat missile.

Outlined by a phantomous silverish hue surrounding him. With three light grey dots in a single row on his forehead. His eyes remained the same...ish..they just seem sharper. And more intense than April thought. Dodging again, she managed to avoid his strike, followed by a single kick. Flipping back, Leo saw this and reacted instantly!

Appeared a second before the spot she was going to land, spun around like a top and delivered a back kick! That sent April back a few feet.

"Whoa!" Present Mic commentated, "Did you see that ladies and gentlemen! That was flawless! The eldest Hamato brother instinctive assault swift and hit its mark. Like a ninja. The eldest O'Neil didn't have time to react or think. It can be anyone's match still, but, who will be the top elder sibling?" He turned to Aiwaza. "Any comments?"

The man said nothing, his focus remained on the match. Just like all the others. Kirby clenched a hand over his heart. "April..."he whispered.

Splinter sat calmly, it amazed Toshinori. The man could sit there so calm and unfazed. Not even his eyes reflected or flickered once after what just happened. Then again, he was a Hamato. Still, Toshinori turned back to down below. The dust hadn't settled yet, that came up after April was knocked to the other side. So it was hard to tell what was happening or if she was even in the arena anymore.

 _I'm quite surprised,_ he expressed to himself, _I didn't think she'd get knocked out first. Thought the match would have continued a bit more, considering her quirk. Then again,_ his eyes move to Leo who remained fixated on the dust, _his quirk is impressive too. He seems to have gotten much better with it I see. No doubt with some extra help,_ he referred to Splinter. _quite scary._

Toshinori recalled seeing Leo's quirk when he meet the family. Each of the brothers demonstrated their quirks to him. He thought Raph's was interesting it was, but right now Leo's was taking that spot.

Urakara's breath held itself in, her eyes searched for any sign of April. Next to her Iida did the same, a few of their classmates did the same. Donnie and Mikey's eyes where wide like plates. Raph's mouth nearly fell open, but he kept it closed.

"W-What just happened?" Kirishima blinked a few times. "It's like a I blinked and...and..."

The words froze on his tongue. Jiro sat up in her seat, this wasn't the same Leo she remembered back in the USJ. Sure the sort of glow was the same but...what she just saw was different. She wasn't the only one who noticed.

Momo too.

The only one who wasn't sharing in the others reactions, Kaminari who was no recovered and made his way over. "Aw yeah!" He exclaimed thrusting a hand fist up. "Awesome!"

Jiro turned to him. "Awesome? What's so awesome?"

He remained smirking proudly. Walked over and sat down. "Leo, his quirk. Dude's reaction, his auto-reaction. When he gets like that he reacts before others. Like automatic or something. Like back at USJ, but this time its twice a cool. Whoa," he noticed something on Leo. Pointed. "those dots are new though. Don't remember them back at USJ. Cool, he's improved."

"Yeah!" Mikey exclaimed overhearing. Turned to Kaminari with a hyped smile. "Our bro went through some intense training, we all did. But, Leo was extra. He reacts instantly, and-"

"I know that," Kaminari informed.

Mikey chuckled a thin smile on lips. Pointed to his own forehead, chuckled, and continued. "-those dots on his forehead, the Nine Virtues of..of...hey Donnie," he turned to his brother. "what where they called again? I forgot."

Slapping hand over his face mentally, Donnie sighed. "The Nine Virtues of Dhyana."

"Nine Virtues of Dhyana?" Kaminari repeated curious. "That's what those things are?" Mikey and Don nod. "What do they do?"

Grabbing Donnie's arm roughly, Mikey shakes Donnie wildly. "Let me tell him! Let me tell him!"

Unable to respond, from the violent shaking, someone else does, arriving to the seats. "They are the attributes assessed with Leonardo's quirk," you explain, "the pinnacle of his focal has increased. He has reached a new level of," you give a quick thought. "enlightenment. He is on a plane completely different than what is around him. His mind is free of bounds, so he can process, move and react faster than before. Though those three dots are just the first level. It seems he is able to keep them longer, he opened them and they are steady."

The sound of your voice turned Urakara and Iida, both glad to see you, Izuku walked to your side with Mashirao behind you. "May!" Uraraka stood up with a smile.

You look past her to the arena, focused on the still settling dust, eyebrows drawn together. Where was April, there was no sign of her. Noticing the worry carried in your expression Iida did his best to alleviate it.

"This is simply a tournament, there is no need to be concerned," he said, "the teachers won't allow any harm or terrible harm to happen. They'll step in I'm quite sure to prevent such an action. Despite the severity of the attack that just happen. Which seems as though your frien-"

His words weren't helping, Izuku was trying to gesture him to stop along with Urakara and few others. He didn't, you though just walked down the steps stopping at the bottom and just stood there. Pompoms to your side, hanging. Not sure what was going through your mind, Izuku only could read the transfixed expression swept on you. Yet, he felt something else he couldn't quite put his finger, except he seem to see a bit pass the face you had.

Still, that didn't stop him from saying something. "May," he said softly, "are-"

Your eyes lite up and a smile spread across your face. "She's okay."

He wasn't following, turning to him with your smile on. A assuring and proud smile. Repeat what you said, "She's okay, Leonardo might have surprised her but," you turn back to the arena, he followed and saw your words.

The dust finally settled, the smile you had beamed on Urakara's and a few others. The brunette jumped out of her seat with a rooting fist thrusted up, cheering. Louder than you.

"Alright! Yeah, April!"

April still remained inside the arena, the back of her ankle just a half an inch to the broader. Her hands up, flashing of blue hue flickered in her eyes from the telekinetic shield she managed to put up. A confident smirk on her lips, it was clear by the hard breathing she doing that it was a challenge. But, she managed to pull it off. Her eyes on Leo, unwavering. Leo's eyes sharply doing the same. He stood just a few feet across from her, Splinter paid careful attention to his eldest son. Reading the calmness cast over his eyes, his mind swiftly shifting multiple ways to counter and attack. Searching for a weakness of some sort. Every fiber of his body silently shook ready to spring and act once he did. With his mind assisting Splinter knew April couldn't use the other part of her quirk to try and disrupt. From their training it provide ineffective.

So her only choice was to utilize the more...physical aspect of her quirk. Right now that meant putting up a defense to keep Leo at bay. She needed to get out of this position, this spot. Her own mind thinking of a way, she had to be careful with keeping her eyes directly with Leo's. If she even as such moved them an inch he'd know what she might do. Even she raised a simple pinky, there was a possibility he might know. He was watching every ounce of her, smirking to herself, laughed a bit inside.

This so wasn't like training the last few weeks. When they spared against each other. There was something different she couldn't quite pin on Leo. Yes, she expected him to react and know at least her movements by her body language. Attacking before she even had a chance to do anything with her quirk, but he wasn't expecting that she managed to put up a defense at the last second. That strike he delivered was precise, sharp. It was almost as if he had his katanas.

No wonder his training required a great deal of mediation and focus. He had to block out everything around him, find himself...while she tried her best to ignore the overhead commentary from Present Mic and cheers from the seats. Urakara and May, whom she was glad to hear. Wishing she could just slide her eyes back to her sister to make sure it was, knew that wouldn't be the best move. Leo would strike should her guard down for a second.

 _His reflexes will react the moment I move,_ she mused, _staying here isn't going to help. Trying to trip him up won't work really. He'll realize it in a minute and that still wouldn't be enough to counter. I could try to put the defense down for a moment and let him come. Convert my telekinesis to my feet, then push it to coat around me increasing my speed and movements...I might just be able to keep away for a moment. Damn those dots,_ she grunted, _they're lingering longer than before. Leo really focused himself, like a dart. Wait! That's it!_

A smile curled in her mind, that gleamed slightly in her eyes. Leo twitched for a moment. With a plan set in her mind, April dropped one hand, then the other. Dropping her defense, a shock and confusion to others.

"What is she doing?"Iida said adjusting his glasses. Looked to Urakaka, who held the same question in her eyes, but with a gleam of confidence.

"I don't know," she said, "but, something tells me April has this. She knows what she's doing."

Like Iida Izuku was unsure. It wrinkled in his brow. "She's at disadvantage," he mumbled his own observation, "if she can't read his mind when he's like this. She won't be able to dodge or push a thought on him. Not to mention his physical skills are higher than her own. He can strike in a blink of an eye. Any way she moves her or gestures he's already most likely figured out a way to counter it. Those dots haven't disappeared yet, he's still locked and focused. If she tries to flee, he'll just knock her out. She's close enough to the edge as it. That was his whole plan, getting her that close. Almost like chess, he's got her king cornered. It's like he's the queen with multiple moves, any direction she chooses will end in a checkma-"

"Izuku-chan," your voice cuts his observation, "she'll find a way out. She has a plan already formed, I can see it in her eyes. There is no doubt she won't get out."

The assurance held in your words showed, it danced in your eyes that couldn't stop smiling and cheering. It gushed on your cheeks that you buried a bit in your pompoms. It was cute and sweet, he couldn't help but smile a bit himself. Feeling eyes on you, turn to him, it took a moment to realize he was staring and jumped aside.

Waving his hand before him, with a deep flush. "I-I didn't mean to..."he stammered over his words. Tugging on his collar.

Unsure why he acted like that, couldn't help but laugh. His reaction, his flustered reaction...was..no seem familiar. Not sure what came over you, reacted placing a hand on his shoulder to calm him. The moment he felt your touch, something warm and radiant could be felt. It was calming and relaxed his spiked nerves. Strange was all he could think of, but that was all that crossed his mind, because the action taken place down in the arena drew his attention and yours.

Leo rushed April with a thrusted strike. It happened so fast Izuku was sure he missed the whole motion. Kaminari shot up from his seat cheering for Leo. Expecting victory, to pause and see that it wasn't. Again narrowly managing to dodge April, made her away from certain elimination. Coated in a thin flickering outline of her own telekinetic energy, taking a moment to catch her breath, moved again. Dodging Leo's strike, pushing off and providing good distance. Staying on her toes as she did at the beginning of the match, Leo kept striking each empty spot. He pause for a moment then charge her again, she'd push herself away avoiding it. If a strike managed to get too close, she with a swipe of the hand send a small push his way. He was pushed back a few times, but soon saw through it. And was careful with how close he'd get.

Creating distance and staying on the run was the smart thing to do, but, April needed to switch it up. The next part of her plan, still smirking to herself inside, she didn't need to read his mind it was clearly seen. Jumping back again, this time flipping ended up on her hands. Held herself there for a moment, took a deep breath...this had to be timed right, she had to concrete to do this...utilize this, if only Present Mic would stop his yapping then she might...no, no she calmed down. Now was not the time to get distracted, feeling Leo coming from the small vibrations the tips of her fingers felt his swift steps produced. The closer he became the more she could feel...and...with a arm drawn back and strike ready Leo drove it forward!

Kirby shot from his seat and heart dropped, Splinter sat calm, while others held their breaths. Some covered their faces but peeked through the slits of their hands to see, everyone on edge, dropped their jaws. At what happened.

Leo's strike plunged like a spear, April holding her breath pushed off and over Leo, landing behind whipped around and thrusted motion of the hand pushed Leo across and away. The force was strong enough to cause a small updraft, but strong never the less. Some thought she might have pushed him too hard, and he might be lodged in the wall of ground. Wait a few seconds, for the particles of dust to settle, see the eldest Hamato was...fine.

Out of the arena, but fine, a few scratches nothing serious. Dazed a bit, but soon came to his senses.

"W-What?" Leo shook his head a bit, blinking a few times, turn around finding April across the way pointing at his feet with a smirk. Looking down he sees to his surprise and dismay, himself out of the arena. "Dang it!" he hissed under his breath, looked to April. Smirking, she smiled and they both bowed to one another.

Respectfully.

The crowd roared in cheers, Kirby sighed relived. Splinter smiled proud, even gave a small little applause.

Midnight stepped forward. Announcing the winner. "Leonardo is out of the arena, the winner, April!"

The crowd cheers rose higher, your own cheers joined theirs. Throwing up your arms and pompoms wave them congratulating April. Hearing you, April finally turned around to you. Giving you a wave, you smile grew. Noticing Izuku next to you, April gave him a nod. He returned it, hearing Urakara's cheers April looked to her. Their eyes meet and smiles grew. Threw up a thumbs-up gesture.

Taking a in a few more seconds of glory, she exited the arena with Leo. Both of them throw an arm around the others shoulder and head back to their seats.


	32. Chapter 32

That last match left the crowd cheering for more, they exploded! Pumped! Both contenders did well, and to see a Hamato compete after so many years was amazing. Some heroes outside of those covering security took interest in the two Americans. Two in particular who would fit perfectly with the right tutelage. They weren't the only ones, you were thrilled seeing April winning. Of course it was heartbreaking that Leo lost, but both of them did a wonderful job. Both of them were equal in their own way. Leo did well with the usage of his quirk. Compared to his brothers he's come rather far with it.

It fit him well.

You remain cheering even after they walked off and the next match was underway. "April did a great job," Izuku praised. You nod agreeing. "that was smart of her coating herself with her quirk to boost her physical attributes. I was thinking of something completely different."

"Like what?" you were curious.

He gave it a quick thought. "That she might just use her telekinesis to blast him back or use it to lift him off the floor and keep him suspended. Something like that. There were many ways she could have utilized it, but she choose a tactic that was unseen. Even without reading his mind, it's like she did already."

"Well, we did all train together." you said.

That was true, it showed considering how both Leo and April fought against one another. They knew each others quirks weakness and strengths. Leo knew April couldn't read his mind in his Zen state. April knew her physical skills weren't up to par with Leo's and trying to counter him frontal was not a thought. He mused to himself as you spoke about training, he kept his smile on while his mind took in everything. Leo had April on the edge, that attack he did, rushing her before she could even react was smart. He knew how strong her telekinesis is and what she could with. More than moving chairs that's for sure and as Izuku recalled during the Cavalry Battle that part of April provided a strong defense fending off others. It was a blunt force that packed a punch.

With a mighty thrust of the hand she sent a few teams back or course it would cause a small strain, but she kept it up.

"And through our training-"

Your voice broke through for a moment, he gave a slight nod showing he was paying attention. _April's really something, her quirk is really versatile._ He mused further, _did she know if she used that move it would work? She had to keep a straight face the whole time and keep her movements at near minimal. Leo was reading her movements, his quirk is amazing too. Boosting his attributes and focus. It's scary, he became a weapon himself. Like a missile locked on its target. Staying on ones toes works for a moment, any misstep Leo can easily end a person. That strike was like a blade and those kicks like concrete. He would have thrown April out. But, what was it that caused him to not figure out her movement. And what did April know about him without reading his mind?_

Your voice broke through again. "And since we trained well together we can necessarily read each others-"

 _That's it!_ Izuku gasped from what you said. _That's how she did it!_ A wide smile spread on his lips. _She switched it up, instead of relying on her quirk. She was able to read him because of that...he switched too and relied on his quirk to win. They both assumed the other one was going to...but they didn't. April figured it out first!_

"That's amazing!" he exclaimed.

You look at him weird. "Of course it is, that is what I have been telling you. Izuku-chan are you alright?"

He turned to you. "Yeah, s-sorry, I was just thinking. That's all."

"About what? My onee-chan's match? It is over, she has won. Wait a minute," you leaned in close, he backed up with a nervous chuckle. "how deeply were you thinking? Were you trying to analyze something?"

Scratching the back of his head fast, he nodded. "Y-Yeah, it was just a really amazing fight. That's all. I mean the way April switched it around. It was really unexpected. Not April winning of course! I mean...how they both switched it up, you know?"

No you didn't. "I am not sure what it is that you saw, but, from what my optical orbs saw was victory. Both put their all in this match. I know Master Splinter is very pleased to see how well they both did," you look in the direction he was and raise a hand. "Right Master!"

From where he sat Splinter heard you through the crowd and smiled. Rose a hand back and gave a slight wave. To your wild one. That you turned to Kirby, shouting for him. He gave a fatherly wave, with a blown kiss. One that made a certain person's stomach tighten and their blood boil. But, they kept their cool stroking the child next to them like a good puppy. Stopped feeling certain familiar turquoise eyes on them. Knowing they needed to respond, raise from their seat and turn to the Flame Hero. His tighten glare was enough to read, understanding they make their way to him.

From the corner of his eye, Jun still sitting with Shinso , earbuds in..well one at least. Slide his eyes to a certain spot in the crowd, he spotted the lone child. Which only meant one thing, _they_ were in a 'meeting'. Moving his eyes up managed to spot the Flame Hero and... _them_. He watched the way, _they_ presented themselves, so clean in their white suit. That honeyed tongue of theirs should be considered a quirk, even if there was poison in it. The way they stood next to Flame Hero, in a pleasing yet respectable way. Flattery was their skill, yet it was also a cruel whip. Jun could still remember the stings from it. Despite _their_ age, different hair color and slight hair texture, the facial structure, eye-color and skin tone was nearly mirrored. Just compared to...the other one it was only years that separated them. One was young the other older, it amazed him how it dawn on the other one the similarities, physical similarities, the two of them shared.

Jun remembered when he was younger how people would state that. Over and over again. He got tired of it, sure they looked nearly the same, personality wise that different...of course now it was. Back then, when he and them had to 'play games' mainly tag related ones. He saw another side that mirrored... _them_.

In the eyes, yeah, he remembered those golden-yellow eyes turning hard and cold and dark. Sharply driven he was sure they'd cut something, but that was only back then...outside of that..they still carried that look slightly in their eyes...but around him...it seem to melt. They became warm, a warmth that left him. Forgot about him. It turned its back to him, despite his cries for them not too. They...they let go! He bared, clenching his fist his knuckles began turning white and a dark-

"Hey," Shinso's voice breaks through. "you okay? What's got you so ticked?"

Realizing what he was doing, Jun took a breath and relaxed. "N-Nothing. Just, this whole damn Festival is taking took long." He snarked. "They should just let the good ones fight each other already. The lames ones can just go away. This is a waste of my time."

"Humble as ever," Shinso commented. "since your so impatient, your match should be starting soon. Against that Hamato. I'm kind of looking forward to it, after the last one, this one should be interesting."

Jun scuffed. "Still a waste of my time, I'm better off watching paint dry. I bet," a smirked curled on his lips. "my match will be over like that!" He snapped, snickering.

"What makes you say that?" Shinso retorted.

Jun turned a high chin. "Because, I just know. That lean, weak Hamato can't stand up to my quirk." A dark hue flashed in his eyes. "In fact I could wipe out all four of them without breaking a sweat."

"You know," Shinso leaned back. "if you're so good then why were you put in General? Instead of the Heroes Course?"

"Shut-up!" Jun snapped.

Earning a smirk from Shinso. Growling at his classmate, Jun turned and huffed to the side. "Not like I had much of a choice," he muttered to the side. "I should be in that course..none of them deserve to be in it. I'll prove it too."

"Hey," Shinso tapped them. "you better hurry, your match is about to start soon."

Turning back around, the current match was ending. Though it seem more like a show or advertisement, it was shameful. Standing Jun takes out his ear buds and hands them to Shinso.

"Don't let anything happen to it, okay?" He demanded, walking off. "See you in a minute."

"Arrogant bastard," Shinso smirked lightly, putting one of the buds in his ear and pressed play. "at least he has a good place list."

Back were class 1-A sat, Donnie was shaking in his seat, even with Mikey's attempt to relax him. He was sweating bullets, he didn't expect his time to come so soon. He wasn't ready. How in the world could his quirk compete with others? If he made it to the next round...it...it wasn't...he was better off in a lab. Sure he had his training and stuff, that might help him...but...really that was...all.

And this Jun guy, who was he? Correction Jun T. Who was he? Donnie knew nothing about this guy, man he wished to have gotten someone from his class or at least one his brother or April or May. Someone!

With Present Mic calling for the next contestants Donnie had no choice, swallowing every ounce of nerves he rose from his seat and despite the rooting from Mikey and encouragement from others dragged his feet to the arena.


	33. Chapter 33

Donnie's match was about to start, something you would have enjoyed to see if not for another important matter.

Getting April, she hadn't yet returned back to the seating area when Leo came. He informed you that he just came from Recovery Girl and she was still there. Though she would be on her way or more so should. Which didn't happen, after waiting about maybe ten minutes there was still no sign or presence of her. So you decided to leave to see if she was alright.

Of course before you went, Izuku and Iida as well Mashiaro voiced their concerns about you becoming lost and suggested you stay. But you persisted, clearly your mind wasn't going to sway so the only thing to do was have someone go with you. So who came?

Urakara.

She wanted to go. Something you well..didn't mind. Not that you had much of a choice she just pretty much included herself, so you let her. Before leaving Iida sort of gave a time limit to you to return. Which was settled by just calling. Izuku managed to settle him in not going overboard. Though he did included the time limit. The minute you and Urakara left Donnie and Jun stepped out and entered the arena. Jun caught a glimpse and clenched his fist. It didn't go unnoticed even when he quickly cast it aside and refocused himself back to the matter at hand. His silver eyes quickly sized up the lanky Hamato. Who was doing his best not to show the rising nerves, but it was there. Even the small beads of sweat forming on his brow.

Jun groaned, this was a waste time, it was hard not to turn and walk out. But, he felt their sharp eyes on the back of his neck, warning him. His hand almost clenched again, luckily he didn't. Knowing well if they saw that gesture knowing it was directed at them, there would be payment afterwards. So he take a few breaths quietly and produced a smirk a friendly one at Donnie.

One Shinso saw and scoffed at.

Donnie wasn't sure why Jun was smirking at him, what ever reason it was rather...eerie. Enough to send a chill down his spine, there was something about Jun's lax appearance that just...didn't seem right. Even when he spoke which sounded like he sort of accent.

"Let's have a good match, okay?" Jun said.

Donnie wasn't sure whether or not to respond. He just simply nodded, it'd be rude not to. Jun's smirk spread further and looked up. "Ya know, I've got a goal, do you?" He dropped his eyes back to Donnie. Still no response. Though there was the signal by Midnight to began, along with the cheers from the crowd. "Nothing huh? Well that's a shame, I would have liked to hear it, Champ. My goal is well, to set things straight. You see," he held up a finger and chuckled a bit. "oh, sorry. I shouldn't be telling you all this, you're not the person I should. It will be interesting going up against a Hamato. I mean-"

Donnie noticed something that made him raise a brow, Jun's finger, a thick solid ebony like fog began surrounding it. That wasn't what held Donnie's attention it was thin dark marking like vines that began to make themselves visible in a manner very similar to someone else he knew. He wasn't the only one who noticed too.

From his seat Izuku blinked a few times. "That looks like..."he mused quietly to himself. Iida next to him adjusted his glasses for a moment. "that guy's Quirk it's looks like-"

"Wonder why he's just holding up one finger?"

Someone said.

Izuku hadn't noticed that, observing closer he saw it. Jun had it pointed towards Donnie his eyes where...glowing! Not that it shouldn't be a surprise but it was the way they illuminated. His pupils completely disappeared replaced with glowing dark silver. Leo leaned forward a bit in his seat, Mikey too. Raph though slouched opened an eye at a moment that snapped both his eyes open and dropped the mouths of others.

The last thing Donnie remembered Jun say before the everything went dark, "Ninja's aren't afraid of the dark, right?"

Right was what you were trying to process, walking down the hall towards Recovery Girl's room where April was, accompanied by Urakara...which was where the right came in. As in was it really right for her to come? Even if it was part of the agreement for you to leave the sight of Izuku and the others?

Yes.

Though you still felt it was not needed. That could be the reason you weren't well...full engaged.

Urakara on the other hand hadn't stopped talking. Throwing punches in the air with a smirk nearly matching April's. "...And she was like this! Then like that! You weren't lying, you guys really have some moves." She brought her arms back smiling. "April was really great! You've got an awesome sister. Her last minute plan was pulled great! I had no doubts. She kept herself calm and cool."

"Yes, thank you. I am glad..." your voice rather monotone. "you admire my sister. She is strong and smart. She is rather instinctive in situations like that."

"It shows. I might just ask her for some lessons."

Urakara joked. Nudging you a bit. You give a soft chuckle to the side. Though turn and sigh to the side. She wasn't done. "I think April's going to make it high in the festival. No doubt she caught the attention of some pretty awesome heroes. I mean she's been really well in all the events. Of course the two of you together do really good."

She quickly added. You give a...smile though wish she would stop.

But she didn't. The way she talked about April as if the two of them had been friends. Best friends forever. "You know back at the USJ, April was so cool!" Her eyes sparkle. "When she tried to take on that villain. She was so cutting edge! She came in handy when she linked everyone's minds together. I mean without it well, Iida wouldn't have gotten out. The way she stays so calm and focused is just..."it was hard for her not gush.

You saw it and frowned a bit.

"S-Sorry." She apologized with a flushed face. "I'm just really amazed. April is going to far with her quirk and skills. They are rather adaptable, wouldn't you say?"

A small groan slipped from you before answering. "Yes, I am quite aware my sister is rather adaptable. We do train and live together."

Urakara's smile fell a bit. "Oh," her eyes look to the side. "yeah. That's ummm...that's right."

Silence took over between you and her. Minus the cheers of the crowd that echoed through halls. "So," Urakara started up, "May right?" She was trying to make small talk...again. You nod. "Tell me about yourself? April talks about you a lot, she makes you sound really interesting."

You raise a brow to her. "Interesting?" you repeat.

She nods. "Yeah, the few times me and her talk or text. She always mentions you."

You ears heat up. "Oh, well...I..."

"What is your quirk? Hm? I've been meaning to ask you actually, because what you did back at the USJ lighting up like that. Kind of reminded me of something radiant. It also felt really warm. When you covered everyone in that golden like dome. I never did get a chance to tell you thank you. So," she smiles. "thank you."

You turn to the side, looking away, and mutter. "Y-You are welcome."

Urakara couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "So what's your Quirk called? I mean it must be something good. For it to allow you to so much with it. Flying? That's pretty cool too. I mean I can make myself float, but that's not really the same as flying."

You shake your head. She kept going. "April told me you've had your quirk for some time. So who how old were you when it happened? When you're quirk happened?"

Giving that question a thought, you came up with nothing. Shrug. "There is really no current age. Why is there an age?"

"Well, yeah. April said hers' happened when she was young, I think about...seven or so."

That didn't seem correct. "You must be mistaken, my sister has recently discovered her quirk though of course it has been much longer than our friends. But we both discovered it equally at the same time."

Urakara gave a look that was uncertain and confused. What you just said didn't really match up to what April said...then again, thinking back Uraraka recalled something April said to her and quickly shut her mouth tight. Nervously laughed it off.

"Oh, yeah! Y-You're right. Sorry completely forgot."

That was rather weird, but you paid it little mind, arrive at the office. Lift a hand about to knock, when the door opens and April steps out. Rubbing her temple a bit. Recovery Girl next to her patting her lighting on the back.

"Now, remember," the woman instructed kindly. "give it some time. Those headaches should go away soon. If you still a bit dizzy then come back. But in all you're free to go."

April gave her a smile. "Thank you. Guess I over did it a bit. But," she looked at her hands. "it was worth it. I just have to be careful next time. Oh," she noticed you and Urakara. "hey guys. What brings you here?"

"Onee-chan!" you throw your arms around her. "You are well?"

Being squeezed by you took April a bit of time to answer. "Y-Yeah!" She gasped, trying to get out. Which she did. "Not so tight, okay?" Realizing what you did nod. "Good. Yeah, I am. Just got the clean bill of health. I'm surprised to see you both here, okay, maybe not you May." She looked to you. Turned to Urakara."But you. Did you have your match already?"

She shook her head. "No. Not yet. A few where just worried May might get lost coming down here, so I offered. Also I just wanted to see if you were alright too. Glad you are."

"Thanks." April grinned. "Appreciate that."

You look from April to Urakara then back to your sister, drop your eyes to the side for a moment. Recovery Girl noticed the hanging look on you. It was so similar, for a moment, after looking at April then back to you, she saw...them.

Those sisters.

Years ago, how could she forget? The eldest one was known for coming in here quite a lot, with her younger sister by her bedside, carrying the same face May had on right now. The only difference was one was of worry and concern compared to lonesome and hurt. Of course hurt didn't come later for those two sister. Years later. And...now...

"Oh! Onee-chan!" you speak up, getting April's attention back. "We should hurry up and return, Donatello's fight has just begun. We should want to cheer him on."

"Really?!" April said surprised. "Donnie's fighting, yeah, let's head back I want to see how well he did." Your smile beamed. "Thank you," April turned to Recovery Girl and politely bowed her head. "I'll make sure to be a bit more careful."

The woman gave a nod and smile. "I'm sure you will, just remember what I said."

Understanding, April walked off with her sister and Urakara.


	34. Chapter 34

Donnie knew from the start he wasn't going to fair well like the others with his quirk, as he stood across from Aizawa. Who waited for him to start, like the others he had to demonstrate his quirk and have it assess. After Raph's demonstration, it was Donnie's turn. His knees quivered a bit, just two days ago he found out about this, which his mind was still trying to process. Yet he had it and now, this...how was he suppose to access it again?

Trigger it to start?

Raph's came rather easy, made sense too, almost like it was written for him. Leo's wasn't much a surprise...well a bit. They both showed pretty interesting ones, Donnie on the other hand sunk a bit at the thought. His wasn't blazing or mesmerizing, it seem quite the opposite.

Aizawa just waited, counting the seconds passing for Donnie to do something. It was quite clear the turtle was either delaying or felt hesitant for some reason. Compared to his other brothers, confidence wasn't his friend right now. Never the less, he needed to something. For a son of a Hamato and what he saw from observing or in his words stalking the group from afar during the nights, there was brimming calm confidence on the tall mutant. Scaling and running across the roofs of buildings, it wasn't lagging. There was a strong confidence shared among them all, though individually they had their own levels.

Focused. Brash. Calculating. Wild. Observant. Plucky.

It was an odd combination Aizawa admitted but it worked some how. He'd watch them for hours, studying each one of them as they displayed their hidden presence and skills against their enemies.

And the same was said for their quirks, Donnie still remained standing before the man swallowing each rising lump stuck in his throat. The rest of the group waited for him too. But the lanky turtle remained frozen. It wasn't until Aizawa step in and attack did Donnie show his quirk. Even without his own quirk activated Aizawa, the man saw the turtle's and knew right away where it fell under. One thing was sure it wasn't one that would really hold up in the Hero course at U.A. If not for Donnie's physical training that gave sort of a edge then Aizawa would have ended him. Then again he was going bit light.

After evaluating each one and compiling the information into separate files. Aizawa went back to them, starting with the Hamatos. The moment he entered their...home, caught a glimpse of the tallest son in his lab. He was exceling well in there, all the projects Aizawa managed to see. The way Donnie's hands picked up something and for moment knew. Began to assemble something. The small light purple circuit like veins appeared on each object he touched, each piece of technological equipment. The turtle put them together creating something, once done he went over to something else and set a hand the object's side. The same circuit veins appeared and Donnie went to work on whatever it was he needed to fix. Sometimes the touch would caused the object to change a bit it was either based off his own thoughts or something else.

Either way, his quirk exceled.

Feeling eyes on him Donnie stopped what he was doing and looked up. Aizawa was standing in his lab looking right at him, it was hard Donnie couldn't read the man's eyes or any thoughts he had. The only thing he could was the finger the man held up and pointed a finger at the object. Then held up Donnie's folder.

"Can we talk?"

Donnie was momentarily lost for words. "I..umm...I mean, yeah." He shrugged.

Taking that as invitation Aizawa walked over, set the file down, opened it and turned for Donnie to read. "I know you know what this means, right?"

Dishearten Donnie nodded slowly. "I...I sort of a figured," He sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean it makes sense. Out of my brothers and friends well," he took a long reflecting pause. Tried to make light of it. Chuckled. "I am the smart one after all. At least my physical status are good right?"

He forced light smirk at Aizawa, but it fell as quickly as it came. And the hurt tinged in his eyes. "So, are there any other courses? At this school?"

"There are other areas, business, general education," Aizawa began listing. Stopped and changed topic a little. "I'll be running this by your father. If you have any interjection feel free to do so. There's nothing to be ashamed of, Hero course isn't for everyone who doesn't want to do it. Though," his eyes look around the lab. "other courses and interests seem befitting for you. There's no doubt you wouldn't excel at them. There's a specific pro hero who's also a teacher at UA, Maijima Higari, Power Loader. I'm sure he wouldn't mind an extra student in your field."

Donnie's eyes fall to the side. Thinking about it.

"That is of course," Aizawa continued, collecting the file. "if you want. I'm not saying the Hero course is impossible for you. Like you said, you're physical stats are good. You could find a way to make your quirk work for you in that course. If you want. You'll have to push and go beyond and you know what our mantra is. You can easily do it in any other courses. Just because others are going down one way doesn't mean you have too. Their strengths lie in certain areas, the same with yours. But you have to see it."

"I-" Donnie opened his mouth closed it quickly. Shut his eyes looking away.

With nothing more to say Aizawa leaves.

Hearing his footsteps walk away, Donnie opened his eyes, that moment...that memory still echoed inside as he laid in Recovery Girl's office. Stared up at the ceiling tiles. That match was over in a blink of an eye and...and...his hand clenched into a fist...his quirk wasn't of any use. He couldn't even do a single thing, compared to back home...where he was able to at least keep up with his brothers in physical skills. But now...now this was a complete different ball game. With the sisters, with May and April that was different. It was flipped what they lacked in physical skills was higher in their aptitude with their quirks. It was an even playing field, well balanced.

All of them balanced each other out.

Leo with his leadership and responsibility.

Raph with his drive and strength.

Mikey with his speed and dexterity as well light-hearted ways.

April with her grounded approach and stability.

May with her enlighten and refreshing sense.

Then there was himself...brains..smarts...that again back home was something. But now...he lamented, it was different. If anyone of his brothers or the sisters would probably have a higher chance on going toe to toe with Jun or at least give him a run. But, Donnie he didn't. Aiwaza's words re-surfed. Repeated themselves over and over in his mind. It hurt.

Donnie wasn't sure if it was embarrassment or something else or a mixture all together. But it was something to allow a few tears to fall. Try as he might to hold it in, his quiet cry reached Recovery Girl's ears.

The woman turned a bit to the Hamato, her eyes and heart both felt for him. Turning back around shook her head slowly. Muttered to herself. The door opened and Splinter came rushing in to Donnie's side. Dropped down placing a gentle paw on his son's forehead, smiling proudly while his eyes tinged. Donnie with whatever strength he had looked to his father and produced a smile. A small one but it was there. He stayed like that for a few seconds before his eyes started to slowly close on their own, so he could heal.

Recovery Girl's quirk was taking effect. With his eyes shut, the room was quieter than usual.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," Recovery spoke. Her words calm but Splinter could hear and feel her anger.

His ears dropped. Softly stroking Donnie's forehead. "I know." His voice cracked a little. "I know very well."

He wasn't the only either, Recovery Girl had another she needed to say these words too. But, that would have to wait.

Feeling a sneeze coming, Kirby released it. Strange, he wasn't one for superstition but a sneeze like that only meant someone was thinking about him. Unsure who and not really thinking much of it, right now his attention required to be at the arena. The next match-up...

May and Mikey.


	35. Chapter 35

Well, the fight wasn't want anyone expected in the last match between the two best American friends. It was over before it began and their way of how they did it left even Present Mic a bit stunned.

"Well...that was..."he tried gathering the right words looking to Aiwaza for something, the man said nothing.

In seats with Leo, Raph, and April they weren't that surprised on how it went despite their face betraying them. "Oh my goodness..."Leo muttered in the palm of his hand.

"Seriously?" Raph smacked his forehead. "Idiots."

April just stared...dumbfounded, with a throbbing vain that didn't go unnoticed, Iida sitting next to her pointed it out to shut up right away from her sharp look. Uraraka tried to keep the peace, Izuku was confused opened his mouth to ask, April's low growl made him swallow his question. Urakara was doing her best to calm April down. Kirby blinked a few times and shook his head laughing a bit, it was like his youngest to do something like this the same with Mikey. What they did was pretty much how they settled nearly everything. Though, thinking about it scratching his cheek a bit, maybe it wasn't the best considering the situation. They could have done...a little bit of something.

But, it was clear their relationship was more important.

An adamant quality, but, not needed right now. Aiwaza groaned a bit in his bandages, he wanted to shake his head but didn't. Looking from one to the other down below in arena, as they walked off, Midnight announced the victor a bit..stunned. If those two would have gone all out, he thought, his money was on youngest turtle. With dexterity and quirk there was no doubt. What a shame, they were going to get it later, after this whole thing.

Endeavor wasn't pleased, shot his eyes at them with a heated look. They felt it and did their best to remain calm, but their blood boiled such a idiotic display. They could spit acid, the child next to them titled their head a little to the side. Was that some sort of game the two just played with their hands? They weren't sure but it looked...interesting. Their hand quietly mimicked the gestures. Stopped instantly when their eyes fell on them.

Jun wanted to scream at what he saw, but held it in. How dare...how dare...just what the heck was that? This was some kind of joke? Despite the fact they won the match, he saw nothing. Nothing that told him just how strong they'd become after so long. What more they could do...if...if he was better! Nothing! They just played a silly carefree game...with that blasted smile!

Damn that smile!

Still the same...after all this time...

He remembered, that smile came every time followed by a soft touch that stopped all that hurt. It beamed warmly he wasn't cold anymore, it wasn't dark anymore. Despite everything. Sometimes it was goofy, which wasn't allowed so it was done in secret and it was only for them. Laughter was silent but it there, so was that hand held out to him, every time he fell. They could have gone and finished the 'Games' on their own, but they'd came back if and only if they could for him.

But, it was all...his jaw clenched...it was all nothing but a simple ruse. A ploy and lie! They left, they left and didn't look back this. When they left, they took someone else's hand instead of his own.

His hand could still feel the emptiness, his eyes could still remember their back to him walking away. His ears could still hear the cries he screamed for their return, never to be returned or given a second thought. They just left and...now...

"That wasn't what I expected," Shinso's voice cuts through.

Jun blinked a few times, looked to the boy, then to the arena. Turned his nose up. "Pathetic if you ask me. From both sides, a disgrace to both their names and families."

"What important family is the other one from?" Shinso rose a brow. "The girl is from America her family is normal, besides being friends with the Hamato."

Jun frowned. _He doesn't know a single thing,_ he sneered. His lips parted a moment, the words where on his tongue, he could easily say them. Scream if he wanted too, but he knew better, sealed his lips shut and swallowed them. Smirked. "Nothing is important about her family. They just both made a fool of themselves. Makes it easier for me, I can further embarrass them in the next round."

Shinso nodded a bit. "It'll make for an interesting match, your quirk against theirs. Their almost similar really, you'd think they were related or something. Have you seen their quirk? I caught a bit of it during the first two events. Well, you should know about it, you did partner with that girl."

"It's alright," Jun shrugged, leaning back. Eyes locked on the pink hair female who made it back to her seat. With the youngest Hamato, both of them where instantly scolded by the others. Leo did more of the scolding, while Raph and April both karate chopped them on the head. "I can tell you, its nothing really special. But, for the sake of entertainment, I'll play a little first. You know what they say, it's all fun and games till someone gets hurt."

Not sure what he meant, Shinso just saw the cocky smile on the boy's face. Not the intentions behind it.

April, Leo, and Raph were very much disappointed with you and Mikey for such a performance in the last match. The minute you and him arrived back to everyone, all eyes turned and looked. Some confused, others surprised, a few had a mixture of both. You and Mikey proceeded like nothing happened, it quickly faded when April and Raph stomped over, karate chopped the top of heads, snatched you and Mikey by the arm away from everyone. Leo followed arms folded and peeved wrinkle on his brow.

Eyes followed the Americans wondering what was to follow.

"Seriously!" Raph snapped karate chopping Mikey in the head again. "What the hell is wrong with you two!?"

April flicked you in forehead. "Onee-san!" you whine, rubbing it.

She didn't care and flicked you again. "Stop whining you know that didn't hurt," she said void of any emotions. Even from your puppy eyes. The frown she had adverted your eyes down and sent a chill down your spine. So she tugged your ear. "what was that? Honestly?"

Raph continuing karate chopping Mikey a few more times. No matter what his younger brother tried to do it prevent the hot-head from attack. "Alright," Leo appeared stopping the punishment. "enough."

Raph and April stop, though Raph struck Mikey once more with a heated chop. "Dude!" Mikey snapped. Shut up from the side glare his brother gave him.

"Please, please," Leo inhaled long and steadily, pinching his brow taking a moment to collect his words and calm himself. It still showed in the sharpness of his eyes upon the youngest. "explain to me why you two would do something like that? Out of all places?"

You and Mikey on knees before the others, eyes on the floor, they stood over with heated glares and twitching eyebrows. It was hard not to feel heat of their anger or was it frustration? Which ever it was the hard lump that formed in your throats and most likely Mikey's grew in size, in your mind it didn't seem wrong to do it. You and Mikey did pretty much all the time, plus...you loved games. They were fun. Games where fun. That's what you learned.

Opening your mouth, April grunted warning you to choose your words carefully. So you did and simply say, "It was just a game." Lift your eyes to them. "We always play it when he decide upon things. Just like back home. Rock, paper, and scissors."

Raph smacked his face. April messaged her temples. Muttered some words to herself. Before responding back. "Yes," she stressed. "you did both did back home. But, this is completely different."

You rose a brow tilting your head. "How so? It is just like normal sparring, like the dojo."

She continued. "It's not-May-"

Hearing her slight frustration rising, Leo took over. "Okay, true, but this is different, what April means...what we all mean this is up against others. People we don't know about, their abilities, their talents, what they're capable of and though we all might know each others." Gesturing to himself, April, and Raph. "we don't know the others. Plus," he didn't want to say this but...this was a different playing field. "we've got scouters. Others are looking at us to see what we have. Other heroes who if interested might well..."

Raph threw up his hands. "Seriously, Leo?!"

"Raph, it's true. We're not really..."Leo biting his lip, he didn't want to admit it but he had too. "really ninjas anymore."

Mikey opened his mouth and laughed. "Duh, we know. Training to be heroes. We just wanted to have some fun." He looked to you, winking. You push a small smile that quickly fell for a moment. "That's what makes this so cool, you don't have to be so serious as a hero. Trust me," he stood dodging a strike from Raph. "I've read enough comics to know."

"This isn't a comic book, Mikey." Leo groaned shaking his head. "Mikey, you have to be a bit more serious about this. Okay? Think about father? Remember?"

For a moment Mikey stops laughing at the thought. Leo was right, their father didn't want them to do this and...

"Also," Leo added, with a bit of redness rising on his cheeks. Beads of sweat appearing on his forehead. "without Momo putting her honor on the line on our behalf we wouldn't be here. She..."his hand clenched and eyes soften. "came all that way to persuade father. Without her words, we well..we'd be back home and you'd be in your room sulking right now. So for you to take this as a joke is dishonorable."

You stood up and came to Mikey's defense. "He did not mean too, Leonardo. We just wanted to have fun, as I stated before."

"Right now isn't the time, May." April spoke, you look your sister, her arms crossed. "there is a time and a place. This event, not many make it to this part. From what I've been told, those who wanted and worked hard to get here did. But those who equally did the same work weren't able to. You and Mikey were lucky enough to get here in a spot others would kill for. We've got heroes looking to see just how good we are. Unlike the guys you and I come from a family that isn't well...well know though we did get in through recommendation thanks to Master Splinter, we also have to uphold his image and status. We are his students and we need to show everyone that we are."

Your eyes stare at your feet.

She wasn't done. Each word she spoke your shoulders hunched. "We're in different waters, we've got to adapt. You're rather good at doing that, so you need to do it now. We're friends yes, but in the arena we're rivals. The fun and games can wait after all this. Alright?" You nod quietly. "Good. You're going to be in the next match so you've got to bring your A-game, cause," she smirked, setting a hand on your head. "if we're up against each other. I expect a good match."

Lifting your eyes to hers give a small smile. "Yes, onee-san." Look to Mikey, exchange a smile, turn back to the others. "we apologize."

Mikey gave sort of a nod. Leo took what he could get.

"April?" Iida called coming down the stairs into the hall, spotting the group. Uraraka and Izuku next to him, "ah, there you are. We came to get you and your friends." Pointed to Raph. "Your match is next."

"Wonderful," Raph grunted. Walked off. "waste of my time. Damnit."

"We better get back to our seats," Leo said. Thanked Iida walked back with you and April.

Instantly you latch onto Izuku's arm, squeezing it. He didn't mind and let you, walking back to the seats with you yapping and talking away. Though someone sitting in the next class saw it and turned away with running tears. His classmate rolled their eyes at their emotional friend. Offered to get up and call you over, to quickly be snatched down.

Reaching your seat, let Izuku go and sit. Right next to him, with April on your other side. Leo went back to his seat, about to sit when Momo invited him over to sit next to her. He went.

April couldn't help but laugh quietly.

The crowd roared the moment Raph and his opponent entered, Hisui. The girl with light green cracked skin, sharp orange eyes, and black mohawk. It was clear what class she was from. 1-B, considering how loud they cheered. She turned to them throwing up a peace-sign and small smile. That turned to blowing kisses to the crowd. Raph rolled his eyes not the least bit impressed.

Noticing his hardening look Hisui addressed him. "Let's have a good game, mate."

Eyeroll again from the mutant. She didn't mind, smiled a bit more. "Serious one are we? Well, so am I. Heard, you're a Hamato. Neat. It's an honor to be fighting and brawling with ya. I managed to see what your quirk is, and I gotta say, it's hot."

A joke? Wonderful, Raph groaned. He just wanted to get this over with. Sit down and wait for this whole thing to finish.

"Hmm...the silent type eh?" she peeked. Cracking her knuckles. "I like you're kind. The silent type, the mystery behind what you truly are. I love mysteries, they're like puzzles. I'm not really good at them, but I do my best."

"Ready!" Midnight announced.

Hisui grinned sharply at Raph, he noticed this gleam in her eyes set in. "What..."he leaned forward a bit.

"Begin!"


	36. Chapter 36

.Raph remembered, while exchanging blows with Hisui quirks in use even though Raph tried his hardest to resist realizing it wasn't going to do much good, remembered the moment everything changed.

It wasn't the moment he and his family arrived in Japan. It wasn't when Awiaza emitted them in UA. Nope. It wasn't the moment each of them tested their quirks, when Aiwaza meet with their father.

It was the that faithful night on patrol, scaling and running across rooftops looking for baddies to beat up. Just a regular night like any other in New York and with the crew. Leo in the lead, everyone trailing behind, well May was more so following by flying, he and the others doing flips, jumps and sick moves over to the next roof. Quietly of course as ninjas should be, the shadows hiding them with minimal refracting from the street lights below barely giving away their presence for those down on the street going about their business. Their evening. None of the residents ever looked up from what held their attention, or what glued them to the screens of their phones. So it made life easy, except for one. One person who took the time to look up into the shadows and spotted them. Raph remembered the moment his green eyes took an instant notice. He stopped for a moment just to double check, it happened so fast those eyes were gone. A heavy feeling sunk in Raph's stomach from that encounter, that knotted tighter and tighter as the night went by. He could barely focus and it was noticed.

Leo and the others inquired what was wrong, Mikey jokingly saying he saw some girl. That would have ticked Raph off but his concerns and thoughts where more focused on those eyes that spotted them. So he informed them of his gut feeling and what he saw. The others for a moment were shocked, Leo's eyes harden to tightly and his tone equally matching as it was no laughing matter sort of berated Raph for not saying any thing to switching to not saying something like that. After Donnie through out some probability of that likely happening, considering how fast they moved minus May's limit glowing. Also including their speed and the fact their father taught them very well, also the fact people don't really look up so with that happening was low. His words seem to ease everyone and they all agreed with Donnie and his knowledge.

Facts over feelings, of course that's how it was. Raph tried to argue his case, looking for April and May to read him, but neither sister would. Believing more so Donnie who kept throwing out facts, in so many ways calling Raph a liar in a subtle way. Adding a few snorting snickers, that stirred Raph's temperament and he nearly snapped. That was it, Leo and the others denied his claim and ignored it. A mistake Raph felt in his gut that was stupid. He knew what he saw and eventually it caught up with him and the others.

The person his eyes locked with Aiwaza Shota.

The man who within a day entered their lair, sitting with Splinter in the dojo. His dry eyes landed right on Raph's before the others. There was no mistaken it, he was the one who saw them. Raph remembered his hand instantly ball up into a fist, and temperament flared that his quirk produced before a single word could be said. He was surprised himself, looked to his father who had the longest and saddest look in his reddish-brown eyes he'd ever seen Splinter after ten seconds broke away and turned to the side. With a trembling under jaw that wrinkled slightly.

No words came from Splinter, the only words that where spoken and broke the heavy silence at the same time stopped Raph's quirk, Aiwaza. Raph and his brothers turned to the man, as he spoke pouring out everything that would change everything. That set the knotted feelings Raph had to fruition.

It was no wonder each punch, strike, and kick Raph produced against Hisui was fueled with build up force. Driving a fist directly at her core, he nearly got her if she didn't jump back just in time, he was sure he would have gotten her. But, she was rather quick despite her...quirk. He didn't care he just wanted this to end, the cheers of crowd over watching him...preform for their...greedy entertainment. In his mind, only enraged him more, produced more heat from him. He could hear the ground beneath him sizzle and melt. The smell of burnt or burning cement filled his nostrils, he wasn't sure if he'd set the arena ablaze. The same could be said about the look in his eyes. What was once green, now burned red like a furnace. Rising higher and higher the longer he had to do this, sure he could easily take a fall...but that would be shame to family and not to mention his ego would not allow it.

Still, he wanted this to end or wishing he wasn't here at all.

Where did it all go wrong? He thought, throwing another full force punch aimed at Hisui's shoulder. She narrowly avoided it. Skidding to the side, taking a moment to catch her breath with a confident smirk that hadn't left her.

She had guts, he had to give her that. Stepping back he avoided her drilling strike to his shoulder. The crowd roared with mirth, added with Present Mic's commentary roared even louder.

"Whoa!" the man exclaimed grabbing the mic, mouth wide and grinning from ear to ear. "Did you see that everybody! Another near strike. These two are really aiming and driving hard. Hamato with his driving passion to deliver a heated strike against Hisui's sharp and piercing counter! Both fighters wrestle to claim victory! Will Hamato's heat shatter Hisui's crystal defense or will she encase him extinguishing him? Let's see!"

The crowd roared rang all throughout, except for a few. Standing proud and firm, with arms crossed with a sharp and steel look in his turquoise eyes, Endeavor. Watching the display happening in the arena. His eyes more so on the Hamato. The boy was living up to his name, not as finesse as the one before but it was clear who held power out of the sons. As well strength.

To think, his thoughts rose, after all this time the Hamato family is back. The newest members aren't nearly as top tier as full bloods. Their quirks don't even measure up. Only skill they've obtained from the head. If they saw, they'd hang their head in shame. It seems though this one has a speck of power to call himself a Hamato. He's sloppy. Untrained. Resentful. He's not even using his quirk to its fullest. No doubt Yoshi's doing. Such a waste.

He snorted. He expected more from this family. Then what he saw, then again these four brothers weren't...blood. Still, it was no excuse to allow such weakness in such a prestige family was smearing the name all through the mud. Of course there was still Yoshi, Endeavour's eyes quickly flash over to where the teachers sat, the mutant was back now. Sitting calming watching his son. His eyes focused solely on the match and nothing, there was a linger and tinge of worry in the rat's eyes. Such a look wasn't common in that family. The years have clearly changed Yoshi, going into hiding did so. Still, there was no doubt in the hero's mind that the Hamato didn't retain his family's legacy. By the example with his 'sons'. He passed down, he just didn't pass down the knowledge required for the rest of their training.

"A pity, I know," a familiar female voice spoke with vile disgust. Despite the calm and honey tone of her voice. "such a great family, reduced to this."

Endeavour dropped his eyes to her, those sharp dark amberish-golden eyes like a laser behind their small glasses watch the fight. Her nose wrinkled a bit. With a light touch to the right hinge of her glasses adjust them. Reflecting a bit light, didn't take away from the icy chill her eyes gave. If others didn't know better, they'd believe that was her quirk. But, Endeavour knew that was far from it.

"Reduced or not, the fact they have Hamato tagged on doesn't take away much," he said.

She looked up meeting his eyes, a small smirk curled in the corner of her lips. "I suppose you're right. But, once a family falls from grace, it can be nearly impossible to rebuild. Besides, the Hamatos are nothing but mere fossils that stayed buried for years. Until recently they've been excavated, like some great discovery."

"The same could be easily said about you," he grunted. Her mouth closed and ceased. "your own as recently comeback."

She turned her chin up sharply. With a haughty tone. "Yes, well, that was out of my control. But," her tone settled and the turned forward. Fixing the cuffs of her suit. "I have it in works to obtain them soon. After so many years I've managed to gain a few helpers along the way. They've made good on their part. Having reported to me on their progress and performance. I will have what I need to secure their return back into their proper place."

"And your past?"

A mockingly chuckle slipped out. "I've atoned for that. So far as the public sees. Their miniature minds didn't see the wonderful accomplishment I achieved. Their primitive thinking blinded them and caused them to make a choice that was absurd." She hissed slightly. Paused, inhaled and released softly. "Again, that is in the past. We should be looking towards the future, what this union will bring. We both produced outstanding off-springs that we believe will live up to our expectations."

"He will."

She smiled softly. "Yes. Of course he will. I haven't heard much of any interaction between them. Not that it matters, what is important is producing a strong and sturdy lineage. That will continue to grow. As you know the Tudor family prides itself on strength. We have for generations."

"Do not lecture me with a history lesson," he sharply hushed her.

She did her best to keep her composure and not tremble slightly despite the urge. "Yes, of course. Well, our transaction will be fulfilled."

"It will be after I see their potential. A transaction will fulfilled, you don't breed a race horse with just any."

Rose in her mouth, she swallowed them down and smile. Adjusting her glasses gently. "Yes, of course. I feel the same. You will not be disappointed."

With nothing more to say she leaves the hero and returns back to her seat. He watched her for a moment, turned back to the match. It was still going on, but it seemed as though blows landed. The Hamato landed the most, he could see by the burnt marks Hisui had on her. Some darker than others, there were cracks on her as well. A bit of chipping too. While Raph had some scratches here and there, but nothing too damaging. He was resilient, the fire that burned in those green eyes of his, mixed with his wild emotions and bladed focus was a combination that even surprised Aiwaza.

Then again, it shouldn't. But, yet it still did, honestly he thought Raph would have called it quits by now or walked out the arena due to his distain about the whole thing. He wasn't just vocal about it on their first meeting and during his evaluation of their quirks, but his attitude spoke volumes. Louder than Present Mic. The side heated glares Raph gave Aiwaza itching to do something or snap, didn't go unnoticed. If Raph had it his way, he'd remain back in New York. But, he didn't.

His stance was strong, Aiwaza observed, solid too. Like a wall, his punches like wrecking-ball, a heated on. The floor of the arena showed imprints where his fist landed. Not to mention the burnt spots from Raph's quirk, melting the substance. Aiwaza could smell it where he sat, he could feel the rising temperature. Even if it was a little, it was there. The further Raph remained ticked off the higher the temperature increased. At the same time, he was trying himself out and the way he swayed a little despite keeping his stance up, he was reaching his limit. The dark heavy bags starting to form under his eyes, heavy breathing and slightly slouched shoulders.

That didn't seem to matter, Raph was stubborn. It was clear as day, like a bull. He was going to make sure to finish. Keeping his wobbly stance, focused his eyes on Hisui. She remained a few feet away, trying her best not to show the pain she was in, as pieces of her cracked and fall off. How much longer could she keep this up? She wasn't sure, those punches where strong. The amount of heat included was enough to inflict damage. It was hard not to hold her left arm, but she resisted. With her classmates cheering for her, she couldn't give up now.

If she beat a Hamato, she thought, that would raise her status so high. She'd get all the heroes to look her way. That one girl, April, she was able to best one. So, Hisui knew she could do it too. If only this pain wasn't screaming.

 _I can't_ , her thoughts refused, _I can't lose. I have to make to the second round. I-I have to!_

She gritted her teeth, nearly drawing blood from her lip. She'd come this far, if she failed now...then...then...shutting her eyes for a moment a sunken feeling hit her. Snapped her eyes wide open, a new drive formed, clenching her fist ignoring the pain. Put on a smirk, studied Raph for a moment, he was reaching his limit too. Faster than she was, which was good. If she planned this right then could knock him out and win. Or knock him back. She just had to time this right, recalling for a second their previous engagement, began dissecting everything. The way his footing was. His speed. The amount of time it took for him to throw a punch, how long he took for a quick breather and so much more.

Yes, she could see it, this would do. She only had one chance, she had to give it everything she had. Invoking her quick, covered her whole right arm, again ignoring her pain it produced that surged through her like electricity. Pushed off, rushed like an arrow, drew her covered arm back, and drove it forward.

With a mighty shout of victory.

Shoot, Leo, Mikey, April, and yourself up from the seats. Your hands clasped over your mouth with a sharp gasp and wide eyes. Screamed.

"Raphael!"

Some of the crowd hushed, seconds after the attack landed. Splinter, clenched the armrest of his chair, preventing himself from spring up and rushing to his son's aide. But not knowing as the large dust cloud settled was eating him up inside, Donnie and now...Raph. He wasn't sure how much his heart could take...damnit! Why did he agree to come back?

Why?

"Leo?" Mikey's voice trembled turning to his brother.

Leo said nothing, remaining steadfast focused on the settling dust cloud. His eyes quickly searching for any sign of Raph, just any. Momo held her gasp, looking to Leo, felt something tighten inside her chest from his expression.

"Raphael!" You shout for him, there was no response. Your heart raced wildly, he hadn't emerged. That meant only one thing, he was in trouble. You had to act.

Slamming a foot on the railing, push off to aide him, quickly a hand shoots out and snatches you back. Crashing you into them, the two of you fall back, your back on their chest. It was a heavy fall, but both where okay. They keep a hard grip on you. Knowing it wasn't really going to work, did so anyway.

"Release me! Release me!" you demand, wiggling out. Flexing and pushing your arms outward.

They didn't.

Reaching your patience, grunt hard, a hard light flashed in your eyes. Coat yourself in energy. "If you will not release me then, I repeal you!"

"May! Stop!" Mashirao said. Wrestling with you a bit. You stop for a moment. "You can't go out there or you'll be disqualified."

He was right, but you didn't care, still...calming down. Sit up, eyes to the ground for a moment. Shut them for a moment, Mashirao placed a hand on your shoulder. To comfort you, getting your eyes to open, meet his, your golden pools misty and full of frustration. He understood and gave a small smile. It didn't help. You turn away from him, back to the arena. The dust cloud hadn't settled yet...it was still going. The only thing that could be made out a single figure standing, walking forward. It looked as thought they were carrying someone.

The defeated.

They staggered forward, each step was slower than the last. Your heart not doubt the others skipped a beat while racing. Was it Raph or...you take the suspense. Trembled like a leaf, shut your eyes and for a moment see the body of a little boy beaten and tired, staggering out and forward.

Collapse.

A shrilling scream came seconds after. Powerful enough to snap you back, grab your head, shake it violently for a moment.

"Whoa! May, what's wrong?" Mashiaro hurried to your side, looking you over. "You okay?"

You heard him, but it sounded muffled, all you could hear was the ringing shrilling scream. Everything else...was deafen. Even the announcement of the victor. Applauding and amazed at who came out, Izuku was smiling from ear to ear. Turned around to you.

"May! Guess wh-" he stopped, smile dropped. A look of puzzlement crossed his face. Just a moment ago you were right here, with Mashiaro and now you weren't. As the crowd applauded and cheers rang out, Izuku stood both worried and confused. "May?"


	37. Chapter 37

The match was over. It was done, yet the crowd still continued their basking cheers, it took every ounce of Jun to remain calm. Clenching a hidden fist tightly he could feel the hotness of his knuckles turning white. It was just a stupid match, nothing special really, yet these stupid and ignorant fools thought it was the best in the world. Just because it showcased that damn...Hamato...the same cheers and applauds erupted when he faced off against the weakest of the brothers. Not a single ounce was for him. Not even when he won, maybe a few cheers sprinkled here and there, but nothing like this...it shouldn't matter but it was just irksome. With the crowd still going, it was delaying and eating away at the time for the next match to start and he needed it to start...soon.

The longer he waited the shorting he could feel himself becoming, his eyes hungrily stapled on the arena being reconstructed by Cementoss, a good amount of it was taken off. Not a lot, just a good amount. A few areas melted off with a bit of dark burn marks. Footprints really. Bits and pieces of broken jade shards from clashing where swept off. Yeah, it was a match. But, again one Jun could care less about, it was done, now move onto the next one.

A hard and heavy sigh pushes itself out of his mouth, muttering to him, leaned his head back a bit and closed his eyes. Casting himself in darkness, a familiar place, and did his best to block out everyone. Even with his music playing, he managed to find a way to silence the soothing melancholic tempo and just...see. See nothing but darkness for a moment, nothing but thick shades all around...of course he would. Again, nothing new he'd been use to this for so long. But even in darkness things can surface and surface they did...the same thing that's always been there for years and years. What ignited the raging flame inside settling a bitterness taste that never left, just standing there a few feet away.

Hand in hand, both of them. Hand in hand always...for as long as he could remember, it was a tight and reassuring hold. A comforting one. A warm one that was always warm to the touch and would light his way. They always did, until... they disappeared...he watched them fade away. Fade from existence. No more warmth after that, cold settled in, followed hollowness...taking a few steps towards his younger self standing there all alone. Casting a heavy shadow overhead, watched himself lift his head and with a hardening look stare into nothingness...just stare and stare. No matter how long he stared nothing ever took shape. Nothing every came. Even as he grew, as he became stronger, continued to stare just stare and stare... to find nothing there...every time.

Nothing existed if nothing could be found.

It'd be rude to not return the gift they left.

Opening his eyes a little, find the clear blue sky overhead, and for that moment their words echoed in mind. Caused his stomach to tighten into a hard knot, quickly shaking their voice out hear through his music the crowd had finally settled it seem.

Finally, he sighed, felt a nudge in his arm. Turning to it, it was Shinso. "What?" He asked lowering the volume on player.

Ignoring his annoyed response, Shinso pointed down to the arena. "Look who's up?"

Casting his eyes down, Jun looked. The quarter-final round was happening, those who made it pass the first round proceeding to the next round. Well, sort of, the two down below doing an arm-wrestling still trying to up the other one despite their similar quirk; Eijiro Kirishima with his hardening and Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu with his metal skin. Both evenly matched, Midnight standing by to watch.

"Ridiculous," Jun scoffed, turning away, leaned back and kicked up his feet. "why are they even trying, seriously they're just wasting everyone's time. Especially mine. They should have been out long ago. Their mediocre abilities isn't nothing to behold. I'd take them each out in less than a minute." He snapped his fingers.

Haughty as every, Shinso let it roll off. "That last match though, I wasn't sure who was going to take victory. You?"

"Does it matter? Clearly it was obvious who the winner was the moment it started. They're shamed now, out the first match, could barely make a single impression for themselves. It would have been better if they never entered at all."

Hearing some rising hostility in Jun words, Shinso noticed the dark stare in his eyes across way at class 1-A. "Looking for someone? Or want to fight someone?"

Realizing what happening, Jun snaps out of it, quickly breaking hold on the class. Muttered to himself for a moment before responding. "N-Nothing, it's nothing. No, there isn't anyone I'm looking for or want to fight. They're not even no match for my skills anyway." He lied. Biting the words back. Gave a slight shrug and sunk a little more in his seat.

"You sure hold yourself high, don't you?" Shinso remarked. Taking a moment to study Jun. Why he talked with him was beyond himself, it was quite clear how Jun was and how he held himself. Others in class kept their distance for reasons Shinso should avoid himself. But, didn't, he wasn't sure why himself. But it. "Gonna be ready for your next match?"

A deep smirk spread itself across Jun's face, for a moment a rising darkness planted itself coldly in his eyes. It almost showed in his voice, if he didn't catch it. "I'm, I've been waiting for this for some time now." He said in a relaxed and tone, Shinso for a moment felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand for a moment. They stood even more from the satisfied smirk the boy carried.

It sparked questions in Shinso mind, that made their way towards mouth. "Hey-"

"Better get ready," Jun stood up, refreshingly. Giving a stretch and twist. "match is going to start soon. I'd asked to be wished luck," he began walking off. "but I don't need it." Throwing up a hand gave a slight wave, before disappearing down the steps into the hall.

Hearing the cheers from overhead, Jun smirked to himself, finally after so long he'd finally get what he wanted. It was too good to be true, though of course he had to remember the plan...still he could find a way to get some pleasure in himself. He'd been doing it a little since the start of this whole thing, the moment his eyes spotted them from afar. They didn't realize it, there was no doubt in his mind they couldn't feel it...then again after so many years they might not. Still, he shouldn't hold it pass them. That was one thing he was sure they kept, their powers...well that was a different story, he still felt confident he could best them. They disappeared from him, so he'd do the same back. Was only fair, right?

Humming to himself, the sound sharp heels echoing through the halls, pierced through the tunes of his earphones. Right away he stopped, his heart froze and a cold chill ran down his spine. An imposing shadow cast itself over him like shroud, the scent of powerful jasmine filled his nose. It nearly burned the hairs and suffocated him. But, he dare not show it.

Reaching up a trembling hand, he quickly stopped, took out the earphones. His back remained to them, eyes and head lowered to the floor. Like a whimpering puppy, his body tightened eager to tremble, but he held it back. If they saw it...he knew what would happen and he didn't want that.

Swallowing the rising lump, he addressed them. "Y-Yes?"

Though their voice was silvery and like honey, it didn't disuses the sharp...no whipping tone it held. "I need not to reminded you of the importance of this? Do I?"

He shook his head obediently.

"Good, you came far out of sheer luck. That last fight with the weakest of Hamato's clearly showcases your skills as individual. Not to mention it embarrassed our house and yourself. You might have been given the proper training and best if state of the art of training, which I still believe was a waste but it pushed you to levels higher." They push up their glasses. "I expect such training not to be wasted, in sort of way. They might not have had your training but none the less they've been trained by a Hamato, even if they are still docile.."a sickening tone attached to the word. "in their power. You will break them from that mold, this transactions must go flawlessly. It didn't work with Henry, that was a dud, but it will work her. Show the power of our house. Of our name. Do you understand?"

Jun said nothing still, using every ounce of himself to hold himself in check. Swallowed the burning in his throat.

"Did you not hear me, child!" they snapped.

He nodded. "Y-Yes, I understand. I p-promise," He slowly turns around to face them, bows his head. "mother. I will not fail."

With sharp amber-golden eyes study him, in an irksome way. Their noise wrinkled a bit. Turned sharply away. "I don't need your promise. Just do it. That's all." With nothing else to say they walk away. Fixing the cuffs on their all white skirt suit.

Jun kept his eyes to the floor until he could no longer hear their heels, lifted his head. Stared hard in the direction they went, clenched his hands tighter than ever, he felt his nails dig into his skin almost broke through. When a bright voice stopped him.

"Jun?"

Turning around Jun finds you standing there with Mashirao, for a moment Jun froze, his eyes dropped to the arm you had linked around Mashirao. An intense look appeared, quickly he pushed it aside and put on a smile.

Tone and all. "May, hey. What are you doing here?"

"I just came from Recovery Girl for some reason, I can't remember why." you explain, tilting your head a bit. With a small laugh. "Mashirao said I had some sort of headache, but I cannot seem to recall that. Where you headed to the arena?"

He closed his eyes and nodded. Though quickly gave Mashirao a sharp look. One that didn't go unnoticed. "Well, that's very kind of you, Mashirao was it?"

"Yes," he responded hesitantly. Stepping forward a foot. "and your Jun Tudor? Right?"

Jun nodded. "Yes, I am. I was up against the Hamato. Oh, speaking of which, May," he turns to you. "how is your friend doing by the way? I hope he's alright, I hope I didn't cause too much damage."

Before you could answer, Izuku came racing down the hall calling for you. "May! May! Ma-Oh, there you are!" He spotted you and hurried over. Jun glared sharper at him like a blade. That went unnoticed by some, but was noticed by another. "Are you okay?" Izuku asked, getting between you and Jun.

His eyes stare straight into yours filled with worry. "Yes, I am well. Thank you for your concerns."

A wave of relief washed over Izuku. "Oh, good. I'm glad to hear. I was wondering where you went, someone told me Mashirao took you to Recovery Girl. I went there and you were going. I'm glad I found you, your match is next."

It was? You give a thought, it took a moment. But you remembered. "Oh, yes that is correct. My next match is happening. That means," you look at Jun with a pleasant smile, step to him, take his hands in yours. He jolted a little. "you and I shall be against one another. Oh, what a match it will be. I am excited! Aren't you?"

Words stuck in Jun's mouth like peanut on the roof his mouth. He didn't know what to say. His eyes drop to his hands you held, it was so warm...like...no! He pulled them back, but was carefully not to rip them away.

He kept his smile on. "Yes, I am just as thrilled as you, if not more. Finally, after so long we can battle one another before the eyes of everyone. That will be thrilling. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this." His smile grew with a curl at the end.

One that was noticed. Raising his hands, Jun rest them on your shoudlers, giving a squeeze. Leaned in a bit, casting a small shadow. You remain smiling. Ignoring the increasing pressure he added with each passing minute.

"Yes, a long time," you said, not thinking much of it. "we shall do our best so others can see who is strongest between us." Those words a darkness for an instant wrinkled itself hard on Jun's face. But he kept himself composed.

Giving a tighter squeeze. His nails almost dug into you, if Mashirao didn't pull you back and out of his grasp. "I think that's enough." he said sternly, eyes on Jun.

Without turning around, Mashiaro passed you to Izuku, sort of understanding, Izuku took hold of you. Pushing you slightly behind him, his eyse on Jun as well. Wearily. You weren't what was going on, but felt the uneasiness and tension thickening. It began to make your stomach turn, so you wanted to put an end to it.

Open your mouth, to say something when your name and Jun's was announced by Midnight. Who waited for the two of you to go out.

"Guess we better go." Jun said, still with his smile on, walked by giving a slight wave before melting into the distance shadows down the hall. You watch with Izuku and Mashiaro, who's stares hadn't stopped.

How weird? Your eyes drop to your hands, Jun's...his hands...that hold..that touch felt so...why was your mind rattling now?

"May O'Neil!" Midnight called for you, breaking your thoughts.

Whipping out it, you break from Izuku and Mashiaro, run down the hall then opt to flying. Wave to them, disappear before Mashiaro could say something to you. They stand there in the hall looking in the direction you went.

"Something doesn't feel right," Mashiaro said, with a heaviness of worry. "that Jun guy...he..."he paused for a moment. Holding his thoughts and asked something else. "Where's April?"

Izuku's instantly wrinkled with confusion, looked up. Worry settling in his eyes. "She stayed behind, after you and May left I asked her if she knew. But, for someone reason...she couldn't or didn't think much of it. It was like..."muffles to the side. "like the few times before. Like she..."he paused, collecting his thoughts. He wasn't able to get all them together, the announcing of the next quarter final match was starting. "Guess, it'll have to wait. We better go, I'm sure May will be looking for us."

Mashiaro nods. "Yeah, you're right."

The two of them walk back to their area, both with weighing questions on their mind.


	38. Chapter 38

Jun could recall the last time he stood across from you, like this, ready to spar. When was it? He pondered for a moment, canceling out Midnight going over the rules, that's right...when the two of you were barely turning seven.

It was just like this, you and him standing across from each other, dressed in tan bodysuits. Hooked with head bands and cuffs on each wrist to monitor and collect data. Standing a vast wide room, white walls all around making it hard to tell where the door, overhead, Jun remembered feeling those observing and judgmental eyes looking below.

He'd shutter and tremble everytime, eyes to the floor gripping his suit. He did his best to stiffen his rising whimpers otherwise face punishment for them.

While he stood there trembling, across you showed no such emotion. Your face was smooth and cold as steel.

Motionless.

No smile he'd come use to seeing, that'd ease everything, it vanished every time this...game was played.

While he stood there feeble and weak, you stood the opposite strong and hard. Proving so the minute the buzzer went off. It always happened so fast! You'd take him down, how he wasn't sure all time.

You just did it and every time he'd fine you standing over him, with eyes so cold ice felt warm.

How long those days where, it nearly laughable at the way you were now.

Bright and warm. Even you looked at him now.

Smiling kindly.

It was sick, every fiber in him wanted to spit right in your face and hoped it'd burn. But he held back, that action would cost him and they wouldn't have that. Otherwise it'd be his skin.

 _Stay with the plan,_ he reminded himself, clenching a fist behind his back. Forcing a small smile.

Which you where glad to see, Jun looked and felt so tensed for some reason. He didn't smile back or wave when you both approached.

It was good to see him smile now, you couldn't help but think how good this match was going to be. Up against another friend, how lucky!

Even so, you couldn't treat this match like your last one. You promised you wouldn't.

Also, you suddenly became giddy, there was treat you'd get. Izuku assured it, so you had to do well.

Midnight was nearly done, your cheeks flushed a bit in her presence. She was just so... awing. It was hard not fiddle a bit with your fingers.

"Are you nervous?" Jun asked noticing your behavior.

You stop and give nervous giggle. "Nope, I am not. Quite the opposite."

"Oh?" He rose a brow.

You nod. "Yes, I'm excited. I have made this far and I get to go up against another friend. That's what I am mostly happy about."

"You don't say, well...I suppose I'm thrilled too."

That was wonderful to hear.

"Then we shall both do our best. I know we will. We shall show our strength and our skill, giving it are complete all. Till the last one us is standing triumphally, so if am saying this correctly, let's kill it!"

A thin grin spread on Jun's lips. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

Your smile brighten, even more when you remembered something, "Jun, after this all over," you thumb behind you to Izuku, " Izuku-Chan has promised to take me out, to share a meal." You clasp you're hands together lean in lightly, eyes wide and bright, he wasn't sure they where going to pop out or not. But that look, oh that look on you, he saw nothing but red.

you remembered something, "Jun, after this all over," you thumb behind you to Izuku, " Izuku-Chan has promised to take me out, to share a meal."

In seats with the other students and those able hear, heard you, heads turn and eyes widen with confusion look at the Izuku. His face flushed red he began sweating. That he had to tug at his collar.

The eyes of others weighed on him for some sort of explanation, especially Uraraka.

"Deku," she cleared her throat, a pressed smiled on her lips, April slightly cringed at it rose a brow to the girl, "w-what is talking about?"

His words froze and sweat trickled down. He has the words, his mind raced and swirled.

"Yeah! What the hell!?" A voice demanded from class 1-B's side that was quickly hushed.

Izuku's shoulders trembled and sulked, Mineta's mouth dropped along with Kamanari's that turned into them both barking angrily at their classmate.

"It's not like that," Izuku mumbles, grumbling mentally at the way you worded it. That wasn't what he meant.

Idia adjust his glasses, "Midoryia you know that-"

"Hahaha," April laughed, hushing Idia with a hand and her quirk, rest her other hand on Izuku. "I know you didn't meant it like that, but, you better make good on your promise with May." She gave a playful wink. "She'll definitely want to hurry up this fight, she's excited. See."

Izuku looked and was relieved. April was right, the smile he saw on you was beaming. He couldn't help but think of the moment.

It was on the way to the arena for the festival, with the rest of the class. You dropped behind to join him. Gripping him by the arm as always, one would think he'd be use to it, but his body still reacted stiffening for a moment from the closeness. After a few seconds he calmed down, especially when you started talking his ear off about anything and everything. Expressing your excitement that just burst into switching between laughing and talking. To shaking him a bit.

He did his best to follow, eventually he managed.

"Raman!" you exclaim

Izuku arched a brow. "What? Huh?"

You repeat yourself. "Raman, that sounds quite nice do you not agree? Remember it was one of my things I wish to try from the book. The book of guiding."

Oh, he understood and laughed a bit to himself. "Yeah, I remember. So you want some raman?" you nod. "Yeah, sure, we can get some ramen after the festival." Your eyes light up like stars. "I know a good place I think you might like. I can take you and April after this whole thing is done."

Your arms throw themselves around him and give him a squeeze. "Oh joy! Oh wonderous joy! I cannot wait! Thank you Izuku-chan!"

A small blush crept over him, he smiled back softly.

How could he forget that? It happened just a few hours ago, Izuku smiled presently remembering. Those flustered feelings from before went away now, he didn't care what the others thought. April cleared it up well and he knew too. The energized vibe you seem to be giving off was glowing, it wasn't the most orthodox drive one would have right now, but it was yours. April was right, the simplest things made you happy.

"Alright!" Midnight, degreed, finishing up. Her hand shot up signaling the next match about to start, the crowd cheered loudly. A smirk spread on the heroine's lips, a delicious one. "The rules have been spoke, now," she began walking off the arena, getting a safe distance. Seeing she was, lowered her hand. "Began!"

It was time, the match now began and you couldn't wait to finish this whole thing then get ramen after. Your thoughts in the near future, you almost didn't pay attention to Jun's punch. It nearly grazed your chin, luckily you side stepped. Keeping light on your toes, with each punch he tried to land on you. You hoped around like some gazelle, one would think you where dancing. But that wasn't the case, ducking, you avoid a kick. It's fighting was quite...novice at best.

There was no need for you to fight back. It would be dishonorable and wrong. Dodging and blocking was best, so Jun would not look bad, plus Splinter did say it was not wise to emabrass one who is less. So this tactic best, Jun threw punches, swiped and thrusted kicks at you. You parried, blocked, side stepped and dodged. It was hard not to smile, just a little. Even a giggle. Though you where enjoying yourself, a part of you was expecting a bit more than this for him to having made it this far. Perhaps, you began to think, it was just sheer luck.

His physicality seem well, yet it seem weak at the same time. All this dancing and moving around was fine...you supposed. Your footing remained vigilant and light. Nothing would trip you up, Splinter made sure with his training before all this.

"Are they going to keep doing that?" Mina asked from her seat, a confused look knotted itself on her brow. "He's not even doing anything but throwing really slow punches and stuff."

"Maybe he's tired from over using his quirk or something from last." Kaminari said, leaning on Leo's seat yawning. "It was really powerful."

That was a thought. "Yeah, maybe he can only use it for so long or something." Mina added.

"I don't know," Tsuyu disagreed, placing a finger on her chin. "if his quirk was like that wouldn't have enough time to rest from the few matches before? With that time, he should fine by now. He doesn't looked tired or anything."

Mikey suddenly laughed pointing. "Dudes' punches are so slow! Bro, even you can take him." He thumbed back to Kaminari.

"Yeah, you're right...Hey!"

Jiro couldn't help but laugh, agreeing with Mikey. "Enough, Mikey." Leo sternly said, focused on the match with a probing gaze set in his eyes that grew tighter each passing second. Something seemed...unsettling.

He wasn't the only one either, Mashiaro where he sat had the same gaze as him. Especially on Jun, those weak punches...those weak kicks...it didn't seem right. It just didn't. Why was he going easy on you, when back in the hall his mannerisms was different. Almost threating. Yet, here it seemed...different. Jun had this smile cracked on his face, that mirrored the one you carried. It was joyful and playful...but why?

Why?

Izuku thought the same as well, a study gaze on the two in the arena. You hadn't used your quirk, just dancing around and around, blocking every now and then from Jun. Who just repeated the same steps over and over again and again.

 _Is this even a match,_ Izuku wondered, _this guy's last match against Donnie's was strong and swift. He didn't hold back and nearly if not completely blasted Donnie out the arena. He's strong, there's no doubt. But, he's not showing that in any sort of way. Why is that? Is he waiting for the right moment to strike May? Is May paying attention to this or is she having too much fun?_

He looked at you for a moment, yep that smile was on, it gave him his answer. And he sighed. Of course you'd be in this state. Still, he hoped you would take this serious in some way. Izuku was sure you had no idea about Jun, a part of him wished he'd say something to you back in the halls. Damnit!

Another, you dodge another kick, jumping back this time. Creating some distance between you and Jun, about six feet the least. "You're rather good," Jun praised, with a thin smile.

"Thank you, you too are well in your strikes. Actually-"

His smile curled and teeth clenched. _Bitch,_ he hissed, _always thinking you're better. That smile is nothing but a false lie, everything about you. I can't stand it! I'll-_

He stopped mid-thought, your voice faded out for a moment, a chilling reminder ran up his spin. He had to push down those feelings, now wasn't the time. The plan needed to follow through, otherwise...it was the Tower. Blinking for a moment, found himself a dark...cold and isolated place. Whimpers and cries of the past echoed, thick lock sound. Nothing in the room...nothing at all.

Not even that flicker of light, no kind and comforting words of assurance to dry and remove those cries and whimpers no, that was gone along time ago.

It seem only fitting to return the feeling, clenching his fist a thick dark silver glow outlines it, from the seats sharped gasps escaped quite a few. The hairs on the April's neck stood up, she wasn't sure why, touched it. How odd? The last time, April remembered for a moment she felt something like this was...

"Hey," you notice the activated quirk, point a finger and stare at it, "you have activated your quirk. How interesting, yours seems to manifest the same way as my own. See." Holding up a hand produce the same thick glow around it, though a golden color. "Can you do what I can, too?"

For a moment you close your eyes and a golden outline surrounded you, with a light jump fly up just a few inches off the ground. Give a spin giggling, land back down.

"Can you do that?" you asked hopefully, hands together and a smile. "I do quite hope so, that would be most interesting. Would you not agree?"

"It would, wouldn't it?" he gave a slashed grin, held out a hand. "Say, do you like games?"

Your eyes lite up for a moment at the question, jump up and down clapping. "Yes! I do quite greatly! I love all sorts of games!" Stop and thumb over your shoulder to Izuku, your smile spreading further. "Izuku told me there is a place that has all sorts of games one can play. He said we would go there together!"

"Oh," Jun looked past you to Izuku, locking eyes, felt hard eyes on him moved up a few rows meet Mashirao's sharp eyes, promoting a thin smirk on Jun's lips. "he said that now huh?"

Jun returned back to you, his smirk now a half-smile, smiled with his eyes closed. "Sounds nice, the two of you going together," he emphasized a chuckle rose from his throat. For some reason, you couldn't put your finger on, caused rising bumps on your skin.

It was just nerves you assumed.

"Sorry," he shrugged, canceling his quirk, tucked his hands into his pockets shrugged again. "it's just well, I've heard those words before. A long time ago, someone told me those words. Together, we'd go together," he took a step towards you.

A part of you yelled to move back, but you remained. "Really? Did you two go together?"

He sighed and pinched his brows together. "Nope. It never happened. Want to know why?" He asked taking a hand out, raising it, slammed it down. "Cause they left me in the dark!"

"Wha-?"

Kirby shoot up from his seat, screamed. "May!"

But his voice didn't reach in time, the second the last letter of your name left, a large thick dome of dark silver covered the arena. Silencing everyone.


	39. Chapter 39

"It is my turn!"

You cheer brightly, switching out with April to Aizawa's Quirk Apprehension Test and U.A entrance exam or the equivalent of it. You couldn't wait the moment you arrived to the deserted area where it would be. The others went first since they where the oldest and you went last.

Though patient and enjoyed watching the guys and April showcase their quirks cheering for them, you just couldn't help but feel a bit impatient and eager to start.

It showed from the smile extending across your face and the way you leaped over to the spot everyone stood a few feet before Aizawa. While you smiled he did not share the same expression or enthusiasm as you. He just wanted to get this done.

Standing obediently before him, hands rested together gently before you, not on the sides or crossed or behind the head, wait to be instructed on what to do.

"I am ready! Please instruct me on what you would like me to do!"

Aizawa had a few thoughts, but threw them away. Instead lifted his goggles up, concealing his eyes, just as he did with a few of the others. That you remembered, what you didn't remember was the sudden blitz. In mere seconds before you even blink find the man before you, face to face.

Staring directly at you, snatched your breath away for a second. A second Aizawa took advantage of, ensnaring you in his binding cloth, much to your surprise. You instinctively activate your quirk finding it didn't work.

Your heart dropped.

He saw it spread in your eyes.

Even now, presently, looking down from his seat in Commentator box at the dark silver dome in the arena where you now reside. It wasn't hard to see what happened. Even through his bandages, he saw it clearly.

You froze.

You became distracted within that second and this happened.

Nothing changed, it was absolutely clear what needed to be done.

With you.

Aizawa wasn't the only one, the thought crossed Kirby's mind the moment his heart stalled and nearly dropped from the attack. He shot up from his seat filled with body tremors all over it was nearly visible.

"...No," he gasped quietly. Eyes wide, nearly bulging at the dome. That remained encasing you.

His mind blank with rushing worry and uncertainty, he felt the chill rush down his spine like ice. Everything faded out but the heavy thumping of his heart echoing. In that momentary darken silence a small memory surfaced.

Of him, a few years younger with his wife standing together in a room in silence softly looking intensively at the little girl huddled in the corner surrounded by scatters of ripped and broken toys. That she broke, from what the nurses told them. The girl rocked back and further shivering even though it wasn't cold in the room.

She looked like mess...a vacant dull look in those bright golden-yellow eyes, that stared solely at the wall. Fresh inflicted scratches on her bronze skin, arms really, that she continued clawing at it had begun surface bleeding. Bits of blood stained the tips of her ragged nails.

The sight before them wasn't quite a surprise for Kirby, been long his profession...but his wife was heart broken and she had every right to be, hot tears in the corner of her eyes ready to fall. Seeing family like this...was enough to make anyone cry.

This...this was what she and her would be taking into their home. If they could get to her, but with her quirk active producing a thin lined golden-yellow barrier preventing anyone from administering physical contact. Kirby remember seeing this before with her, but it was more in a aggressive offense way two weeks ago when she was with...that boy.

Her brother.

She lashed out with fury the moment someone came a tried touch him. Blasting a concentrated emission attack at the people. It didn't do much damage leaving some scraps on the men, but the baring look darken scrunched on her face said it all. Though it was clear she was just being protective, the way her eyes locked with each and every man for a eight year old was fearsome if not murderous.

It was a good thing her body couldn't handle the output she exhibit and she passed out.

Allowing her to and her brother to separated, though it left her like this...staring vacantly at a wall. At least that's what he thought it was mainly, but it was more, one thing was certain that Kirby learned about his youngest daughter back then...enclosed places wasn't good.

Coming back from that memory, Kirby bit the bottom of his lip. How where you fairing right now? He could only imagine you curled up on the floor of arena whimpering and without his wife...no she put somethings in place so that...you'd be okay.

Still...he wasn't sure how long those placements lasted with her gone. He shuddered a bit thinking about it. The mind was a delicate place...anything and he knew that well, anything could set it off.

He just hoped,swallowing the hard lump lodged in his throat, that...wouldn't happen.

"May..." he worried, clenching his hands. Did his best to hold back his tears, wishing April or one of the guys would rush to her aid.

But knew no one could.

From their seat those sharp golden amber eyes lavishly grim look of worry wrinkled on Kirby's face. The woman almost let a small chuckle escape. The child sitting next to them looked to her for a moment.

She rested a hand rest on their head, sending an instant chill down their spine. The child instantly looked back at the arena.

Nothing had changed except Midnight holding up her flogger whip overhead, started counting down.

"Idiot boy," she hissed grinding her teeth, glaring at Jun her eyes flashed a heated amber glow. "He's forgetting the goal." She slammed a fist down.

The child flinched a bit, it went unnoticed.

Each number Midnight said flushed heat through the women's body, she was ready to stand and shot at Jun. But remained seated, feeling Endeavor's heated glare on her. It burned.

She kept herself unfazed and eyes forward. It was a good thing the hero couldn't hear her quickened heart pounding in her chest.

"Think boy, think," she muttered digging her manicure nails into the arm rest of the seat. "You shouldn't have used that attack! You can never think clearly! Damnit!"

Midnight was almost done, her whip lowering, Jun saw, despite the smirk he had to mask his surprise and filled joy that he won against...so fast. He felt their razor eyes on him.

"Shit!" He hissed bitterly, sighing internally. He had to do as she said.

Looking at dome, it was perfect, but there was no reaction from you. Thinking quietly and quickly, he knew another way.

How could he forget?

For a moment the corners of his lips trembled, before thinning into a curled smile.

Shinso arched a brow leaning forward. "What the heck is he doing?"

With one hand out towards the dome, June raised his other one behind him in the direction of students of class 1-A. Particularly at a certain individual. Dark silver energy collected inches before the palm of his hand. In the air, takes shape of something long, point and sharp tip.

"W-What's he doing?" Mineta panicked fear plastered on his face. Nearly screaming off the top of his lungs.

Others wondered too, this sudden gesture took them all by surprise. Especially a certain someone, their heartbeat thrashed in their ears. It was all they could hear.

Fear spread on their face, wrinkled in confusion. That locked them place and shot a cold tremor down their spine, their mind trying to process all this. Was Jun...was he really...this was against the rules, it had to be...it had to be...it...

"Say bye, bye," Jun whispered, thrusted his hand outward.

Sharp shooting the attack, like an arrow, shocking nearly every one in the crowd. Holding their breaths, the attack pierced through air across the arena with prejudice.

It was quite clear, Mashirao shot up from his seat the same as April her eyes glowing.

"Miydor-"

"Repeal!"

Before the name left Mashirao's mouth and a gasp fell from the crowds' mouth, a figure zipped past Jun and placed themselves between the attack and students. Concealed them and themselves in an half circle golden every barrier. Deflecting and stopping the attack.

"Wh-what the-?" Jiro blinked a bit breathless.

She like the others looked to see, quite a few gasped at what they saw. Mikey's dropped mouth upturned into a huge grin and thrusting cheer.

"Yeah!" He laughed, jumping out his seat rooting. "Yeah!"

Standing himself a smile slowly spread on him, Izuku looked at arena eyes wide for a moment turn instantly to joy at the sight of you. Standing before everyone keeping up the protection.

"May," April breathed quietly, Iida dropped his eyes to her for a moment.

"She's okay!" Izuku exclaimed letting out a heavy breath. His heart settled.

Mashiaro felt the same, his tail lax behind him seeing you. He chuckled a bit, at the scare he had, it quickly dropped and sharpened when he looked at Jun.

"Well," Jun scoffed cocking his head muttering , "I knew that would work."

You where surprise it did work and managed to get over to the others and shield them. Your arms and hands, raised and extended outward, outlined in golden energy. Feet planted firmly on the arena floor providing Resilience for the shield. Your heels just a nearly a foot away line, stare puzzlingly yet hard at Jun. For a moment your eyes gasp a moment seeing the way his eyes where glowing like your own and the darken look hidden in them.

Nearly shot ice down your spine. Instead sent a small tremble through your arms. Locking them in place for a second, it was noticed from the seats. Quickly you disperse the shield and return your eyes back to normal.

Drop your arms to the side. Let out a small breath to the side, blink a moment find yourself back again isolated in the dome and somewhere...familiarly dark and tight, your body tensed with shock in a chill. Blink again find yourself just fine, out and free.

"What's the matter," Jun gibes, smirking, " you seem a little flushed? Didn't you like my Iron-Maiden? What not good in the dark?"

You eye him unsure what he meant.

He squinted with a hard smirk. Looked passed you to the class. "I was wondering what would get you out, I almost forgot what worked. Honestly, I'm sort of glad it didn't land. Can you imagine just how much in trouble I would have gotten in if I did?" He pushed a thin smile. Pointing his chin towards Izuku. "No hard feelings right?"

Izuku tensed from the look Jun gave. His blood nearly ran cold, April reached out a hand and set it on his shoulder.

Squeezed it.

He looked at her, her eyes stared forward locked on Jun with a probing gaze. Jun flashed his eyes on her and the same intense, fevered stare he gave Izuku gave her. Hopping to Leo and Mikey, locked with Mashiaro too, to finally rest on Raph and Donnie who came back.

Raph stared hard back, Donnie sunk under.

Feeling their internal response you step forward. Turning Jun's eyes back to you.

"You forgive me, right?"

He smiled.

Something in you started shaking a little. It knotted in your stomach.

He shrugged a bit. "I was trying to get you back, I mean, we did promise to have a good match, right?"

That's right, you did. But...your lips pressed together in slight grimace for a moment. Look to the side.

Jun saw opposing emotion on you, smiled inside. Dropped it outside. Put it backwhen you looked back at him. He waited for your response, against your better judgement nod.

"Yes, that is...that is what I said," you swallow forcing a smile. Move over a bit, standing before Izuku, close your eyes with your smile.

Now respectfully to Jun, as Splinter taught you, leaving quite a few surprised and confused.

"What's she doing?" Mineta scratched his head, pointing.

You come up, opening your eyes. "Let us have a good match."

"You've gotta bring your best, they're watching." He gestured behind him. "Last one standing?" He asked.

Your skin prickled from his words. Yet you agreed.

"Yes, last one standing."

Just the words Jun wanted to hear, taking a few steps forward, you do the same despite the shakiness of your legs. That was noticed, meet Jun back in the center. Stand at least four feet away, your smile remained.

A smile Jun was ready to snatch off, but restrained himself, reached out a fair hand to you. That surprised you for some reason. You look at it for a moment.

Back in the seats April gripped her pants, gulped. Held her breath, leaning forward. A slight chill ran down her spine at Jun's hand, something wasn't right...something just...

Don't...don't...May...

"Well," Jun asked lifting his hand a bit more, "come on. Take it. I want to get this over just as much as you. We'll show everyone who the best is. Trust me."

Those words...they..."Yes." You take it.

A gesture you wished you hadn't. He latched onto your wrist, snatched you forward and rammed the butt of knee into your torso.

Expelling out like a volcano. You almost lost vision for a moment, the world around you...spun, from the sharp elbow he plunged in between your shoulder blades. Slamming you hard to the floor, your body froze from the pain. A copper taste slightly filled your mouth.

Mikey's mouth dropped. Leo's eyes bulged. Donnie winced. Raph's eyes widen. April openly stared. Kirby...froze and shouted. Splinter...dig his claws into the armrests, it splinted.

Toshinori glanced quickly at the Hamato, turned back around to the arena. The assault surprised him, Jun did it so...effortlessly. So fluid. Like one motion.

You laid face down, unresponsive. His heart pitied for you. _She was knocked unconscious, with a hit like that I wouldn't be surprised._

"Man, that was brutal!"

"There's no way...she'd come back from that."

"How did he just...just...it was so fast!"

It was fast, the speed and reflexes Jun gave was nothing like...like before in the match. Your head was still spinning and face stinging, the floor was harder than you thought. But, luckily you managed to find away to elevate some of it. Standing over you, Jun watched and waited for you to move. He saw your finger twitch a bit, then curl, to where you whole arm began to move. He wanted to strike again, but held back and let you get up. You where bleeding a bit from your mouth and the corner of your head, but that wasn't what surprised everyone. The slight greyish discoloration and black vines on your face earned the reaction. Your face looked the same...back at USJ when you passed out and became cold.

"S-She's...up?"

Someone said.

Slowly the markings and coloration faded from your face, getting up stagger a bit, flash your eyes at Jun. He stood back for a moment, with a flat look and narrow eyes. It was almost like ice the way he looked, nearly done yourself standing completely, something fast and sharp shot passed you nearly grazing your cheek. Your heart dropped like a an anchor, whipping around push off. Flying in the direction of the attack, back the students, you weren't sure who it was aimed at this time nor did you care, knowing you wouldn't reach them in time to stand between them and the attack thrust your hand out. Forgetting about the pain screaming from your shoulder blades.

Cast a shield before the class, stopping the attack. It wasn't that strong, using only one hand, it vanished after impact, but it was enough to ensure no one was hurt. A good sign for you, your heart started beating again. Lowering your hand manage a small smile, a smile that cost you.

"Shit! May!" Raph yelled, with Mikey.

April nearly sprung from her seat, Leo too. But he held himself back, biting the inside of his cheek. Knowing there was little he could do, though wished he could. The same with his brothers and April, the pained stare wrinkled on their faces. Raph's jaw clenched so tight his teeth might have cracked. The restrain of being unable to...jump in and offer assistance to you right now...rattled each of them. But, Leo knew this wasn't New York anymore, looking to April he saw it set in her eyes despite her internal screaming. They've always been a team, doing everything together, fighting others. Having each others back, when one of them needed help they'd go and help. Now, Leo clenched his hands a bit, Momo noticed, now...they weren't together nor could they jump in and help. Everything they've been taught was what needed to bring in order to...further themselves and becoming stronger.

In a sense...alone.

They each needed to go beyond their current state, just as the school's motto says. Go Beyond, Plus Ultra. Right now, despite his own turmoil feelings Leo had to just sit and watch, watch you figure out this fight. Go Beyond, Plus Ultra...as coldly as this thought passed through his mind, he hoped you'd learn and understand this...wasn't New York anymore.

"I told you to bring your best," Jun said in a voice devoid of emotion, appearing behind you, arm draw back and hand clenched in a fist charged with dark sliverish engery. Eyes glowing, drove his fist at you.

That split second was...all it took for your mind and body to freeze. Everything went blank, forgetting what to do next, reacted suddenly. Your feet pushed off the ground, held in your stomach curved forward barely dodging the strike. Land a few feet away from Jun.

He stopped, surprised for a moment, smirked. "Well," he turned around to you, charging up his other hand, outlining himself in a silver glow. Automatically you do the same, matching him. Others blinked wide-eyed, double take at the sight before them. Jun scoffed turning chin. Eyes glowing intensely."look who's serious! You were a bit slow, not surprised, you've gotten a bit soft. But, that's to be expected!"

His energy spiked wildly, blazing around untamed. A manic grin thirstily twisted on his face and in his eyes. It struck something in you, it spread his grin further. The thirsty look deepened into a darkened and seething desire that burned a rooted violence. His eyes locked solidly with yours, like a predator, your heart jumped with a chill. Something, something just didn't seem right...the blaze energy he was giving off and releasing was...nearly suffocating. The power was awing at first, but filled with such...rage. Your nearly flattered under it. For some reason, though you hadn't registered his energy imprint it seem...oddly familiar. As though you could read it, at this very moment and focused on that, it's what you managed to get helped you to swallow the paralyzed fear and cement yourself and trembling legs.

Remembering Splinter's words as quickly as you could, calm your face it was nearly unreadable.

Jun was at a lost for a moment, scanning your face for any crack, saw nothing. The face...he remembered you had whenever the two of you stood across one another and 'played'. Not an ounce of readable intent or expression. Except it was colder than calmer, still, it was the same face.

"Fine," he grunted.

Pushed off, charged you. You react doing the same, he threw the first punch, you swipe to the side lock and grab him by the wrist. A few gasped at quickly you reacted and sudden change. A change that didn't last long, Jun twisted and spun himself around came at you with a energy coated knifed hand to the throat. You let go of him, jumping back. The ends of your pony tail sliced off, small strands of hair drifted slowly to the floor. Present Mic got the crowd roaring.

He was fast, thinking quickly flip back avoiding his knifed hand again. Left your mid-section open, felt a blow like a sledge hammer there threw you back like a sack of potatos, your body skid across the floor. A dull sciatica pain settled in your stomach, but you absorbed it, get up.

Get punched!

Right in the same spot, it was like something sharp was thrusted through you. The pain nearly made you throw up a scream, but you bit it down. Numbing the area, allow yourself to be thrown across the arena again. Stopping a few feet from the boundary line.

"I-Is she okay?" Mina gasped, covering her mouth a bit. Looked to Mikey who had nearly the same expression, except no hand covering his mouth.

You weren't okay, to say the least, air nearly knocked you out twice. How could you be? Aizawa looked down at you laying there, pain wrinkled deeply on your face, he wasn't sure why you didn't block that attack. It was quite clear you could have. His eyes narrow observantly, there was no way a Hamato would have student react like this? Not to mention your quirk, you hadn't really used it, only when it came to providing protection to others. He knew there was a certain glitch with your quirk if overused or expelled too much.

Where you saving your energy for something? He tried to read you, but the pain etched on your face made it a challenge. He knew one thing, there was something weighing on your mind that was taking your focus away from this match. A sense of worry hidden in your eyes, that scared you. There was something else he noticed with you, watching you get up jump to the side avoiding Jun's thrusted kick. Coated in energy.

Your back was always in the angle where the students sat. There was a considerable amount of distance but, but too much, the way you positioned and angled yourself aligned discreetly with Izuku. In a sort of protective stance and state. Doing your best to keep Jun away, taking on the physical assaults', when he knocked you down, you'd get up and seemingly flee getting Jun to chase. Moving him away from the others, from Izuku but kept yourself in-between. It didn't go unnoticed and was quickly seen by most of the teachers and pros.

Outside the arena, still on guard duty pro heroes Mt. Lady, Death Arms, and Kamui Woods take a moment to watch the match. Hearing the cheers and Present Mic's commentary, watch the two students. You quickly produced a shield, deflecting Jun's sharp stream blast of energy. It nearly hit you back, but you managed to jump out the way, and block Jun's spun kick.

"She's taking a beating," Mt. Lady said rather board. "the other kid is good. He's got pinned."

Death Arms nodded. "She managed to make through each event fine, of course with help. Which isn't wrong, but she clearly relies on it. I can see in her eyes she's uncertain and lost."

"Yeah, she won't get scouted by heroes." Mt. Lady added, "It's not a good thing to have to be a hero."

"She lacks confidence in some way. She's kind of spacey too."

"Now, I wouldn't say she doesn't have confidence, otherwise she would have dropped out right now. She's got guts, I'll give her that, but considering how many times she's being hit in it, not for long. Would I personally take her on, no. What do you think Kamui?"

They look at the silent hero, he hadn't said a single word, remained focused on the match. He heard everything his collogues said, narrowed his eyes a bit at you. Observing your eyes, body, and much more.

"She's holding back," he stated.

The heroes look at him surprised for a moment, then back to the screen. "You're joking, right?" Mt. Lady scoffed a bit, sat that he wasn't. Looked back at the screen, trying to see what her fellow hero saw.

Saw nothing.

Back in the arena, in the seats the same could be said for those watching. Splinter watched you get hit back, a bit more marked up than before. Drizzle of blood in coming from the corner of your mouth. Watched you wipe it away, such a soft heart you had. Both your greatest strength and weakness. The training before all this he had with his sons, April, and you was to prepare for this event. Each of you spared against one another, he watched and instructed. You where focused then, with everyone, that was it...it was with everyone.

A familiarity.

Damn, he clawed the armrests. How careless he was. His eyes soften painfully watching you. Toshinori peeked behind him at the Hamato, opened his mouth to say something, quickly closed it, returned back to the fight.

 _She's protecting,_ he summed, _she could easily use her quirk against Jun or at least on herself. From what her files read. But, she's not. It's completely different from years ago, they both are. She would have completely unleashed it by now._

He remembered.

 _I guess that's good,_ he lamented, _still...huh?_ He noticed Endeavor out the corner of his eyes watching the match, no...surveying the match. His attention honed solely on it. _What is he doing?_ Trying to follow the direction the Flame Hero was looking, Toshinori saw, and rose a brow. _Why is he looking...at young O'Neil?_

The answer would have to wait, another shout from Present Mic turned the hero back to the arena. Again, for the hundredth time you where shot back by Jun's straight shot attack. It knocked you out for a second.

Casting you darkness, all you could think about was...keeping him safe. You had to keep him safe, it played over and over in your mind. _A-As long, as long I can keep this up...th-then.._ you ache, _then..he'll be alright. I'll keep you s-safe. I promise. Okay?_ You look to the small child standing far away crying.

Opening your eyes, get up despite the aching rattling in your muscles. Stand, face Jun, arms up like Splinter taught you. Front food slid forward, the other planted firmly behind you. One arm extended behind you like a ballerina, the other curved and up gracefully. Leaned back a little, stare hard yet soft at Jun.

He didn't understand, you should have been out...but that look settled on your face he wanted to punch off. It held so much, he wanted to scream. That much hadn't changed with you, that same face he remembered staring up at...her. Hard like stone, standing before him. While he trembled behind you on the floor, trying hard not to whimper. You kept it up, turning a softer look to him with a hand out to him. It was there in your eyes now...but not for him. Racking his mind for a moment at who could be for...he threw ever attack he could think of at you. Watched you get knocked down and take it. To get back up, flee and he'd follow. To do the same thing, you hadn't really used your quirk...as you where suppose to or he was suppose to get you to do. But, you showed nothing...why?

Stopping for a moment, he took a slight step towards you, you moved just a little to the side and it clicked. Quickly looking behind you, calculating the angle saw it and saw red.

His eyes flashed darker, you'd been playing him as a fool...fine, a plan surfaced, rushed you. You get ready, to counter, rush in with kick swiping up.

He leaped.

Avoiding it.

Locked eyes with Izuku, again, pointing a charged hand out. Scowled and fired. Muttered.

"Die."


	40. Chapter 40

The decision happened in a slipt second, it seemed almost...innate. From the crowds perspective and the students, for you...you weren't sure really except something snapped inside, went black, and felt your body move on its own involuntary. As if someone or something else took control suddenly, the moment Jun utter those harmful words. Something inside just...just burst you suddenly, covered in a blaze of luminous energy like fire, jumped and put yourself before Jun and the attack. Surprising him for that moment, draw your left palm back coated in the same blazing energy, drive it forward with such force into his abdoman, he spit up saliva and air from the force. Shot back from the sheer force back to the floor, skipping like a rock across a lake slide nearly to the boundaries. Curled inward from the surging pain emitting from the strike for a moment. Managed to lift his eyes to you hoovering before the class, staring back with glowing eyes and clenched fist either warning or sending a threat that you would not stand for his action.

A part of him wanted...oddly smirk yet this fear rushed through him to not even think about it. For a moment Jun found himself young again with you standing over him with the same darkened look on, hard cold glowing eyes sharply staring down. Daring him to make a single move, watching him carefully to see if he'd make a move. Even the simplest twitch or blink would provoke you to react, and just like always...back then he remained beneath you frozen and defeated. Sinking away, submitting victory to you. The feel covered him now again...after all this time...he didn't think that...he had grown stronger and here...you managed to still...but just earlier he had you on the run. Beating you up, showing off his skills that took years for him to achive that you had years ago. You were suppose to be soft...weak!

Not...not this!

Damnit!

He wanted to slam his balled up fist down and scream, but held out, your eyes watching him with burning meticulous. He wasn't sure if they'd shot something out of them or not. It sure felt that way. Taking notice of his motionlessness Midnight rose her whip and began counting down. Each number stung Jun, he couldn't be out...not now. Not when he was so close...he couldn't lose like this, keeping his eyes locked with your eyes kept them unreadable as he could. The slightest change or tinge of expression would surely cause you to attack. He had to be careful thinking of what to do next, with the searing pain taking most of his attention it was hard. But, he had to try, shuffling through his mind...just what could he do? Against you like this?

….It was quite clear you would remain there and prevent any further attack he might try in that direction. His primary target was off limits he saw that, any sort of attempt would lead to a swift and most likely brutal defeat. Just imaging what how you use to do it, added old pain to his current one. He couldn't risk that...then again...if he did others would see there was another side of you than what they were seeing now. Also...his mother would be happy, she wanted him to show your worth.

Wasn't this good enough, he thought. Knowing the answer right away. It wasn't.

He shuffled through his mind quickly for another course of action...feeling his mother's piercing eyes demurring on him, he couldn't lay here forever. If he could just get up and...even just a mere few seconds avoid you and stable himself he'd be able to keep going. There was more he wanted to show...just who could he go after next? The countdown was nearly down, from the corner of his eyes Jun saw her whip lowering, his heart jumped for a moment. When the idea struck him like lightening, he knew what to do! Taking a quick moment inhaled sharply, pushed out the pain he had in one heavy breath. Pushed him self up, as expected you cut through the air like a knife at him ready with an attack, holding his mid section jumped and tumbled out the way just in time. Stumbling a bit. Watching you strike the empty spot expelling a blast, leaving the spot with a deep crack and small crater. Those in their seat gasped a bit, Izuku's eyes widen in disbelief at what he just saw. He had to blink a few times to make sure he saw what he did, he wasn't the only one. A few of the other students did the same, except for one.

"Yes!" They shouted from class 1-B with praise of redden cheeks. Pumping a fist in the air, cheering.

You paid their cheering no mind, just stood woodenly staring at the damaged spot for a moment. It was hard to make out what was going through you mind by the expressionless look on you. The only notion anyone had was by your energy flickering around you, still a blazed with dark golden vine markings appearing all over now. Slowly you turn in the direction of Jun, locking eyes like steel with him. He jerked a little, that went unnoticed by others, stood his ground. Holding back the rising pain, cast you a smug smirk. Spit out the bit of collected in mouth, wiping the rest away. Rose a hand, you fly at him swing a leg coated in energy at him leaving a trail behind you. It was so precise cutting air it seemed, luckily Jun dove and rolled under. Picking himself keeping a distance, winched a bit but remained standing. You missed again...no matter, hoovering a few inches off the ground straight shoot at him, for another attempt. Drawing your right fist back throw it forward shot out a blast of energy, to his surprise quickly crossed an arm in front of him producing half a dark silver energy shield that seemingly resembled an open rose with three petals, blocking and protecting him from the attack.

"Whoa," Shinsui set up, "that's new."

Indeed it was and for some reason it seem familiar, to you. For a moment you stopped your charged from this...familiarity feeling sweeping over you. At the shape of his shield...your eyes for a moment widen...that...that shape...why did you suddenly hear...familiar crying of a child. No, you blink for a moment and see before you in Jun's position, a little boy either five or six dressed in dark colored body suit. Crouched down grabbing his knees trembling with the same color silver hair or was is it green, with what seem like injuries crying and...this little girl who looked like you, wearing the same outfit as the boy, just a bit marked up, with arms crossed over each other set before her chest like a shield casting the same...shield as Jun just a golden color. A fierce yet cold look in her eyes, standing before the boy protectively against...someone or something. Whatever it was enough to put you in a mild state of shock, you didn't move, just remained hoovering where you were.

Jun wasn't sure what happened or what was going on, he kept his shield up watching you carefully, with his other hand gathered dark silver energy in it. For an attack.

"Did she break or something?" puzzled Mt. Lady, watching the screen with Kamui Wood and Deatharms, trying to wrap her mind around what just happened. "She's just...not moving or anything. What the heck is going on?"

"I can't tell, you can't just suddenly freeze like that," Deatharms berated, "a villain is likely to take you out. She'll easily get taken out, she was doing good a moment ago."

Mt. Lady agreed, "She's confusing really. Her quirk is interesting. But, she just seems undecided, a few minutes ago she was taking beatings, next thing she managed to hit him back and went in for the attack. Turning the table, I was cheering for her and now this. Also," she looked closer at Jun's shield, narrowing her eyes a bit, "that shield...it looks familiar. As though I've seen it. What do you think Kamui?"

The wooden hero remained silent, inventively focused on the match. Particularly on you, there was something...he could see it...Kirby saw something different where he stood and his heart plummet at the sight of Jun's shield. A chilling cold swept over him, that...symbol of all things, it was as he thought. That boy...Jun...clasping a hand over his heart Kirby shuttered a bit. The way you where looking at it, wishing his wife was here ease the haunted swelling flickering in your eyes and creasing on brows. Swallowing the tightness in his throat, a dreading feeling came over him he began shifting his eyes slowly to the left then the right. Where she here? He began to wondering feverishly, if she was...where could she be?

Doing his best to not make his scanning noticeable, in case they might be nearby, then again...he was sure that she weren't allowed in the picture anymore. She had no more contact with any of them. After all this time, he was sure of it. Even so that didn't ease or settle the looming feeling. Pushing back those feelings returns his focus back to the arena, Jun slams his energized hand on the ground, flicked a finger up, erupting a bed of trailing and sharp energy spikes from the ground. Kirby screamed for you to move, which you did just in the nic of time. Flying up and looping around those that suddenly sprung up to block you. Kicking off those you couldn't avoid, pushing back flipping over others fly back to Jun ready to deliver a blast. He saw, released more energy into the ground, gaining dark vine like markings similar to yours, erupting more spikes twice the size and thicker than the last ones. Gaining speed and accuracy, dodging was becoming difficult. Your aero maneuvering became strained. Yet, you remained ever so calm, devising and searching for an opening or way to counter, for a second. A spike thrusts up like a spear, at your core, ready to rip through.

"Oh shit! She's gonna get skewed!" Mineta shirked on the top of his lungs, eyes bulging, "It's like he's trying to kill her!"

A observation that didn't go unnoticed, Midnight slide her eyes quickly at Cementoss, understanding he gets ready just as she did raising her whip to stop the match.

Stop.

"She dodged it!" Kamanari exclaimed slapping a hand on the back of Leo, surprise, smiling wide. "Whoa! Dude!"

It was true you had managed to dodge, to some degree. If you hadn't flipped back mid air, the spike missed its intended target but still scored. Scathed you sharply on the side, leaving a rather deep wound. You fell out the air, crashing back to the floor.

A tired smile parted on Jun's lips, "Yes!"

His Iron Maiden Forest performed. He got you! Now, he just needed to finish it, but did he have enough? Dropping his eyes to hand still on the floor, it was trembling...he knew what that meant. He could feel it, the trickles of thick beaded sweat peppered his forehead. The color from his face was staring to fade no doubt, that last attack took a larger chunk than he initially thought. Still, he had enough for...something else and he knew exactly what to use it on, correction whom to use it on. Dropping his other arm to the side, canceling the shield looks over to you. You hadn't gotten up, but he saw fingers and limbs start to move. If he was going to do this, he needed to now. He still had a task to do.

Setting both arms before him, deeply inhales draws up the last bit he had surrounding himself in thick yet thin dark silver luminescent energy, a trademark similar to your own. The sight dropped a few mouths open. Focusing, Jun turning paler by the second his markings started turning ebony, something Izuku noticed.

Drawing the energy to his hands, Jun palms them together slowly pulling them apart with a spiked energy orb formed. Growing in size with the energy it was fed, struggling a bit with it. Managed to hold some degree of control, raises it overhead the orb twice its size, he finds his target...again. Hurls the orb like a baseball in the same and particular direction, collecting speed and momentum, a set of coated golden glowing hands rise crossing over each other. Slams down on the floor, sends energy traveling quickly across the floor in the same direction of the orb, burst out from the ground taking form before the students seemingly first as a large wall that constructed, transforming into an open golden energy rose with five petals of equal size. Expanding wide enough to cover both classes. Stopping and repealing the orb back.

"Whoa!" Mina gasp amazed staring at the shield like the rest of students and classmates, "it's so...so warm and...beautiful."

"It's huge!" A student from 1-B exclaimed.

Iida adjusted his glasses for a moment making sure he saw what was before him correctly. He blinked a few times, focusing on the form of the shield, the same with a few others.

"It couldn't be..."Iida mutters quietly to himself, drops his eyes to you, quickly shifts them to April hearing a small gasp leave her. Her eyes, he saw holding a glittering wide a bit with mixture of worry and fear strain in them, wrinkling her brows together. It was clear the effect it was having on her.

If he would lowered his eyes he would have seen her hands trembling despite Urakara's steadfast comforting hold, Izuku saw. There was doubt in his mind he knew she felt hopeless unable to go and give assistance to you, the small twitch her body gave to react was evident. But, she had to stay back. That had to be it or it was something else, because he knew it was with him. Turning back to the arena looking pass the shield directly at you, now standing, his eyes widen in shock. He jerks slightly in his seat at what he saw with you. He had to blink a few times to make sure, each time blink switched between your usual bright face to a...face livid and darkened with anger, a complete contrast. He searched every part of your face and glowing eyes for some sort of sign of you, but he saw nothing...not even that smile you had once when USJ was attacked. It was just...complete different.

That wasn't the only thing, "That's new, I didn't know her hair could glow like that," observed Tsuyu.

"It is a uninspected development," added Toyoyami, keenly noticing something with you. Narrowed his eyes for a moment, addressed his question to Leo. "has she done this before?"

"She looks pissed," Jiro said before Leo answered.

Leo was silent for a moment before answering, "...I'm not..really sure. Her eyes glow but...not like this."

"Whoa!" Mina points taking notice, "she's turning...paler like that boy! Looks like she can barely stand too."

It was true, with her observation with everyone's. From your hair now envelop and taking the texture of wisp like energy, to your paler complexion, heavy dark circles under your eyes that where barely stayed half way and labored breathing. Even your markings turned ebony, the lower half of you quivered. The strain was showing on you, unsure how much longer you could go, you'd keep the shield up and by any means necessary finish Jun.

A feeling that shot ice through Jun, he slowly began backing up little by little. With each calm step you took, your eyes never left him. If that didn't fill his eyes with terror, your voice devoid of any emotions did.

"Don't touch what's precious!"

Energy collects in the palms of your hands, Jun continued stepping back all the way to the shield, found himself corner. That wasn't good, being cornered. Damnit, he did the same thing again. Feeling on the shield while trying to muster up some energy he might have, you charge drawing back your right elbow in a 45 degree angle envelope your palm with remaining energy. Lock and plant your feet, right foot pointed forward, left anchored and pointed 45 degrees, stop about three feet from Jun. Pivot your torso, pummel your palm forward-

"May! Enough!" shouted Splinter, shooting up his seat. "Enough!"

He wasn't the only voice shouting, there others, but that wasn't stopped your onslaught a mere inch from Jun. Who trembled pressed up against the shield that slowly began dissolving away, opened one of his shut eyes at you. Finding you standing there with your lips trembling pressed together, staring back with eyes filled and twisted with anguish and guilt. It seemed as thought you might...he saw this small flicker in your eyes for a moment recognition. Because your hand slowly lowered back to the side and you took a few steps back meekly.

Muttering apologizes incoherently, now in a trembling voice, he heard it. The sudden swift was baffling, weakly you kept stepping back, everything you that was...suppressed came back ten fold. Ever step sent a ripple of pain through you, you held yourself to keep from falling. But, it did little effort, the last ripple toppled you forward towards Jun. He froze for a second stepping back, freeze from your hand on his shoulder. A small weakly glow emitted from your hand that lightly pushed him forward, taking up the last of your strength. Stumble, drop down, collapsing out the arena over the side.

To the ground, everything felt so heavy...everything felt empty yet on fire... everything...

"May!"

You hear what sounded like a muffled voice shouting at you, it echoed for a mere moment in your mind. Fading out as the darkness swallowed you up, with your vision hazed and disoriented you couldn't make out much..not even the world not side ways only..the color green staring at you from their seats. You couldn't even feel, the pain surging through you became numb. Everything was numb.

You didn't care, the last of your thoughts and strength looked at the green dot standing, slowly you try to reach for them...wondering if...

From where he stood Endeavour watched you being taken away to Recovery Girl, his eyes follow you until you disappeared into the hall.

"So, is the transaction to your caliber?" she asked standing next to him, watching you as well. With a finger pushed up their glasses, "Of course she didn't win. A pity really, I was hoping they would. Either way, she showcased herself, wouldn't you say?"

The hero grunted. A pleasing smirk softly appeared on her lips. Delightedly. Held out a hand to the man.

He looks at it, back to the hall, then to his son, and finally to the woman next to him. "She should have won. That's what I expected."

Her heart dropped. Quickly she thinks up something. "Yes, I know. But, that doesn't mean she can't exhibit more feats later on. You clearly said you wanted to see her worth. What she can do. Her power. Yes, it's been withheld but even the amount shown you can see she has more to give and once I have her, those restriction will be no more. You will not be disappointed, I ensured you this years ago and now you have it. It didn't work with out first ones, but now we have what we wanted. Two prize horses, that will produce offsprings worthy of the names Tudor and Todoroki. Two strong houses united, what better way to start a new dynasty."

"...Alright," he accepted, sealing the transaction shaking hands, her eyes lite up gloriously, "Mary, the transaction is done."

"Lovely. Lovely, now I believe it's time for a mother and daughter reunion."


	41. Chapter 41

"How is her condition now?" Kirby asked Recovery Girl for a third time since arriving to her office after you arrived on the stretcher from your match, which you lost falling out of bounds and would have lost either way from lack of energy.

The moment you arrived Recovery Girl saw agony and pain screwed on you face as you remained unresponsive. She had to put her ear to your chest to make sure your heart was beating, even just a little. She relived that it was, your breathing was shallow and thin. Your lungs struggling in grasping the simplest of air, but breathing none the less. The wound on your side wasn't too bad, the rest, bruises and minor cuts where taking their toll. Pain covered you, it was a part of your quirk. Rather sorrow and a curse she often thought. The markings had began fading from you, it wasn't until she kissed you that your color started coming back. She had to kiss you two times actually, the first was to bring your color back and start the healing process the second was for...well...to provide some sort of replenish. The rest had to be done by you, that was when Kirby came in. He nearly burst the door open, panting hard from heavy heaving. A sign of lack of endurance and exercise, he had a hand over his heart and beads of sweat peppered like pelts of rain on his forehead and balding area. She was afraid he might pass out from exshauation.

But he didn't.

His blue eyes, the same as April's, mist with overflowing worry hit her in the heart. Yet, also warmed it seeing such love of a parent compared so another for you. She knew inside the right choice was made. After giving him a seat close to you, she watched him take your hand gently in his and squeeze it tenderly. For a moment she as bit of grimace pass his through his eyes upon you.

"It's improving," Recovery Girl replied after looking over you and your vitals. "she just needs to rest really. Her quirk as you know is a double edge sword and requires this sort of coma like state to recharge. She used up nearly everything."

She heard a grieving sigh form him. "Yes, I know."

"I was a surprise though," Recovery Girl takes out a stethoscope, plugs the eartips in and sets the round flat metal on your chest, that rose slowly, moving it around here and there checking around. "she managed such a huge amount and her training returned. Something triggered her for that to happen. For Anne's placements to be lifted."

Kirby's shoulders sunk a moment, from her words. He would be lying if that thought hadn't crossed his mind. His wife worked tirelessly in putting those...placements place for you. They where strong as she was, even now after all these years they still remained. To see that they might be have broken, filled his heart with dread and cold fear his hold on your hand tighten. Thoughts of concern swirled around his mind, if that was the case how would he able to...put them back on? Could April do it? No, he was sure wouldn't know how to. If those placements came off then you'd revert back to that...way. Though rushed fear like cold ice through his whole body he trembled at the thought. To loose you again to that...he didn't want to think that. The only way he would know was when you woke. Which seem like some time, what else popped in his mind was another person, that boy, Jun.

He was here.

At this school. He look good and well. Something Kirby was in a way glad to see, he often wondered about him from time to time. Every time he did, even now, a tightness gripped his chest. The boy, he was left behind...Anne wanted to take him just as much as she did with May. But, she wasn't able to, Kirby remembered the restless nights she had because of it. All he could say, the boy surely found a nice family and he was dong well. It did little to ease the burdening guilt his wife accumulated over the years. If she saw him now, he wondered for a moment, would she be happy or the opposite? No doubt she'd be deeply concerned seeing what he saw in the boy.

This saturated and shimmer anger held in his eyes and wrinkled on his brows with each furrow against you. It was clear from the his attacks on you, though from others perspective it was just good skills and he made an impression on certain pros no doubt, he had other intentions. That he would have managed to do, if you hadn't...hot tears slowly come to the corner of Kirby's. With ever ounce of him held it back, swallowing hard. Tears weren't needed at the moment despite the burning anger he felt. Yes, his anger was from his fatherly love towards you, seeing you here like this...injured, having to for that moment relive a moment in your life he was sure you could not recall. All because of what...he wasn't sure but had an idea.

That woman, appeared in his mind. With her malice and wicked smile, cold and sharp eyes showing nothing remotely compassionate. No sense of love, the only emotion was devoid, except the seething bitterness towards his wife. The more he thought about it, the hotter his tears became. Quickly he wipes them away, focusing his thoughts back to you. His eyes drop to your held hand, it was much larger now. Compared to when he held it years ago, it was so small in the palm of his hand. Now it could fit. He wished you would squeeze it for a moment, so he knew you where alright. Tempted to ask Recovery Girl to kiss you again, discarded the thought knowing full well she couldn't.

"...Did I do the right thing," he spoke his conflicted thoughts out loud, "if I knew this was going to happen then...the moment Mr. Aizawa appeared at the door. My heart nearly dropped. I was ready...ready to refuse but," he paused for a moment swallowing the harden lump in his throat. "I...I...she can't go back that to..."

Recovery Girl turned around in his chair facing him with warming sympathy. Chuckled softly. "You did nothing wrong. You did as any parent would when you see your child's face light up. Her first day here she was elated beyond the clouds, even after she fell and hit her forehead on the floor. She was thrilled even more. She's even made friends"

The words pat a sense of assurance on Kirby, bring a small smile to him. "I suppose. I often think what Anne would have done and a part of me knows she would have said yes. Without hesitation. I just want to make sure she stays safe. Both of them."

"They will, they have each other. You raised your daughters well, it's quite clear how much they care for each other. They'll keep each other safe. After all their teacher is a Hamato, so there isn't much to worry about."

That was true, Kirby resonated on that for a moment, they did have Splinter as their teacher and he did teach them skills in handling themselves. Then again May had those skills already, but differently. Splinter was able to shape it into something less destructive and with April's help guiding you after she began to learn helped too. It was the reason why he was alright with his daughters going out on nights to help the brothers patrol the city. Even if he was against it, the moment April first meet them an unsettlement set in Kirby's stomach, as though he knew a change was soon to come. It grew even more when he meet with Splinter, not that he was blaming the man, he just...

"I'm not sure why I can't decide, if I should pull them out or not from here," Kirby said confliction still tinged in his voice and eyes, "they're so far away from me. After what I heard about their field trip from Splinter, the principal who delivered such an earnest apology along with their homeroom teacher. Ensuring me it wouldn't happen again, my girls would be safe. I wasn't quite sure, until I called my girls and heard their voices. April telling me everything was alright, I heard May in the back in high spirits that she doing well and how exciting it was fighting bad guys. She mirrored it as being the same back in New York against the Foot. A part of me cringed inside, I knew it wasn't the same. Yet, I couldn't bring myself to telling her that. Often when we'd speak she'd compare it to just that, with everything here. I tried to force myself to think the same."

He sighed.

"But, it's not. After seeing this a hero's life just doesn't seem right for either of them to be in. I know they can take care of themselves but, it seems to be being a hero is rather lonely. A least back in New York they had a group, but here with nearly each event they seem to be by themselves. It just reminds me of her life," he squeezed your hand a little more gently, "back then. That's a reality I'm not sure I'd want for her. If she goes back to that sort of...there it is again that bad feeling. In the pity of my stomach."

Girl listen attentively and carefully to ever word he spoke, letting him vent. She could hear the worry and acing on his words like any loving parent, though in his case it was a bit different. His eyes glisten woefully on what to decide. It was clear the fear held control to a degree, she wanted to say something but held back.

Present Mic's hyped commentary of April broke the heavy silence, Kirby remembered his other daughter. She was in her match right now, he nearly forgot. Gently he let your hand go, resting it back on the bed, stood. He didn't want to leave, torn between deciding, until again fear choose for him. Thanking Recovery Girl, he tucks you a little and leaves, assuring the woman he'd be back after the match. His steps faded away, it was quiet in her office again. Turning around in her chair to you, the pain wrinkled on your face was lessen. She pleased to see your recovery was going well.


End file.
